Flames of Resolve TRAD
by Heyli13
Summary: Se faire frapper à la tête n'avait jamais été aussi étranger. Tsuna se réveille, se souvenant d'une vie qui ne ressemble pas à la sienne. Il se souvenait d'une vie avant celle-ci, d'une vie meilleure. Bien sûr, il y avait beaucoup de combats impliqués, mais il avait eu une famille. Des gens si précieux qu'il était mort pour eux. Littéralement… Tsuna renaît sous le nom de Naruto.
1. Waking up in a strange place

Flames of Resolve → Les Flammes de Résolution

Auteur : Dareagon

Traductrice : Heyli13

Correctrice : Bloody Marie 2

KHR et Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas ainsi que la fiction. Cette dernière appartient à Dareagonqui m'a accordé les droits de traduction sur cette Fiction. Et KHR appartient à Akira Amano et Naruto à Masashi Kishimoto ! J'espère que vous aimerez cette traduction n'hésiter pas à me faire des retours !

Cette fanfiction à été écrite deux fois car l'auteur à récrit une version, moi je traduit sur la réécriture mais pour ceux ou celles qui veulent lire son premier jet, je vous le met!

Lien fic d'origine : s/12821292/1/Re-Flames-of-Resolve

Lien de la première version de la s/11713256/1/Flames-of-Resolve

Bonne lecture~

_Italics_: flashbacks

**Se réveiller dans un étrange endroit**

Tsuna cligna des yeux et les ferma immédiatement quand une lumière brillante attaqua ses yeux, lui envoyant une douleur fulgurante dans les tempes et parsema sa vision avec des tâches blanches brumeuses. Il grogna, se prenant la tête lancinante.

''Eh bien, eh bien, Tsunayoshi-kun, dans quelle situation tu te retrouves cette fois ?''

''Byakuran !'' Exclama Tsuna, regardant Byakuran avec surprise.

Devant lui se tenait, dans toute sa gloire, Byakuran, avec un sachet de marshmallow dans la main, en mangeant joyeusement. Ils se tenaient dans ce qui semblait être un espace blanc. Il remarqua immédiatement qu'il devait lever le regard pour regarder l'autre Ciel et il se sentit paniqué. Il leva sa main à ses cheveux et fit passer ses doigts à travers ses mèches qu'il remarqua étaient trop courtes. Il tapota ses cheveux pour s'en assurer et atteignit son visage avec les yeux grand ouverts. Ça ne ressemblait pas à son visage… Non seulement ses mains étaient trop petites, son visage semblait avoir aussi rapetissé. Il pouvait sentir la panique monter comme la bile dans sa gorge. Que se passait-il ? Qu'est-ce que Byakuran avait fait cette fois ?

''Pas besoin de t'entraîner dans un telle frénésie, mon cher Tsunayoshi-kun. Marshmallow ?'' Il lui tendit son sachet.

Tsuna ignora les sucreries, se sentant toujours trop déséquilibré par la situation pour y prêter attention. ''Que s'est-il passé ? Comment suis-je arrivé la ? Et comment puis-je rentrer ? Pourquoi je suis si petit ?''

''Ah… Eh bien, pour être franc… Tu es mort. C'est ton nouveau corps maintenant, habitue-toi.'' Sourit joyeusement l'autre. Il se pencha vers Tsuna et lui caressa la tête. Si Byakuran essayait de le rassurer, il échouait. Si il essayait de l'irriter ou de le faire paniquer, il obtiendrait tous les points !

''Quoi ?'' Demanda affablement Tsuna. Il essayait de rester calme et voulait éviter de devenir hystérique. L'autre Ciel s'était assez amusé de la situation comme ça. Ce ne serait pas la première fois que Byakuran le ferai paniquer parce qu'il pensait que la réaction de Tsuna était hilarante. Cependant quelque chose lui disait que Byakuran savait exactement comment il se sentait en ce moment même et que l'autre Ciel profitait clairement de sa douleur.

''Oui, tu es mort, assez héroïquement aussi et d'une façon ou d'une autre tu as fini ici, dans ce monde qui est étrangement parallèle au tien.'' Byakuran regarda à travers ses cils pour voir la réaction de Tsuna, gloussant doucement.

Le gars attendait juste que Tsuna commence à paniquer !

Ne voulant pas donner se plaisir à l'autre de le voir apeurer, il repoussa le 'tu es mort' au fond de son esprit et se concentra sur quelque chose d'autre. Il croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, principalement pour les empêcher de se débattre hystériquement.

''Comment ce monde est 'étrangement' parallèle ?'' Demanda-t-il, sceptique, levant un sourcil.

Byakuran haussa les épaules, ne perdant pas sa calme posture. ''Eh bien, ça ne ressemble pas à notre terre, pour commencer. On pourrait presque penser que tu es coincé dans une sorte de période Edo comme au Japon. Avec des ninjas apparemment, il y a des shinobi partout.'' Il souriait vivement. ''Quelque part sur le chemin, quelqu'un à dans ce monde découvert le chakra et a commencé à apprendre aux autres comment l'utiliser. Les Flammes existent toujours dans ce monde mais personne n'a jamais appris à les utiliser ou les gens ont oubliés. Des guerres ont éclatées, bien sûr, donc personne n'est vraiment sûr de ce qui s'est passé et quand c'est arrivé.'' Il haussa les épaules à nouveau. ''C'était avant mon temps, alors tu vas deviner comme moi.'' L'albinos eut l'audace de faire un clin d'œil.

''Et pourquoi je suis si petit, exactement ?'' Demanda-t-il avec une grimace, redoutant la réponse de Byakuran.

Byakuran fredonna. ''Penses-y comme un recyclage. Tu es dans le corps d'un enfant qui est mort et dont l'esprit est déjà parti. C'est arrivé il y a quelques années, en fait. Tu te souviens que maintenant de ton ancienne vie.'' Dit-il calmement, mâchant un marshmallow sans donner aucun signe qu'il ait entendu Tsuna bafouiller devant cette explication brutale.

''Excuse-moi ?'' Cria Tsuna sous le choc. ''Recyclage ? As-tu tué quelqu'un pour ça ?'' S'il-vous-plaît non, s'il-vous-plaît faite qu'il ne soit pas responsable de la mort d'un enfant. Il tressaillit violemment à cette pensée.

''Tu as vraiment bon cœur Tsunayoshi-kun. Pas besoin de t'inquiéter. La mort du garçon, est dû à quelque chose qui est arrivé le jour de sa naissance, ce n'est pas grave. Et je n'ai rien avoir avec ça. Honnêtement. La mort du gamin est la seule raison pour laquelle tu es là maintenant. Penses-y comme une réincarnation qui a mal tournée. Tu as 'ressuscité' depuis des années maintenant. Tu t'en souviens que maintenant car tu as été frappé à la tête. Un gros coup.''

Byakuran avait l'air trop décontracté quand il expliquait ça, envoyant même un clin d'œil à la fin à nouveau, Tsuna pouvait sentir son amusement. Il grinça des dents. ''Ça ne me fait pas me sentir mieux.'' Dit-il impassible tout en prenant une profonde inspiration. ''Du tout !''

Byakuran haussa les épaules sans remords. ''Rien ne pouvait être fait à ce sujet. Ces blessures l'ont tué avant qu'il puisse soigner les dégâts les plus importants. J'ai réussi à pousser ton âme dans son corps avant que quoi ce soit ne puisse déséquilibrer ce monde. L'enfant avait toute une destinée devant lui. Il te ressemble ce sur point. Cependant, c'est un monde dans lequel il n'a pas survécu. Nous avons eu de la chance que le corps et toi, vous ayez accepté la fusion.''

''Pourquoi avoir fait ça ?'' Demanda Tsuna abasourdi. ''Et quel destin ?!''

Byakuran arrêta de sourire. L'air amusé autour d'eux se dissipa rapidement alors que l'autre Ciel devenait sérieux. ''Tu mourais, Tsunayoshi-kun.'' Commença-t-il, semblant plus sérieux que Tsuna ne l'avait jamais vu. ''Tu mourais et même trois Soleils, incluant l'Arcobaleno et le plus puissant soleil Reborn, ne pouvait t'aider. Un des trois plus brillants Cieux mourait.'' Il s'arrêta brièvement, comme si il voulait que Tsuna comprenne la gravité de la situation.

Tsuna déglutit, son corps se repliant sur lui-même, comme pour se cacher de la douleur.

''Et tu penses vraiment que les deux autres Cieux de la Trinisette n'auraient rien fait ? C'est uniquement grâce à Yuni qui t'a vu mourir grâce à ses pouvoirs, que nous avons pu t'avoir à temps. Tu mourais. Tu serais mort.'' Il s'arrêta à nouveau et pris une profonde inspiration pour se calmer. ''Alors, j'ai fait ce que je pouvais pour te sauver. Il n'y avait rien à faire dans notre monde, alors j'ai fait la meilleure chose à faire. Je n'ai pas pu choisir où tu finirais. C'est un miracle que j'ai réussi à prendre contact comme ça. Je ne pourrai plus le faire. Les chances de retrouver le bon monde à nouveau, sont inexistantes. Je ne peux pas te ramener. Tu as vu ce qui pourrait arriver.''

''Comme ce qui est arrivé à Ghost.'' Déglutit Tsuna se souvenant de ce qui était arrivé au Byakuran alternatif alors qu'il était traîné à travers les dimensions. Le Ciel de Mare acquiesça. ''Yuni a accepté ça ?''

''Exactement. Ensemble, nous formons les trois Cieux de la Trinisette. Nous n'allions pas t'abandonner. On t'a donné une chance. Tout comme moi, dans un sens… Oui, tu es seul, pour le moment. Yuni et moi prendrons soin de ta famille, mais sache qu'il n'y a aucun moyen que je puisse le refaire. Tes gardiens ne seront pas capable de te rejoindre ici mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu ne peux pas avoir à nouveau des gardiens. Un brillant Ciel comme toi ne peux pas être limité par un set de gardiens. Peu importe ce qui arrive, Tsunayoshi-kun, souviens-toi que tu es un Ciel, toujours et avant tout. Ce monde est différent mais tu as toujours ça. Bonne chance ! Oh, et juste pour que tu le saches, ton nom est Naruto maintenant !''

La dernière chose qu'il vu avant que la brillante lumière l'aveugle à nouveau, c'était le doux sourire de Byakuran. Il revint en étouffant. Il avait toujours du mal à respirer, il plaça sa main sur sa poitrine alors qu'il essayait de calmer sa respiration. Des points noirs gênaient sa vision.

Il ferma les yeux à nouveau pour se concentrer.

"Uzumaki?"

Il pouvait se sentir glisser en Hyper Mode de Dernière Volonté. Ce n'était pas fait exprès mais c'était devenu une réaction presque automatique quand il commençait à paniquer, surtout dans des situations inconnues. Il ne devrait pas y avoir de flammes visibles, seulement ses yeux pourraient changer brièvement de couleur et tandis que les gens autour de lui ne pouvaient pas voir ses brillantes flammes orange, il pouvait les sentir à travers son corps et le sentiment familier qui l'aidait à se calmer quelque peu.

Il cligna des yeux alors qu'il essayait de comprendre l'étrange environnement. Un homme dans un étrange uniforme était accroupi devant alors qu'il était assis dans la terre. Il n'avait pas l'air si vieux, dans sa vingtaine, sûrement. Il portait principalement des vêtements bleus avec un gilet vert épais. Ses cheveux étaient noir et pris en queue de cheval. Il avait des yeux marron foncé qui observait Tsuna avec inquiétude. Il avait une étrange cicatrice horizontale sur l'arrête du nez et une plaque de métal avec un étrange symbole qu'il portait comme un bandeau sur le front.

Une bande d'enfants se tenait autour d'eux, le regardant avec de grand yeux.

''Uzumaki-kun ?'' Demanda doucement l'homme.

Tsuna tressaillit alors qu'un bref mais lumineux souvenir l'assaillait.

_''Mon rêve est de devenir le plus grand Hokage, comme ça tout le village arrêtera de me manquer de respect et me traitera comme si j'étais quelqu'un. Quelqu'un d'important.''_

_''Tais-toi ! Pourquoi penses-tu que nous nous battons ? C'est pour que nous puissions encore faire une bataille de boule de neige et pour que l'on regarde les feux d'artifices ensemble ! C'est pourquoi nous nous battons ! C'est pourquoi nous devenons plus fort ! J'ai toujours envie de rire avec tout le monde, MAIS SI TU VEUX MOURIR, C'EST INUTILE !''_

Des souvenirs de ce qui ne pouvait être que ses deux vies l'assaillirent. Même si il ne se sentait familier qu'avec certain de ses brefs souvenirs, et ils devaient s'agir de souvenirs parce qu'il pouvait se rappeler de ce dernier en détail, il savait qu'ils étaient réels...

Il se sentait étourdi. Sa main se posa sur sa tête mais il l'a ramena rapidement devant ses yeux car sa tête et ses doigts étaient collants. Sang… Sa main était couverte de sang.

''Peux-tu te lever, Uzumaki-kun ?''

_''Uzumaki, reviens-ici ! Arrête de causer des ennuis tout le temps !''_

_''Je considère que tout ce qui arrive sont de précieux moments de ma vie. La douleur. La souffrance. L'amusement… Et je suis ici maintenant, grâce à tout ceux qui sont là pour moi. Je n'aurai rien pu accomplir en restant immobile, sans l'aide de tout le monde. Je chéris chaque instant que j'ai passé ici. Malchanceux ? Je me sens plutôt chanceux. C'est ma résolution.''_

Il assumait que Uzumaki était son nouveau nom… ? Byakuran avait mentionné le nom Naruto si il se souvenait bien. Uzumaki Naruto ? Était-ce lui maintenant ?

_"Monstre."_

_''Je n'ai pas besoin de ce genre pouvoir. Si vous voulez que j'hérite de telles erreurs, alors j'anéantirai les Vongola !''_

_''Je ne veux pas que tu sois près de cet enfant, fils. Reste loin de lui.''_

''Q-quoi ?'' Bafouilla Tsuna, pas complètement sûr de ce qu'il voulait demander. Que se passait-il ?

''Tu as été blessé durant un combat, Uzumaki-kun.'' Répondit l'homme devant lui.

Un combat ? Quoi ? Pourquoi aurait-il… ?

Un des enfants parla mais Tsuna ne savait pas lequel. ''Iruka-sensei, vous ne devriez pas emmener Naruto à l'hôpital ? Il perd beaucoup de sang…'' On aurait dit un garçon et Tsuna tourna la tête pour voir si il pouvait le repérer.

''Bien sûr, Nara-kun.'' Répondit l'homme nommé Iruka-sensei. ''Une fois que je me serai assuré de la gravité de la blessure à la tête que ton camarade a reçu, je saurai si je dois l'emmener à l'infirmerie ou à l'hôpital.''

Tsuna commença à cligner des yeux de manière excessive, principalement pour clarifier sa vision des souvenirs.

_''Ils n'auraient jamais dû laisser cette chose entrer à l'Académie.''_

_''Fais-le avec ta dernière volonté !''_

''Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne répond pas, sensei ?''

Tsuna sursauta.

''Il serait peut être mieux de t'emmener à l'hôpital, Uzumaki-kun. Essaie de rester éveillé.'' Tsuna se sentit être porté, mais il perdit tout de même le combat contre sa conscience peu de temps après.

-00-

Tsuna soupira alors que les dernières infirmières quittaient la pièce. Elles le laissèrent seul.

Tsuna regarda ses petites mains. Il était de nouveau un enfant… De dix ans, si il pouvait comprendre ces souvenirs qu'il semblait avoir. Dix ans et étudiant à l'Académie Ninja, ou il avait prit part à un combat avec un autre étudiant, et s'était blessé à la tête dans une série d'événements malheureux...

Beaucoup d'infirmières différentes -ou était-ce des médecins ?- étaient venu les unes après les autres pour lui faire passer différents tests. Certaines avaient fait des tests qui lui avait rappelé sa première vie, mais d'autres avait utilisé une énergie verte pour l'examiner. Ou du moins, c'était ce qu'il avait assumé qu'elles avaient fait. Au moins, son mal de tête avait presque disparu…

Elles lui avaient pris ses vêtements et il avait dû enfiler une blouse d'hôpital. Et qu'est-ce qu'il avait porté bon sang ?

Tsuna observa avec lassitude la tenue qu'une des infirmières avait nettoyé du sang et avait déposé dans le placard avec ses autres effets personnels. Il y avait une étrange paire de lunettes verte et un porte monnaie grenouille vert. Les deux avaient été des cadeaux qu'il avait reçu à son anniversaire, il y a quelque temps. Aucun paquet n'avait eu de carte, alors il ne savait pas qui les avait envoyé. Mais il les aimait beaucoup. Même maintenant, se sentant plus Tsuna que Naruto, il se sentait très attaché à eux.

Ses vêtements, d'un autre côté… étaient orange vif. Bien sûr, il aimait la couleur. Depuis sa rencontre avec Reborn, la couleur orange représentait tout ce qu'il avait gagné, ses amis, sa famille, et la croissance qu'il avait réalisé en tant que personne.

Mais s'habiller complètement en orange était un peu trop même pour lui...

La combinaison qu'il portait n'était pas endommagé. Il y avait seulement beaucoup de sang sur la veste.

Il remua ses orteils. Pourquoi portait-il des sandales ? Il avait commencé à faire attention alors qu'il était dans la pièce et il semblait que la plupart des gens dans cet étrange monde en portait. Même les médecins et les infirmières de l'hôpital.

''Uzumaki-kun ? Puis-je entrer ?'' Une femme plus âgée se tenait devant la porte ouverte de sa chambre. Elle portait une blouse blanche, un peu comme les infirmières d'avant. C'était probablement un uniforme. Ses long cheveux blanc était coiffé en haute queue de cheval et bien qu'elle soit visiblement âgée, elle avait une jeunesse en elle. Elle avait l'air sérieuse mais ses yeux bleus lui souriaient.

Tsuna acquiesça. Vêtue de l'uniforme blanc, elle travaillait évidemment ici, alors il ne pensait pas pouvoir lui refuser l'entrée.

''Mon nom est Yamanaka Yukiko.'' Commença-t-elle alors qu'elles'asseyait sur la chaise près de son lit. ''J'ai les résultats préliminaire des tests qui ont été fait plus tôt.''

Tsuna regarda avec lassitude le dossier qu'elle lui montrait. Elle sourit doucement et l'ouvrit. ''La vitesse à laquelle ta blessure à la tête guérie est exceptionnel, Uzumaki-kun. Dans tous les autres cas ça aurait été une bonne chose, mais les blessures à la tête sont délicates. Les scans montre que tu as au moins une grave commotion cérébrale. Ce qui signifie que ton cerveau a été pas mal secoué. Ta guérison semble être si rapide que ta tête ne semble pas trouver le temps pour bien récupérer avant que la guérison ne se termine. Ça veut dire qu'il y a une possibilité que ton cerveau guérisse dans le mauvais sens. Tu comprends ce que j'essaie de te dire, jeune homme ?''

Tsuna déglutit. ''Oui, madame, mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire exactement ? Pour moi ?'' Est-ce que ça allait lui causer des dommage permanents ? Cette pensée lui fit peur.

Elle sourit de manière rassurante. ''Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter de trop. Tu pourras quand même devenir ninja. Le temps nous montrera quelles seront les conséquences. Néanmoins, il ne devrait pas y avoir d'invalidité durable. Tu es très jeune et résilient.

Il remarqua qu'elle utilisait beaucoup de mots compliqués quand elle s'adressait à un jeune enfant… Il n'était pas sûr si il aurait dû comprendre un mot de ce qu'elle disait si il ne s'était pas souvenu d'avoir été Tsuna… il se sentait bien maintenant et à part le fait de se souvenir de son ancienne vie, il ne pensait pas que quelque chose n'allait pas chez lui.

''Ton professeur a mentionné un léger changement d'attitude et tu risques d'éprouver une brève perte de mémoire, mas pour le moment ça semble être le pire.'' Elle lui souriait toujours. ''Il y a cependant un autre changement notable et c'est la couleur de tes yeux. T'es-tu regarder dans le miroir récemment ?''

Il secoua la tête avec déni. Il n'avait vraiment pas encore osé. Il savait qu'il avait l'air différent mais il ne s'était pas encore sentit assez brave pour faire face au changement. Peut-être plus tard, quand il sera sûr d'être seul. Et encore le changement de couleur de ses yeux pouvaient signifier beaucoup de choses… En tant que Tsuna il avait les yeux bruns, Naruto avait… les yeux bleus ? Oui, les yeux bleus et en Hyper Mode de Dernière Volonté, ses yeux devenaient de couleur ambrés pour correspondre à ses flammes.

''Remarque, les changements pourraient bien s'en aller ou tu pourrais être coincé avec eux. Seul le temps nous le dira… Nous allons beaucoup nous voir, Uzumaki-kun. Nous aurons des discussions régulières, même après ta décharge de l'hôpital.''

Alors, ils lui avaient assigné une psychiatre ? Ou l'équivalent de ce monde ? Ça faisait sens que dans un village où une grande partie de la population était constituer d'assassins rémunérés, tout un escadron de psychologues étaient toujours en attente. Mais tout de même, ça semblait un peu exagéré d'en assigner un à un enfant de dix ans qui avait été touché à la tête.

''Combien de temps vais-je rester ici ?'' Il remua dans le lit.

''C'est trop tôt pour le dire. Nous allons te garder au moins jusqu'à demain et ça dépendra de comment tu te sens, tu seras peut être capable de rentrer chez toi à ce moment-là.''

Il se mordit la lèvre, pas sûr si cette réponse lui plaisait ou pas. Il n'avait jamais apprécié l'hôpital, mais rentrer chez lui voulait dire être seul… Et il pouvait utiliser un peu de temps pour s'habituer au récent changement, être confronté à un appartement vide n'était pas quelque chose qu'il attendait avec impatience.

''Je vais partager l'essentiel de ces nouvelles avec ton professeur. Pas en détails bien sûr, mais assez pour qu'il sache à quoi s'attendre de ta part lorsque tu retournera en classe.''

Il acquiesça. Ça avait du sens.

''Pour l'instant, ce dont tu as le plus besoin c'est du repos. Une infirmière t'apportera quelque chose à manger ce soir et je m'attends à ce que tu dormes autant que tu le peux. Je te verrai demain matin, mais si quelque chose ne va pas, veille à ne pas hésiter à demander.''

Il acquiesça de nouveau.

Il avait dormi presque tout l'après midi après que Yamanaka-sensei soit parti. Il avait été réveillé par une infirmière pour manger son dîner. Elle l'avait laissé seul peu de temps après et il avait mangé l'étrange masse sans forme que représentait la nourriture. Ça n'avait pas beaucoup de goût. Mettant son assiette de côté, il se leva lentement et marcha vers la seule fenêtre de sa chambre.

C'était étrange de regarder dans le village. Une partie de lui se sentait calme en voyant le familier paysage et une part, une plus grande part, n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il voyait. Des maisons construites dans ce qui lui rappelait un vieux style Japonais, mais avec des poteaux électriques, partout. Des gens marchaient à travers les rues et les Shinobi sautaient entre les toits. Ninja devrait être une normalité pour les gens élevés dans un village ninja mais quand il pensait au Shinobi, il ne se souvenait que de Reborn dans son cosplay de ninja avec Léon en bandeau.

Penser à son ancien tuteur lui fit mal au cœur et à son âme. Secouant la tête pour interrompre ses pensées, il se retourna vers le village.

Il y avait un énorme flanc de montagne à une extrémité du village, avec quatre visages sculptés sur la surface. Il y avait eu un monument comme ça dans son ancien monde, mais il ne pouvait pas se rappeler où, ou le nommer. Il ne l'avait jamais vu en personne, mais il se rappelait vaguement qu'un professeur en avait parlé… C'était le monument des Hokages, nommé en référence aux visage des Hokages qui avait dirigé le village.

Il grimaça alors qu'il se rappelait le besoin de son jeune lui de devenir Hokage, de devenir un shinobi, un tueur au nom du village. Ils avaient dix ans et ils commençaient déjà à apprendre comment le faire. Ça le dérangeait que quiconque pense qu'il était acceptable de créer ce qui serait considéré comme des enfants soldats dans son ancien monde.

Ninja… Shinobi…

Dans ce monde, apparemment, il s'entraînait pour devenir un assassin. Il avait été si impatient d'y être. Il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il ressentait à ce sujet… Après tout, il avait repris l'une des familles Mafieuses les plus connues dans sa dernière vie. Il n'avait pas eu trop le choix à l'époque, mais dans cette vie, il avait sauté sur l'occasion. Ne pas être un shinobi n'avait pas été une option pour le jeune Naruto.

Ça devrait être étrange qu'il se sente comme deux personnes à la fois. C'était comme si la partie 'Tsuna' en lui était plus en contrôle que la partie 'Naruto'. Peut-être que c'était parce que Tsuna avait plus d'expérience de vie en général ou parce que dans sa précédente vie il s'était habitué à faire face à des situations étranges, il n'en n'était pas sûr. Il s'en fichait d'être plus Tsuna que Naruto. Il avait été Tsuna plus longtemps que Naruto après tout et tout ce qu'il pouvait associer à Naruto était la solitude.

Il se retourna et retourna s'asseoir sur son lit. Il ne lui fallut qu'un moment pour rassembler sa détermination avant que de vives flammes orange ne surgissent autour de ses mains et illuminent son front. Le sentiment était familier et lui apporta un sentiment de paix.

Il était si reconnaissant qu'il puisse accéder si facilement à ses flammes dans cette nouvelle vie.

Il ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration. Par la méditation, Reborn lui avait apprit à fouiller son cœur, où ses flammes se créaient. Il y avait une autre énergie, mais il pouvait à peine la remarquer. Ce qui le frappa plus durement, c'était ses liens ou son absence…

Après s'être harmonisé avec ses gardiens, il avait créé un lien avec eux. Ce lien lui avait permis de sentir leurs flammes au fond de lui même si ils n'étaient pas physiquement avec lui. Et maintenant ses liens étaient partis, déchirés ! Il pouvait sentir le trou vide laissé derrière et il ne s'était jamais senti aussi seul.

Des larmes coulèrent sur son visage et il dut utiliser ses mains pour étouffer ses sanglots alors qu'il pleurait sa perte. Il se retourna et enfonça son visage dans son oreiller tout en s'accrochant à lui.

Il s'endormit à nouveau peu de temps après, épuisé.

-00-

Naruto avait toujours été un garçon solitaire, songea Tsuna le jour suivant. Il s'était endormi tôt la veille, épuisé après tout ces changements, blessé et stressé de la journée. Il avait eu une bonne nuit de repos et s'était donc réveillé trop tôt. Il avait aimé regarder le lever du soleil, malgré le fait qu'il se sente déprimé et se demanda quand est-ce que les infirmières lui apporteront le petit-déjeuner.

Ce n'était pas par choix, mais il serait un peu moins seul. Tsuna n'avait pas une vision clair de tous les souvenirs de Naruto, mais soyons honnêtes, personne ne se souvenait de leur années d'enfance… Et il n'avait que dix ans.

La réincarnation n'était pas une chose facile. Il se sentait plus Tsuna que Naruto et il n'était pas sûr que cela change…

Pourtant, il ne pouvait rester que bouche bée quand quelqu'un décida de lui rendre visite alors qu'il était hospitalisé. Iruka-sensei lui sourit alors qu'il se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte.

''C'est bon de voir que tu vas mieux, Uzumaki-kun.'' Admis l'homme.

Tsuna se mordit la lèvre. ''Vous êtes mon sensei, n'est-ce pas ?''

L'homme cligna des yeux choqué, mais cacha rapidement sa surprise. ''Oui, je le suis. Puis-je entrer ?''

"B-bien sûr.."

L'homme entra et s'assit sur le siège près de son lit. Tsuna tripotait les couvertures, ne sachant pas comment réagir.

''Ton médecin m'a dit.'' Dit-il après qu'ils soient resté dans le silence pendant un moment. ''Que tu as des problèmes avec ta mémoire. Mon nom est Umino Iruka, mais tous mes étudiants m'appellent Iruka-sensei.''

Tsuna acquiesça. ''Ils ne savent pas si je reviendrai un jour comme j'étais. Je guéris vite et apparemment dans ce cas, je guéris trop vite.'' Il frotta l'arrière de la nuque un peu penaud.

''Inutile de t'inquiéter, tout se passera bien, tu verras.'' L'homme essaya de le rassurer. ''Dois-tu rester ici longtemps ?''

''Ils ne sont pas sûr. Yamanaka-sensei veut me voir plus tard dans la matinée pour voir comment je vais ce matin. Vu que je guéris trop vite ils veulent m'évaluer toutes les quelques heures, je suppose.''

''Eh bien, je suis content que tu ailles mieux.'' Lui sourit Iruka-sensei.

Tsuna se sentait un peu confus, parce qu'il n'avait pas l'impression que son professeur ne lui avait jamais prêté une telle attention. Du moins, l'homme l'avait toujours ignoré.

''Oh, ça me rappelle, pouvez-vous m'apporter mes devoirs pour la classe, sensei ?'' Demanda Tsuna. Il n'avait jamais été un excellent étudiant et Naruto n'était certainement pas mieux. Il n'était pas sûr d'être un shinobi mais il était absolument certain que si Reborn trouvait un moyen de voyager dans ce monde, il le tuerait si il avait une vague suspicion que Tsuna échouait à l'école. Alors, il pourrait tout aussi bien tenter de réussir ses examens dans quelques mois et si il décidait de devenir shinobi, ces leçons lui seraient utiles.

Son professeur le regarda avec de grand yeux. ''Il faudra un certain temps pour s'habituer au changement d'attitude. Mais je serai ravi de t'aider comme je peux.''

Fin du chapitre : Iruka POV du combat et Naruto est blessé :

Quelque chose n'allait pas. Iruka n'était pas sûr de pourquoi il se sentait comme ça, mais il avait assez de problèmes pour savoir qu'il devait écouté de tels sentiments quand il en avait. Des années à faire des farces et à être en service actif avaient affiné ces instincts. Il était peut être qu'un chuunin mais c'était seulement parce qu'il avait choisi de ne plus avancer. Il aimait enseigner, même si ces enfants lui donnaient souvent des migraines.

Tout de même, il n'y avait aucune indication de problèmes sur le terrain d'entraînement de l'académie. Il supervisait un combat entre deux enfants, juste quelques mois avant leur graduation. Uchiha Sasuke et Uzumaki Naruto. L'Uchiha était avancé, surtout en comparaison de ses camarades de classes. Cependant, comparé à ceux diplômés durant la guerre, la plupart des enfants… Même les enfants de clan semblait jouer à être ninja au lieu d'essayer d'en devenir un. Et il n'était toujours pas sûr de comment il pourrait leur faire comprendre.

Uzumaki Naruto d'un autre côté… Iruka n'était toujours pas sûr de ce qu'il pensait de l'enfant. Dans sa tête, il savait que Naruto était juste un enfant comme les autres, mais dans son cœur, il pouvait toujours entendre les horreurs de cette nuit, d'il y a plus de dix. Le garçon était plein d'énergie et bruyant, essayant toujours d'attirer le plus possible l'attention. Et ce n'était pas juste un coup dans le dos qui fit réaliser à Iruka qu'il agissait de la même manière que lui après qu'il ait perdu ses parents ?

Il était tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il ne remarqua que ce qui s'était passé, trop tard pour éviter la blessure. Naruto… avait trébuché ? Ou avait-il perdu son équilibre tout en évitant Sasuke et avait été frappé par le kunai que le garçon aux cheveux noirs avait dans la main. Tout le monde autour du terrain d'entraînement avait pu entendre le craquement, que ce soit de l'endroit où Sasuke avait frappé Naruto ou de l'endroit où Naruto était tombé au sol, tête la première, Iruka ne pourrait jamais le dire.

Il se précipita vers le blond, se rendant facilement là-bas avant que quiconque n'est bouger, et souleva doucement le corps du garçon dans ses bras. Il y avait une vilaine entaille sur son front, disparaissant dans ses cheveux, couvrant son visage de sang. Le garçon semblait inconscient. Iruka se demande brièvement comment le garçon pouvait sembler si jeune comme ça, avant qu'il ne vérifie son pouls.

''Uzumaki ?'' Dit-il doucement au garçon tout en examinant la plaie dans ses cheveux. La blessure ne semblait pas si grave et bien qu'Iruka savait que cette plaie à la tête semblait pire qu'elle ne l'était, il avait entendu ce crack. La tête était très fragile.

''Sensei, est-ce qu'il va bien ?'' Demanda soudainement l'héritière des Yamanaka.

Il leva les yeux, ses autres étudiants étaient rassemblés autour d'eux. ''Très bien tout le monde, reculez un peu. Ino, je veux que tu ailles chercher Mizuki-sensei pour qu'il prenne en charge la classe pendant que je m'assure que Naruto va bien.''

La fille bouda brièvement, mais se tourna et fit ce qu'il demanda.

''Uzumaki ?'' Il essaya à nouveau de réveiller le garçon.

Les yeux du blond s'ouvrirent brièvement et continuèrent de cligner alors qu'il regardait autour de lui. Iruka fronça les sourcils alors que ses yeux essayaient de se concentrer sur lui. Est-ce que les yeux de Naruto avaient toujours été de cette couleur ?

Le froncement de sourcils d'Iruka s'approfondit quand il n'y eut pas la moindre trace de reconnaissance des ces yeux étrangement colorés alors qu'ils l'étudiait. C'était presque comme si son étudiant le voyait pour la première fois… Ce n'était pas bon.

''Uzumaki-kun ?'' Essaya-t-il de nouveau.

Le garçon sursauta alors qu'une de ses petites et tremblantes mains vint se poser sur sa tête. Naruto regarda presque curieusement son propre sang qui couvrait maintenant ses doigts.

''Peux-tu te lever, Uzumaki-kun ?'' Il avait besoin de savoir à quel point l'enfant était blessé. Mais il semblait presque inévitable à ce stade qu'il devait l'emmener à l'hôpital.

''Q-quoi ?'' Bafouilla le garçon après un moment.

''Tu as été blessé durant un combat, Uzumaki-kun.'' Essaya d'expliquer Iruka.

Le garçon le regarda avec de grands yeux, lui demandant clairement ce qu'il se passait et Iruka sentit son cœur se serrer.

''Iruka-sensei, vous ne devriez pas emmener Naruto à l'hôpital ? Il perd beaucoup de sang…'' Demanda soudainement Nara Shikamaru. L'héritier des Nara fronça les sourcils vers son camarade blond.

''Bien sûr, Nara-kun.'' Répondit Iruka pour rassurer le garçon inquiet. ''Une fois que je me serai assuré de la gravité de la blessure à la tête que ton camarade a reçu, je saurai si je dois l'emmener à l'infirmerie ou à l'hôpital.''

Naruto commença à cligner excessivement des yeux, presque comme si il ne voyait pas très bien.

''Pourquoi il ne répond pas, sensei ?''

Iruka s'inquiétait vraiment maintenant, il n'avait jamais vu le blond agir comme ça. ''Il serait peut être mieux de t'emmener à l'hôpital, Uzumaki-kun. Essaie de rester éveillé.''

Il ne fut que vaguement conscient que Mizuki était apparu sur le terrain d'entrainement alors qu'il prenait le garçon dans ses bras et shinshun à l'hôpital.

Voilà pour ce premier chapitre d'un crossover KHR et Naruto ! Alors que pensez-vous de ce début ? Ça vous plaît ? Ça change non ? Bon ce chapitre est posté mais pour le moment je n'ai clairement pas le temps de traduire alors vous aurez la suite dans un mois je pense… car mon planning ce mois d'Août est très chargé, je travaille quasiment un jour sur deux donc dur pour trad. Sorry~ Allez à la prochaine ! Ciao~


	2. Academy Days

Auteur : Dareagon

Traductrice : Heyli13

Correctrice : Bloody Marie 2

KHR et Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas ainsi que la fiction. Cette dernière appartient à Dareagonqui m'a accordé les droits de traduction sur cette Fiction. Et KHR appartient à Akira Amano et Naruto à Masashi Kishimoto ! J'espère que vous aimerez cette traduction n'hésitez pas à me faire des retours !

Merci à : Noyr Desyre, kedy ichyo, Mai96, S, tahury et Caliste pour leurs Reviews.

S : Merci pour ta review, ça fait plaisir~ Je suis contente que ce crossover plaise ^^ Je vais la poursuivre cette trad je fini toujours celles que j'ai commencé ne t'inquiète pas ^^ Alors pour ce qui est de Another Path, c'est aussi une trad malheuresement pour nous cette fiction est en court de parution et pour l'instant il n'y a pas eu de nouveau chapitre. Mais pas d'inquiétude dés que le prochain sortira je le traduirai ! Voilà voilà j'espère avoir répondu à ta question ^^

Merci à: 0kam1ryuu, Aiiwa, Akayui, AmeliaOni, angelusjedusor, Asunaforever3, Aura Seikizan, Cosmos Asma, Damien93, DaPowaOfNeo, Hebihime, isidris-shiro, kedy ichyo, LolitaUp, Loupdecrystale, LOVEMANGAANDDRARRY, MarceloGuaimas, marjo1607, Minilod, myositice, neikal, Noyr Desyre, RedBloodAlice, sebek745, Shaunii, Shin no panda et yaoi-chan-poowa pour avoir mit en favoris et/ou Follow.

Bonne lecture ~

**Jours à l'Académie**

Il fut déchargé plus tard le même jour. Il était content de n'avoir passé qu'une nuit à l'hôpital et était donc ravi de partir. Bien qu'Iruka-sensei n'avait pas pu lui rendre visite longtemps, il avait tout de même plus apprécié cette conversation que celle qu'il avait eu avec Yamanaka-sensei après.

_''J'ai entendu dire que tu as eu un visiteur plus tôt ?'' Yamanaka-sensei leva un sourcil alors qu'elle lui souriait._

_Il acquiesça. ''Sensei m'a rendu visite, mais il ne pouvait pas rester trop longtemps.'' Son sensei devait faire cours après tout, mais ça ne dérangeait pas Naruto. Il était heureux que quelqu'un ce soit montré après tout._

_''Tout de même, les liens sont importants, même si c'est seulement ton sensei.'' Lui sourit-elle. Tsuna tressaillit alors qu'il se souvenait de tous ceux qui avaient été laissé derrière. Le trou dans son cœur lui fit mal._

_Yamanaka-sensei fronça les sourcils alors qu'elle remarquait sa réaction. ''Personne d'autre ne t'a rendu visite ?''_

''Je… Je ne pense pas… Je n'ai pas vraiment d'amis.'' Il eut beaucoup de mal à faire passer la phrase entre ses lèvres. C'était une dure vérité...

Il détestait comme tout dans sa vie semblait lui rappeler sa famille perdue.

Tsuna bougea, inconfortable, alors qu'il traversait le village. Il commençait à faire sombre dehors et il pouvait sentir les gens le regarder. Certains étaient subtils à ce sujet, cependant les autres ne pouvaient pas être plus évidents. Ça le fit se sentir très petit et misérable.

Ça le rendait aussi très nerveux… Il était content de pouvoir se souvenir d'où était son appartement/celui de Naruto. Ça aurait causé beaucoup de problèmes et de questions si il ne savait pas où aller…

Entrant dans son appartement pour ce qui était la première fois, ne faisait que souligner sa solitude. Encore… La porte n'était même pas fermée. Il se souvint qu'il ne s'en était jamais inquiété. Avec son cœur battant lourdement à ses oreilles, il poussa doucement la porte.

C'était petit, un vieil appartement.

Il fit un pas hésitant sur le sol en bois.

''T-tadaima.'' Il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il avait parlé.

La peinture craquait sur les murs. Il entra directement dans le salon. Il y avait un endroit pour enlever ses chaussures près de la porte. Il y avait une table carrée à pieds courts sur le côté gauche de la pièce avec des oreillers non assorties. Dans le coin droit, il pouvait voir ce qui ressemblait à une petite et vieille cuisine ouverte, avec beaucoup de déchets… Il devra bientôt nettoyer.

Quelques plantes en pot étaient posées sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

Il y avait aussi une porte ouverte avec un petit couloir avec deux autres portes.

Silencieusement, il alla voir. La porte de droite révéla une petite chambre simple. Un lit occidental, quelques étagères, une petite armoire et une grande fenêtre, montrant un petit balcon rectangulaire. Il prit une profonde inspiration pour l'aider à se calmer et se dirigea vers la garde-robe.

''Qu'est-ce que- ?''

Orange.

La même combinaison. La même combinaison orange vive. Encore et encore….

N'y avait-il vraiment rien d'autre ?

Il aimait la couleur de ses flammes mais c'était exagéré et si c'était comme ce qu'il portait déjà, ça sera aussi trop grand… Il savait ça, avait contemplé ça à l'hôpital mais tout de même, que disait-on ? Il faillait le voir pour le croire ? Il fouilla dans les vêtements du bas et trouva une paire de pantalon simple noir et un t-shirt orange.

Il voulait vraiment prendre une douche. Il s'était lavé à l'hôpital mais ce n'était pas pareil.

L'autre porte révéla la salle de bain, aussi vieille et ayant besoin d'un bon coup propre.

C'était petit, avec seulement les nécessaires alors il posa ses bons vêtements sur le lavabo, alluma rapidement l'eau et se déshabilla. Sans y penser il sauta sous l'eau, seulement pour crier alors que l'eau froide ruisselait sur lui.

Il sauta en arrière, la main sur la bouche. Il essaya de mettre l'eau chaude mais ne trouva aucun autre interrupteur ou bouton.

Ce n'était que maintenant qu'il se souvint que Naruto n'avait jamais pris de douche chaude… quelque chose qui devrait être évident, qui serait considéré comme normale pour quiconque, lui avait été refusé. Il soupira, redressa les épaules et prit la douche la plus rapide de sa vie. De ses deux vies.

Il se sécha rapidement et mit les vêtements qu'il avait préparé.

Il ne trouva pas immédiatement l'endroit pour mettre ses affaires sales alors il les laissa au sol, pour le moment. Il se dévisagea lorsqu'il attrapa brièvement son reflet dans le miroir. Il prit une profonde inspiration, se raffermi et grimpa sur la chaise près du lavabo pour mieux se regarder.

Il détestait être petit. C'était un miracle qu'il ait réussi à tout atteindre sous la douche.

Il était blond ! Il observa ses yeux bleus s'écarquiller alors qu'il s'étudiait lui-même. Blond, les cheveux courts, qui restait tranquille et il était bronzé. Il avait six cicatrices, presque comme des moustaches sur les joues, mais sa peau était lisse. Des marques de naissance alors ? En fait, il avait l'air cool, si il pouvait se le dire à lui-même.

Il était jeune, il ne semblait pas avoir plus de sept ou huit ans, même si il savait qu'il avait dix ans. On avait jamais appris au petit Naruto comment prendre soin de lui et avait vécu avec des instantanés et les ramen Ichiraku comme repas la plupart du temps aussitôt que l'orphelinat l'avait mit dehors.

Tsuna lui-même était assez vieux pour soin de lui-même, mais en tant que Naruto, il avait été un enfant ordinaire et il vivait par lui-même ? Quel genre d'abus se passait-il ici ?

Il repensa aux regards que les villageois lui avait donné. Pendant toute la vie de Naruto, ils l'avaient traité comme quelque chose qui avait été laissé sur le bord de la route.

Il se mordit les lèvres. Qu'est-ce qu'un bébé avait fait pour mériter un tel traitement ?

Il se sentait fatigué. Comme Naruto, il savait que le comportement des villageois était étrange, mais maintenant qu'il avait une perspective plus adulte… Ça l'inquiétait encore plus.

Redressant les épaules à nouveau et prenant une profonde inspiration, il quitta la salle de bain.

Il passa le reste de la soirée à nettoyer l'appartement. C'était petit alors ça ne prit pas longtemps. Il se sentit assez fier de lui alors qu'il regardait l'espace nettoyé autour de lui. C'était toujours vieux mais la poussière et les ordures avaient été nettoyée. La cuisine et la salle de bain étaient impeccable et il avait jeté tout le contenu de son frigo.

Il aurait besoin de faire des courses demain. Pour l'instant il était trop fatigué pour avoir faim alors il se changea et se blottit rapidement dans son lit.

Il s'endormit aussitôt que sa tête toucha l'oreiller.

-00-

Il avait passé sa première journée libéré de l'hôpital à essayer de faire des courses, et il se rendit vite compte que les commerçants de Konoha constituaient une menace. Ils gonflaient les prix, l'insultaient et lui lançaient des regards noirs. Petit, Naruto n'avait jamais vu aucune différence mais en tant que Tsuna, il le réalisa. Ils ne le blessait peut être pas physiquement mais c'était tout de même de l'abus. Tout de même, il essaya tout d'abord d'obtenir les produits les plus nécessaire, comme de bons légumes frais et un peu de viande bon marché. Il s'approvisionna en riz et en nouilles et acheta quelques assaisonnement avec l'argent qui lui restait. D'autres choses, comme du savon et autres pour la salle de bain étaient achetés une fois par mois par un courrier. Il n'était pas d'humeur à essayer un magasin de vêtements maintenant, même si ça voulait dire qu'il devait porter ses vêtements oranges pendant un petit moment.

De retour dans son appartement, Tsuna devint silencieux, n'ayant rien d'autre à faire. Les derniers jours l'avaient finalement rattrapé et il avait commencé à pleurer de façon hystérique.

Il était mort…

Il avait perdu sa famille, ses éléments, sa mère, ses amis… tout le monde.

Il espérait seulement que sa famille n'était pas aussi blessée que lui en ce moment même…

Il ignorait combien de temps il s'autorisait pour faire son deuil, mais Yamanaka-sensei le trouva plus tard ce soir-là après qu'il ait inconsciemment raté leur rendez-vous et après une longue discussion, elle l'assura qu'il pouvait rester à la maison un peu plus longtemps si le jugeait nécessaire. Tsuna allait devenir fou à rester seul dans son appartement toute la journée. Retourner à l'école pour lui faire du bien. Même si il était seul, il pourrait se concentrer sur autre chose quand il était entouré par d'autres personnes. Il était épuisé quand elle partit. Alors qu'il l'a laissait sortir de son appartement, Iruka-sensei se tenait prêt à frapper à sa porte.

Il avait un sac plastique dans l'autre main et semblait surpris quand il vit Yamanaka-sensei.

''Ah, excusez-moi, j'espère que je ne vous interromps pas.'' Dit-il mal à l'aise.

''Iruka-sensei ?'' Demanda Tsuna, abasourdi que l'homme se soit montré.

''Vous ne nous interrompez pas du tout, Umino-san, j'étais justement en train de partir.'' Elle se retourna vers Tsuna. ''Bien, souviens-toi de ce que j'ai dis. Prends soin de toi, Naruto-kun et je te verrais demain à six heure.''

''Bonne nuit, sensei.'' Murmura-t-il, regardant toujours Iruka.

Iruka regarda la femme s'éloigner et se retourna vers son étudiant. ''J'ai apporté tes devoirs et des ramen à manger.'' Il sourit timidement. ''Je sais que tu aimes ça.''

Tsuna lui sourit en retour alors qu'il se sentait un peu mieux. Peut être qu'il n'avait pas vraiment besoin d'être seul après tout.

"Merci, sensei."

La soirée commença en étant un peu gênante, aucun d'entre eux ne savait exactement comment agir avec l'autre. Alors qu'ils commençaient à manger, l'atmosphère devint moins tendu. Iruka-sensei lui parla de ce qu'il avait manqué en classe et Tsuna se détendit aussi. Il ne put s'empêcher de savourer la nourriture. Tout comme Naruto, il aimait les ramen et se souvenir soudainement qu'il était Tsuna n'avait pas changé ça. Le fait qu'Iruka-sensei était là, ait pris la peine de trouver son repas préféré et de le manger avec lui, signifiait plus pour lui que ce que l'homme pouvait penser.

-00-

Il retourna à l'Académie le lendemain, se sentant étrangement optimiste.

S'endurcissant, il entra tôt en classe et salua son sensei. Iruka-sensei sourit doucement alors que le blond l'approchait. ''Bonjour, Naruto-kun.''

''Bonjour, sensei. Encore merci pour hier. C'était bien de ne pas être seul, même si je n'ai pas eu le temps de commencer les devoirs.''

''Pas de soucis.'' Sourit l'homme. ''Tu es toujours supposé y aller doucement et te reposer pour le reste de la semaine. Si tu veux, je reviendrai pour t'aider ?''

''Ce serait bien, merci.'' Répondit Tsuna, soulagé alors qu'il lançait un sourire timide à l'homme.

Iruka-sensei était un peu resté après avoir manger leur ramen hier et ils avaient examiné les documents. Il était rapidement devenu évident que Tsuna était loin derrière ses camarades de classe, mais il était déterminé à faire mieux.

''Comme nous l'avons dit, prends des notes, ça t'aidera à t'en souvenir plus tard.'' L'homme lui fit un clin d'œil.

Tsuna lui donna un petit sourire.

''Va chercher une place. La classe va bientôt commencer.''

Il acquiesça et regarda le reste de la classe. Les sièges dans le fond était surélevés.

Plusieurs de ses camarades étaient déjà installés et certains d'entre eux le regardait du coin de l'œil, mais aucun d'entre eux ne se dirigea vers lui. Alors Tsuna trouva un siège libre à l'avant de la salle, loin du garçon Uchiha et ses folles fan-girls.

Naruto n'avait pas été un enfant à venir préparé en classe. La plupart du temps, il venait pour plaisanter, sans y prêter attention. Ni lui, ni Tsuna n'avait été un étudiant star, loin de là, mais Tsuna avait eu Reborn comme tuteur. L'homme/le bébé avait durement insisté pour qu'il obtienne au moins des notes acceptables. Prendre des notes était devenu une habitude dont il ne voulait pas se débarrasser. Ça aidait qu'Iruka-sensei lui ait aussi recommandé et comme ça, ça ne paraîtra pas bizarre qu'il commence à le faire soudainement.

Il sortit donc son nouveau cahier d'où il l'avait fourré dans sa veste avec quelque chose pour écrire.

"Oi, Uzumaki."

Tsuna leva les yeux. C'était un garçon, de leur âge, se tenant devant son bureau. Ses cheveux noirs encadraient son visage mais semblaient défier la gravité à l'arrière de sa tête. Sa peau était pâle et ses yeux noirs le regardaient alors qu'il s'appuyait contre son bureau. Uchiha Sasuke. Il avait l'air indifférent, mais ses yeux se rétrécirent alors qu'il observait attentivement Tsuna.

''Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ça ?'' Demanda-t-il avait un sourcil haussé.

Tsuna s'endurcit. Sachant qu'il avait préparé une excuse ne rendait pas ça plus facile à amener de façon convaincante. ''J'ai des problèmes avec mes souvenirs, alors mon médecins a pensé que cela pourrait m'aider d'écrire des choses.''

Le garçon tressaillit et détourna le regard, même si il essayait vraiment de ne pas le faire. Tsuna inclina la tête, curieux. Pourquoi ce gars… ? Se sentait-il mal à propos de quelque chose ? Ou est-ce que Tsuna s'imaginait des choses ? Cette position lui rappela tellement Hayato quand il se sentait coupable ou embarrassé. Avait-il été impliqué dans son accident peut-être ? Il avait été blessé durant un combat, mais il ne pouvait pas se rappeler avec qui il s'entraînait. Ça pourrait expliquer pourquoi il lui avait parlé.

''Asseyez-vous tout le monde ! Le cours commence !'' Réprimanda vivement Iruka-sensei. Sasuke prit le siège devant Tsuna, abandonnant ainsi ses fan-girls.

La classe s'avéra être ennuyeuse. Les leçons théoriques rappelait beaucoup à Tsuna ce qui avaient été les cours universitaires dans sa vie antérieure. Quelqu'un devant, qui monologuait pendant toute la durée de la leçon. Il essayait de prendre autant de notes que possible sur le sujet actuel l'histoire de leur ville, mais il sentit sa concentration vaciller rapidement. C'était un sujet intéressant mais sans pause et seulement avec la voix d'Iruka pour combler le silence, il n'était pas surpris que certains étudiants, la plupart étant des garçons, soient rapidement distraits. Certaines filles chuchotaient entre elles ou se passaient des notes. Un garçon plus rond mangeait des collations, un garçon dormait sur son bureau et un autre était… en train de grimper à la fenêtre ?! Tsuna le regarda avec de grands yeux alors que le garçon à l'air plus sauvage réussit à prendre la fuite. Leur professeur le remarqua seulement quand il hurla de triomphe, puis courut après le gamin, le poursuivant et abandonnant effectivement ses autres élèves.

Était-ce habituel ? Il essaya de se souvenir et cacha son visage dans ses mains alors qu'il réalisait que oui, c'était une journée normale. Bien qu'avant, Naruto aurait été celui qui se serait enfuit de classe, ennuyé.

Devant lui Uchiha Sasuke tourna la tête vers le blond et sourit d'amusement. Se sentant enfantin, Tsuna tira la langue vers le garçon et les yeux de Sasuke s'écarquillèrent. Le sourire en coin de Sasuke s'agrandit et il se tourna complètement, ses yeux fixés sur Tsuna.

''Tu as changé, dobe.''

Tsuna sourit encore plus, pas du tout dérangé par l'insulte. Il ne se souvenait pas vraiment de Sasuke. L'enfant était solitaire et se tenait vraiment à l'écart et il pouvait se souvenir que, comme Naruto, il avait aimé combattre l'autre gars. Il aimait vraiment ça.

-00-

Tsuna soupira de frustration. Ça faisait une semaine depuis sa blessure à la tête et ils avaient tout juste commencé à apprendre sur le chakra aujourd'hui. Après une longue et ennuyeuse explication qui n'avait pas vraiment de sens pour lui, Iruka-sensei avait emmené sa classe à l'extérieur.

Chakra était l'énergie que les ninjas utilisaient pour se battre. Ninjutsu et genjutsu ne pouvaient être utilisé qu'avec cette énergie. Chakra pouvait être utilisé en moulant de l'énergie physique avec de l'énergie spirituelle…

Bien qu'une explication aussi vague puisse avoir du sens pour ses camarades, Tsuna se sentait un peu perdu.

Était-ce la raison pour laquelle cet exercice était si difficile pour lui ?

Ils avaient tous commencé par s'asseoir au sol, et ils étaient supposé atteindre leur cœur intérieur et saisir leur chakra. Il avait essayé d'atteindre une énergie différente que ses flammes mais il ne semblait pas en trouver. Il se rappelait vaguement avoir rencontré une énergie inconnue quand il avait plongé à l'intérieur pour inspecter ses flammes et ses liens. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'y replonger, principalement parce qu'il ne voulait pas ressentir ce vide douloureux à l'endroit où s'était trouvé ses liens de flammes. Il n'avait pas peur de l'admettre, du moins à lui-même, qu'il se sentait assez seul comme ça, que le manque de liens était une douleur constante dans son cœur. La pensée de délibérément plonger dans ces sentiments, lui faisait peur. Ils l'avaient submergé la dernière fois. Et il n'aimait pas se blesser volontairement.

Il rouvrit les yeux et regarda autour de lui. Les enfants née dans des clans ninja avaient immédiatement maîtrisé l'exercice et avaient manifestement déjà suivi une formation en la matière. Nara et Akimichi s'étaient depuis longtemps éloigné qui-sait-où. La plupart des fan-girls étaient aussi parties, ce qui était normal vu que leur cible, Uchiha Sasuke, avait été le premier à partir.

Une fois qu'ils furent les seuls restants, Iruka s'approcha de lui avec un froncement de sourcils inquiet. ''Est-ce que tout va bien, Naruto-kun ?''

''Sensei, pouvez-vous me dire à quoi ressemble le chakra ? J'ai du mal avec ça…'' Admit-il à contrecœur. ''Peut-être que si j'avais un visuel…''

''Eh bien, le chakra de tout le monde est différent. Le mien par exemple est bleu et ressemble presque à de l'eau.''

Tsuna cligna des yeux. Et fronça les sourcils… Ça ressemblait presque à… il étudia l'homme près de lui. Si il devait deviner son type de flamme, il dirait pluie. Il ne connaissait pas très bien Iruka pour l'instant mais il était calme et serein. Il pouvait aussi exploser d'une manière qui lui rappelait Squalo. Iruka pourrait être une pluie… Les flammes de pluie étaient bleu, se souvint-il et avaient des reflets comme si quelque choses les traversait, leur donnant une apparence similaire à de l'eau qui ruisselle. Ce pouvait-il que le chakra et les flammes soient pareils dans ce monde ? Ou du moins liée ? Enchevêtrés peut-être ? Il cherchait son chakra en essayant d'ignorer ses flammes.

Il y repensa. Il n'y avait pas eu de flammes visibles sur les autres étudiants, mais il n'y en avait pas non plus dans son ancienne vie. Pas sans anneau de flamme ou du moins une arme quelconque. Tsuna lui-même avait été différent, mais il avait le sang des Vongola. L'Hyper Mode de Dernière Volonté et l'Hyper Intuition étaient uniques à cette lignée. Chaque boss avait été capable de manifester leurs flammes sans aide extérieur et même lui avait apprit comment faire à la fin. L'Hyper Intuition était encore plus rare.

L'Hyper Mode de Dernière Volonté et l'étrange ressemblance entre Basil et son père l'avaient rendu presque certain que le garçon était son demi-frère. Il n'avait jamais vraiment eu de bonnes relations avec son père dans son ancienne vie. L'absence constante et pour trouver plus tard que son père avait scellé ses flammes avait mis leur relation à rude épreuve. Les soupçons de Tsuna à propos de Basil ne faisaient qu'aggraver les choses. Non pas qu'il blâmait la jeune pluie, mais son père...

Il secoua la tête pour se libérer de ses pensées. Ce n'était pas le moment.

Mais revenons à la question, Byakuran avait dit qu'il y avait des flammes dans ce monde, non ? Alors il ne pouvait pas être le seul à les avoir ? Quand Reborn avait commencé son entraînement, Tsuna avait cru que les flammes étaient quelque chose d'unique à la lignée des Vongola mais rien n'était moins vrai, surtout après leur voyage dans le futur. À ce moment-là, il était convaincu que tout le monde dans la mafia était au moins au courant et beaucoup de monde combattait avec. Elles étaient considéré presque comme une nécessité pour combattre, comme une aura de combat.

Pourquoi les shinobi seraient-ils différent ? Peut-être pas chez les familles civiles, mais les clans qui pouvaient retracer leurs origines shinobi au moins jusqu'à l'Ère des Guerres… Peut-être qu'il y avait certaines similarités entre le Chakra et les flammes après tout.

Avec une détermination renouvelée, il ferma les yeux et essaya de nouveau. Il se demanda brièvement si c'était une bonne idée, mais le rejeta rapidement. La plupart de ses camarades de classe étaient déjà parti après tout. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment continuer à cacher ses flammes, pas si il compte les utiliser en combat. Pas sur le long terme, en tout cas. Et tout le monde ne pouvait pas voir les flammes. Ça pourrait lui donner une idée de qui pourrait ou non possiblement devenir actif. Alors il atteignit son cœur, espérant avoir un autre aperçu de cette étrange énergie, qui semblait se cacher derrière ses flammes.

''Naruto !'' Cria Iruka, choqué.

Tsuna pencha la tête sur le côté, ouvrant ses yeux et regarda l'homme confus. ''Sensei ?''

L'homme semblait paniqué, mais alors que ses yeux se concentraient sur les flammes orange dans les mains de Tsuna, l'homme se relaxa visiblement.

''C'est comme le feu.'' Murmura l'homme. ''Mais ça ne semble pas te blesser.'' Il avait presque l'air hypnotisé. Tsuna le vit tendre la main, il savait qu'il devait faire quelque chose, mais il ne parvint pas à bouger. Eh bien, il le pourrait probablement, mais son intuition avait commencé à le pousser comme un fou de ne pas le faire.

Ils sursautèrent tous les deux au moment où Iruka toucha les brillantes flammes. Avec sa main droite, Tsuna attrapa fermement la main de son sensei. De l'autre main, il serra sa poitrine. Un mouvement que copia Iruka, alors qu'ils se regardaient avec de grands yeux. Iruka n'était pas une flamme active, alors ils ne s'étaient pas harmonisés. Mais il y avait tout de même un lien provisoire qui se forma alors que Tsuna pouvait faiblement sentir d'enthousiastes flammes bleu violette frôler les siennes.

''Wow !'' il y avait de l'étonnement dans les yeux de son sensei. ''Que s'est-il passé ?''

Tsuna ne trouva pas les mots pour répondre. Il était trop submergé par les sentiments qui l'avaient assailli. Principalement parce qu'il réalisa qu'il n'était pas obligé de rester seul. Byakuran lui avait dit, c'est vrai, mais dans ce cas, le voir c'était le croire. Il avait perdu ses gardiens, sa famille, une fois. Mais voila la preuve qu'il n'avait pas à rester seul. Il pouvait se créer une nouvelle famille ! Non, il le ferait, songea-t-il, déterminé. Il s'en fichait si il restait le seul avec des flammes actives, il ne serait plus seul.

Il trembla, alors que des larmes coulaient de ses yeux et qu'il se penchait en avant, se fondant presque contre le corps du plus âgé.

Iruka sursauta mais mit avec hésitation un bras autour du jeune homme. Tsuna relâcha gentiment sa prise sur ses flammes et se baigna dans l'assurance qu'il ne serait plus seul.

''Ça semble… étrange et en même temps ça ne l'est pas.'' Murmura Iruka de l'admiration dans la voix alors qu'il resserrait sa prise sur Naruto.

Tsuna ne put s'empêcher de rire à ça.

Iruka prit doucement le garçon dans ses bras alors qu'il se levait. ''Nous devrions aller voir l'Hokage. Il saura peut-être ce qu'il se passe.''

-00-

''Jiji.'' Salua Tsuna s'en le vouloir. Iruka ne sembla pas pouvoir arrêter de le toucher. Depuis qu'ils avaient formé un lien provisoire, Iruka gardait Tsuna à portée de main. Une main sur son épaule, une douce main qui lui tenait le bras pour le guider… Pas que Tsuna s'en préoccupe. Une fois que Tsuna eut trouvé le courage de se détacher de son professeur, ils se dirigèrent vers la tour de l'Hokage. Il ne fut pas surpris quand Iruka resserra sa prise à nouveau à la salutation habituelle. Tsuna réalisa que ce n'était pas la façon habituelle de saluer le chef d'une dictature militaire, mais l'influence de Naruto dans cette affaire était trop grande. Il n'avait pu l'ignorer.

''Naruto-kun. C'est bon de te voir en bonne santé. Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas trouvé le temps pour venir te voir alors que tu étais à l'hôpital.'' S'excusa le vieil homme avec un sourire.

Tsuna n'avait que de bon souvenir de cet homme. Naruto l'avait adoré, mais maintenant qu'il avait plus d'une vie de souvenirs sur lesquels s'appuyer, il se retrouva à être plus prudent. Ce vieil homme lui rappelait beaucoup le Nono, le leader de la Vongola family avant lui. L'homme avait été gentil avec lui mais Tsuna ne pourrait jamais oublier ce que l'homme lui avait fait par le passé quand il avait estropié un enfant de cinq pour la vie. À quoi avait-il pensé, en scellant une bambin avec des flammes actives ? En repensant aux dommages que le sceau lui avait fait, aurait du être évident pour les personnes impliquées.

''Alors, d'après ce que Iruka a mentionné dans son rapport, il a dit quelque chose à propos de flammes ?'' Demanda le Sandaime.

Yamanaka-sensei renifla. Elle s'était joint à eux peu de temps après qu'Iruka ait remis son rapport à la secrétaire de l'Hokage et maintenant ils étaient tous les trois seuls dans le bureau de leur chef.

Ils la regardèrent tous et le Sandaime leva un sourcil vers elle. ''Tu t'es immolé.'' Dit-elle faiblement vers Tsuna.

Il rougit. ''Pas vraiment, je veux dire, oui techniquement, mais je… je n'ai pas été blessé ! Personne n'a été blessé.''

''Voulais-tu te blesser ?'' Demanda-t-elle avec scepticisme.

''Non ! Je...''

''Mais tu t'es immolé ?''

''En quelque sorte, mais je…''

''Tu sais que tu guéris plus vite que presque que tout le monde, je sais. Aucune marque de brûlure que tu aurais pu avoir, peuvent avoir été soigné avant que tu n'entres à l'hôpital. Tu es chanceux que ton professeur n'ait pas été blessé.'' Remarqua-t-elle.

Il se sentait étrangement calme et irrité alors qu'elle continuait de l'interrompre. Tout en continuant à assumer des choses. Pensaient-ils vraiment qu'il était si mentalement mal qu'il se serait délibérément blessé lui-même. Même si il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il allait dire. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment commencer à expliquer ça. Désolé, c'est un pouvoir spécial que j'ai de mon ancienne vie et je peux toujours l'utiliser parce que quelqu'un que je connais à réussi à foirer la réincarnation ? Ça irait. Bien que l'idée de mettre tout le blâme sur Byakuran était très séduisant. Dommage que personne ne connaisse l'albinos dans ce monde.

Iruka, qui était assis sur la chaise à côté de lui, se pencha vers lui et il vit que son professeur fronçait les sourcils vers Yamanaka Yukiko. Il n'aimait probablement pas ce qu'elle insinuait au sujet de se faire blesser.

Le Sandaime resta silencieux, se contentent de regarder ce qui se passait.

Tsuna soupira pour ce qui semblait la millième fois aujourd'hui et sans dire un mot, il entra en Hyper Mode de Dernière Volonté en un battement.

Elle cria sous le choc et tomba de sa chaise. L'Hokage recula aussi mais Tsuna était heureux de constater qu'Iruka n'était pas effrayée.

''C'est ce que j'ai fait.'' Dit-il calmement. Cet état d'esprit le calmait toujours et l'aidait à penser de façon rationnelle. ''Et mes flammes ne blesseront personne, si je ne le veux pas.''

Yamanaka-sensei le regarda les yeux écarquillés et il sentit le besoin enfantin de rire d'elle. Elle avait vraiment l'air drôle. C'était satisfaisant. Ne vous méprenez pas, il appréciait son aide. Même si il ne pouvait pas tout lui dire, avoir quelqu'un de neutre à qui parler, aidait à mieux comprendre ce monde.

L'Hokage d'un autre côté, avait un air calculateur envers lui. Et c'était de la reconnaissance dans ses yeux ?

Yamanaka-sensei se secoua, se releva et s'assit de nouveau sur sa chaise.

''Uzumaki, bien sûr.'' Murmura-t-elle avec constat.

Il fronça légèrement les sourcils. ''Excusez-moi ?'' Il rappela ses flammes, mais resta en Hyper Mode de Dernière Volonté.

Elle secoua la tête et se tourna vers l'Hokage, qui acquiesça pour l'autoriser à parler. ''Il y avait des rumeurs, une fois. À propos du clan Uzumaki et les secret d'Uzushigakure. À propos de la capacité spéciale qu'ils avaient. Je ne me souviens pas de tout. Ça fait longtemps…''

Il fit la moue, se sentant déçu. ''J'ai un clan ?'' Pourquoi personne n'avait pris la peine de lui en parler ? Étaient-il encore là, quelque part ?

''Bien sur que tu en as un. Ou du moins, tu en avait un. La plus part d'entre eux son morts. Pourtant, Uzumaki n'est pas un nom utilisé à la légère, encore moins un nom à donner à la légère à n'importe quel orphelin. Qu'est-ce qu'on vous apprend à l'Académie de nos jours ?'' Finit-elle presque en colère.

Tsuna remua inconfortablement. Avaient-ils couvert ça avant qu'il ne s'en souvienne ? Il se souvenait que Naruto n'avait pas vraiment prêter attention en classe, alors il avait peut-être raté ça...

Iruka se hérissa à côté de lui. ''Nous enseignons ce que le village et l'Hokage veulent que nous enseignions. Uzushiogakure n'a pas été évoqué à l'Académie depuis que j'y étais étudiant.''

''Je pense avoir quelques rouleaux que Kushina m'avait prêtés.'' Médita-t-elle distraitement, pas du tout surprise par le ton d'Iruka.

''Kushina ?'' Demanda-t-il avec précaution, espérant qu'elle lui en dise plus. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'il avait un clan. Est-ce que cette Kushina et lui était liés? Un proche parent, peut-être, si elle avait été/était à Konoha ?

Elle plissa les yeux vers lui. ''Comme je l'ai dit, ça fait un moment. Je vais voir ce que je peux trouver avec votre permission bien sûr, Hokage-sama.''

Le Sandaime prit une profonde inspiration dans sa pipe et soupira. ''Uzu était un petit village ninja, la plupart des shinobi venait du clan Uzumaki. C'était très différent de Konoha. Avant que le village ne soit détruit durant la seconde grande guerre shinobi, les Uzumaki étaient connus pour leurs sceaux, leur grande réserve de chakra et certains étaient capable d'activer leur lignée secrète. On ne sait pas grand-chose, mais il y avait des rumeurs à propos des Uzumaki qui pouvait s'enflammer.''

Beaucoup de pensées le traversèrent. Les Uzumaki avaient des flammes ? C'était… étrangement pratique ? Est-ce le fait de Byakuran ? Il ne pensait pas que l'homme pouvait faire de tels changements, mais il avait déjà commencé une révolution/guerre mondiale à travers de multiples dimensions une fois… Alors qui sait de quoi ce gars était capable…

Tout de même…

''Est-ce ma mère ?'' C'était peut-être peu probable, mais l'intuition de Tsuna ne l'avait pas encore fait défaut. ''Kushina je veux dire ?'' Continua-t-il alors que la pièce redevenait calme.

''Pourquoi penses-tu ça ?'' Demanda l'Hokage.

Tsuna plissa les yeux. ''Eh bien, Yamanaka-sensei a mentionné qu'elle lui avait prêté quelques parchemins sur une lignée secrète. Elle n'aurait pas pu le faire si elle ne faisait pas partie du clan. Je suppose qu'elle est en quelque sorte liée à moi, à moins que vous n'ayez caché un autre Uzumaki quelque part dans ce village que je ne connais pas.''

Le reste de la conversation ne s'améliora pas…

Sandaime POV:

Il n'aurait jamais pensé que Naruto puisse avoir cette impertinence.

Hiruzen soupira. Peu importe ce qui avait frappé son jeune blond favori, ça semblait avoir lâché ou remis en place, selon la personne à qui vous demandez. Fini le blond bruyant et odieux. Devant lui se tenait un jeune homme intelligent, qui le regardait avec méfiance. Un garçon qui venait juste de réaliser que l'homme qu'il avait appelé grand-père toute sa vie, lui avait menti depuis tout ce temps. Il aimait Naruto comme son petit-fils, mais il était Hokage avant d'être grand-père. Ce blond était bien plus mature qu'il ne l'avait pensé possible du blond. Hiruzen aurait peut-être pu penser tromper l'ancien Naruto, mais pas celui-là. Ce garçon était aiguisé. Pour regagner un peu de confiance, il lui faudrait faire quelques concessions. Donner à Naruto l'information qu'il demandait sera beaucoup.

''Oui, Uzumaki Kushina était ta mère.'' Soupira-t-il vaincu.

Un froncement de sourcils progressa sur le visage du garçon ''Vous aviez dit que personne ne savait qui était mes parents.'' Accusa calmement Naruto, mais Hiruzen pouvait voir la colère dans ses yeux oranges. Étrangement, ils semblaient changer de couleur. Cela faisait-il partie de sa lignée ? Un doujutsu quelconque ?

''Ta mère était une kunoichi très puissante et elle s'était faite beaucoup d'ennemis durant la dernière guerre. On ne te l'avait pas dit pour te protéger.''

''De même pour mon père ? Et ils n'avaient aucun amis ni famille qui pouvait m'accueillir ?'' Craqua Naruto alors qu'il plissait les yeux.

Hiruzen plissa les yeux en réponse. Il n'appréciait pas ce ton. Il était toujours le Kage de ce village et Naruto ou pas, il ne tolérait pas un tel manque de respect.

''C'est classifié.''

Naruto resta silencieux pendant un petit moment. Hiruzen pouvait presque voir de la fumée sortir de ses oreilles tellement son cerveau travaillait.

''Serait-il possible de visiter ce qu'il reste de Uzu ?''

''C'est impossible qu'un étudiant de l'Académie quitte ce village pour visiter quelques ruines.'' Il les congédia tous. Vu la façon dont Naruto le regardait, il avait l'impression qu'il allait regretter d'avoir dit ça.

Les changements que le blond avait subi n'aurait pas pu être plus importants ni plus remarquables. Il le savait et il en avait peur… Yamanaka Yukiko l'avait rassuré en lui disant que même si la tête de Naruto avait été très secouée, l'esprit du blond était toujours le sien. Il n'y avait pas d'influence extérieur (ou démoniaque) détectable, lui dit-elle après la promenade mentale qu'elle avait effectuée alors que Naruto était inconscient à l'hôpital juste après son accident. Ça et le contact soudainement proche d'Iruka envers le garçon était rassurant.

Ce garçon serait capable d'obtenir son diplôme très bientôt. Il aura besoin d'un peu de temps pour informer Naruto de son fardeau. Il valait mieux que ça vienne de lui que le garçon ne le découvre tout seul. Hiruzen craignait que cela ne détruise complètement toute la confiance qu'il y avait entre eux.

-00-

Voilà pour le second chapitre ! Alors c'était comment ? Naruto et Iruka ont un début de lien ! Qui viendra par la suite, à vous de faire des suppositions! Allez à la prochaine ! Ciao~


	3. One step closer

Auteur : Dareagon

Traductrice : Heyli13

Correctrice : Bloody Marie 2

KHR et Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas ainsi que la fiction. Cette dernière appartient à Dareagonqui m'a accordé les droits de traduction sur cette Fiction. Et KHR appartient à Akira Amano et Naruto à Masashi Kishimoto ! J'espère que vous aimerez cette traduction n'hésitez pas à me faire des retours !

Merci à : (X2), S, Tsuki Banritt, tahury, Chiyukisa (X2), Rydia16 (X2) pour leurs Reviews.

S : Merci pour ton commentaire ! Moi aussi j'attends avec impatience la suite de Another Path T-T mais je ne perd pas espoir ! T'inquiète je suis dessus, je suis en train de faire le chapitre 5 ! Merci pour tes encouragement et bonne lecture !

Merci à: 0kam1ryuu, Aiiwa, Akayui, AmeliaOni, angelusjedusor, Asunaforever3, Aura Seikizan, Chiyukisa, Cosmos Asma, Damien93, DaPowaOfNeo, fanfics-mangas62, Hebihime, Hyakuya D Ren, isidris-shiro, kedy ichyo, LolitaUp, Loupdecrystale, LOVEMANGAANDDRARRY, Lune Pourpre, , MarceloGuaimas, marjo1607, Minilod, myositice, neilkal, Noyr Desyre, Pasaje, Plume d'Hitsuji, RedBloodAlice, Rydia16, sebek745, Selena Psycho, Shaunii, Shin no panda, Tsuki Banritt, Wei Wuxian et yaoi-chan-poowa pour avoir mit en favoris et Follow.

Bonne lecture ~

Un peu plus près

Les mois qui suivirent sa discussion avec l'Hokage ont principalement été passés avec Iruka. L'homme avait continué à venir chez Tsuna au moins deux ou trois fois par semaine après les cours. Ils mangeaient ensemble, Iruka l'aidait avec ses devoirs ou ils s'asseyaient et parlaient. Passant la plupart de son temps avec Iruka, Tsuna commençait à mieux comprendre pourquoi son type principal de flamme était la Brume. L'homme se fondait dedans, partout où Tsuna le voyait, il se fondait dans la situation comme s'il avait toujours été là. Il était amical avec tout le monde et tout le monde semblait l'apprécier. Il faisait toujours profil bas, n'allait pas très haut dans la hiérarchie mais Iruka était intelligent, il pouvait voir cette lueur calculatrice dans ses yeux quand Iruka pensait que personne ne regardait. Iruka combattait aussi avec lui et l'homme était bien plus fort que Tsuna ne l'avait soupçonné en tant que Naruto.

Les rouleaux que Yamanaka-sensei lui avait donné lui avait été utile. Ils ne contenaient aucune information qu'il ignorait, mais ils expliquaient certaine choses qu'il savait déjà. Des trucs basiques à propos des différents types de flamme, lesquelles étaient plus communes que d'autres, comment les liens entre les éléments et leur ciel se développaient, pourquoi de tels liens étaient nécessaires… Ce genre de chose. Tout de même, ce serait utile si un jour il devait expliquer pourquoi les flammes orange étaient appelées flammes de Ciel et que les bleus étaient appelées flammes de Pluie. Les gens pourraient le déclarer fou si il disait qu'il avait nommé les flammes d'après l'eau… Maintenant il pouvait blâmer les rouleaux.

Tsuna n'avait toujours pas beaucoup de marche de manœuvre avec son chakra, mais Iruka lui avait assuré qu'il n'en avait pas besoin pour passer l'examen de fin d'étude. Après tout, comme Iruka lui avait dit, l'année d'avant un autre genin avait été diplômé et il n'était pas du tout capable d'utiliser le chakra. Tsuna savait que c'était peut-être lâche mais il était soulagé. Même avec son lien avec Iruka, il ne se sentait toujours pas assez brave pour plonger dans cette masse de douleur qu'il pouvait sentir à l'intérieur de lui. Jusqu'à maintenant, il avait fait de son mieux pour ignorer le problème et il était heureux de pouvoir continuer à le faire. Au moins pour l'instant.

Iruka rassura Tsuna en lui disant qu'il l'aiderait à s'entraîner et à étudier pour l'examen si le garçon lui montrait qu'il était sérieux cette fois. En ne prenant pas le test de ninjutsu, Tsuna aurait besoin de réussir les quatre autres tests avec un taux de réussite d'au moins 75 %.

Genjutsu s'avéra être facile. Il n'était pas sûr du pourquoi il se débrouillait si bien contre un genjutsu plus avancé, mais il avait passé assez de temps autour des Brumes manipulatrices (tousse*Mukuro*tousse) pour ne pas se laisser égarer par une illusion de ce calibre.

Le taijutsu n'était pas aussi difficile qu'il ne le pensait. En tant que Naruto, il n'avait pas étudié de vrais katas, mais il avait entraîné son corps et son endurance. Même si il l'utilisait la plupart du temps pour fuir les autres shinobi après une farce, le fait qu'il réussissait à perdre ses poursuiveurs la plupart du temps était un bon signe. Peu de gens pouvaient dire qu'ils avaient semé un chuunin tout en étant toujours à l'Académie, et en portant de l'orange.

Il avait aussi fini par acheter de nouveaux vêtements. Les gens le regardaient toujours, mais il avait emmener Iruka-sensei avec lui et les villageois n'avait pas osé faire de commentaire. Il portait maintenant une tenue qui lui rappelait fortement ce qu'il avait porté quand il avait jeté dans le futur dans sa vie d'origine. Un sweat blanc et orange et un pantalon cargo noir. Il n'avait pas réussi à convaincre Iruka de le laisser acheter des bottes, alors il était toujours coincé avec ses sandales.

Il se souvint de 'l'entraînement' de Reborn et recréa cet entraînement avec une facilité déconcertante dans ce village de fou. Il avait beaucoup débattu avec lui même, mais à la fin et après s'être déclaré fou à plusieurs reprises, il avait gravi la première falaise qu'il put trouver. Ce qui, par hasard, ce trouva être le monument des Hokage. Ça lui avait pris des heures, mais il réussit à arriver au sommet sans mourir, alors il l'a considéra comme une victoire. Il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi personne ne l'avait arrêté mais à ce moment-là, il ne savait pas que Konoha était habitué à des tactiques d'entraînement dingues.

La manipulation de shuriken et kunai était aussi un sujet auquel il avait prêté attention en tant que Naruto. Sa visée n'était pas la meilleur mais il avait les bases. Ça ne prit qu'une session d'étude pour que Tsuna comprenne. Il avait aussi découvert que ses armes étaient capable de résister à ses flammes. Il aurait besoin d'expérimenter cela plus tard. Pour le moment, il savait comment revêtir ses shuriken et kunai de flammes sans faire fondre le métal.

L'examen écrit était celui qu'il avait le plus redouté mais Iruka avait été sincère avec son offre d'aide et ils avaient passés pas mal de soirée ensemble à fouiller des livres. La logique c'était avérée être un trait qui manquait cruellement à la plupart des gens avec des pouvoirs surnaturels (que ce soit chakra ou flammes). Il avait toujours pensé qu'un ninja était comme un maître de la furtivité, toujours caché dans l'ombre. Les shinobi, s'avérèrent être très voyants avec leurs pouvoirs… Habituellement, Iruka réussissait à répondre à toutes les questions de Tsuna, mais parfois l'homme avait besoin de se retirer dans la bibliothèque pour chercher la réponse. Après quelques questions comme : 'Ça dit ici que Konoha a été fondée en raison d'un traité entre le clan des Senju et le clan des Uchiha mais les Uchiha ne sont plus jamais mentionnés, à l'exception du combat de Madara avec le Shodaime à la Vallée de la Fin. Que s'est-il passé pour que les Uchiha ne soient plus mentionné dans l'histoire de Konoha et pourquoi ne sont-ils pas considérés comme l'un des clans fondateurs de ce village ?', Iruka avait fouillé dans chaque textes qu'il pouvait trouver mais n'avait toujours pas trouvé de réponse.

Voyant toute la préparation sur laquelle Iruka insistait, Tsuna se sentit embarrassé alors qu'il se rappelait de ses deux dernières tentatives pour obtenir son diplôme. Il n'avait jamais cru en la préparation pour ses tests à l'époque…

Mais ses efforts avaient payés. Comme prévu, il cartonna à la partie genjutsu et shuriken. Le taijutsu se passa très bien, car il avait réussi à tenir contre son examinateur dans un combat amical. Il avait été très nerveux pour la partie écrite mais il s'était senti confiant par la suite qu'il avait bien réussi. Iruka dû intervenir brièvement alors que Mizuki (un autre professeur de l'académie) avait essayé de lui faire passer le test de ninjutsu, mais autre que ça, tout s'était passé comme il l'espérait. Il attendait toujours que le dernier de ses camarades de classe passe son test de ninjutsu. Iruka lui avait demandé de rester et d'attendre pour qu'il puisse lui donner ses résultats.

L'homme lui avait sourit avec fierté alors qu'il tendant à Tsuna son propre bandeau et il lui avait chaleureusement offert des Ramen.

L'Hokage l'avait fait appeler le soir même, après l'heure du dîner, Iruka-sensei l'accompagna et attendit à l'extérieur du bureau alors que Tsuna rentrait. L'Hokage était assis derrière son bureau. Il était seul dans la pièce et fit signe à Tsuna de prendre un siège.

''Bonsoir, Naruto-kun.'' Salua le vieil homme. ''Félicitation pour ton diplôme.''

''Merci, Hokage-sama.''

L'homme soupira. ''Je sais que notre dernière conversation ne s'est pas très bien passé. J'espère que tu seras capable de me pardonner d'avoir garder tous ces secrets.''

Tsuna hocha prudemment la tête. Il comprenait, même si il n'aimait pas ça.

''J'ai bien peur qu'il n'y ait un autre secret qui t'ait été caché.''

Tsuna ne pouvait pas en croire ses oreilles. Alors non seulement l'homme lui avait caché l'identité de ses parents mais aussi de son clan et de sa lignée et maintenant ça ?

''Maintenant que tu es devenu un genin, je peux finalement te le dire.''

Tsuna regarda l'homme douteusement. Autant qu'il puisse le dire, l'Hokage était celui qui décidait de quand les secrets pouvaient être révélés ou non. Il était la personne la plus puissante dans le village après tout et il faisait la loi à Konoha. Alors si il ne pouvait pas le dire avant, c'est qu'il avait choisi de ne pas le faire… Tsuna décida de ne rien dire et d'attendre que l'homme continue.

''La nuit où tu es née, le Kyuubi no Kitsune a attaqué le village. Comme tu le sais, notre Yondaime Hokage est mort en vainquant la créature.''

Tsuna acquiesça à nouveau, ayant peur de ce qui allait suivre.

''Ce n'est cependant pas totalement vrai.'' Soupira le Sandaime. ''Le Kyuubi est le Bijuu à neuf queues, des créatures faites de chakra. Ils ne peuvent pas être tués.''

Tsuna déglutit. ''Que s'est-il passé alors ?''

''Un jinchuuriki fut créé. Le seul moyen d'arrêter un Bijuu déchaîné est de le sceller dans un être humain. Plus le Bijuu est puissant cependant, le plus difficile est à venir. Pour sceller le Kyuubi, le Yondaime Hokage l'a enfermé, dans un nouveau-né. Ce bébé c'était toi Naruto.''

Il n'était toujours pas sûr de comment il était rentré chez lui après. Il y avait eu beaucoup de bruit dans la tour après qu'il soit parti mais il n'était pas vraiment en mesure de procéder à ce moment-là. Il supposait qu'Iruka-sensei avait pris soin de lui parce que l'homme était toujours là quand Tsuna se réveilla le lendemain. Tsuna avait été choqué, mais parler à Iruka avait beaucoup aidé.

Même maintenant, il ne pouvait toujours pas comprendre pourquoi l'Hokage avait choisi de lui cacher ce secret, alors que presque tout le village le savait et le détestait pour ça…

Tout de même, il n'avait pas passé tout son temps libre à s'inquiéter de la dernière révélation de l'Hokage. Il avait été prendre sa photo et avait terminé de remplir ses papiers cette semaine-là. (Un exploit personnel. Reborn saurait, pas fier, mais content de son éthique de travail. Il avait l'habitude de fuir sa paperasse en tant que Decimo.) Il évita par la ensuite autant que possible l'Hokage, ce qui n'était pas très compliqué.

Rencontrer Konohamaru-kun avait été autre chose. L'apparence du jeune garçon avait frappé Tsuna comme une brique lancée par Reborn dans l'estomac. L'enfant lui rappelait bien trop Fuuta et Lambo pour être confortable autour de lui. Konohamaru ne s'en souciait pas et avait collé Tsuna pour le reste de la journée, appelant le blond nii-chan tout le temps.

Il avait eu envie de pleurer. Heureusement, tous les adultes qui l'avait vu pensaient seulement qu'il n'avait aucune expérience avec les enfants et qu'il se sentait mal à l'aise avec l'enfant. Ça n'aidait pas que le garçon semblait l'adorer !

Maintenant, Tsuna attendait avec impatience au fond de la classe. Parce qu'il avait échoué à une partie de ses examens, il avait automatiquement été classé dernier dans le classement. Il semblerait que son dur travail de ses quelques derniers mois n'avait pas fait le poids contre ses notes abominables de ces dernières années… Mais il s'en moquait bien. Il avait réussi, il était devenu un genin. Uzu était un peu plus près maintenant.

Il n'était toujours pas sûr de vouloir être un shinobi mais le Sandaime avait explicitement déclaré qu'en étant un étudiant de l'académie il ne serait jamais capable de visiter Uzushio. Alors Tsuna avait fait quelques recherches. Les genins étaient mis en équipe de trois après avoir obtenu leur diplôme et recevait un professeur jounin. Après un minimum de 15 mission de rang D, les équipes pouvaient, avec la permission de leur jounin-sensei et Hokage, demander des missions de rang C hors du village. Si il pouvait en arriver là, il devrait être capable de visiter les ruines de la demeure ancestrale des Uzumaki. Il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il allait trouver là-bas, mais il savait qu'il avait besoin de le trouver.

Alors il était là, attendant qu'Iruka-sensei n'arrive et ne commence le placement des équipes. L'homme ne cessait jamais de le surprendre. Depuis qu'il avait utilisé ses flammes dans cette vie, il avait deviné que cette homme était une Pluie. (Et les parchemins que Yamanaka-sensei lui avait donné ne lui avaient pas été utiles pour tenter d'expliquer pourquoi le feu avait été nommé en raison des phénomènes météorologiques ? Il était sûr que Byakuran était impliqué d'une manière ou d'une autre. C'était bien trop commode…) L'entraînement pour contrôler ses flammes lu avait permis d'approfondir le lien provisoire qui s'était formé entre eux. Un lien qui se renforçait tous les jours. Il avait été choqué de constater que l'homme était une Brume, avec une Pluie en flamme secondaire. Il se demandait si c'était possible pour les autres d'utiliser leurs flammes dans ce monde ?

''Oya, Naruto, tu as réussi à passer l'examen ?''

Il se retourna vers la voix. Nara Shikamaru se tenait devant lui, se frottant la tête avec un air ennuyé sur le visage.

''Ah, Nara-san. Hai, je l'ai fait.'' Sourit-il brillamment, arborant inconsciemment ce que Reborn appelait 'l'attraction du Ciel' sur son visage enfantin.

Le garçon détourna le regard avec un regard gêné et un rougissement sur le visage.

''Qui aurait pensé que tu serais diplômé, bon dernier ?'' Sourit Inuzuka Kiba.

Tsuna sourit innocemment, prenant le garçon au dépourvu.

''Oy ! Naruto, bouge ton cul !'' Cria une fille aux cheveux rose avec colère.

''HIIEEE !'' Cria-t-il choqué, alors que la fille essayait de le pousser hors de sa chaise. Il réussit à rester assis sans tomber face la première au sol.

''Je veux m'asseoir à côté de Sasuke-kun !''

''Hein ?'' Il se tourna surpris, et en effet, un peu plus loin dans la rangée était assis Uchiha Sasuke.

Le garçon ne regardait rien en particulier. Ne voulant pas causer de problème, Tsuna essaya de s'écarter un peu pour laisser passer la fille frivole. Les filles étaient effrayantes… surtout celle-là. Sakura pouvait passer de gentille et pétillante à effrayante en moins d'une seconde.

''Sasuke-kun, puis-je m'asseoir à côté de toi ?'' Elle souriait innocemment alors qu'elle passait devant Tsuna. Il avait dû attraper le bureau pour ne pas tomber au sol. Le noiraud ne réagit pas.

''Galère.'' Grogna Shikamaru, ennuyé alors qu'il s'éloignait.

''Asseyez-vous tout le monde !'' Cria Iruka-sensei alors qu'il entrait dans la pièce.

L'homme regarda autour de lui pour voir ses étudiants s'asseoir à leur place. ''À partir d'aujourd'hui, vous êtes de vrai shinobi mais vous n'êtes que des genins. Le dur voyage qui vous attend ne fait que commencer. Maintenant, vous allez tous bientôt aller en missions pour aider le village, alors aujourd'hui nous allons vous diviser en équipe de trois et vous assigner un jounin-sensei. Vous suivrez les instructions de votre sensei afin de mener à bien vos missions.''

Tsuna s'agita sur sa chaise, attendant avec impatience les noms de ses futurs coéquipiers.

''… Ok, prochaine équipe, la team 7. Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto et Uchiha Sasuke.''

Vraiment ? Tsuna voulait se frapper la tête contre son bureau. Pourquoi devait-il être jumeler avec monsieur anti-social et la fan-girl ? Non, pas que lui-même ait jamais vraiment cherché à faire connaissance avec l'un de ses camarades de classe, mais il avait au moins un peu discuter avec eux. Il n'avait aucun idée de pourquoi Sakura semblait le détester. Il ne pouvait pas se souvenir de lui avoir fait quoi que ce soit. Vrai, Naruto avait le béguin pour la fille, mais c'était mort au moment où Tsuna avait émergé de ses souvenirs.

Il aurait bien mieux préféré faire équipe avec Nara Shikamaru, l'hérité Aburame ou même l'héritière des Hyuuga (même si elle s'évanouissait quand il essayait de lui parler).

La fille près de lui passa de complètement déprimé à extatique en quelques secondes. Ces changements d'humeur et si il osait dire de personnalité, ne pouvait pas être très sain...

Iruka-sensei les renvoya pour le déjeuner.

Tsuna se tourna vers ses nouveaux coéquipiers mais Sasuke quittait déjà la salle de classe. Sakura, étant une loyale fan-girl, lui courut après. Il soupira.

''Naruto-kun ? Tu ne devrais pas aller manger quelque chose avec tes amis ?'' Demanda son sensei.

Il haussa les épaules. ''Je n'ai pas d'amis et mes coéquipiers sont déjà partis.''

Iruka se mordit les lèvres. ''As-tu apporté ton déjeuner ?''

Tsuna sourit. ''Oui, je l'ai fait moi-même.'' Et il remercia silencieusement sa mère, Nana, à nouveau. Elle avait insisté pour lui apprendre à cuisiner une fois qu'il avait envisagé de déménager. Peu importe qu'il déménage dans le manoir Vongola et qu'il avait une équipe de chefs pour cuisiner pour lui. Tout de même, savoir comment cuisiner lui avait probablement sauvé la vie et son porte-monnaie ces derniers mois.

Iruka sourit doucement. ''Hmm, tu peux manger là si tu veux. Je vais te tenir compagnie.''

"Merci, Iruka-sensei."

''Mah, plus besoin de ça maintenant. Tu es diplômé, Naruto-kun. Je ne suis plus ton sensei.''

''Iruka-san alors ?'' Tsuna inclina la tête.

Iruka, se frotta le menton. ''Ça semble trop formel. J'aime penser que nous nous connaissons très bien maintenant.'' Il lui fit un clin d'oeil.

Tsuna rougit. ''Iruka-nii-san alors.'' Murmura-t-il.

Iruka ria. ''Tu es mignon quand tu rougis.''

Tsuna devint encore plus rouge. Il se distrait en attrapant son sac pour prendre son déjeuner. Iruka lui sourit, clairement ravi de la réaction qu'il avait suscité.

Ouais, ce lien grandissait vraiment rapidement. Il ne put empêcher le sourire de s'épanouir sur son visage.

-o-o-o-

L'équipe 7 s'est avérée devenir plus étrange. Leur sensei, un Hatake Kakashi, était arrivé plusieurs heures en retard. Tous les autres avaient déjà quittés la salle de classe, même Iruka-nii et quand il arriva finalement, il passa brièvement la tête par la porte et leur dit de le voir sur le toit.

Tsuna regarda vraiment son sensei, qu'une fois qu'ils furent assis sur le toit. L'homme avait des cheveux argentés défiant la gravité et couvrait la moitié de son visage avec soit un masque facial ou son bandeau. Tsuna eu une goutte de sueur derrière la tête alors qu'il le regardait. Eh bien, il avait voulu rencontrer un 'vrai ninja'…

''Eh bien.'' Commença l'homme. ''Commençons par les présentations.''

''Que voulez-vous savoir, sensei ?'' Demanda Sakura.

''Ce que vous aimez, détestez, vos rêves d'avenirs, des choses comme ça.''

''Pourquoi vous ne commenceriez pas ?'' Demanda-t-elle à nouveau.

''Mah… Mon nom est Hatake Kakashi, je n'ai aucune envie de vous dire ce que j'aime et ce que je n'aime pas. Mes rêves d'avenirs ? Hmmm…'' Il s'arrêta. ''Et j'ai beaucoup de passe-temps.'' Il souriait, du moins de ce que Tsuna pouvait voir avec son visage grandement couvert.

''Donc tous ce qu'il nous a dit c'est son nom ?'' Murmura Sakura ennuyée.

Tsuna fredonna.

''Maintenant c'est votre tour, commençons par le blond.''

''D-d'accord, mon nom est Uzumaki Naruto. J'aime… eh bien, ce que j'aime et déteste sont étroitement liés ainsi que mon rêve. Ce qui est de retrouver une famille et de pouvoir protéger tous ceux qui me sont précieux.''

Kakashi-sensei cligna des yeux vers lui comme si il était abasourdi par ce qu'il avait dit. Même ses coéquipiers le regardaient avec un froncement de sourcils.

''Q-quoi ?'' Demanda Tsuna gêné.

''Je ne crois pas t'avoir jamais entendu dire autant d'un coup.'' Dit Sakura, franchement.

Sasuke renifla et Sakura se tourna vers lui avec des cœurs dans les yeux. Tsuna se frotta la tête mal à l'aise. C'était vrai qu'il restait le plus souvent seul, surtout quand il était autour de gens qu'il ne connaissait pas.

''Mah, mah, ensuite, la rose.''

Ce qui suivit était un festival de rire. Elle réussit à peine à parler quelques mots entre ses gloussements, cris et à faire ses yeux de timide à l'héritier Uchiha. Tsuna se sentit dérangé à la place du gars.

L'introduction de Sasuke était mélancolique, jurant de se venger contre 'un certain homme'. Tsuna s'éloigna de lui.

Leur sensei les renvoya après les avoir avertis de leur entraînement de survie en équipe le lendemain.

-o-o-o-

Leur entraînement de survie fut un désastre. Premièrement, leur professeur était arrivé plus de trois heures en retard.

'Honnêtement,' Pensa Tsuna. 'ça va devenir une habitude ?'

Puis l'homme leur avait expliqué leur entraînement, ce qui s'est avéré être un autre test déguisé.

Tsuna réussit à bien se cacher de cette homme, pas encore son sensei apparemment, donna le départ. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir réussi à se cacher du jounin mais l'homme leur laissa quelques minutes avant de bouger. Ça laissa à Tsuna du temps pour réfléchir. Il savait qu'il n'y avait pas d'équipe de deux à Konoha, surtout pas des équipes de genin. Le seul moyen pour lequel ça arrive, c'est quand un des ninja mouraient. Il grimaça en y pensant, mais c'était la vérité, même si c'était un peu morbide. Iruka-nii lui avait beaucoup parlé du système genin, lorsqu'il lui avait posé des questions sur les rangs de missions. Il avait posé des questions en prévision de sa futur excursion à Uzu.

Alors il passa donc les heures suivantes jusqu'à midi à essayer de convaincre les deux autres de travailler avec lui tout en repoussant Hatake quand il l'engageait. L'homme était clairement soit un génie ou très expérimenté parce que Tsuna pouvait le sentir s'adapter à son style de combat pour ne pas complètement surclasser le genin. Peut-être les deux…

À midi, Hatake avait lié Sakura à un des poteaux d'entraînement et leur avait parlé de leur échec et Tsuna pouvait sentir son tempérament claquer. Il en avait assez de ces trois personnes.

''Faites-nous échouer alors ! Si c'est ce que signifie être dans une équipe, je préfère retourner à l'Académie.''

Ça sonna les trois autres, avant que Sakura n'ouvre sa bouche pour commencer à crier de déni. ''Naruto-baka !''

''Pourquoi voudrais-je faire équipe avec l'un de vous ?'' Il prit une profonde inspiration pour calmer son tempérament. ''J'ai passé la dernière heure à vous chasser tous les deux pour vous expliquer qu'une équipe de deux hommes est pratiquement inexistante dans ce village et aucun de vous ne m'a laissé finir mon explication. Kami vous interdit d'écouter ce que j'ai à dire. Aucun d'entre vous n'a essayé de m'aider, alors que j'ai essayé à plusieurs reprise de le faire pour vous.''

La fille le regarda bouche-bée même Sasuke le regardait pensivement.

Malgré tout, Kakashi finit par les faire passer après que les deux garçons eurent partagé leur déjeuner avec la rose. De quoi s'agissait-il ? Partager soudainement un déjeuner voulait dire qu'ils pouvaient travailler en équipe ? Il ne comprenait vraiment pas cette logique ninja… Cependant, miraculeusement, ils étaient tous passés. Kakashi leur avait fait un discours sur le travail d'équipe et comme par magie il s'attendait d'eux qu'ils forment une équipe le lendemain.

Ça ne fonctionna pas très bien, comme ça se prouva les jours suivants… Sasuke était trop arrogant, pensant qu'il pouvait tout faire par lui-même et tout ce que faisait Sakura était de faire la fan-girl. Tu parles d'un ego boosté…

Tsuna avait essayé de se rapprocher de ses coéquipiers mais ils continuaient de le repousser.

Kakashi-sensei les laissa faire, pensant probablement qu'ils régleraient leurs problèmes avec le temps, mais pour Tsuna, qui avait combattu proche de ses gardiens et amis, rien ne pouvait être plus utile.

Ils passaient la plupart de leurs journées à attendre que leur professeur se montre et à effectuer des missions de rang D. Ils avaient besoin d'entraînement, ils avaient besoin de s'entraîner ensemble et il semblait être le seul à l'avoir remarqué dans cette équipe.

Il avait essayé de demander à de multiples reprises à Kakashi de les entraîner, ou du moins de leur donner des exercices sur lesquels travailler, mais l'homme disparaissait avant qu'il ne puisse formuler la question. Tsuna commençait à suspecter que l'homme ne l'aimait pas tout…

C'est après une matinée de mission de rang D que Tsuna approcha à nouveau son professeur alors qu'il les congédiait.

"Kakashi-sensei!"

''Mah, pas aujourd'hui, Naruto.'' Et l'homme disparut.

Tsuna soupira. Il s'y habituait. L'homme semblait l'éviter… pour une quelconque raison. Il l'avait fait à chaque fois que Tsuna l'approchait.

''Hn, dobe.'' Ricana Uchiha Sasuke.

Sakura fronça les sourcils vers lui. ''Baka, sensei a clairement de meilleur chose à faire.''

''De meilleure chose à faire ? Au lieu de nous apprendre ?'' Tsuna fronça les sourcils.

La fille hésita. ''Hein ?''

Tsuna haussa les épaules. ''Je voulais lui demander quelques exercices supplémentaires pour m'améliorer. Il n'y a rien de mal avec ça. C'est notre professeur après tout.''

Elle cligna des yeux, confuse, puis haussa les épaules. ''Sensei nous a congédié pour aujourd'hui. Il nous entraînera plus tard. C'est un jounin, tu sais. Un des élites du village.'' Et avec ça, elle se tourna vers Sasuke. ''N'est-ce pas Sasuke-kun ?''

''Hn.'' Le garçon se détourna de ses coéquipiers et commença à s'éloigner.

''Vous ne voulez pas… qu'on s'entraîne ensemble ?'' Cria le blond avant de s'arrêter. Il soupira. Toujours pareil… C'était de trop d'avoir une équipe, sur laquelle il pouvait compter.

Il se dirigea vers Ichiraku ramen. Iruka-nii lui avait demandé de venir déjeuner après qu'il ait fini avec son équipe. L'homme avait été une aubaine ces derniers jours. Il avait attentivement écouté alors que Tsuna commentait son équipe et avait fait des suggestions. Ils n'avaient pas travaillés, mais il était quand même fatigué.

Iruka avait décidé de ne pas enseigner à l'Académie cette année. Il avait été assigné au bureau des missions pour le moment, et s'entraînait pendant son temps libre pour être prêt à reprendre le service actif. Il se sentait égoïste, mais en même temps il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être heureux qu'il puisse passer plus de temps avec l'homme de cette façon. Ils s'entraînaient habituellement ensemble dans l'après-midi, voyant que son équipe ne voulait pas se déranger. Parfois ils se combattaient, parfois ils faisaient leur propre entraînement.

''Naruto-kun.'' Salua Iruka avec un sourire alors qu'il l'attendait à l'extérieur du bar à ramen. Un shinobi que Tsuna n'avait jamais vu avant se tenait près de lui, vêtu du costume de jounin, avec un bandana sur sa tête et mâchait un senbon. ''C'est Genma Shiranui, c'est un tokubetsu jounin et il a accepté de s'entraîner avec moi cette après-midi.''

''Yo.'' Salua Genma avec un sourire.

''Bonjour, ravi de vous rencontrer.'' Salua poliment Tsuna.

Genma, découvrit Tsuna durant le déjeuner, était une personne sympathique. Il était calme, taquinait Iruka jusqu'à ce que l'homme rougisse vivement dans ses ramen, et plus important, il traitait Tsuna comme si c'était un genin normal. Il appréciait vraiment ça.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder les deux shinobi seniors alors qu'ils s'entraînaient. Il y avait presque quelque chose de magique à regarder deux personnes qui se connaissaient clairement bien. Il était clair que Genma était plus fort qu'Iruka. Même si l'homme atténuait ses capacités pour correspondre à celles d'Iruka, Tsuna était ravi de voir qu'Iruka-nii réussissait à surprendre l'autre parfois. Iruka-nii pouvait être très sournois quand il le voulait. Tsuna sourit avant de retourner à son propre entraînement. Il savait de son entaînement à l'académie avec Iruka-nii que ses flammes pouvaient s'appliquer au shuriken et au kunai, mais il ne les avait jamais jetés. Il regarda les deux hommes plus âgés s'entraîner et décida d'essayer. Si Iruka-nii avait invité un camarade à leur entraînement, sachant que Tsuna aimait utiliser ses flammes quand il en avait l'opportunité, ça voulait dire qu'Iruka-nii lui faisait confiance.

Il ferma brièvement les yeux, pris une profonde inspiration et les rouvrit alors qu'il entrait en Hyper Mode de Dernière Volonté. Comme toujours, de brillantes flammes orange jaillirent sur son front et sur ses mains. Les gants sans doigts qu'il portait, étaient un cadeau de graduation d'Iruka-nii. Ils étaient conducteurs de chakra, son nii-san lui avait dit et ils avaient tous deux été content de voir que les flammes de Tsuna ne les endommageaient pas. Il attrapa un shuriken de sa poche, faisant attention de ne pas endommager ses vêtements. Le métal ne changea pas, alors c'était bon signe. Une longue exposition aux flammes de Dernière Volonté ou à une courte exposition avec des flammes concentrées affectait les matériaux comme le feraient des flammes ordinaire. Il ne voulait pas vraiment faire fondre ses armes ou brûler ses vêtements. Pas pour l'entraînement en tout cas…

Il essaya d'appliquer un minimum de flammes, visa et jeta le shuriken sur la cible devant lui. Le shuriken frappa mortellement le centre mais il y eut un étrange bruit, alors Tsuna se dirigea vers la cible pour le récupérer.

Le shuriken s'était enfoncé à mi-chemin dans la cible et le bois autour s'était transformé en pierre et s'était fissuré.

Il haussa un sourcil. Il savait que les flammes de Ciel s'harmonisaient, il les avait vues transformer n'importe quoi en pierre. Même les gens à l'occasion… C'était quand même un développement intéressant. Il sourit au multiples possibilités qui lui traversaient l'esprit.

Ce fut environ une heure plus tard que Genma attira son attention. Il avait mis depuis longtemps de côté les shuriken et les kunai et avait médité tout en allumant ses flammes. Il avait commencé à essayer à recréer ses techniques de flammes, en commençant avec la Percée du Point Zéro Revisité et Première édition. Il n'était pas sûr que ses techniques puissent être utiles dans ce monde vu qu'il semblait être le seul à utiliser des flammes. Les deux techniques affectaient les flammes de ses opposants, la version Revisité absorbait leurs flammes pour qu'il puisse les utiliser et la première édition gelait leurs flammes. Ça serait quand même rassurant de retrouver une partie de sa force, alors il essayait.

''Pourquoi ne ferais-tu pas une pause, gamin. Je ne suis pas sûr de ce que tu fais mais j'aimerais te parler.'' Dit l'homme alors qu'il approchait de Tsuna. Il s'assied au sol devant lui, clairement relaxé. Iruka-nii le suivit, avalant l'eau d'une bouteille tout en essayant de reprendre son souffle. Genma n'avait même pas l'air essoufflé.

''Bien sûr.'' Répondit Tsuna. Il s'assied et rappela ses flammes. Ses yeux orange révélaient qu'il était toujours en Hyper Mode de Dernière Volonté.

''Ces flammes ont vraiment l'air cool.'' Complimenta l'homme avec un sourire.

Tsuna rougit. ''Merci.''

Le sourire de Genma s'agrandit. Iruka-nii s'assied près d'eux. ''Iruka m'a dit que tu voulais te concentrer sur ton taijutsu en ce moment. C'est vrai ?''

Tsuna acquiesça. Il sourit en remerciement alors qu'Iruka-nii lui passait la bouteille d'eau et en pris une gorgée.

Le sourire de Genma devint légèrement dérangeant. ''Je connais quelqu'un qui peux t'aider avec ça.''

-o-o-o-

"Oy, dobe."

Tsuna leva les yeux avec incrédulité. Il ne s'était pas honnêtement attendu à revoir Sasuke aujourd'hui. Ils avaient suivi l'entraînement d'équipe (ce qui voulait dire des rangs D) pour la journée et le garçon était vite parti après leur professeur. Comme toujours Sakura l'avait suivi et Tsuna avait soupiré de frustration. Il était en chemin pour le terrain d'entraînement qu'il utilisait avec Iruka, où Genma avait promit de le voir avec son nouveau professeur/partenaire d'entraînement ? De toute façon, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Sasuke revienne avant qu'il ne parte.

''S-Sasuke ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?'' Il ne semblait pas convenable d'appeler le Uchiha par son nom de famille, surtout que l'autre insistait à l'appeler dobe.

Le noiraud haussa les épaules. ''Tu voulais qu'on s'entraîne ensemble. Qu'est-ce que tu fais habituellement ?''

Sasuke semblait détendu alors qu'il se tenait devant lui, presque désinvolte. Seule une étrange lueur dans le coin de ses yeux révélait que l'autre genin se sentait mal à l'aise.

Tsuna resta bouche-bée. C'était la dernière chose à laquelle il s'était attendu. ''Wow, je ne m'attendais pas à ça…'' Révéla-t-il honnêtement.

''Hn.'' Grogna Sasuke impatient.

''Ouais. Eh bien, je m'entraîne habituellement sur un terrain d'entraînement avec Iruka-nii. Il y a soi-disant quelqu'un là-bas aujourd'hui pour m'aider avec le taijutsu. Tu veux venir ?''

Sasuke le regarda bizarrement mais haussa les épaules et commença à marcher. ''Quel terrain d'entraînement ?''

Tsuna le rattrapa rapidement. ''C'est par là.''

Ils restèrent silencieux alors qu'ils marchaient. Genma et Iruka-nii l'attendaient déjà mais ils n'étaient pas seuls.

Tsuna cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et se frotta même les yeux d'incrédulité devant ce spectacle.

''Qu'est-ce que c'est ?'' Grogna Sasuke de dégoût.

Tsuna ne pouvait pas le blâmer. Il y avait deux autres personnes qui les attendaient. Tsuna suspectait un genin avec son sensei. Étudiant et professeur, qui se ressemblaient suspicieusement l'un et l'autre. Presque comme si le plus âgé élevait son petit clone… Ils portaient tous les deux des tenues en élasthanne très révélatrices et dérangeantes avec des jambières orange. Ils avaient aussi tous deux la même coupe au bol bizarre. Et tandis que l'un d'entre eux était clairement plus jeune, ils devaient juste être des clones ! Ils le devaient… Même leurs sourcils étaient les même. Tsuna tiqua.

Comme si ils étaient au courant d'avoir une audience, les deux commencèrent à crier et à se serrer dans leurs bras.

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

Tsuna cligna des yeux. ''Je dois mettre cogner la tête aujourd'hui. Il n'y a pas d'autre explication...''

Les deux clones s'enlaçaient devant un fond en coucher de soleil qui était sorti de nulle part !

Genma renifla. ''Ils sont toujours comme ça. Nous ne savons toujours pas d'où vient le fond.''

Sasuke se tourna et allait partir mais Tsuna attrapa désespérément son haut et refusa de le laisser partir.

''Lâche-moi, dobe.'' Siffla l'Uchiha.

Tsuna siffla en retour. ''Pas question que tu me laisses seul avec ces cinglés.''

''C'est de ta faute en premier lieu !'' Sasuke lui lança un regard noir. ''Je n'aurais jamais dû...''

''Et qui es-tu ?'' Demanda Genma avec un regard amusé alors qu'il regardait Sasuke se tortiller pour se libérer.

Tsuna s'empressa de répondre avant que Sasuke ne puisse le faire, sans relâcher sa prise sur le t-shirt de l'autre. ''C'est Uchiha Sasuke, un de mes coéquipier. Il voulait nous rejoindre pour l'entraînement !''

''Vraiment ?'' Demanda Genma avec un sourire en coin. L'homme avait évidemment une idée de ce qui se passait et semblait ravi de leur réaction.

Iruka-nii sourit à son ancien étudiant. ''Tu es plus que bienvenu pour te joindre à nous, Sasuke-kun.''

''Je suis Uzumaki Naruto.'' Se présenta Tsuna au deux shinobi en élasthanne, qui s'étaient finalement lâchés et s'étaient rapprochés d'eux.

''YOSH ! C'est un plaisir de te rencontrer ! Je suis Maito Gai !'' Cria le plus âgé en guise d'introduction.

''Et je suis Rock Lee !'' Le genin essaya d'imiter son professeur.

Gai adopta une pose dramatique. ''Ha ! Uzumaki Naruto ? Où est-ce que j'ai déjà entendu ça ?''

Tsuna ne put que regarder avec étonnement l'homme devant lui, qui se pencha pour regarder Tsuna droit dans les yeux. Son emprise sur le haut de son coéquipier se resserra alors que Sasuke reculait, emmenant le blond avec lui. Tsuna écarquilla les yeux alors que l'homme rapprochait son visage très près du sien pour l'étudier.

''Ano, Gai-san…'' Iruka-nii hésitait.

Même Genma sembla dérangé pendant une seconde. Il semblait près à se rendre près de l'autre jounin.

'Est-ce à propos de Kyuubi ?' Pensa Tsuna. Il ne pensait pas que quelqu'un puisse oublier ça, mais cet homme semblait très excentrique…

''AH ! Je me souviens !'' S'exclama Gai alors qu'il se redressait et pointait dramatiquement Tsuna, qui s'était rapproché de Sasuke. ''Tu es Uzumaki Naruto ! Et Uchiha Sasuke !'' Tsuna sentit Sasuke tressaillir alors que son prénom était mentionné. ''Vous êtes deux des étudiants de mon Éternel Rival !''

Le silence tomba et après une seconde Genma et Iruka se relaxèrent.

''Ha ?'' Réussit à dire Tsuna en état de choc.

Gai tenait son menton dans sa main tout en acquiesçant avec sagesse. ''Oui, oui, j'en suis certain ! Mon Éternel Rival a vraiment eu de la chance d'avoir de si jeunes étudiants !''

''Uhm de quoi il parle ?'' Murmura Tsuna confus, ne voulait pas parler pour ramener l'attention de l'homme sur lui.

''Votre sensei est Hatake Kakashi ?'' Demanda Lee à Sasuke soucainement.

Par réflexe le noiraud recula. Tsuna n'était pas sûr que Sasuke réalise qu'ils s'accrochaient presque l'un a l'autre à cause des deux ninjas étranges. Il acquiesça prudemment.

Genma soupira. ''Oh, mec. J'avais oublié ça…''

''Vraiment ? Comment as-tu pu oublier… ça ?'' Le visage entier d'Iruka-nii sembla se contracter d'irritation.

Tsuna se sentit encore plus confus. Genma vit son expression et expliqua. ''Gai et Kakashi ont cette étrange rivalité. Ils se défient à des moments aléatoires pour faire les choses les plus stupides. Nous avons vu Gai défier Kakashi à un concours Jan-Ken-Po (pierre-papier-ciseaux quoi) une fois.''

''Vraiment ?'' Tsuna le regarda avec les yeux écarquillés. Près de lui, Sasuke grogna choqué.

Lee acquiesça avec enthousiasme alors que Gai riait fortement derrière. Genma soupira à nouveau, clairement habitué à leurs singeries. Iruka-nii se cacha le visage dans sa main.

''Oh mec, en effet.'' Soupira Tsuna, craignant que cette bizarrerie ne devienne bientôt son nouveau quotidien.

''Comment va Kakashi ? Il est tellement occupé avec sa nouvelle équipe que je le vois à peine.'' Demanda le jounin.

''Uhm… je n'en suis pas sûr ? Je veux dire je le vois à peine moi-même.'' Dit avec hésitation Tsuna. Une partie de lui ne voulait pas causer de problème à son sensei, mais d'un autre côté, il n'avait fait que dire la vérité.

Sasuke grogna d'accord.

''Ha ?'' Gai cligna des yeux confus.

Tsuna expliqua rapidement. ''Eh bien, oui, il se montre toujours en retard, nous donne quelques missions de rang D à compléter et repart.''

''Qu'en est-il de l'entraînement ?'' Demanda Lee tout en fonçant des sourcils, semblant surprenament sérieux.

Tsuna haussa les épaules. ''Il part toujours quand je veux lui en parler. De même avec mes coéquipiers. Nous n'avons pas encore vraiment réussi à nous accordez. Mais je me suis entraîné avec Iruka-nii et maintenant avec Sasuke et Genma.''

Sasuke fut pris de surprise mais n'essaya pas de s'éloigner de lui à ce moment-là, alors Tsuna estima que c'était une victoire. De plus, il n'allait pas laisser son coéquipier partir maintenant qu'il avait finalement atteint le garçon, même avec son étrange manière anti-social. Impossible ! Il avait finalement fait des progrets.

En plus, il aurait besoin de quelque chose de normal pour équilibrer le fou si ils s'entraînaient avec ses shinobi verts qui étaient aussi étrange que cette conversation.

''Nani ?'' Demanda Gai en froncent les sourcils. Il échangea un regard avec les autres shinobi. Une lueur déterminé brilla dans ses yeux.

Tsuna cligna des yeux.

-o-o-o-

Il cligna à nouveau le lendemain. Il venait juste de rejoindre ses coéquipiers à l'endroit, point de rencontre habituel, quand soudainement une tâche verte se matérialisa devant eux dans un shunshin.

''Bonjour, l'équipe 7 !''Cria Gai en salutation.

Sasuke fit un pas instinctif en arrière, loin de l'homme après l'entraînement d'hier, Tsuna ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Ils avaient peut-être appelé ça un entraînement pour le bien de leur dignité mais tous deux s'était fait mettre à terre. À plusieurs reprises. Même en travaillant ensemble et ils n'avaient combattu que contre Lee.

Cela avait été révélateur… et juste un petit peu humiliant. Sasuke avait fulminé tout le chemin du retour.

Tsuna l'avait su parce que Genma et Iruka-nii les avaient aidés à rentrer. Iruka-nii avait porté Tsuna sur son dos et il s'était baigné dans l'affection de l'homme. Sasuke avait obstinément refusé quand Genma lui avait offert la même chose mais avait accepté d'être raccompagné à la maison. Eh bien, accepter était peut-être exagéré… Mais il n'avait protesté que pendant les cinq premières minutes.

Pourtant, maudissant l'endurance du monstre vert avait donné aux deux genin rookies quelque chose sur lequel se lier et bien que Sasuke ait été furieux à la fin de l'entraînement, il n'avait pas contredit Genma quand le tokujo leur avait demandé de se revoir le lendemain pour continuer.

Sakura cligna des yeux à répétition vers l'homme.

''Ohayoo, Gai-sensei.'' Salut Tsuna en retour.

''Naruto-kun ! Sasuke-kun ! Bonjour !'' Cria Lee alors que lui et ses coéquipiers les rejoignaient. ''Ce sont mes coéquipiers : Hyuuga Neji et Tenten !''

''Ravi de vous rencontrer. C'est Haruna Sakura, notre coéquipière. Je suis Uzumaki Naruto et c'est Uchiha Sasuke.''

''Ravis de tous vous rencontrer. Lee nous a parlé de vous deux.'' La fille leur fit un clin d'oeil avec un grand sourire.

Hyuuga Neji sourit simplement en coin. Sasuke lui lança immédiatement un regard noir et s'avança légèrement devant Tsuna, prêt à affronter le garçon Hyuuga. Tsuna se demanda brièvement ce que c'était… Bien sûr, Lee avait mentionné ses coéquipiers hier et le fait qu'il avait dit que Neji était plus fort que lui, fut quelque chose que Sasuke n'allait pas oublier de si tôt. Mais il semblait presque que Sasuke… le protégeait.

''Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? P-Pas que je ne sois pas content de vous voir mais…'' Tsuna s'arrêta.

''Gai-sensei a décidé que nous devrions rejoindre votre équipe pour l'entraînement d'aujourd'hui.'' Sourit Tenten.

Tsuna blanchit. Est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'ils allaient non seulement s'entraîner maintenant mais aussi plus tard, comme hier ? Ils allaient mourir !

''Oi, Naruto-baka, comment les connais-tu ?'' Demanda Sakura les yeux plissés.

Tsuna sursauta un peu au surnom. Sasuke se redressa à côté de lui et lança brièvement un regard noir à la fille avant de se re-concentrer sur Neji. Sakura tressaillit.

''Nous sommes l'équipe 9. Lee et notre sensei ont aidé tes coéquipiers avec leur entraînement hier.'' Répondit Neji à Sakura comme si elle aurait du le savoir.

Les deux prodiges continuaient à se regarder l'un l'autre.

Tenten ria sous toute cette testostérone. Tsuna une goutte de sueur. Après sa blessure à la tête, il avait espéré avoir laissé toute cette étrangeté dans son ancienne vie… Chaque jour qui passait, il se souvenait qu'il avait été fou d'espérer quelque chose comme ça.

''Yodh ! Entraînons-nous un peu !'' Hurla Lee enthousiaste.

''En effet Lee !'' Gai leur donna un pouce en l'air. ''Mais avant ça, où est mon Éternel rival ?''

''Kakashi-sensei ne sera probablement pas là avant deux ou trois heures.'' Expliqua Tsuna.

Gai attrapa son menton et adapta une posture de réflexion. ''Ah !'' S'exclama-t-il en pointa son doigt vers le ciel en un 'Eureka'. ''Je reviens !''

Et il shunshin de suite. Kami cet homme était dramatique.

''Commençons par 10 tours autour de Konoha en guise d'échauffement !'' Cria Lee.

Tsuna grogna. Il était encore courbaturé de la veille.

Tenten attrapa le garçon par le col. ''Lee, nous devrions attendre que Gai-sensei ne revienne. Étirons-nous pour le moment.''

''Bonne idée.'' Agréa Neji. ''Allez-vous vous joindre à nous ?'' Il jeta un regard arrogant à Sasuke et Tsuna pouvait presque voir son coéquipier s'hérisser.

Sakura ne les rejoignit pas mais Sasuke semblait prendre tout ce que Neji disait comme un challenge personnel. Tsuna soupira mais les rejoignit pour s'étirer.

L'héritier Uchiha alternait entre regarder l'équipe 9 mais principalement le Hyuuga, alors que Sakura se rapprochait de son béguin.

Gai réapparut quelques minutes plus tard dans une autre tornade de feuilles, portant un Kakashi assommé et ligoté avec d'épaisses cordes sur son épaule.

L'équipe 7 regarda avec les yeux écarquillés alors que l'homme jetait leur sensei au sol.

Ça sembla avoir réveillé Kakashi.

''G-Gai qu'est-ce que tu fais ?'' Demanda l'homme, choqué.

''Mon éternel rival ! J'ai décidé que mon équipe se joindrait à la tienne pour l'entraînement !''

"Ha?"

''Très bien !'' Gai ignora son compatriote sensei. ''Commençons avec 100 pompes, 100 squats et 10 tours autours de Konoha !''

Tsuna pâlit.

''Ano, Gai-sensei ?'' Neji leva une main et sourit à Sasuke. ''Peut-être que nous devrions commencer avec quelque chose de plus simple. Je ne pense pas que les membres de l'équipe 7 soient habitués à un entraînement si lourd.''

''Qu'est-ce que t'as dit?'' Un éclair éclata alors que les deux s'envoyait l'un et l'autre un regard noir.

''A-ano sensei ? Nous n'avons pas vraiment pas à faire tout ça, n'est-ce pas ?'' Demanda Sakura avec hésitation.

Tenten fronça les sourcils vers elle.

"Gai..."

''Non, Kakashi, nous avons eu un défi de jeunesse à propos de ça et j'ai gagné !'' L'homme sourit et dans le fond un feu apparut. ''Alors je dois entraîner nos deux équipes aujourd'hui ! Allons-y, entraînez vous avec le pouvoir de la Jeunesse !''

-o-o-o-

''C-Comment -'' Soupira Sasuke. ''Peux-tu toujours… être debout ?''

Tsuna luttait pour rester debout alors qu'il se tenait les genoux. ''J'ai juste… beaucoup d'endurance.''

Ses deux coéquipiers étaient allongés au sol.

Il était midi. Ils s'entraînaient avec l'équipe 9 depuis 7 heures du matin. Sakura s'était évanouie deux heures plus tôt, mais Sasuke luttait obstinément pour suivre le rythme.

Tsuna avait envie de pleurer, surtout quand il pensait qu'ils allaient peut-être recommencer ça dans quelques heures.

''Je ne me souviens pas de ça à l'Académie.'' Remarqua Sasuke alors qu'il fermait les yeux, faisant face au ciel. ''Comment peux-tu avoir autant d'endurance ? Surtout après tous ses combats hier.''

''J'ai essayé de faire profil bas. La plupart des gens ne m'aime pas.'' Essaya d'expliquer Tsuna.

Sasuke ouvrit les yeux et fronça les sourcils vers le blond. De la sueur brillait sur son front. Le garçon était surprenament ouvert en ce moment et très bavard…

''Maintenant, pour finir l'entraînement de la jeunesse du jour, nous allons faire une session de combat.'' S'exclama joyeusement Gai.

''Il est fou.'' Commenta Sasuke avec un regard impassible sur le visage.

Tsuna ria fatigué. ''Vrai mais au moins nous nous entraînons un peu.''

Sasuke étudia le blond avant d'essayer de se lever. Tsuna attrapa son bras pour l'aider à se stabiliser et fut agréablement surpris que le noiraud ne le repousse pas.

''Yosh ! Deux volontaires ! Tenten, pourquoi tu ne les combattrait pas ?'' Suggéra Gai.

Elle acquiesça. Les trois membres de l'équipe 9 semblaient fatigués mais il était clair pour tout le monde qu'ils étaient habitués à des sessions d'entraînements si extrêmes.

''Kakashi supervisera votre combat. Je vais garder un œil sur Lee et Neji.''

Kakashi approcha ses étudiants alors que Gai emmenait Lee et Neji sur un autre terrain d'entraînement. Il avait un étrange regard dans ses yeux.

''Très bien alors, prêt ? Commencez.''

Tsuna réagit sans réfléchir. Il attrapa Sasuke et esquiva.

''Hey !'' Glapi l'Uchiha surprit.

Il avait bougé juste à temps. Tenten avait dé-scellé un gros rouleau et avait commencé à jeter des armes en masse vers eux.

Tsuna ne réussit pas à tout éviter à temps. Il pouvait sentir des petites plaies s'ouvrirent sur son corps. Rien de sérieux mais assez pour faire mal.

Sasuke commença une série de sceau et Tsuna se tourna au milieu de son saut vers la fille.

''Katon : Goukayuu no Jutsu !'' Sasuke souffla une grosse boule de feu vers elle, effaçant la prochaine salve qu'elle envoyait. Elle sauta pour esquiver l'attaque.

Tsuna relâcha Sasuke et précipita vers Tenten. Il savait qu'il était rapide. Il l'avait toujours été. Il presque aussi rapide que Lee, tant que l'autre garçon portait ses poids et il espérait être plus rapide que Tenten.

Il engagea avec elle un combat rapproché. Tenten, pensa-t-il, était plus un combattant de longue distance. Du moins c'est ce qu'il avait supposé quand Lee leur avait dit qu'elle était spécialisé dans le shuriken-jutsu. Ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle ne pouvait pas se battre au corps-à-corps. Elle le devait, vu que le taijutsu était la spécialité de ses coéquipiers.

Tsuna se détendit. Quand il combattait, il avait appris à complètement se laisser aller à son Hyper Intuition. C'était réconfortant de simplement réagir, lire ses mouvements et anticiper. Il savait instinctivement comment elle allait bouger et contrait. Reborn l'avait poussé dans ce style de combat, si ça pouvait s'appeler comme ça. Bien sûr, il avait enseigné à Tsuna de nombreux styles de combat et techniques,mais il avait tellement bien affûté l'Hyper Intuition de Tsuna que parfois le garçon maintenant blond pensait être devenu paranoïaque.

Inconsciemment, il bougea et s'adapta pour accueillir l'aide de Sasuke dans ce combat quand le noiraud se précipita pour le rejoindre.

Il sourit à l'arrogant héritier Uchiha quand ils réussirent à immobiliser Tenten. Sasuke tenait un kunai contre sa gorge alors que Tsuna lui tordait les deux bras dans le dos.

Les deux coéquipiers établirent un contact visuel, le triomphe brillant dans leurs yeux.

'L'entraînement d'hier ensemble a déjà porté ses fruits.'' Pensa Tsuna avec un sourire.

''Bon travail vous deux. Bel exemple de travail d'équipe.'' Félicita Kakashi.

Ils relâchèrent Tenten, qui leur souriait.

Tsuna sourit de joie quand Sasuke hocha la tête vers lui en signe de reconnaissance avec un sourire narquois sur le visage. Ce n'était pas beaucoup mais pour eux, c'était un énorme pas en avant.

Kakashi PdV.

Kakashi étudiait pensivement son équipe. Ce n'était pas ce à quoi il s'était attendu.

Gai l'avait eu par surprise, il pouvait l'admettre à un point… seulement à lui-même ? Personne d'autre n'avait besoin de le savoir. Il ne s'était honnêtement pas attendu à ce que l'autre homme lui saute dessus alors qu'il rendait hommage à la pierre commémorative.

Il avait été inquiet lorsque le Hokage l'avait convoqué des semaines auparavant. Il savait qu'il formerait une équipe, même si il avait protesté des année qu'il n'était pas un professeur compétent. Donnez-lui un nouveau membres des ANBU n'importe quand, il pouvait gérer, mais des enfants ? Qui viendrait le voir pour les guider ? Il frissonna en y pensant. Il avait réussit à y échapper jusqu'à maintenant, il échouait les petits morveux arrogants. La plupart du temps, il n'avait même pas besoin de trop essayer pour les faire échouer, ils le faisaient par eux-même la plupart du temps. Mais cette fois… Avec le dernier Uchiha et le jinchuuriki de Kyuubi dans son équipe ? L'Hokage l'avait pris à part et l'avait informé qu'il ne devait pas échouer. Sasuke était le dernier Uchiha loyal du village, Kakashi était le seul qui pouvait lui apprendre le Sharingan. Et pour être honnête, il ne pensait pas pouvoir écarter le dernier homme du clan d'Obito. Sasuke n'agissait peut-être pas comme son ancien coéquipier, mais ils se ressemblaient. Il avait dû se combattre pour ne pas réagir à chaque fois que Sasuke le regardait et bien que l'attitude générale de Sasuke le concernait, il ne pouvait pas dénier être soulagé que le garçon ne l'ait jamais cherché.

Uzumaki Naruto en revanche était un problème différent. Il avait été hors de lui quand il était revenu d'une mission de quelques mois pour entendre que le blond avait été suffisamment blessé pour gagner une nuit à l'hôpital. Surtout que depuis il pouvait clairement voir le changement d'attitude qui suivit. Naruto avait changé. Avant qu'il ne soit blessé, il ressemblait à Minato-sensei et agissait comme Kushina-nee. Ça avait été assez dur pour Kakashi mais maintenant… Il n'était pas sûr que Naruto ait vraiment changé, ou si il avait juste décidé qu'il ne voulait plus se cacher. Le blond n'était pas stupide, peu importe ce que disait ses notes à l'Académie. Parvenir à échapper à des shinobi entraînés tout en jouant des farces, portant une tenue orange flashy, n'était pas ce qu'un bon dernier pourrait faire, et Naruto avait toujours été capable de le faire apparemment sans effort. Maintenant, c'était presque comme si le garçon avait décidé d'arrêter de se soucier de se que les autres pensaient et de leur montrer qui il était vraiment.

Pourtant, voir Naruto comme ça ne faisait que souligner sa ressemble avec son père. Et c'était un autre coup pour son cœur… Perdre Obito l'avait blessé, mais ils n'avaient jamais été très proches. Maintenant, quelques années plus tard, Kakashi pouvait admettre qu'il commençait seulement à apprécier son coéquipier durant la mission qui l'avait tué. Même aujourd'hui, il pleurait toujours cette opportunité ratée. Perdre Obito avait rendu Kakashi presque possessif envers Rin, leur autre coéquipier. Elle avait été à peu près pareille. Alors la perdre peu après, l'avait presque tué. Perdre son sensei, l'homme qui avait pratiquement été son père après que son vrai père se soit tué… ça l'avait presque brisé. Seul le fait de savoir que l'enfant de son sensei ait survécu l'avait maintenu.

Voyant Naruto maintenant, cependant, voulant attirer l'attention de Kakashi, le voir essayer d'interagir avec ses coéquipiers… C'était dur. Kakashi savait qu'il ne devait pas repousser le garçon mais la ressemblance était trop grande. Il se souciait de l'enfant mais il pouvait à peine le regarder en même temps.

Il soupira. Il était tellement perturbé.

'J'avais peut-être besoin de ça.' Songea-t-il alors qu'il regardait ses deux genins s'attaquer à la fille de Gai. Cette journée s'était révélée être une révélation. Ses mignons petits genins avaient grognés à propos de l'entraînement rigoureux que Gai leur avait donné, mais ils avaient fait de leur mieux. Personne n'avait été surpris que Sakura ait abandonné et s'est évanouie. Ce qui l'avait surpris, c'était de voir à quel point elle avait été obstinée sur le fait de suivre ses deux coéquipiers. Sasuke et Naruto avaient lutés pour suivre l'équipe 9 et leur sensei fou et même maintenant, quand Kakashi avait pensé qu'ils s'effondreraient et ne se relèveraient pas, ils s'étaient relevés et avaient fait face à leur adversaire ensemble. C'était fascinant de les voir combattre ensemble. Naruto était un bon coéquipier. Il semblait presque instinctivement adapter son style de combat à son partenaire. Il leva un sourcil alors qu'il voyait Sasuke faire de la place pour Naruto. Avant, il aurait juste charger, faisant ce qu'il voulait, ce qu'il pensait qui fonctionnerait, avec Naruto essayant de le soutenir. Maintenant, il semblait que Sasuke était plus conscient de son coéquipier, le tirant même du chemin, quand il remarquait que le blond ne réagissait pas à temps.

Kakashi se frotta le menton pensivement alors qu'il regardait ses deux genins neutraliser Tenten, tous deux souriant fièrement.

Kakashi prit une profonde respiration et s'endurcit. Se décidant.

Peut-être que cette équipe pourrait fonctionner après tout…

-o-o-o-

Voilà pour le chapitre 3 ! Alors comment trouvez-vous ? Nos petits Naruto et Sasuke commencent à se rapprocher ^^ En même temps autant faire équipe quand tu es devant Gai XD ! Allez à la prochaine ! Ciao~


	4. A Rain in Wave

Auteur : Dareagon

Traductrice : Heyli13

Correctrice : Bloody Marie 2

KHR et Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas ainsi que la fiction. Cette dernière appartient à Dareagonqui m'a accordé les droits de traduction sur cette Fiction. Et KHR appartient à Akira Amano et Naruto à Masashi Kishimoto ! J'espère que vous aimerez cette traduction n'hésitez pas à me faire des retours !

Merci à : tahury, Rydia16 et pour leurs Reviews.

S : Merci pour ton commentaire ! Moi aussi j'attends avec impatience la suite de Another Path T-T mais je ne perd pas espoir ! T'inquiète je suis dessus, je suis en train de faire le chapitre 5 ! Merci pour tes encouragement et bonne lecture !

Merci à: 0kam1ryuu, Aiiwa, Akayui, AmeliaOni, angelusjedusor, Asunaforever3, Aura Seikizan, Chiyukisa, Cosmos Asma, Damien93, DaPowaOfNeo, fanfics-mangas62, Hebihime, Hyakuya D Ren, isidris-shiro, kedy ichyo, KuroiUsagi-Chan, LolitaUp, Loupdecrystale, LOVEMANGAANDDRARRY, Lune Pourpre, , MarceloGuaimas, marjo1607, Minilod, myositice, neilkal, Noyr Desyre, Pasaje, Plume d'Hitsuji, RedBloodAlice, Rydia16, sebek745, Selena Psycho, Shaunii, Shin no panda, Tsuki Banritt, Wei Wuxian et yaoi-chan-poowa pour avoir mit en favoris et Follow.

**Ps : Vu que je suis de très bonne humeur car je viens de gagner au loto ! Je vous post un chap en plus ! Vu que j'ai un peu de marge je peux me le permettre ^^ Je vous partage ma joie en vous proposant ce chapitre alors appréciés !**

Bonne lecture ~

**Une Pluie en Vague**

Tsuna avait regardé le cirque devant lui en silence. Il ne savait pas comment mais d'une manière ou d'une autre, ils avaient eu une mission de rang C. Sakura avait craqué plus tôt aujourd'hui. En plein milieu du bureau de l'Hokage en plus...

Tsuna supposait qu'il pouvait comprendre d'où ça venait… L'entraînement avec Gai et l'équipe 9 le jour d'avant avait été brutal. Surtout que ça avait réveillé leur sensei et qu'il avait commencé à les entraîner, lui aussi. Ils revenaient d'une session de combat d'un contre un que leur sensei avait supervisées. Elle avait été salie et douloureuse après la première session. Sasuke n'y avait pas été de main morte avec elle… et quand ça avait été le tour de Tsuna, elle piqua une colère. Il en grinçait encore alors qu'il y repensait. Pour sûr elle pouvait crier… Son combat avec Sasuke d'un autre côté avait été très amusant.

Il semblerait cependant que ce jour, et une autre session d'entraînement avec leur sensei (cette fois en travaillant sur leur endurance) n'avait rien fait pour calmer la fille. Elle était probablement désespéré de faire quelque chose de nouveau, pour briser le schéma qui avait été crée. C'était comme regarder un accident arriver. Tsuna la regardait se déchaîner avec de grands yeux. Il savait qu'il devait probablement intervenir, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder.

''Non ! Nous en avons assez fait de ces missions ! J'en ai marre de garder des enfants et de désherber des jardins ! Où même pire, de poursuivre ce maudit chat ! Nous avons dû le récupérer trois fois déjà ! Trois fois ! En autant de jours ! Nous nous entraînons vraiment dur ! Trop dur ! Donnez-nous quelque chose de mieux !'' Cria-t-elle à l'Hokage.

Iruka-nii fronça les sourcils avec colère vers la fille, alors que l'Hokage levait un sourcil vers elle.

''Mah, mah, Sakura.'' Kakashi exhorta la fille de se calmer.

Sasuke soupira d'irritation.

Tsuna dut s'empêcher de faire de même. Vrai, ils avaient fait beaucoup de rang D et elle avait raison, ils avaient participés à la mission, attrapé Tora-chan plus de trois fois cette semaine et il n'était que Jeudi...

Et Tsuna était très content que Kakashi semble enfin prendre son travail un peu au sérieux. L'homme était évidemment maladroit et ne savait pas comment les gérer, mais au moins il essayait maintenant.

''Je crois que c'est assez, genin Haruno.'' Interrompit sévèrement le Hokage. Sakura se tut immédiatement et regarda le vieil homme avec de grands yeux, comme si elle venait de réaliser ce qu'elle venait de faire. ''Je comprends que vous puissiez vous sentir frustré mais n'oubliez pas à qui vous parlez.''

Elle déglutit. Tout le monde était concentré sur l'Hokage. L'homme étudia l'équipe 7 avec les yeux plissés. ''Qu'en penses-tu, Kakashi ? Est-ce que ton équipe est prête pour un rang C ?''

Kakashi se frotta la nuque nerveusement. ''Je crois que nous serons capables de le gérer.''

Le chef étudia son jounin attentivement. Iruka-nii se pinça les lèvres, mais ne dit rien.

''Très bien. L'équipe 7 accompagnera Tazuna-san chez lui dans le pays des Vagues et assurera sa sécurité sur le chemin. Vous partez demain.'' Autorisa l'homme avec un air résigné. ''Vous pouvez y partir.''

Vagues ?

Tsuna resta en arrière pour être le dernier de son équipe à quitter le bureau. Juste avant qu'il ne passe la porte, il se retourna. ''Hokage-sama, puis-je avoir un moment de votre temps ?''

''Comment puis-je t'aider, Naruto-kun ?'' Demanda le Hokage avec un doux sourire, comme si leur dernière conversation n'avait mis la vie de Tsuna s'en dessus dessous. La lourde atmosphère d'il y a quelques minutes sembla disparaître en un battement de cils.

''Vu que mon équipe se dirige vers les Vagues, je voulais demander la permission de visiter Uzushiogakure après que notre mission soit terminé.'' Il retint son souffle alors que le Hokage l'étudiait. Iruka-nii se redressa et les regarda avec des yeux prudents. Tsuna avait parler de son souhait de visiter Uzushio avec l'homme et donc Iruka savait ce que ça représentait pour lui.

''As-tu trouvé le temps de lire ses parchemins ?'' Demanda le Hokage, évitant immédiatement la question.

Tsuna acquiesça. ''Oui, monsieur. Ça explique certaines choses, des informations de base, mais ce serait utile d'avoir plus d'information. J'avais prévu de vous demandez la permission après notre première mission de rang C, mais je ne pensais pas que ce serait aujourd'hui. Cependant, les Vagues sont très proches d'Uzushiogakure. Nous n'aurons pas à faire un grand détour.''

Le Sandaime plissa les yeux et étudia intensément le blond. ''J'enverrai une note à Kakashi. Je te donne la permission, cependant il aura le dernier mot. Une fois votre mission terminée, Kakashi décidera, en fonction de comment s'est passé la mission et du comportement de votre équipe.''

Tsuna sourit à cette petite victoire. ''Merci.''

-o-o-o-

Ils avaient quitté Konoha le lendemain. C'était supposé être une simple mission d'escorte mais son intuition faisait des siennes depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le village. Kakashi venait juste de finir de répondre aux questions de Sakura alors que le sentiment s'intensifiait.

''Tout va bien, Naruto ?'' Demanda leur sensei. ''Tu sembles un peu nerveux.''

''Quelque chose ne va pas.'' Murmura le blond.

''Hn.'' Sasuke leva prudemment un sourcil vers le blond. Il semblait sceptique mais marchait tout de même un peu alerte.

Tsuna se mordit la lèvre, mais continua à regarder prudemment ce qui l'entourait. Il savait très bien qu'il valait mieux ne pas rejeter son hyper intuition après tout. C'était une habitude que Reborn lui avait infligée, littéralement.

Ils passèrent une flaque au sol, en plein milieu de la route et tout sembla se déchaîner.

Les premières secondes passèrent presque comme au ralenti. Tout en Tsuna lui criait de bouger, de faire quelque chose. N'importe quoi ! C'était comme une alerte rouge s'allumant dans sa tête. Sentant des yeux dans son dos, il tourna la tête, juste à temps pour voir deux shinobi émerger de la petite flaque d'eau.

Il bougea tout comme eux. Il tendit la main et poussa Kakashi alors que les deux shinobi se déplaçaient autour de leur sensei, une chaîne hérissée prête à envelopper le plus âgé.

Cependant, en voyant que Kakashi n'allait pas intercepter les chaînes, ils continuèrent, manquant à peine Tsuna alors que Kakashi l'attrapait après avoir été poussé.

Les autres se retournèrent au premier signe d'agitation.

''Ma, ma.'' Souffla leur sensei, dérangé, comme si il s'agissait d'un inconvénient mineur.

Tsuna le regarda brièvement avec un sourcil haussé, avant de se re-concentrer sur l'ennemi.

Les deux shinobi se précipitèrent, ignorant complètement Tsuna et Kakashi.

''Kyaaa !'' Cria Sakura sous le choc.

Sasuke fit un bond en avant. Il lança un shuriken et un kunai, épinglant précisément la chaîne à un arbre. Il leur donna un coup de pied dans le visage en même temps. La chaîne fut libérée, libérant les deux shinobi. Voyant ça, Kakashi ne bougea pas, Tsuna se précipita pour aider son coéquipier.

Il courut pour intercepter le plus rapide des deux ennemis, donnant à Sasuke le temps de poursuivre l'autre. Sakura sauta devant leur client mais Tsuna fut plus rapide. Il frappa durement le shinobi sur le côté, l'envoyant au loin.

Sentant plus Sasuke et Kakashi que les voyant avec le dos tourné, il se précipita en avant pour continuer son assaut. Si Reborn lui avait appris une chose, c'était de ne pas montrer de pitié et de ne pas sous-estimer son adversaire. Avant que ce gars ne puisse se relever, il lui assena un coup au cou, sur un point de pression, le rendant inconscient.

Il poussa un soupir de soulagement avant de retourner vers son équipe. Leur client Tazuna avait titubé en arrière, choqué. Sakura tremblait avec les yeux écarquillés, en état de choc. Sasuke fronçait les sourcils vers lui, cependant Tsuna n'arrivait pas à savoir si il s'inquiétait pour lui ou si il était en colère contre lui. Kakashi d'un autre côté, tenait l'autre ninja en l'étranglant et étudiait Tsuna intensément.

''Vous vous décidez finalement à nous aider, sensei ?'' Demanda Tsuna avec un léger froncement de sourcils.

''Mah, mah, toi et Sasuke semblez avoir tout sous contrôle.'' L'homme souriait,Tsuna regarda l'homme avec scepticisme et vit Sasuke le refléta. Kakashi les approcha et il ligota rapidement les deux hommes ensemble à un arbre.

''Tazuna-san, nous devons avoir une petite conversation. Ce sont des ninjas déserteurs de Kiri. De rang Chuunin et en plus d'être des ninjas qui sont connus pour continuer à se battre peu importe quoi. Ces deux-là vous visaient clairement. Vous avez enregistré cette mission comme un rang C, ce qui veut dire des bandits et voleurs tout au plus. Les shinobi ne sont pas inclus là-dedans. Cette mission est devenue une mission de rang B -au-dessus de ce que des recrues genin sont supposées gérer. Pouvez-vous vous expliquer ?''

L'homme commença à transpirer face à l'œil plissé de Kakashi.

''Ano, sensei…'' Sakura hésita. ''Ne devrions-nous pas rentrer ? Je veux dire, vous l'avez dit vous même, ce n'est pas une mission pour des genin, alors...''

Tsuna fronça les sourcils. Il regarda leur troisième coéquipière, seulement pour voir que Sasuke se tenait près de lui. Le noiraud lui lança un regard calculateur.

''Hmmm.'' Kakashi réfléchit. ''Peut-être que c'est un peu trop, mais vous avez réussi mieux que je ne le pensais jusqu'ici.''

Sasuke renifla mais ne dit rien.

''Sensei, dire quelque chose comme ça ne vous va pas vraiment, surtout que vous nous avez laissé gérer ça par nous-même.'' Dit Tsuna impassible.

''Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait peur, Naruto-kun.'' Sourit l'homme.

Tsuna leva un sourcil vers l'homme.

''Continuons.'' Dit soudainement Sasuke alors qu'il jetait un regard étrange à Tsuna. ''Ces deux-là n'étaient pas vraiment un défi.''

Kakashi se frotta le menton. ''Hmm, Sasuke veut continuer et Sakura veut rentrer. Il semble que nous soyons dans une impasse. Qu'en penses-tu Naruto ?''

Tsuna bougea nerveusement face à tout l'attention. ''Eh bien, c'est difficile à dire, sensei. Je pense que ça dépend...''

''De quoi ?'' Demanda gentiment Kakashi alors qu'il souriait au blond.

''Allez-vous nous abandonner comme ça à nouveau ?''

Kakashi devint sérieux. ''Non, je voulais savoir qui ils ciblaient. Je serais intervenu si tournait mal.''

Tsuna acquiesça. ''Alors je pense que ça dépend de ce que Tazuna-san peut nous dire de la situation. Nous ne savons toujours pas ce qui nous attends.''

Avec ça, les shinobi se retournèrent vers le pauvre constructeur de pont, qui fit un pas en arrière nerveusement.

-o-o-o-

''Baissez-vous !'' Cria Kakashi à ses étudiants alors qu'il plaquait Tazuna au sol.

Tsuna avait agi sans réfléchir et il n'était pas sûr d'avoir répondu à son sensei ou à son instinct qui avait soudainement crié.

Quelque chose les survola. Une énorme épée se logea dans un arbre. Un shinobi étrangement habillé se tenait dessus. Tsuna le regarda les yeux écarquillés. Est-ce que tous les shinobi étaient-ils aussi dramatiques ?

''Eh bien, eh bien, si ce n'est pas le ninja déserteur de Kiri Momochi Zabuza.'' Commenta Kakashi paresseusement. ''Que tout le monde recule, celui-ci est d'un tout autre niveau.''

Tsuna fit un pas en arrière vers leur client.

''Ça va être un peu dur, à moins que j'utilise ça…'' Commença Kakashi alors qu'il relevait son bandeau de son œil gauche.

''Tu dois être Kakashi au Sharingan.'' Déclara le ninja alors qu'il les regardait avec mépris. ''Désolé mais ce vieil homme est à moi.''

Sasuke fut surpris.

''Entourez et protégez Tazuna. N'entrez pas dans le combat. C'est une situation de travail d'équipe.'' Commanda Kakashi.

Ce qui suivit fut… Eh bien, ça commença en un combat incroyable, même Tsuna pouvait l'admettre et il en avait vu des combats incroyables dans son ancienne vie. Zabuza avait utilisé un jutsu pour invoquer une épaisse brume et Kakashi et lui avaient montré un contrôle et une maîtrise remarquables du jutsu de clonage. Après ça, cependant, Kakashi fut facilement attrapé dans la prison d'eau de Zabuza. Ce qui, si il devait être honnête, tua rapidement toute admiration qu'il aurait pu avoir envers leur sensei.

Zabuza créa un autre clone d'eau qu'il envoya sur les genin.

''Hehe, porter ses bandeaux protecteurs et agir comme un vrai ninja.'' Ricana le clone. ''Mais vous savez quoi ? Un vrai ninja est quelqu'un qui survit à de nombreuses rencontres avec la mort. En gros, une fois que vous êtes assez bon pour entrer dans mes livres, alors vous pouvez commencer à vous appelez un ninja. Vous ne devriez pas vous référer en tant que ninja.''

Il disparut, seulement pour réapparaître devant Sakura, donnant un coup de pied brutal dans le visage de la fille.

''Sakura !'' Tsuna courut vers la fille pour l'aider à se relever. Son nez était clairement cassé et elle saignait de partout. Il pouvait déjà voir le début de contusions se former autour de ses yeux et de ses joues.

''Les enfants !'' Cria Kakashi avec un soupçon de panique dans sa voix. ''Prenez Tazuna et enfuyez-vous ! Vous n'avez aucune chance de le battre ! Aussi longtemps qu'il me garde prisonnier dans cette prison, il ne peut pas bouger ! Le clone ne peut pas allez très loin de son vrai corps. Fuyez maintenant !''

'Un peu tard pour ça, sensei.' Pensa Tsuna alors qu'il serrait les dents. 'Comme si on pouvait dépasser un jounin...'

''Comme si je vous laisserai faire.'' Ricana le clone. Il se précipita à nouveau vers Sakura. La fille cria de terreur et s'éloigna de lui.

''Je ne te laisserai pas lui faire du mal.'' Gronda Tsuna.

Elle cligna des yeux sous le choc. ''Naru-to ?''

Tsuna avait intercepté le clone. Il avait attrapé le poing de l'homme en plein coup. Le clone sauta sous le choc. Des flammes brûlaient vivement sur le front et les mains de Tsuna.

Ses coéquipiers le regardèrent avec de grands yeux.

L'homme ricana. ''Ces flammes sont un tour de fantaisie, gamin, c'est tout ce qu'elles sont.''

''On verra.'' Il se précipita vers le clone, qui n'essaya pas d'éviter mais leva simplement son épée vers le garçon.

Tsuna cependant, pouvait se souvenir de toutse les sessions d'entraînement qu'il avait eues avec Takeshi et même Squalo et évita sans problème, attrapant les bras du clone et alluma ses flammes, immergeant le clone dans des flammes de Ciel.

Le clone cria alors que les flammes le transformait lentement en pierre. C'était trop lent, alors Tsuna frappa l'homme dans la poitrine. La pierre se brisa et le reste du clone se dissous en eau. Il étudia brièvement la flaque d'eau et les débris. Ne sentant aucun danger ou chakra, il revint à la normal.

''Est-ce que ça te dérangerait de relâcher notre sensei ? Je me suis un peu attaché à lui.'' Les yeux de Tsuna brillaient en orange alors qu'il regardait le vrai Zabuza.

''Hm, gamin effronté.'' Grogna le nin de la Brume, presque amusé après un moment de silence étonné. ''Ninpo : Kirigakure no jutsu."

Une épaisse brume apparue à nouveau, obscurcissant leur vision.

Tsuna sauta en arrière vers leur client. Il hocha la tête vers ses coéquipiers, qui avaient fait la même chose. Sasuke semblait déterminé, si ce n'est un peu énervé. Sakura semblait avoir peur, son visage toujours couvert de sang et de bleus.

N'étant pas capable de voir dans le brouillard, Tsuna ferma les yeux et ouvrit complètement ses autres sens dans l'espoir de comprendre ce qui se passait.

Il bougea sans le réaliser. Zabuza sortit de la brume, l'épée en avant. Tsuna réussi à écarter Tazuna et Sakura, mais ne réussit pas à éviter assez rapidement. Il se baissa, se mordant les lèvres de douleur et serrait son côté.

Sasuke régit rapidement. "Katon: Gokakuju no jutsu!" Une grosse boule de feu frappa l'ennemi et Zabuza se dissout à nouveau en eau.

Tsuna trembla alors qu'il se relevait et reprit sa formation.

Rien ne se passa pendant quelques instants.

''Heh.'' Zabuza sourit. ''Pas mauvais, gamins.''

Tsuna pensa -ils devaient continuer à se battre maintenant, aucune tergiversations possible. Qui sais combien de temps leur sensei avait avant qu'il ne se noie ?

Tsuna savait qu'il pouvait utiliser ses flammes pour voler, mais il n'avait pas encore tester cette technique dans cette vie. Reborn trouverait un moyen de le tuer même dans une dimension différente si il pensait l'essayer maintenant. Ne jamais essayer une nouvelle technique sur le champ de bataille. Elles pouvaient te sauver la vie mais elles pouvaient aussi vous faire tuer. Sasuke se tenait proche du bord du lac.

Ils se regardèrent et hochèrent la tête. Tsuna courut vers son coéquipier, qui l'attrapa et le lança vers le ninja déserteur. D'une manière ou d'une autre, Sasuke avait su ce qu'il voulait faire sans qu'il n'en parle. Peut-être que cette équipe fonctionnerait en fin de compte. Quand il fut à sa portée, il essaya de frapper l'homme au visage.

Zabuza le frappa à la tête avant qu'il ne puisse le toucher et les yeux de Tsuna se fermèrent sous la douleur éclatant sur sa tête. Ses bras avaient été un peu plus loin il aurait réussit. Cependant ses flammes avaient tout de même dû causer des dégâts… il se sentit tomber, mais avant qu'il ne puisse atteindre l'eau, il fut doucement attrapé. Quelqu'un le serrait, debout sur l'eau, toujours à la portée de Zabuza et Kakashi. C'était silencieux autour de lui comme si quelqu'un avait appuyé sur le bouton pause. Une main calleuse lui prit doucement le visage et le souleva.

''Naruto !'' Cria leur sensei paniqué.

Étourdi, il ouvrit les yeux.

Il haleta et essaya de repousser l'homme.

''Arrête de te tortiller, gamin.'' Grogna un nouveau clone de Zabuza.

Le clone et l'original le regardaient étrangement.

L'homme passa doucement ses doigts à travers les flammes du front de Tsuna.

Les yeux de Tsuna s'écarquillèrent. Le ninja de Kiri ne se faisait pas brûler. Quoi ? Est-ce que ça voudrait dire… ? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?

''Huh.'' Inspira l'original. ''Qui aurait pu penser...''

''Zabuza ! Ton combat est contre moi ! Laisse mes étudiants tranquille !'' Cria Kakashi furieux.

Zabuza renifla. ''Ce combat est terminé, Hatake. Je n'ai plus aucune raison de te combattre.''

Le silence qui s'abattit sur cette déclaration pouvait presque être entendu.

''Q-quoi ?!'' Cria hystériquement Sakura à travers son nez cassé.

Kakashi semblait abasourdi. ''Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?''

.

Le clone qui tenait Tsuna vacilla brièvement. Tsuna fut gentiment soulevé et tenu en style marié dans les bras du ninja déserteur original.

Tsuna siffla alors que la plaie à son estomac fut secouée. L'adrénaline diminuait rapidement et il essayait désespérément de maintenir ses flammes maintenant que l'épuisement menaçait de le submerger. Il saignait toujours.

''Merde.'' Jura Zabuza alors qu'il voyait le sang. ''Haku !''

Un autre ninja apparu à quelques mètres d'eux, mais Tsuna n'y prêtait pas beaucoup d'attention.

''Maintenant, Hatake, je vais te libérer, tu vas bien te comporter et nous allons emmener ton étudiant dans un endroit sûr où il sera soigné. Connais-tu un endroit-''

Tsuna n'entendit pas le reste. Son mode de dernière volonté le quitta finalement et il tomba immédiatement inconscient.

00

Quand Tsuna se réveilla, tout son corps était douloureux. Il n'avait même pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour savoir qu'il en avait trop fait… L'entraînement avec Iruka-nii était une chose et pour sûr, ça l'aidait avec son taijutsu, mais il n'avait pas encore gardé ses flammes actives aussi longtemps. Pas dans son nouveau corps et certainement pas dans un vrai combat.

Il ouvrit les yeux. Il cligna plusieurs fois pour éclaircir sa vision. Il était allongé sur un futon dans ce qui semblait être une pièce vide. Il ferma de nouveau les yeux brièvement et prit une profonde inspiration comme si ça pouvait chasser son mal de tête qui s'atténuait.

''Comment tu te sens, Naruto ?'' Demanda Sasuke près de lui.

Tsuna changea de position, essayant de voir son coéquipier, seulement pour grogner bruyamment à cause de la douleur à son abdomen. C'était une douleur pire que celle qui persistait dans son cerveau.

''Reste tranquille, je vais aller chercher les autres.''

Tsuna ne l'entendit pas partir.

''Naruto ?'' Demanda avec hésitation Sakura alors qu'elle entrait dans le pièce. Kakashi et Sasuke la suivant.

Il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux et essaya de sourire à la fille. ''Bonjour.''

''Après midi, en fait.'' Sourit Kakashi alors qu'il s'asseyait près d'eux. ''Comment te sens-tu ?''

Ils s'assirent autour de lui.

''Comme quelqu'un qui a essayé de me couper en deux.'' Tsuna essaya de plaisanter sans conviction.

''Tu as été inconscient pendant deux jours.'' Sakura se mordit la lèvre. ''On s'inquiétait.''

''En te donnant assez de temps, tu te rétabliras complètement. Alors pas d'inquiétude.'' Sourit à nouveau Kakashi.

Tsuna soupira de soulagement. ''C'est bien.''

Sakura tendit un verre avec une paille à ses lèvres. ''Tu as soif ? Je t'ai apporté un peu d'eau.''

Tsuna but quelques gorgées avec précaution. ''Merci.''

Il étudia son équipe pendant quelques secondes. Le nez de Sakura semblait bien, alors...

''Que s'est-il passé ? Où est Zabuza ?''

''Ah.'' Kakashi commença avec un soupir. L'homme passa une main dans ses cheveux défiant la gravité. ''Bonne question. Je n'en ai aucune idée.''

''Quoi ?'' Demanda-t-il incrédule. Comment cet homme pouvait-il être aussi laxiste ? N'est-ce pas une procédure standard de garder un œil sur un ennemi ?

Sasuke roula des yeux vers l'homme aux cheveux argentés. ''Zabuza a soudainement arrêté le combat. Il n'a pas expliqué pourquoi.''

Sakura acquiesça enthousiaste. ''Oui et il avait un apprenti caché. Haku a soigné mon visage ! Après qu'il t'ait aidé bien sûr. Tu vois !'' Elle rapprocha son visage pour qu'il puisse voir.

Tsuna sembla un peu inconfortable. ''Ça n'explique vraiment rien…''

Sasuke gronda. ''Zabuza a dit qu'il t'expliquerait une fois que tu serais réveillé.''

C'était comme tiré par les cheveux… ''Oui et où est-il maintenant, alors ?''

Kakashi lui sourit. ''Il s'occupe de Gatou.''

Tsuna eut besoin d'une seconde pour enregistrer ça. ''Okay. Pourquoi ?''

''Aucune idée.'' Sourit joyeusement Kakashi.

''Et vous l'avez juste laisser partir ?'' Demanda Tsuna incrédule. C'était une des conversations les plus étrange qu'il avait eu à ce jour.

Kakashi plissa un peu des yeux et perdit son rire. ''Un de mes clones est avec lui et son apprenti est sous surveillance dans cette maison. Je ne suis pas si imprudent, Naruto-kun.''

''C'est très déroutant, sensei.'' Admit Sakura. ''Il nous attaque, menace notre client et essaie de nous tuer puis soudainement il essaie de tuer Gatou parce qu'il ne veut plus blesser Naruto. C'est juste étrange.''

''Il est étrange, ça c'est sûr.'' Murmura Sasuke, presque trop silencieux pour être entendu.

''Je vais l'expliquer maintenant si tu veux.'' Zabuza entra dans la pièce, un jeune homme le suivant.

Tsuna se tourna et avala un cri. L'homme était couvert de sang.

Kakashi ne semblait pas surpris de les voir mais Sasuke et Sakura furent surpris.

Zabuza s'assied au pied du lit/futon et Haku (le jeune homme que Naruto supposait être Haku) se tenait derrière lui. Le plus jeune des deux sourit à Naruto.

''Comment tu te sens, gamin ?'' Demanda Zabuza.

''Douloureux.'' Tsuna les regarda avec de grands yeux.

''Bien. Tu es en train de guérir mais ça va prendre un moment.'' L'homme acquiesça.

Tsuna regarda l'homme avec méfiance. ''Tu es couvert de sang.''

''Juste un petit désaccord avec Gatou et ses hommes, mais ça peut attendre. Plus important petit prince Uzumaki, dis-moi : Comment as-tu fini à Konoha ?''

''Quoi ?'' Demanda abasourdi Tsuna. Un désaccord mineur ? L'homme avait l'air d'avoir massacré une demi-douzaine de personnes. Et le regard sur son visage lui rappelait Hibari après un bon combat… Et comment ça Tsuna était un prince Uzumaki ? Comment est-ce que l'homme avait-il su qu'il était un Uzumaki ?

''Prince ?'' Interrompit brusquement Kakashi.

Zabuza haussa les épaules, alors qu'il regardait Tsuna droit dans les yeux. ''Bien sûr. Ça m'a pris un moment pour te reconnaître les Uzumaki ont une couleur très distincte après tout. Mais tes flammes ? C'est quelque chose qui n'a pas été vu depuis la chute d'Uzushiogakure pendant la Seconde guerre shinobi. Que sais-tu d'elles ?''

''U-un peu.'' Bégaya Tsuna, mal à l'aise sur le fait de mentir. Tout de même, il voulait savoir ce que l'autre homme savait au sujet des flammes.

''Est-ce qu'elles viennent d'une lignée ?'' Demanda Sasuke, soudainement intéressé.

''Ouais et pourquoi tu ne nous a pas dit que tu pouvais utiliser quelque chose comme ça, Naruto ?'' Demanda Sakura, légèrement réprobateur. Elle bougea près de Sasuke comme si elle avait du mal à limiter le flux de questions qu'elle voulait réellement poser.

''C'est mentionné dans mon dossier.'' Murmura doucement Tsuna mais il n'était pas sûr que quelqu'un l'entende. Seul le sursaut soudain de Kakashi lui fit penser que l'homme avait entendu ce qu'il avait dit.

''C'est une affaire de clan, gamine.'' Dit Zabuza avec un sourire sarcastique. ''Si il ne veut pas que vous le sachiez, il n'est pas obligé de vous le dire.''

''Clan ? Quel clan ? Naruto est orphelin.'' Répondit la fille avec indignation.

Sakura n'avait jamais été douée pour nier la connaissance. Pourtant, Tsuna grimaça à ce rappel.

''Quel clan ?'' Demanda Zabuza abasourdie. Il se tourna vers Kakashi. ''Ils ne savent pas ? Qu'est-ce que l'on apprend à vos gamins de nos jours.''

Kakashi fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers ses étudiants. ''On ne vous a rien enseigné à l'Académie à propos d'Uzushiogakure ?''

Les trois genin secouèrent leurs têtes. Kakashi soupira, semblant troublé. ''Je vais devoir mentionner ça à l'Hokage. Uzushiogakure était un village caché dans le Pays des Tourbillons. Ses ninja étaient réputés pour leur finjutsu, au point que ça les avait conduit à leur destruction lors de la Seconde grande guerre. Le clan Uzumaki était le clan fondateur du village, comme les Senju et les Uchiha pour Konoha.''

''Vraiment ?'' Demanda Sakura avec de grand yeux.

''Bien sûr. Notre Shodaime Hokage était marié à une princesse Uzumaki après tout.''

''Le Sandaime est conscient que Uzushio n'est pas enseigné à l'académie. Nous en avons parlé.'' Déclara Tsuna d'une petite voix.

Les yeux de Kakashi s'adoucirent. ''Je suis content que tu aies quelqu'un à qui parler aussi.''

''La plupart des Uzumaki sont morts. Il n'y avait pas de survivants connus lorsque le village est tombé.'' Commenta Zabuza. ''Et pourtant tu es là.''

''Je suis là.'' Répéta Tsuna.

''Très bien mais comment sais-tu que Naruto est un Uzumaki ?'' Demanda Sasuke avec les yeux plissés.

''Les flammes.'' L'homme haussa à nouveau les épaules. ''Mon sensei en avait aussi. D'une autre couleur, pensez-vous.''

''Tu as été entraîné par un Uzumaki ?'' Demanda Tsuna se sentant étourdi. Quelles étaient les chances ?

''Impossible. Aucun Uzumaki ne mettrait un pied à Kiri.'' Renifla l'homme. ''Pas après que Kiri ait attaqué leur village.''

''Alors ce n'est pas une lignée ?'' Demanda brusquement Sasuke, essayant de comprendre.

Zabuza se gratta la tête avec un soupire. Haku rigola derrière lui. ''Ouais, ouais, rigole.''

Haku n'était pas impressionné par l'attitude bourrue de Zabuza. ''Vous êtes adorable, Zabuza-sama.''

Tsuna ne put s'empêcher de renifler quand Zabuza lança un regard noir à son compagnon.

''Tu veux que j'explique, gamin ?''

Tsuna inclina la tête. Il n'était pas sûr de savoir ce que le ninja déserteur voulait dire….

''A tes coéquipiers ?''

Ah, alors c'est ce qu'il voulait dire. Tsuna acquiesça. Tout pour l'aider à traverser la désastreuse explication de ses flammes. Les flammes n'étaient pas… facile à expliquer et avec son mal de tête persistant, il était bien content que quelqu'un d'autre se porte volontaire pour le faire. ''D'accord.'' Ses coéquipiers semblaient satisfaits de sa réponse.

''Bien, je ne connais pas les détails. Mon sensei me la seulement brièvement expliqué après tout. Tout le monde a des flammes.''

''Quoi ?'' S'exclama Sakura sous le choc.

''Non, laisse-moi finir mes explications en premier.'' Elle fut coupée par l'homme bourru. ''Chaque être humain a des flammes. Vous pouvez le comparer au chakra, tout le monde en a, mais très peu de personnes peuvent les utiliser. Le chakra est plus facile d'accès, avec le bon entraînement tout le monde peut apprendre à l'utiliser. Les flammes sont plus compliquées. Vous pouvez les comparer à une lignée dans un sens où il faut des circonstances spéciales pour les activer. De ce que j'ai compris il y a différents types de flammes. Chacune d'elle ont une couleur et des caractéristiques uniques.''

''Quelles circonstances sont nécessaires ?'' Demanda Kakashi intrigué.

''Il y a deux manières possibles, chacune aussi improbable l'une que l'autre. Elle peut être activée de la même manière que d'autres lignées, dans les bonnes circonstances, le plus souvent lorsque que vous êtes coincé ou presque mort en combat. La plupart des gens qui utilisent cette méthode meurt, donc je ne le recommanderais pas.'' L'homme haussa encore une fois les épaules. ''Du moins c'est ce que dise les rumeurs.''

Tsuna cligna des yeux. Ça faisait sens. Dans son ancien monde, le pourcentage de la population humaine qui pouvait utiliser les flammes était d'environ 5 %, si il se souvenait bien de ce que Reborn lui avait dit. De plus les situations de combat n'étaient pas nécessaires pour activer ses flammes pour la première fois. Ta détermination ou ta dernière volonté comme Reborn l'appelait, devaient être assez fortes pour les libérer. Ne simplement pas vouloir mourir n'était pas assez… SI ça l'était, Reborn n'aurait jamais dû utiliser ses balles spéciales au début de sa formation en tant que boss des Vongola. Le regret et la détermination devaient être très soigneusement équilibrés dans son être émotionnel pour que cela fonctionne.

''Et l'autre moyen ?'' Demanda Sasuke presque impatient.

''C'est plus facile que l'autre.'' Acquiesça Zabuza. ''Mais les chances de succès sont presque aussi hautes que la première méthode.''

Sasuke se dégonfla.

''Cela prend également plus de temps. Un type de flammes est différent des autres, dans le sens qu'il attire les autres vers lui.'' Zabuza prit une pose pensante. ''Je crois qu'elles s'appelaient flammes du Ciel. Les personnes avec ses flammes 'attirent', par manque de meilleur mot, les gens avec les autres types de flammes et forme un lien avec eux. Ce lien permet aux autres d'activer leurs propres flammes mais ce n'est pas toujours garanti.''

''Quel genre de lien ?'' Demanda Kakashi avec curiosité.

Zabuza haussa les épaules. ''Ça dépend des individus, je pense.''

''Famille.'' Dit Tsuna, se joignant à la conversation pour la première fois depuis le début de l'explication.

Zabuza leva un sourcil. ''Vraiment ? Je peux vivre avec ça.''

Tsuna adressa à l'homme un petit sourire inconfortable.

''Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?'' Kakashi jeta un regard noir à l'homme.

Zabuza l'ignora et ne brisa pas le contact visuel qu'il avait avec Tsuna. ''Durant le combat, je ne pense pas que tu l'ait fait consciemment, mais tu m'as atteint.''

Il plaça une de ses mains sur sa poitrine. ''Je peux le sentir -le lien et tes flammes.'' L'homme sourit avec arrogance.

Son visage pâlit lorsque Tsuna haleta sous le choc. Il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il avait atteint l'homme.

Zabuza haussa les épaules d'une manière que-peux-tu-y-faire. ''Ce n'est pas quelque chose de permanent. Vois ça comme une opportunité pour que le lien grandisse.''

''Je sais ce que cela signifie. Tu n'es pas le premier avec qui je me lie'' Dit Tsuna avec assurance alors qu'il levait un sourcil vers l'homme. Il n'était pas un enfant ignorant après tout. ''Pourquoi es-tu si intéressé par un tel lien ?''

Zabuza sourit, ravi de voir que le gamin avait tout de même un peu de répartie.

''Hatake dit que vous devez rester ici jusqu'à ce que le pont soit construit, alors nous aurons le temps de discuter. Nous verrons. Rien ne presse. Il faut que tu ailles mieux d'abord.'' Il dévia la question.

L'homme tapota maladroitement le genoux de Tsuna. Tsuna plissa les yeux vers le ninja.

''Mais attendez, Naruto a ces flammes spéciales ?'' Demanda Sakura avec un froncement de sourcils.

Tsuna regarda la fille, ne sachant pas où elle voulait en venir.

''Bien sûr, ces flammes oranges que vous avez vu sont des flammes de Ciel.'' Zabuza observa prudemment la fille.

''Pourquoi flammes de Ciel ? Ça semble être un nom étrange… Pourquoi ne sont-elles pas bleu alors ?'' Interrompit Sakura.

''Le nom n'a rien à voir avec la couleur, petite.'' Renfrogna Zabuza.

Sakura s'éloigna du ninja déserteur. L'homme était effrayant après tout. Tout de même, elle se redressa, prit une profonde inspiration et parla d'une manière tremblante. ''Je veux juste comprendre.''

Tsuna admira son courage. Cette mission semblait être un véritable réveil pour la fille et il était reconnaissant qu'elle ne retomba pas immédiatement dans sa personnalité de fan girl.

''Tu n'as pas à comprendre.'' Répondit gentiment Kakashi. ''Si ce que Zabuza dit est vrai alors il s'agit àa d'une affaire du clan Uzumaki.''

Elle se mordit la lèvre, mais ne répondit pas.

''Vous nous avez impliqué dans tout ça.'' Sasuke fronça les sourcils, supportant surprenament la fille. ''C'est naturel que nous posions des questions.'' Il avait été très silencieux depuis le début de cette conversation. Tsuna n'était pas sûr de savoir de quoi il s'agissait.

''Peut-être, mais tu ne veux pas que les gens se mêlent des affaires du clan Uchiha, n'est-ce-pas ?'' Demanda Kakashi. ''Nous sommes une équipe, donc quelques connaissances sont nécessaires, mais nous n'avons pas besoin de connaître tous les détails.''

Sasuke plissa les yeux vers son professeur. ''En parlant des affaires du clan Uchiha, je pense que nous avons besoin d'avoir une conversation à propos de votre œil, sensei.''

''Bien sûr que nous allons en avoir une, mais-''

''Je ne comprends toujours pas ?'' Murmura Tsuna, doucement.

Ils se retournèrent tous pour le regarder, mais Tsuna était perdu dans ses pensées.

''Pourquoi mes flammes t'auraient-elles atteintes ? Pourquoi pas quelqu'un d'autre ? Je-'' Il s'arrêta de parler abruptement.

Zabuza soupira. ''Aucune idée. J'en sais un peu grâce à mon ancien sensei et il n'était pas très ouvert envers les informations.'' Il haussa les épaules. ''Qu'est-ce qui fait qu'un Ciel atteint certaines personnes et pas d'autres ? Pourquoi moi et pas ton sensei ou quelqu'un d'autre de ton équipe ? Pourquoi quelqu'un qui était supposé être ton ennemi ?''

Tsuna fronça les sourcils. Il essayait de se souvenir si Reborn avait mentionné quelque chose à ce sujet. Le bébé à l'époque avait choisit presque entièrement par lui la famille de Tsuna. Tsuna n'avait jamais rien dit à ce sujet, mais les personnes choisit… À la fin, Tsuna et ses éléments avaient gagné quelque chose en devenant une famille. Ils s'étaient tous sentis seuls, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Tsuna n'avait jamais eu (de vrai) amis, de même pour Hayato et Takeshi. Kyoya n'avait pas envie d'avoir des amis, mais semblait un peu plus décontractée après être devenue un gardien. Ou du moins aussi décontracté que Kyoya pouvait l'être… Il n'avait jamais été fan de la foule, mais il était devenu très protecteur envers leur famille… Ou juste envers Tsuna, si il devait être honnête. Ryohei avait besoin de personnes pour le comprendre et le traiter comme quelqu'un de normal, pas comme une sorte de cinglé. De même pour Lambo, qui voulait juste que quelqu'un l'aime pour qui il était. Chrome et même Mukuro s'étaient sentis seuls, le plus âgé se déchaînant après toute l'injustice qui leur avait été infligées.

Alors pourquoi ses flammes avaient-elles atteintes Zabuza. Pourquoi pas quelqu'un d'autre ? Ou avaient-ils été hors de portée? Et Tsuna ne l'avait tout simplement pas réalisé ? A part le lien qu'il avait avec Iruka, évidemment.

Il pensa à ses précieuses personnes. Le seul qui pouvait provisoirement appeler précieux était Iruka-nii. Ils s'entraînaient ensemble depuis un moment maintenant… et l'homme l'avait aidé quand il en avait eu besoin, l'avait réconforté de son choc après avoir découvert l'existence du Kyuubi… l'homme avait été un envoyé de dieu ces derniers mois. Mais son lien avec Iruka-nii était évident, ils l'avaient tous deux sentit s'enclencher au moment où Iruka-nii avait touché ses flammes. Il n'en avait pas parlé à Iruka-nii. Il n'avait pas pensé qu'il fallait en parler, c'était un lien qu'ils savaient tous deux être là. Tsuna n'avait jamais pensé que d'autres pourraient devenir Actif mais si Zabuza disait la vérité à propos de son sensei, et de sa connaissance des flammes rendait ça probable, il n'était pas seul au monde à pouvoir utiliser activement ses flammes. Les autres pouvaient aussi apprendre…

Iruka-nii était un professeur et un bon. Il se souciait des enfants et plus important, il se souciait de Tsuna. Tsuna s'en fichait si c'était égoïste ou non. Avec le temps et si Tsuna l'autorisait, Iruka-nii pourrait être de la Famille, même un gardien si ils le souhaitaient tous deux. Il y avait déjà une base très solide pour un tel lien et maintenant… Ça ouvrait des possibilités auxquelles il ne s'était pas permis de penser. Il aurait besoin de parler à Iruka-nii dès son retour.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Zabuza et vit que l'homme l'étudiait avec les sourcils levés.

Il se détourna et étudia son équipe. Logiquement, ils étaient les meilleurs candidats en tant que gardiens mais Tsuna savait que ses flammes ne les toucheraient probablement pas -du moins pas maintenant, avec la dynamique d'équipe qu'ils avaient.

Sakura ne lui avait jamais prêté attention. Elle avait été trop concentrée sur Sasuke tout le temps, qu'elle en avait été blessante. Il n'était pas sûr qu'elle s'en soit rendue compte, mais il ne pensait pas qu'il se sentirait très à l'aise avec elle pendant un moment...

Il grimaça en regardant Kakashi. L'homme avait fait de son mieux pour éviter de passer plus de temps avec lui que nécessaire. Ça faisait mal. Ça le faisait toujours. Tsuna avait essayer de parler à l'homme, voulant lui demander un entraînement, n'importe quoi… Et peut-être que Tsuna avait essayé de tenter un lien avec l'homme, mais il ne pouvait pas considérer Kakashi comme de la famille après ça. Pas immédiatement en tout cas. Et seulement si l'homme changeait sa façon de le traiter… Le rejet constant faisait mal.

Et Sasuke… Comme Naruto, il avait toujours voulu être l'ami de Sasuke. Principalement parce que le garçon était aussi seul et Naruto avait pensé que cela pourrait les rapprocher. Il était égoïste de cette façon. Euh, peut-être même que son intuition avait agi… Mais le Uchiha était si distant, si arrogant et l'avait toujours rejeté comme si il était invisible. Cependant, Tsuna devait admettre que l'attitude de Sasuke avait changé depuis qu'il était resté pour s'entraîner ensemble. Affronter Lee et Tenten les avaient rapproché et le garçon semblait le prendre davantage en compte. Alors peut-être ? Il n'était pas sûr… Il étudia le garçon intensément, faisant levé un sourcil au Uchiha. Tsuna secoua la tête. Il ne pensait pas que ça le dérangerait, en fait se lier avec Sasuke...

Peut-être que les flammes de Tsuna avait déjà essayés de l'atteindre. Plus qu'il en avait conscience…

Il ferma les yeux et se concentra. Il sentit ses flammes à l'intérieur de lui. Ils étaient faibles, presque fragiles -il en avait vraiment trop fait plus tôt- mais il pouvait ressentir d'autres types de flammes si il les atteignait à l'intérieur. Elles étaient à peine là, et si il ne les avait pas cherché, il n'aurait jamais su.

Flammes de Brouillard, Pluie et Tempête.

Les flammes violettse l'enveloppaient doucement, le relaxant jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente presque sans os. Le visage d'Iruka flasha brièvement devant ses yeux fermés. L'homme souriait en taquinant un Tsuna rougissant, comme le jour après la remise des diplômes et l'annonces des équipes.

Les flammes bleues étaient violentes, fouettant aveuglément autour d'elles mais elles se calmèrent dés que Tsuna se concentra sur elles, les touchant gentiment avec ses propres flammes. Elles frissonnèrent et le désir de sang semblèrent diminuer. Elles… il n'y avait pas d'autre mots pour ça, elles semblaient savourer son attention, presque orgueilleux. Assez étrangement ces flammes agressives lui rappelèrent immédiatement Squalo.

''Oh wow, je n'avais pas vu ça venir.'' Dit une voix grave près de lui.

Tsuna ouvrit les yeux presque paresseusement. Zabuza était assis près de lui, avec Tsuna presque sur ses genoux. Il s'appuyait contre l'homme et ne s'en souciait pas.

Il se sentit submergé par toutes ses informations et ses réalisations.

''Naruto ?'' Demanda Kakashi prudemment. ''Tout va bien ?''

Tsuna se tourna vers l'homme.

Kakashi était accroupi, alerte et regardait Zabuza avec méfiance.

''Ouais, je vais bien.'' Soupira Tsuna et se blottit dans la presque-étreinte que le ninja déserteur lui donnait. Le bras de Zabuza se resserra autour de ses épaules.

''Peut-être que nous devrions le laisser se reposer.'' Suggéra Haku avec un sourire.

''Je préfère rester, juste pour être sûr.'' Répondit froidement Kakashi.

Tsuna observa son professeur, qui fixait l'autre adulte dans la pièce.

Il se sentait confortable comme ça, mais à quoi cela ressemblait-il ,à quelqu'un qui n'avait pas de flammes actives et qui n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il se passait ?

''Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose à manger ?'' Il essaya de briser la tension.

Sakura se leva. ''Je vais aller dire à Tsunami-san que tu es réveillé. Elle a fait de la soupe pour quand tu te réveillerai.'' Et avec ça, elle fuit pratiquement la chambre.

"Tsunami-san?"

''La fille de Tazuna.'' Grogna Sasuke. ''Nous sommes dans sa maison. Son petit-fils vit aussi ici. Le nom du gosse est Inari.''

''Sasuke.'' Réprimanda légèrement Kakashi.

"Hn." Grogna-t-il.

Tsuna cligna des yeux. Très bien alors… Bon à savoir.

Kakashi se tourna vers le blond. ''Penses-tu allez assez bien pour descendre manger ?''

Tsuna haussa les épaules. ''Peut-être pas tout à fait.'' Il ferma à nouveau les yeux, alors que Kakashi insistait pour que Zabuza le remette sur le futon et il malmena l'homme pour l'emmener en bas. Il fut à nouveau seul dans la pièce.

Il avait encore besoin de regarder de plus près ses flammes de la Tempête, même si il pouvait deviner. Il répéta le même processus. Il toucha gentiment les flammes rouges profondes et piquantes. Elles semblaient nerveuses et incertaines. Comme si leur porteur doutait de lui-même. Elles fuyaient son contact, comme si elles n'étaient pas certaines de leur accueil. Il essaya à nouveau et elles tentèrent de faire de même.

Sasuke.

Alors il avait atteint son coéquipier. Il voulait sourire. Il se concentra sur ses flammes et essaya de transmettre toutes les émotions qu'il avait et qu'il espérait développer pour son coéquipier à travers leur lien fragile. Espoir, affection, amitié, famille...

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau pas longtemps après et quelqu'un trébucha à l'intérieur.

''Attention, Uchiha-san. Allez vous reposer.'' Il entendit Haku. Tsuna se redressa sous le choc, ignorant la douleur qui traversait son abdomen.

Haku soutenait son coéquipier aux cheveux corbeaux alors qu'ils se dirigeaient dans la pièce. ''Amène-le ici.'' Croassa Tsuna d'une voix enrouée.

Haku le regarda avec de grands yeux. Quelque chose bougea dans ses yeux alors qu'il regardait Tsuna et Sasuke et il acquiesça en comprenant.

Sasuke semblait hors d'état pour remarquer ce qu'il se passait. Haku allongea le garçon sur le futon près de Tsuna et Tsuna se tourna vers le garçon. Sasuke le regarda avec des yeux à moitié fermés. Le garçon avait l'air d'avoir été drogué et Tsuna craignait d'avoir commis un excès tout à l'heure. Sasuke grogna, ferma les yeux et s'endormit.

**Sakura PdV:**

Elle ne savait plus quoi penser. Quand son équipe avait été annoncée. Sakura avait été extatique. Elle faisait partie de l'équipe de Sasuke-kun ! Bien sûr, elle devait aussi prendre Naruto, mais elle pouvait vivre avec ça. Depuis qu'il avait été blessé durant la classe, le blond agissait différemment mais elle n'y avait pas trop prêté attention. Il l'a laissait finalement tranquille, après tout. Alors c'était donc une bonne nouvelle en plus. Elle avait pensé que celui lui aurait permis de faire des progrès avec Sasuke-kun !

Mais les derniers jours avaient été révélateurs. Premièrement, elle avait pensé que sa routine quotidienne changerait lorsqu'elle aurait une équipe, mais Kakashi-sensei ne semblait pas très intéressé par eux. Ils faisaient quelques missions de rang D par jour et ensuite elle était libre de faire ce qu'elle voulait.

Elle se mordit les lèvres alors qu'elle posait une compresse humide sur le front de Naruto. Elle ne pouvait rien faire à part mouiller le chiffon de temps en temps. Haku, le ninja qui est apparu après que Naruto se soit effondré dans les bras de l'ennemi, avait soigné la plupart des dommages subis par son coéquipier au cours du combat. C'est lui qui avait découvert la plaie à la poitrine de Naruto par Zabuza et sous l'œil attentif de Kakashi-sensei, le ninja avait soigné la plupart des dégâts. Naruto se sentirait douloureux et aurait très probablement mal à la tête quand il se réveillera, mais il ira bien sinon et après ça, il avait guéri son nez.

Elle se mordit à nouveau les lèvres. Même maintenant, des heures après que tout ce soit calmé et que presque tout le monde dans la maison de Tazune soit parti dormir, la frustration menaçait de la submerger. Des larmes amères attendaient, prêtes à couler depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés à la maison mais elle refusa obstinément de les laisser faire.

Elle n'avait rien fait, avait été complètement inutile. Dans les deux combats, en fait. Pas juste dans le dernier… Cette pensée l'avait envahie peu de temps après le dernier combat, une fois l'adrénaline retombée.

Elle avait été la meilleure kunoichi de leur promotion et elle était très fière de ça ! Il y avait deux héritières de clan dans leur classe après tout et elle avait réussi à les battre toutes les deux. Ce n'était pas un petit exploit, même si ce n'était pas quelque chose d'important dans la carrière d'un ninja à long terme. Tout de même, elle avait été fière d'elle. Cependant maintenant, elle réalisait que rien à l'académie ne l'avait préparé à des situations semblables à celles que l'équipe 7 avait rencontrées sur la route.

Avec du recul, elle pouvait admettre à contrecœur que l'équipe 7 n'avait eu que deux jours de véritable entraînement avant cette mission. Le jour où ils se sont entraînés avec l'équipe 9 et le jour d'après, quand Kakashi-sensei avait finalement semblé s'intéresser à eux. Ou avait-il simplement pas voulu avoir l'air mauvais après l'avant-goût de ce qu'un autre jounin pouvait leur apprendre ? Cela semblait être le cas, parce qu'avec le recul, Naruto avait souvent essayé de demander à leur sensei de l'entraîner…

Elle eut un mouvement de recul en repensant à la crise de colère qu'elle avait eu dans le bureau de l'Hokage. Cela avait semblé parfaitement correct à l'époque, même si leur leader l'avait réprimandé pour ça. En y repensant, elle réalisa qu'elle avait été arrogante. Arrogante et contrariée que leur sensei les entraîne si durement. La faisant transpirer, lui faisant avoir mal au muscle et la faisant même s'évanouir. Ses deux jours avaient été plus qu'elle ne pouvait le supporter et elle avait pensé s'en sortir en demandant (ou plutôt en exigeant, elle le réalisait maintenant) une mission qui les éloignerait du village et de l'entraînement pendant un moment…

Et ensuite leur premier combat avec les frères démoniaques et plus tard avec Zabuza… Elle savait que le dernier combat aurait facilement pu tous les tuer. Peut-être pas leur sensei, mais Sasuke, Naruto et elle ? Ils auraient facilement été surpassé. Si Zabuza avait un peu plus essayé, ou si les étranges flammes de Naruto ne s'étaient pas accrochées au ninja déserteur… Ils seraient morts.

Elle regarda à nouveau son coéquipier, prit la compresse et la tordit dans le bol à côté d'elle. Il y avait beaucoup de chose qu'elle ne comprenait pas à propos de ses flammes et l'abrupte fin de leur combat avec Zabuza. Elle espérait que Naruto se réveille bientôt, pour qu'elle puisse l'interroger. Elle avait toujours été très curieuse et désireuse d'apprendre, alors cette situation le lui rappelait.

Elle se redressa, de la détermination brillant dans ses yeux. Elle aurait besoin de faire mieux, de devenir plus forte ! Elle trouverait un moyen de contribuer à son équipe et de soutenir ses coéquipiers ! Peut-être qu'elle pourrait faire des recherches sur le jutsu médical quand elle reviendrait au village… Où, vu qu'ils étaient coincés ici jusqu'à ce que ce stupide pont soit construit, elle pouvait demander à Haku si il serait disposé à lui en apprendre un peu ? Si il y avait quelque chose à faire pendant cette mission, ses deux coéquipiers et leur sensei sont du types à foncer tête baissées dans la bataille. Ce ne serait pas la dernière fois qu'ils se blesseraient, elle n'était plus aussi naïve maintenant pour croire autrement. Elle avait besoin de devenir plus forte, pour les soutenir, de peser son poids dans cette équipe et pourquoi ne serait-elle pas capable de soigner leur blessures aussi ? Tsunade-sama des Sannin avait été capable de faire les deux, alors pourquoi pas elle ?

Voilà pour ce chapitre 4 ! Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Notre petit Naru s'est trouvé une potentielle Pluie et Tempête ^^ par contre pour les autres… qui sait ^^ GG à toi Tsuki pour avoir deviné pour Sasuke ! Qui as aimé le point de vue de Sakura à la fin ? Au moins elle prend vite conscience de son inutilité ^^' Allez à la prochaine ! Ciao~


	5. From Waves to Whirlpools

Auteur : Dareagon

Traductrice : Heyli13

Correctrice : Bloody Marie 2

KHR et Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas ainsi que la fiction. Cette dernière appartient à Dareagon qui m'a accordé les droits de traduction sur cette Fiction. Et KHR appartient à Akira Amana et Naruto à Masashi Kishimoto ! J'espère que vous aimerez cette traduction n'hésitez pas à me faire des retours !

Merci à : Rydia16, mefia, Chiyukisa, Tsuki Banritt, S et pour leurs Reviews.

S : Et voilà tu as une autre réponse ! Car un nouveau chapitre est sorti ! Y'a plus qu'a me laisser un peu de temps ainsi qu'a ma correctrice ;) et voila la suite ! Merci pour ta review~

mefia : Merci pour ton commentaire ^^ ça aide !

Merci à : 0kam1ryuu, Aiiwa, Akayui, AmeliaOni, angelusjedusor, Asunaforever3, Aura Seikizan, Chiyukisa, Cosmos Asma, Damien93, DaPowaOfNeo, DKYYDD, fanfics-mangas62, Haku132, Hebihime, Hyakuya D Ren, isidris-shiro, kedy ichyo, Kira1726, KuroiUsagi-Chan, LolitaUp, Loupdecrystale, LOVEMANGAANDDRARRY, Lune Pourpre, , MarceloGuaimas, marjo1607, Minilod, myositice, neilkal, Noyr Desyre, Pasaje, Plume d'Hitsuji, RedBloodAlice, Rydia16, sebek745, Selena Psycho, Shaunii, Shin no panda, Tsuki Banritt, Wei Wuxian et yaoi-chan-poowa pour avoir mit en favoris et/ou Follow.

**Ps : Un chapitre de Another est sorti ! Laisser moi un peu de temps pour le traduire et pour qu'il soit corrigé merci !**

Bonne lecture~

**Des Vagues aux Tourbillons**

La fois suivante où il se réveilla, Sasuke était parti. Seuls Kakashi et Zabuza étaient dans la chambre. Tsuna décida qu'il s'était assez reposé et essaya de sortir du lit il voulait manger quelque chose. Zabuza essaya de l'aider à descendre, mais Kakashi, pas si subtilement que ça, repoussa l'homme et éloigna doucement Tsuna. Le ninja déserteur grogna alors qu'il était repoussé et lança un regard noir au ninja copieur, mais ne protesta pas, Tsuna se sentit un peu mal à l'aise de voir deux hommes adultes agir comme ça, mais il était trop heureux de l'attention soudaine de son sensei pour que ça le dérange réellement.

Le déjeuner fut maladroit. Tsunami-san les salua tous joyeusement et remercia Tsuna pour son rôle dans la sécurité de son père.

Tsuna garda la tête baissée, sirotant lentement son bouillon de poulet. Kakashi et Zabuza s'assirent à ses côtés et continuaient de se regarder l'un l'autre.

Sasuke observa le spectacle et sourit, un air amusé dansant dans ses yeux vers Tsuna. Le petit bâtard s'amusait de ça et il ignorait apparemment le fait qu'ils avaient dormi l'un à côté de l'autre. Euh… Tsuna ne s'attendait pas à ça.

''Alors…'' Il essaya de briser la tension. ''Qu'advient-il de notre mission maintenant ?''

''Nous sommes sous contrat pour rester jusqu'à ce que le pont soit construit pour protéger Tazuna. Un de mes clones est actuellement avec lui sur le site. Nous ne devrions pas rester ici plus d'une semaine.'' Répondit Kakashi.

''Qu'en est-il de ce gars, Gatou ? Va-t-il envoyer d'autres ninjas ?'' Tsuna se mordit la lèvre d'inquiétude. Il se souvenait que Zabuza avait dit qu'il était aller parler à l'homme et qu'ils avaient eu un 'petit désaccord'. Quoi que cela veuille dire…

Le sourire de Zabuza était terrifiant et Tsuna se sentit immédiatement méfiant. ''Gatou ne fera plus rien.'' Il plaça un rouleau vierge devant Tsuna.

''Qu'est-ce que c'est ?'' Demanda Tsuna, effrayé de ce que serait la réponse…

''La tête de Gatou.'' Sourit l'homme.

Tsuna déglutit. Il ne s'attendait pas ça. Aurait-il dû ? Même maintenant, la violence le mettait un peu mal à l'aise.

''Nous avons discuté et avons eu un… désaccord, alors je l'ai tué,'' L'homme haussa les épaules, ne voyant clairement rien de mal en cela. ''et tout le monde dans sa base 'secrète'.'' Il sourit alors qu'il insistait beaucoup sur le mot secret.

De grands yeux bleus regardaient l'homme venant de Kiri. Même avec la moitié de son visage masqué par des bandages, Zabuza rayonnait fierté, d'arrogance et même d'amusement.

''Ouais.'' Tsuna acquiesça. ''Je ne pense pas vouloir savoir ce qu'il s'est passé.''

Kakashi se leva. ''Eh bien moi oui. Allons parler ailleurs.'' Sourit-il agréablement vers l'autre homme, mais tout le monde pouvait sentir la légère intention meurtrière qu'il libéra. Ce n'était pas optionnel.

Zabuza soupira. ''Ce sont des shinobi, bon sang, pas des bébés.''

Avec un bref regard vers Tsuna, il quitta la pièce pour suivre leur sensei. Il semblait que les deux adultes voulaient toujours les traiter comme les enfants qu'ils étaient à la place des shinobi qu'ils étaient récemment devenus. Tsuna ne savait pas comment se sentir par rapport à ça.

Sakura et Sasuke se tournèrent immédiatement vers lui.

''Ne, Naruto, pouvons-nous te poser d'autres questions ? A propos de ces flammes….'' Commença Sakura.

Tsuna cligna des yeux, momentanément étonné. Il n'était pas habitué à ce que ses coéquipiers ne lui prête attention, encore moins les deux en même temps.

''Um… bien sûr ?''

''Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit à propos de ça ?'' Demanda durement Sasuke.

Tsuna fronça les sourcils. ''Je suis désolé, mais je ne pense pas que l'un d'entre nous ait déjà eu une réelle conversation avant. Pourquoi aurais-je dû vous le dire ?''

Sakura tressaillit mais Sasuke le fixa avec colère.

''Nous sommes une équipe.'' Murmura la fille avec hésitation.

Tsuna renifla avec colère. ''Je maintiens mon point de vue. Pourquoi aurais-je dû commencer à partager mes secrets avec deux personnes qui, en moyenne, prétendent que je n'existe pas ou m'insultent ? Vous voulez que je commence à vous faire confiance avec des choses comme ça ? D'accord, mais la confiance va dans les deux sens.''

Sasuke soupira mais ne détourna pas les yeux du blond. ''C'est peut-être vrai, mais nous n'avons jamais menti ou caché quoi que ce soit à propos de nos capacités personnelles. Ça aurait pu tous nous mettre en danger pendant la mission. Si Zabuza ne s'était pas arrêté à ce moment-là, qui sais ce qu'il se serait passé. Ce gars Haku était aussi là et aucun d'entre nous ne savait qu'il était là ! Tu-''

''Tu t'es évanoui, Naruto.'' Interrompit gentiment Sakura. ''Zabuza aurait pu te faire n'importe quoi. On ne savait pas ce qui n'allait pas avec toi !''

''Je-'' Tsuna les regarda avec des yeux choqués. ''Je suis désolé. Je n'avais pas réalisé.''

''Pas réalisé que nous nous en soucions ?'' Ricana Sasuke.

''Oui.'' Répondit honnêtement le blond.

''Hn.'' Le noiraud se détourna.

Ils se turent un instant, chacun perdu dans ses pensées.

''Nous ne sommes pas vraiment une équipe, n'est-ce pas ?'' Demanda doucement Sakura. ''Je suis désolé, j'étais… je suis tellement stupide.''

Elle se serra dans ses bras, des larmes scintillaient dans ses yeux.

Tsuna tendit la main pour lui tapoter le bras. ''Cela ne sert à rien de pointer ça du doigt maintenant. Je pense que nous sommes tous d'accord qu'aucun d'entre nous n'a été le coéquipier idéal…'' Il lui sourit. ''Mais nous pouvons travailler là-dessus.''

Elle renifla et le regarda par dessous ses cils. Il sourit de manière encourageante. Elle lui sourit avec hésitation en retour.

''Hn.'' Sasuke leur sourit.

Sakura se frotta les yeux. ''Alors, depuis combien de temps tu as ses flammes ? Je veux dire, depuis combien de temps tu es capable de les utiliser ?''

''Pas longtemps, quelques mois avant la remise de diplôme.'' Répondit-il.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils. ''Que s'est-il passé ? De ce que Zabuza a dit, ça à du être quelque chose de … mauvais.''

''Euhm… Pas vraiment, je veux dire, vous vous souvenez que j'ai été blessé durant ce combat, pas vrai ? J'ai été envoyé à l'hôpital.''

Ils froncèrent tout deux les sourcils vers lui.

''Je ne pense pas que quiconque puisse oublier ça.'' Murmura Sakura. ''Tu saignais beaucoup et tu es différent depuis.''

''Ouais, mon médecin a depuis, théorisé que les changements seront permanents. Je me sens différent, je regarde les choses différemment, je réagis différemment… Je ne pense pas pouvoir redevenir comme avant, mais depuis j'ai des problèmes avec mon chakra. Je n'ai toujours pas réussi à le déverrouiller, mais d'une manière ou d'une autre, en essayant de le faire, j'ai découvert mes flammes.''

''Alors tu as des flammes parce que tu ne peux pas utiliser ton chakra ?'' Demanda Sakura avec un froncement de sourcils.

Tsuna haussa les épaules. ''Je n'en suis pas sûr. Dans tous les cas, j'ai été appelé par l'Hokage pas longtemps après et il m'a donné le peu de renseignements connus à propos des flammes. J'espère être capable de bientôt aller à Uzushio pour voir si il y a quelque chose qui pourrait m'aider.''

''Et ces liens ? De quoi s'agit-il ?'' Demanda Sakura incertaine.

Tsuna se frotta l'arrière de la tête. ''Eh bien, c'est un peu plus compliqué. Tout d'abord vous devez savoir qu'i types de flammes différentes connues des Uzumaki. Toutes portent le nom d'un aspect du ciel : Ciel, Tempête, Nuage, Brouillard, Soleil, Pluie et Foudre. Chaque types de flammes est différent, en couleur, en apparence et elles ont des caractéristiques spécifiques. Mes flammes par exemple sont des flammes de ciel, elles sont oranges et leurs caractéristiques est l'Harmonie. Ça me permet de me synchroniser avec mon environnement. Presque comme un ninja sensoriel. De ce que j'ai découvert, les flammes de Ciel sont les plus rares et les plus comparables à toutes les flammes réelles parmi toutes les Flammes de Dernière Volonté du Ciel, brûlantes et libérants de la chaleur.''

Ils écoutaient tous deux attentivement.

''Je ne suis pas sûr des détails, mais d'après ce que je comprends, les flammes de ciel cherchent à s'harmoniser avec au moins une personne possédant l'un des autres types de flammes. Au moins une personne pour chaque type de flammes. Ces personnes sont traditionnellement appelé Gardiens. Cependant, de tels liens prennent du temps à bien se former. Ce que j'ai maintenant avec Zabuza n'est pas permanent. Mais ça pourrait être le cas, si nous le voulons tous les deux.''

Il hésita brièvement. Devait-il mentionner le début de lien entre lui et Sasuke ? Ou devrait-il attendre jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse parler à son coéquipier seul ?

''Je suis désolé de vous interrompre, mais je pense que ce serait peut-être une bonne idée de te reposer un peu plus.'' Haku, l'associé de Zabuza, se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte ouverte alors qu'il leur adressait la parole. Il sourit à Tsuna, et le blond sourit maladroitement en retour. ''J'aimerais aussi te faire un bilan, pour être honnête.''

''D'accord.'' Répondit Tsuna, qui sentait seulement maintenant la fatigue s'installer.

Sasuke se leva. ''Nous venons avec vous.''

Sakura acquiesça et se leva aussi. Tsuna ne put s'empêcher de sourire à ses coéquipiers.

**-0-0-**

Après un check-up et une sieste bien méritée, Haku l'aida à redescendre les escaliers. Son équipe et Zabuza étaient installés dans la cuisine. Le ninja déserteur était en pleine compétition de regard avec Kakashi.

Tsuna se racla la gorge, essayant de désamorcer la tension.

Haku s'assied près de lui.

''Ne, je me demandais… Uzushiogakure n'est pas situé très loin d'ici, n'est-ce pas ?'' Demanda curieusement Tsuna.

Vu que Gato était mort, leur mission devrait pouvoir continuer sans trop de problème. Il avait la permission de l'Hokage, il avait juste besoin de trouver un moyen de convaincre Kakashi-sensei d'accepter d'y aller maintenant. Quelque chose à propos de ce village… Il voulait le voir, en savoir plus.

Il n'était pas sûr si c'était son intuition qui agissait encore ou si il était simplement curieux.

Kakashi regarda son élève attentivement. ''Il a disparu, Naruto. Il n'y a plus rien là-bas.''

''Il reste encore quelque chose. Ce n'est pas complètement détruit.'' Intervint Zabuza avec un sourire en direction de Kakashi. ''Je pourrais t'emmener là-bas, si c'est ce que tu veux.''

''Personne ne va nulle part, encore moins avec toi.'' Kakashi lança un regard noir à l'homme. ''Il est toujours en train de récupérer.''

Haku se pencha vers Tsuna. ''Ils sont comme deux chiens qui se disputent un os.'' Le garçon rigola. ''Ou deux fan-boys qui se disputent leur béguin.''

Tsuna devint rouge vif et détourna le regard. Près de lui, Sakura tressaillit comme si elle avait été frappée.

''Hein ? Vous parlez de ces vieilles ruines ?'' Les interrompit soudainement Tazuna.

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui. Le vieil homme se tenait sur le seuil de la porte, venant d'entrer dans la pièce.

''Vous les avez vu, Tazuna-san ?'' Demanda Tsuna, soudainement à nouveau excité.

''Bien sûr. C'est une île pas très loin d'ici, juste au nord. Il faut environ une journée en bateau pour y arriver.''

''Nous y serions plus rapidement si nous courions.'' Zabuza haussa les épaules.

''Courir ? Sur l'eau ?'' Demanda Sakura intéressée, mais légèrement sceptique.

.

Haku acquiesça. ''Bien sûr, vous n'avez pas encore appris à marcher sur l'eau ?'' Il inclina la tête, clairement curieux.

Elle secoua la tête. ''Pas du tout. Peux-tu me l'apprendre ?''

Sasuke se tourna vers eux, étudiant intensément le garçon.

''Hmmm…'' Haku se prit son menton en réfléchissant. ''Normalement c'est votre professeur qui devrait vous l'apprendre…''

''Tu ne leur a pas encore appris, Hatake ?'' Ricana Zabuza, moqueur.

Kakashi jeta un regard noir à l'homme, mais ne répondit pas.

Haku se détourna des deux hommes supposés être mature et s'adressa aux rookies. ''Est-ce que vous avez pratiqué votre escalade des arbres ?''

''Notre quoi ?'' Demanda Tsuna confus.

Les deux ninjas déserteurs lancèrent des regards vide à Kakashi.

L'homme haussa les épaules. ''Ils ont seulement obtenu leur diplôme de l'Académie il y a quelques semaines. C'était supposé être une mission de rang C.''

Les trois ninjas les plus expérimentés se tournèrent vers Tazuna. L'homme tressaillit et quitta rapidement la pièce.

''Tch.'' Murmura Zabuza avec colère. ''Rien de pire qu'un client qui cherche à économiser de l'argent sur des missions. Putain d'idiots.''

''En effet.'' Soupira Kakashi. ''J'allais les faire commencer l'escalade des arbres une fois que nous aurions terminé cette mission.''

''Tu réalise que ça aurait pu être une mission désastreuse, n'est-ce pas ? Si la lignée du gamin n'avait pas joué, je ne me serais pas arrêté. Tes gamins seraient mort. Je t'avais piégé et ils en auraient payé le prix.'' Zabuza s'adressa sérieusement à Kakashi.

''Je réalise.'' grinça Kakashi.

Tsuna regarda les deux hommes. La tension dans la pièce remonta.

''Pouvons-nous y aller ? À Uzu ?'' Il redirigea la conversation.

Kakashi cligna des yeux vers lui, avant que son seul œil visible ne s'adoucisse. ''Tu veux y aller ?''

Tsuna acquiesça avec certitude. ''Je veux le voir. Et… Je sens que je dois y aller.''

''Tu le sens… ?''

''Oui, c'est difficile à expliquer…'' Il s'arrêta. ''Mais j'ai besoin d'en comprendre plus à propos de cette lignée.''

Et peut-être qu'il aurait finalement une raison valide pour justifier toutes ses connaissances sur les flammes. Il avait été chanceux le jour où il les avait activées pour la première fois. Heureusement qu'il avait un moyen de les expliquer, mais les rouleaux que l'Hokage lui avait donné ne lui avait pas donné beaucoup d'informations. Il n'en avait pas vraiment eu besoin, il se souvenait toujours de tous ce que Reborn lui avait appris d'en son ancienne vie, mais il avait besoin d'une raison pour avoir ces connaissances dans cette nouvelle vie. Ce serait très suspect si un orphelin savait tout cela sans qu'on ne le lui dise.

Maintenant que ses flammes commençaient à atteindre les autres, elles ne pourraient plus se retenir. Surtout pas avec un ninja déserteur comme Zabuza impliqué. Il aurait besoin d'expliquer correctement les choses à Iruka et aussi à Sasuke…

Il grimaça en imaginant Zabuza entrer dans Konoha. Comme si il serait simplement autorisé à entrer et à rester là-bas…

En supposant que l'homme veuille rester à Konoha...

''Ce n'est pas loin, pas vrai ?'' Interrompit soudainement Sasuke. ''Un jour ou deux de plus ne feront pas la différence, alors pourquoi pas ?''

Tsuna lui lança un regard reconnaissant. Le noiraud lui sourit.

''C'est vrai.'' Agréa Sakura. ''En plus, nous sommes coincés ici pour quelques jours avant que notre mission ne soit terminée.''

Kakashi se frotta la nuque et soupira lourdement. ''Les gars… Ce n'est pas si simple. Nous ne pouvons pas simplement faire un détour sans la permission de l'Hokage.''

''Mais l'Hokage a déjà donné sa permission. Il m'a dit qu'il vous informerait de cela et que la décision finale vous appartenait, sensei.'' Tsuna inclina la tête avec confusion. Le Sandaime n'en avait pas parler à leur sensei ?

Kakashi réfléchit. ''Tout de même, j'ai besoin d'informer l'Hokage à propos de tout ce qui s'est passé.'' Il jeta un coup d'oeil habile en direction de Zabuza.

L'homme fit le coq au mécontentement visible de leur sensei et se leva pour se tenir derrière Tsuna. ''Si ça te facilite la tâche, je peux toujours kidnapper le gamin. Comme ça, vous devrez me suivre.''

Il sourit sauvagement à leur professeur, attrapa le petit blond, le jeta sur son épaule et courut hors de la maison.

''HIEE !'' Cria Tsuna surpris.

Zabuza s'arrêta surpris devant la maison et se frotta les oreilles. ''Tu as une sacrée paire de poumons gamin.'' Marmonna-t-il.

''Pose-moi par TERRE !'' Tsuna essaya de libérer.

L'équipe 7 et Haku les avaient suivis.

''Arrête de malmener mon élève, s'il-te-plaît.'' Kakashi laissait filtrer son intention meurtrière.

Zabuza haussa les épaules et fit ce qu'on lui avait dit. ''Arrange ça alors. Le gamin veut y aller.''

Tsuna s'éloigna un peu de l'homme. Le nouveau lien le rendait réticent à s'éloigner de l'homme, mais il n'aimait pas vraiment être porter comme ça n'importe où.

''Quelle drama queen.'' Kakashi roula des yeux alors qu'il plaçait une main sur l'épaule de Tsuna.

Le blond regarda son sensei.

''Bien, nous irons. Vu que Tazuna-san est en sécurité chez lui, nous avons terminé notre mission. Cependant avant de partir, si Tazuna-san nous permet de rester quelques jours de plus, je commencerais à vous apprendre à tous les trois l'escalade des arbres et peut-être même la marche sur l'eau… Si vous êtes tous les trois intéressé, bien sûr.'' Kakashi leur sourit. ''Pendant ce temps, Naruto aura le temps de complètement se rétablir.''

Sakura et Tsuna sourirent grandement et Sasuke sourit.

Haku rigola lorsque Zabuza jeta un regard noir à l'homme aux cheveux blancs.

-0-0-

L'escalade des arbres était incroyable ! Ou du moins, ça en avait l'air… Kakashi leur souriait, suspendu à l'envers sur une branche d'arbre.

Tsuna le regarda avec de grands yeux. Même en Hyper mode de Dernière Volonté, il pouvait brièvement défier la gravité en s'accroupissant sur les murs ou les plafonds mais rien de tel. C'était vraiment cool.

''Maintenant, bien que l'escalade d'arbre est considéré comme un simple exercice de chakra, il s'agit d'une technique de base qui s'avère pratique dans toutes sortes de situations. En appliquant du chakra sur certaines parties de votre corps, vous apprenez à réguler la quantité spécifique de chakra. L'escalade des arbres est la prochaine étape de l'exercice de collage de feuille que vous avez appris à l'Académie et la marche sur l'eau est l'étape suivante. Pour l'escalade d'arbre, vous appliquez du chakra sur vos pieds pour vous aidez à coller à l'écorce de l'arbre.'' Expliqua Kakashi.

Les trois genin écoutaient attentivement.

''La partie délicate de cet exercice est de savoir et de s'habituer à la bonne quantité de chakra nécessaire pour cette tâche. La seule façon de le faire est de pratiquer.''

À l'envers, il leur lança chacun un kunai, qui atterrit devant leurs pieds.

''Certaines personnes se sentent plus à l'aise en courant sur l'arbre pour voir jusqu'où ils peuvent aller. D'autres préfèrent y aller un peu plus lentement. Chacun sa manière.'' Il haussa les épaules. ''Sachez simplement que si vous utilisez trop de chakra, vous serez expulsés, utilisez-en trop peu et vous ne collerez pas à l'écorce.''

Sasuke sourit à ses coéquipiers et courut vers l'arbre. Sakura rigola et le suivit.

Sasuke fut à peine capable de faire trois pas sur l'arbre avant qu'il se fasse expulser.

Sakura réussit à rejoindre la première branche mais elle courrait comme si elle marchait sur un sol glissant.

Tsuna grimaça. Ouais, il n'allait pas essayer ça !

''Naruto ? Tu ne vas pas essayer ?'' Demanda Kakashi avec un froncement de sourcils.

Il rit nerveusement et se frotta la nuque. ''J'ai assez de difficulté à accéder à mon chakra tel qu'il est. Je pense que je vais prendre mon temps avec ça.'' Après tout son entraînement supplémentaire avec Iruka-nii, il avait finalement réussi à appréhender son chakra mais il ne pouvait pas l'utiliser pour les jutsu. Ça semblait vraiment anormal à utiliser. Le modeler demandait beaucoup de concentration et quand il avait des problèmes il comptait immédiatement sur ses flammes.

Kakashi inclina la tête en contemplation. ''Montre-moi.''

Tsuna s'agita nerveusement. Il s'avança et se tint devant un arbre. Prenant une profonde inspiration, il ferma les yeux et essaya de concentrer un peu de chakra sur sa paume de main. Son lien naissance avec Iruka facilitait l'atteinte de son chakra. Ça semblait certainement annuler les sentiments négatifs qu'il avait au début.

Cela prit un moment avant qu'il ne puisse sentir son chakra répondre. Avec précaution, il plaça sa main sur l'écorce de l'arbre.

Il la souleva à nouveau sans effort.

Clairement, ça ne collait pas.

Kakashi sauta. ''Viens ici et essaie de faire la même chose mais contre ma main.'' Il tendit sa main vers Tsuna, presque comme si il attendait un 'tape m'en cinq'.

Tsuna fit comme demandé.

''Hmmm…'' Son sensei prit une posture de réflexion. ''Tu auras besoin de beaucoup de pratique. Modeler le chakra est nécessaire pour que ça devienne une réponse automatique -quelque chose auquel tu n'as pas besoin de réfléchir. Un tel retard peut être fatal. Ensuite, il ne suffit pas de juste concentrer ton chakra sur une certaine partie de ton corps. Tu en as besoin pour faire quelque chose. Tu rassembles ton chakra correctement mais c'est juste-là.''

Son sensei lui lança un regard sérieux. ''Tu vas avoir besoin de te concentrer sur ça pour ton entraînement.''

Tsuna fronça les sourcils de frustration. Pour être honnête, avec la capacité d'utiliser ses flammes, il avait négligé de s'exercer avec son chakra. Il avait espéré entraîner son corps à un niveau pour qu'il puisse commencer à pratiquer ses anciennes techniques.

Il semblerait que la Percé du Point Zéro (Première édition et Revisité) devra attendre un peu plus longtemps…

S'entraîner et courir sur les arbres occupait la majeur partie de son temps libre dans les jours qui suivirent. Sasuke s'est avéré être un loyal compagnon durant cette période. Zabuza s'était aussi montré le deuxième pour les observer. Haku se tenait toujours loyalement à ses côtés.

L'homme l'avait regardé gaffer pendant environ cinq minutes avant qu'il ne l'appelle.

''Oi, gamin, viens ici.'' Tsuna leva les yeux de l'endroit où il se tenait près de l'arbre. Il n'avait toujours pas tenté de l'escalader.

''Assis.'' Zabuza pointa le sol devant lui.

Tsuna leva un sourcil vers l'homme. Il n'était pas un chien !

L'homme roula des yeux, s'asseyant lui-même et tapota l'herbe. Tsuna fronça les sourcils mais fit ce qu'il lui dit. Kakashi s'approcha et flânait derrière lui.

''Je veux que tu médites. Essaie d'atteindre ce qu'il y a en toi. Tu vas trouver ton chakra et probablement tes flammes, mais continue d'aller plus loin. Et ensuite dis-moi ce que tu trouve.''

Tsuna leva un sourcil. ''J'ai déjà fait ça à de nombreuses reprises. J'ai toujours trouvé la même chose. Plus de flammes que de chakra.''

Maintenant Zabuza roula des yeux. ''Alors refais-le.''

Tsuna soupira, mais ferma les yeux avec obéissance. Il atteignit l'intérieur de lui-même mais n'essaya pas de capter les énergies. Il pouvait toujours sentir l'agonie de ses gardiens perdus, mais la douleur était suffisamment atténuée pour qu'il se sente suffisamment bien pour s'attarder brièvement un moment. Il semblait que ses trois débuts de liens l'aidait vraiment contre la douleur.

''Plus profond.'' Rappela Zabuza.

Tsuna inclina la tête mais essaya de dépasser ce qu'il avait déjà trouvé. Seulement pour trouver plus de ce qu'il y avait déjà. Il continua. Ses flammes lui apparurent et s'enroulèrent autour de lui. Elles ne le blessaient pas, elles ne le faisaient jamais mais il ouvrit ses yeux pour voir ce qui les faisaient réagir de manière si protectrice. Elles inondaient littéralement l'espace dans lequel il se trouvait.

Il se tenait devant une énorme cage en métal. Un simple morceau de papier semblait garder la porte fermée. Il dut plisser les yeux pour voir ce qui était écrit dessus. Sceau ? Vraiment ?

Il essaya d'épier pour voir ce qui était caché derrière le métal.

Quelque chose gémit derrière les barreaux. Les yeux de Tsuna s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il vit la fourrure rouge de la créature.

Ça devait être le Kyuubi. C'était énorme ! Sa tête à elle-seule semblait être plus grosse qu'il n'était grand ! Ça avait une fourrure rouge-orangé, de longues oreilles ressemblant presque à celle d'un lapin et des dents et des griffes acérées.

La créature ouvrit un œil depuis son emplacement au sol. Un énorme œil rouge fixa Tsuna et la créature commença à grogner. Sans la directive de Tsuna, ses flammes firent un bond vers l'avant et inondèrent le démon, qui soupira de bonheur, se calmant et ignorant complètement Tsuna.

Tsuna bougea inconfortablement et pris une profonde inspiration. Il lui fallut beaucoup de volonté mais il réussit à éloigner ses flammes du démon. Il n'avait jamais vraiment vu ce phénomène se produire auparavant, mais ça ne lui pris pas longtemps pour réaliser ce que c'était, Reborn avait qualifié ça de 'd'ivresse de flammes'. Un excès de flammes de ciel pouvait rendre d'autres types de flammes apparemment ivres ou lourdes, en fonction du point de vue.

Il se reconcentra sur le monde extérieur. Même un démon aurait besoin de temps pour récupérer de ça… Et Tsuna ne se sentait vraiment pas prêt à affronter un démon renard qui avait terrorisé son village et qu'il avait drogué sans le savoir pour qui sait depuis combien de temps.

Alors qu'il se concentrait sur Zabuza, il sentit ses flammes… se détendre. Sans le savoir, il s'était tellement concentré autour du sceau, que maintenant, c'était un sentiment de détente. Comme il les sentait se détendre, il pouvait finalement sentir une petite quantité d'énergie bleu se libérer, pas beaucoup, mais plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant.

Il ne put empêcher le sourire sur son visage.

Zabuza lui sourit. ''Mieux.''

-o-o-

Depuis ce moment, Tsuna commençait à mieux utiliser son chakra. Il ne savait pas si il allait se débarrasser de son réflexe d'atteindre automatiquement ses flammes au lieu de son chakra, mais il faisait des progrès. Même si il devait admettre, que Sasuke progressait plus vite que lui.

Sakura avait terminé l'entraînement à la fin du deuxième jour. Kakashi avait fait asseoir ses trois élèves et leur avait expliqué, bien que Sakura ait maîtrisé la technique, ses réserves de chakras étaient petites ce qui lui permettaient de le contrôler plus facilement en général. Elle avait besoin de plus d'un défi pour augmenter ses réserves. Il la ferait marcher sur l'eau le lendemain.

Tsuna avait envie de parler à Zabuza seul à seul. Il n'allait pas forcer l'homme à faire quoi que se soit, mais il voulait savoir certaines choses avant de laisser leurs liens grandir. Malheureusement Kakashi semblait déterminé à ne pas laisser le ninja déserteur s'approcher de trop près ou de le laisser seul avec son étudiant. C'était très frustrant, surtout après avoir été ignoré pendant des semaines par le même homme.

Alors il approcha l'homme la nuit suivante après le dîner. ''Sensei, si vous pouviez me donner quelques minutes, j'aimerais vous parler.'' Ne le faites pas dire qu'il ne savait pas être poli.

L'homme cligna de yeux, mais se leva et le guida à l'extérieur. ''Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Naruto ? Tu te sens toujours blessé ?''

''Non, sensei, rien de cela.'' Rassura-t-il. ''Je voulais juste savoir pourquoi vous avez soudainement décidé de vous inquiéter pour moi. Je veux dire, vous êtes surprotecteur, sensei, pire que toutes les mères que j'ai vue autour de leurs enfants. Avant que nous quittions le village, vous sembliez essayer activement de passer le moins de temps possible autour de nous tous.''

L'homme se frotta la nuque et fredonna un peu. ''Je m'inquiète juste pour mes étudiants.''

''Nous sommes vos étudiants depuis des semaines.'' Renvoya immédiatement Tsuna. ''De plus vous n'êtes pas comme ça quand Haku enseigne à Sakura les premiers soins le soir. Seulement autour de moi.''

''On enseigne à Sakura ?''

''Vous n'avez pas remarqué ?'' Demanda Tsuna avec un regard impassible sur le visage.

''Haha.'' L'homme rit maladroitement mais ne répondit pas aux questions de Tsuna.

Tsuna soupira alors que le silence s'étirait entre eux. ''Pourriez-vous au moins me donner une marge de manœuvre ? J'ai vraiment besoin de parler à Zabuza seul avant que nous partions d'ici.''

''Et pourquoi ça ?'' Demanda l'homme avec un regard dur dans ses yeux. ''C'est un ninja déserteur, un shinobi qui a trahi son village. Ce n'est pas quelqu'un que je veux autour de mes genins. Il est très dangereux.''

Tsuna renifla, pensant à toutes les personnes dangereuses qu'il avait rencontré dans son autre vie. ''Je sais tout ça. Mais il y a une connexion entre nous à cause de mes flammes, alors j'aimerais vraiment lui parler.''

''À propos de quoi ? Je ne te laisserai pas seul avec lui.''

''Sensei, de quoi je parle ou avec qui je me lie, n'est honnêtement pas vos affaires. C'est privé.'' Tsuna se redressa et regarda son sensei droit dans les yeux.

L'homme se fana. ''Bien, je vais vous laisser un peu de temps pendant que j'organise notre transport vers les ruines d'Uzu demain. Mais c'est tout. Fais que ça compte.''

Et l'homme partit. Tsuna se sentit un peu coupable pour ses mots durs, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir grisé en même temps.

Le lendemain matin, une fois que Kakashi quitta la maison de Tazuna, disant qu'il allait arranger leur voyage pour le lendemain, Tsuna ne se sentit plus grisé. Ses coéquipiers venaient de quitter la maison pour continuer leur entraînement, et Zabuza ne tarda pas à le trouver.

L'homme s'assied près de lui. ''Ton professeur est finalement parti.'' Grogna l'homme.

''Je le lui ai demandé. Je voulais te parler, en privé. Ou du moins, aussi privé que possible entouré de shinobi.'' Tsuna haussa les épaules.

L'homme sourit, mais ne dit rien de plus.

Tsuna s'éclaircit la gorge. ''Je voulais savoir… Où allons-nous à partir de maintenant ?''

''Que veux-tu dire ?'' Zabuza fronça les sourcils.

''Nous n'allons pas rester éternellement ici. Que se passera-t-il demain ? Vas-tu venir avec nous ? À Uzu ou même à Konoha ?''

Zabuza haussa les épaules. ''Ou tu pourrais venir avec moi.''

Tsuna secoua la tête et pensa au Kyuubi scellé dans ses entrailles. ''D'une certaine manière, je ne pense pas que Konoha me laisse partir. De plus, Iruka-nii est toujours au village. Je ne veux pas l'abandonner là-bas.''

''Iruka-nii ?'' Demanda l'homme amusé.

Tsuna rougit. ''Ma Brume. Je ne lui ai pas encore vraiment parlé, mais… je ne vais pas l'abandonner.''

Zabuza huma pensivement. ''Eh bien, Haku a besoin d'une certaine stabilité.''

Tsuna attendit qu'il continue. Le ninja déserteur ne le fit pas. Tsuna serra les dents. Pourquoi était-ce si difficile de faire parler Zabuza ou même Kakashi ? ''Et ? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?''

''Nous viendrons avec toi. Pour voir si nous pouvons obtenir l'asile ou quelque chose…'' L'homme s'arrêta en voyant le sourire éclatant de Tsuna.

Ils n'allèrent pas plus loin que ça dans leur conversation car Kakashi-sensei revenait en courant. Tsuna eut brièvement envie de se frapper la tête de frustration. Clairement, l'homme tentait de battre un record de vitesse pour leur laisser le moins de temps possible pour parler.

-o-o-

Tsuna fut silencieux alors qu'ils descendait du bateau. C'était dans le milieu de l'après-midi, deux jours après leur départ de la maison de Tazuna, et Kakashi parlait au capitaine du petit bateau de pêche qu'il avait arrangé. Leur départ de chez Tazuna avait été rapide et sans grande fanfare.

''Il reviendra demain, vers midi pour venir nous chercher.'' Expliqua leur sensei alors qu'il les rejoignait.

Deux de ses genins acquiescèrent mais Tsuna n'avait d'yeux que pour la ville en ruine devant lui.

''C'est Uzu ?'' Demanda Sakura d'une petite voix.

C'était une ruine. Des bâtiments étaient complètement ou à moitié détruit, l'endroit était clairement abandonné et les arbres et autres plantes poussaient sans cesse pour essayer d'en recouvrir le plus possible. Comme si elles essayaient de récupérer les parties de l'île que les humains avaient autrefois occupées.

Son intuition criait, alors il fit un premier pas…

Et un second…

Et un autre…

Avant qu'il ne le réalise, il avait commencé à courir, en haut de la colline et hors du petit port où ils avaient atterri.

''Naruto !'' Kakashi l'arrêta avec une main ferme sur son épaule. ''Il n'y a pas besoin de courir. Nous avons plein de temps pour explorer.''

Tsuna se mordit la lèvre anxieux.

''Allez, dobe. Calme-toi.'' Sasuke le heurta doucement, le soutenant silencieusement.

Le blond essaya de sourire à son coéquipier mais il n'y parvint pas. Le garçon acquiesça de compréhension.

Sakura les rejoignit, se tenant de l'autre côté.

Kakashi leur sourit fièrement.

''Je crois que ce n'est que le port. Uzushiogakure doit être un peu plus dans les terres.'' Kakashi observait alors qu'ils atteignaient ce qui semblait être le bord de la petite ville. Une route se balançait doucement entre les collines entourant la ville portuaire.

Ils commencèrent à courir sur la route. Ils coururent en silence, la vue du port les affectant toujours. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils remarquèrent les bâtiments en ruine sur la plus grande colline, ou plutôt montagne, devant eux qu'ils réalisèrent que c'était Uzushiogakure.

''C'était un petit village.'' Observa Haku de ce qui restait du village devant eux. ''Mais ça devait être spectaculaire.''

Ils se tenaient devant une immense porte, pas très différente de celles de Konoha. Ou du moins ce qu'il en restait.

Zabuza grogna. ''Ça l'était, surtout comparé aux autres villages cachés. Je crois que le clan Uzumaki était le seul grand clan à s'être installé ici.''

''Où veux-tu aller en premier ?'' Demanda Kakashi au blond.

''Par ici.'' Tsuna n'hésita pas alors qu'il pointait un endroit.

Assuré et guidé par son intuition, il les guida plus profondément dans ce qui avait dû être autrefois un village remarquable. Uzu avait été construit pour correspondre à la montagne, avec beaucoup de grands bâtiments.

Il ne savait pas où il allait mais son intuition ne l'avait pas encore conduit dans l'erreur.

''Ce symbole est partout.'' Songea Sakura. ''N'est-ce pas ce que portent les shinobi de Konoha ?''

Kakashi acquiesça. ''En effet, il est principalement porté sur les veste de chuunin. C'est un honneur et rappelle l'alliance qui a existée entre Uzu et Konoha. Ils étaient de proches alliés.''

''Tu sais.'' Commença Zabuza alors qu'il se tournait vers Tsuna. ''Si jamais tu es fatigué de Konoha, tu peux revenir ici et reconstruire cet endroit.''

Surpris, Tsuna cligna des yeux étonné. ''Quoi ?''

''Tu es un Uzumaki. Ce village est ton héritage. Une fois que tu auras des liens, tu pourras revenir, devenir Uzukage. Reconstruire cet endroit.''

Tsuna se mordit la lèvre. Reconstruire ces ruines semblait bien, mais devenir Uzukage ? Ça lui donna immédiatement un flashback de la montagne de paperasse qu'il devait gérer en tant que Decimo, et, bien qu'il soit habitué à toutes ses responsabilités, comme envoyer des personnes en missions, sans jamais savoir si ils allaient revenir, ce n'était pas quelque chose dans lequel il avait hâte de revenir. Bien qu'une partie de Naruto en lui, sembla se revigorer à l'idée de devenir un Kage.

''Je pense que je suis un peu jeune pour penser à quelque chose comme ça.'' Il se frotta timidement la nuque. Il ne voulait pas encore penser à ça.

Ils entrèrent à peine dans le village principal qu'une voix les appela.

''Eh bien, eh bien, je ne m'attendais pas à avoir de la compagnie d'aussi tôt. Bonjour~'' Ils se tournèrent tous, surpris.

Tsuna haleta avec de grand yeux alors qu'un Byakuran brillant et transparent s'avançait. L'autre Ciel leur sourit gaiement et agita une main. Il ressemblait exactement au Byakuran que Tsuna avait vu la dernière fois, à savoir qu'il tenait un sac de marshmallow pour grignoter.

Zabuza se rapprocha immédiatement pour couvrir Tsuna, qui ne pouvait pas enlever ses yeux de Byakuran.

''Qui diable es-tu !?'' Cria Sakura surprise.

''Correction, qu'es-tu ?'' Demanda rudement Sasuke avec un froncement de sourcils.

''Doucement.'' Réprimanda Kakashi alors qu'il s'interposait entre Byakuran et ses étudiants. ''Tout de même, étranger-san, les questions tiennes tout de même. Qui et qu'es-tu ?''

''Je suis une empreinte de flamme, cyclope-chan~'' Sourit innocemment Byakuran.

Tsuna ne croyait pas du tout à son acte, il savait que Byakuran n'aimait rien de plus que de jouer avec les autres.

''J'ai été laissé par mon moi originel qui attendait dans cet endroit jusqu'à ce qu'un petit ciel n'arrive pour que je puisse lui expliquer certaines choses. Voulez-vous aller dans un endroit plus confortable ou souhaitez-vous rester ici ? Qu'en penses-tu, Naru-chan~''

Zabuza commença à avoir des intentions meurtrières. ''Comment viens-tu de l'appeler ?'' Il n'aimait clairement pas le fait que l'étranger soit si familier avec Tsuna.

L'albinos étudia brièvement le ninja déserteur et émit un petit rire amusé avant qu'il ne s'adresse à Tsuna. ''Naru-chan, tu devrais vraiment tenir ta Pluie en laisse. Mon nom est Byakuran. Et toi, petit Ciel, tu es Uzumaki Naruto.''

''Comment connais-tu le nom de Naruto ?'' Demanda Sasuke avec méfiance.

Byakuran haussa les épaules. ''Je sais tout et il est évidemment un Uzumaki, même si il est blond. J'ai été laissé ici, pour aider tout Uzumaki restant qui errerait ici avec des questions. Il y a une petite place un peu plus loin. Devrions-nous y aller ?'' Et avec ça il s'éloigna, probablement vers la place mentionnée.

Tsuna le suivit avant que les autres ne puisse protester. Il était certain que ce Byakuran était en fait le même qui lui avait expliquer il y a quelques mois qu'il avait été réincarné dans ce nouveau monde.

Ce n'était pas si loin, juste derrière le coin et Tsuna trouva Byakuran en train de grignoter tout en étant assis sur un gros débris. L'homme fredonnait joyeusement alors qu'il leur faisait signe.

Tsuna y alla et se tint devant lui alors que les autres l'entourait. Sasuke se tenait à sa droite, ayant rapidement pris la place avant que Kakashi ne puisse le faire et Zabuza se tenait à la gauche de Tsuna.

''On t'a laissé là pour… m'aider ?''

''Bingo~ !'' L'homme sourit et Tsuna sentit son œil droit tiqué. ''Eh bien, je vois que tu as été occupé. Tu as déjà commencé trois liens, trois potentiels gardiens, pas mauvais, Naru-chan.''

''Trois ?'' Kakashi se tourna vers son étudiant. ''Depuis quand ?''

Tsuna se sentit rougir sous le regard accusateur de son sensei.

''Oh, ça va aller assez vite maintenant. Une fois qu'un Ciel actif commence à se lier, un set complet est rapidement complété. Il y a toujours des exceptions bien sûr, car des Cieux ne se lient pas seulement au premier élément qu'ils trouvent mais une fois qu'ils ont commencé, ils trouvent habituellement un set complet dans l'année.''

''Comment sais-tu tout ça ?'' Demanda Zabuza avec un regard noir.

Byakuran rigola de nouveau. ''Eh bien, je possède moi-même des flammes de Ciel. Et nous, les cieux devrions nous soutenir mutuellement.'' Il lança un clin d'oeil à Tsuna.

''Serait-il possible que vous nous en disiez plus à propos de ses flammes et des liens ?'' Demanda Kakashi comment un entrepreneur. ''J'ai bien peur que nous n'ayons jamais entendu parler de ça à Konoha.''

''Bien sûr, bien sûr, c'est pour ça que je suis là, après tout. Pour vous éduquez, vous le petit peuple.'' Byakuran sourit au jounin. Tsuna était en fait très surpris que son sensei reste calme face à cette situation.

''Maintenant, par où commencer…'' Byakuran s'arrêta amusé alors qu'il glissait un autre marshmallow dans sa bouche.

''Vous avez dit que Naruto était un Ciel actif. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?'' Demanda Sakura comme l'homme ne continuait pas.

''Tout le monde a des flammes, petite kunoichi. Les gens ont découvert les flammes bien avant qu'ils ne commencent à utiliser le chakra. Avoir une flamme active, veux dire que tu y a accès, que tu peux les utiliser. C'est un peu comme le chakra dans un sens. Tout le monde a du chakra, certaines personnes n'apprennent jamais à y accéder, comme les civils.''

''Comment peut-on devenir actif alors ?'' Demanda Kakashi intéressé.

''Cela dépend. On les appelle flammes mais leur nom correcte est flammes de Dernière Volonté.''

''Comme dans volonté de mourir ?'' Demanda Sasuke avec un froncement de sourcils perturbé.

''Non, au contraire, Sasu-chan.'' Byakuran sourit au noiraud qui le regardait en colère. ''C'est la volonté de continuer à vivre quand tu es sur le point de mourir. Principalement à travers tous les regrets que vous avez en ce moment… Et la détermination de faire mieux. Une fois activées, vous pourrez apprendre à y accéder à chaque fois que vous le voudrez. Il est très difficile d'y accéder pour la première fois. Même quand ce village était en plein essor, aucun moyen infaillible n'a jamais été trouvé.'' Il soupira dramatiquement. Tsuna pouvait sentir son visage tiquer à nouveau. ''La plupart des personnes mourraient en essayant. Je crois que le village à réussit à avoir sept personnes actives en même temps, mais c'était en temps de guerre, et deux d'entre eux étaient des civils. C'était le mieux qu'ils avaient pu faire.''

Sakura déglutit.

''Le dernier Uzukage décida peu après qu'il soit devenu actif d'interdire ces expériences.''

''L'Uzukage était un Ciel ?'' Demanda curieusement Tsuna.

Byakuran sourit tendrement au blond. ''Toujours. Bien qu'ils n'aient pas tous été actifs. Les Cieux sont des leaders nés après tout.''

''Donc, tu as des flammes ? Des flammes actives, je veux dire ?'' Demanda Sasuke.

''Oui, comme je l'ai dit avant, je suis l'empreinte d'une flamme. Ce qui veut dire que mon moi d'origine a laissé une partie de ses flammes derrière lui dans une image de lui-même avec une mission en tête. Il est parti, il y a longtemps cependant.'' Byakuran leva sa main droite pour que tout le monde puisse voir qu'il portait un anneau Mare enflammé. ''Comme vous pouvez le voir, j'ai des flammes, même si je ne peux pas vraiment interagir avec le monde des vivants autour de moi. Ce sont des flammes de ciel, un peu comme celles de Naru-chan. Je suppose que Naru-chan vous a informé de ce que représentait ses flammes, n'est-ce pas ?''

"Hein?"

''Naru-chan, tu ne leur a pas expliqué ?'' Gémit Byakuran alors qu'il boudait Tsuna. Le garçon eut une goutte derrière la tête, mais ne répondit pas. Il l'avait expliqué, mais peut-être qu'à Sasuke et Sakura ? Il avait du mal à garder une trace de ce qu'il avait dit à qui… En plus, Byakuran aimait cette occasion de se mettre en valeur.

''Vous connaissez les différentes flammes, n'est-ce pas ? Le Ciel lui-même, la Tempête, la Pluie, le Soleil, la Foudre, le Nuage et le Brouillard. Chaque flamme à différentes couleurs et différentes caractéristiques. Prenez par exemple les flammes de Pluie, Zabu-chan, leur qualité principale est le calme. Si jamais tu deviens Actif, tu pourras les utiliser pour affaiblir une cible en la privant de ses forces et de sa capacité de mouvement.''

''_Pour devenir une pluie bénie qui règle les conflits et qui nettoie tout sur son passage._'' Murmura Tsuna.

''Exact.'' Rayonna Byakuran. ''Tu sembles avoir bien saisi l'intuition dont certains Uzumaki héritent. Assure-toi de toujours l'écouter.'' Il fit un clin d'oeil à Tsuna. Il savait évidemment que Tsuna le savait déjà, mais il s'amusait beaucoup à faire semblant pour les autres.

''Intuition ?'' Demanda Kakashi alors qu'il inclinait la tête confus.

''Aah.'' Byakuran acquiesça. ''C'est quelque chose que les Uzumaki transmettent à leur descendants. C'est un instinct qu'ils ont, une perception incroyable des situations et des gens. Le premier Uzukage l'avait si bien développé que certaines personnes le considéraient comme un voyant.''

''Pouvez-vous choisir quel type de flammes vous obtenez ?'' Demanda curieusement Haku.

''Non, ça dépend plus ou moins de ta personnalité.'' L'homme continuait de sourire bien trop joyeusement. ''Certaines personnes sont connues pour avoir plus d'un type de flamme, mais il est très difficile d'utiliser plus d'une flamme en même temps.''

''Vous n'avez toujours pas expliqué ces liens.'' Demanda Kakashi.

''Bien sûr. Un Ciel représente l'Harmonie. Les utilisateurs de Ciel cherchent d'autres éléments, consciemment ou non. Ils sont incomplets les uns sans les autres et séparer un Ciel de quelqu'un qu'il revendique comme sien est du suicide. Briser un tel lien n'est pas recommandé.'' Byakuran lança un regard sévère à Kakashi. C'était toujours bizarre de voir l'homme habituellement si gai et enfantin devenir sérieux… Cela ne voulait rien dire de bon en général.

Zabuza lança un regard suffisant à Kakashi. Le jounin ne montra aucune forme de réaction.

''Les Cieux peuvent créer des liens avec plusieurs personnes, mais ils ont besoin d'au moins une personne par type de flammes. Ces personnes par type de flammes sont appelé gardiens. Ils ont soit les flammes les plus puissantes ou ils connaissent leur Ciel depuis plus longtemps.'' Il se tourna vers Tsuna avec un large sourire. ''Tu as déjà fait d'excellents progrès pour rassembler un set complet, plus que trois liens. Ne tarde pas, les Cieux sont généralement rapide pour réunir des gardiens après l'activation. Cela te rend vulnérable…''

''Vous avez déjà dit ça avant, que Tsuna était lié à trois personnes. Mais il n'y a que Zabuza.'' Kakashi fronça des sourcils devant l'empreinte de flamme.

Tsuna se crispa. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'exposer ses liens ici et maintenant. Surtout qu'il n'avait pas eu la chance de parler à Sasuke ou à Iruka en privé.

''Mah, mah, juste parce que tu n'es au courant que de Zabuza, ne veut pas dire que Naru-chan n'a pas d'autres liens.'' Il agita la main avec dédain. ''Cependant, si tu n'es pas un élément de son Ciel, cela ne te concerne pas vraiment. Des liens comme ça ne pourrait possiblement jamais se développer complètement, du moins pas avant que la personne ne devienne Active. Maintenant assez parlé, le dernier Uzukage a laissé quelque chose dans son bureau que tu pourrais trouver utile. Y allons-nous ?'' L'homme fit de nouveau un clin d'oeil.

**Byakuran PdV:**

Il ne pouvait contenir son sourire même si il essayait. Tsuna-kun était juste trop mignon en ce moment. Le petit garçon blond aux yeux bleus, ressemblait toujours à son ancien lui, sauf pour la couleur et ses marques de moustaches sur ses joues. Et les gens avait dit que Tsuna ressemblait au Primo dans sa dernière vie, mais maintenant il pouvait passer pour son jeune clone !

Il devint sérieux en se rappelant comment Tsuna était mort. Des négociations avec une autre Famiglia avait mal tourné. Personne ne s'était attendu à quelque chose comme ça.

Il n'oublierait jamais l'appel paniqué de Yuni après sa vision. Et dire qu'il avait envisagé de ne pas décrocher son téléphone. Ça aurait été un désastre… ils avaient à peine eu le temps de se précipiter sur les lieux et, d'une manière ou d'une autre, ils étaient tout de même arrivé trop tard. Tsuna avait été abattu et mourrait. Rapidement. Leur camarade Ciel n'était plus conscient et ni lui lui ni Yuni n'avaient pris la peine de parler aux gardiens Vongola avant qu'ils ne fassent ce qu'ils devaient faire. Ils avaient saisi son âme et l'avait forcé (avec également l'aide de Mukuro, qui avait l'expérience avec la sienne et l'avait rapidement attrapé) à fusionner avec son lui alternatif, ils n'avaient pas eu le temps.

Pourtant, tout s'était bien passé. Tsuna s'était adapté à cet étrange monde, formant de nouveaux liens, fondait une nouvelle famille dans ce monde dangereux. Il ne ressentait aucun remord pour ce qu'il avait fait, et il n'allait pas non plus répondre aux questions de Tsuna sur le monde qu'il avait laissé derrière lui. Cela ne serait pas bon pour le jeune Ciel de s'attarder sur le passé. Ça ne changerait rien que Byakuran veuille lui dire quelque chose.

Car cette partie de lui, cette empreinte de flamme qu'il était maintenant, était une partie que son lui d'origine avait laissé derrière lui. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui s'était passé par la suite, alors il ne serait pas capable de répondre.

Il sourit d'anticipation. Il était impatient de donner à Tsuna ses nouvelles bagues familiales !

-o-o-

Et voila un chapitre de plus ! Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Notre Byakuran qui revient et qui explique tout, comme il est gentil ! Et Kakashi qui change de comportement, c'est un truc que j'ai dû mal à digérer… Bon je vous dis à la prochaine ! Ciao~


	6. Surprises

Auteur : Dareagon

Traductrice : Heyli13

Correctrice : Bloody Marie 2

KHR et Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas ainsi que la fiction. Cette dernière appartient à Dareagonqui m'a accordé les droits de traduction sur cette Fiction. Et KHR appartient à Akira Amano et Naruto à Masashi Kishimoto ! J'espère que vous aimerez cette traduction n'hésitez pas à me faire des retours !

Merci à : , S, Tsuki Banritt, tahury, Chiyukisa et Rydia16 pour leurs Reviews.

S : Merci pour ton commentaire ! Voilà la suite S ! Et joyeux Noël~

Merci à: 0kam1ryuu, Aiiwa, Akayui, Akai Tsuki No Sora, Alma13, AmeliaOni, angelusjedusor, Asunaforever3, Aura Seikizan, Barukku Iris, Chiyukisa, Cosmos Asma, Damien93, DaPowaOfNeo, DKYYDD, fanfics-mangas62, Haku132, Hebihime, Hyakuya D Ren, isidris-shiro, kedy ichyo, Kira1726, KuroiUsagi-Chan, LolitaUp, Loupdecrystale, LOVEMANGAANDDRARRY, Lune Pourpre, , MarceloGuaimas, marjo1607, Minilod, Minimiste, myositice, neilkal, Noyr Desyre, Pasaje, Plume d'Hitsuji, rafaelzan1, RedBloodAlice, Rydia16, sebek745, Selena Psycho, Shaunii, Shin no panda, Tsuki Banritt, Wei Wuxian et yaoi-chan-poowa pour avoir mit en favoris et Follow.

**Joyeux Noël tous le monde ! J'espère que vous avez été gâté et que vous passez de bonne fêtes ! Ciao~**

Bonne lecture ~

**Surprises**

Après un long moment au yeux de Tsuna, de discussions bien de trop répétées à propos des flammes (principalement entre Byakuran et Kakashi-sensei) l'autre Ciel leur fit finalement signe de le suivre. Finalement, il commençait à faire sombre.

Ils entrèrent dans l'un des grands bâtiments et Byakuran prit les devants jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent une porte en pierre. On aurait dit que ça avait été une porte en bois… il se pencha et frappa la pierre. Solide…

Il l'a reconnu, c'était une pierre créée à partir de flammes de Ciel. En plein milieu de la porte en pierre, se trouvait un ensemble de sceaux complexes, gravés dans la pierre.

''Alimente l'ensemble des flammes, ça suffira à desceller le bureau.'' Expliqua l'albinos avec un sourire. ''Le dernier Uzukage a scellé son bureau avant de partir rejoindre ses forces lors de l'invasion de Kiri.'' Il lança un grand sourire à Zabuza.

Le ninja déserteur plissa les yeux.

Tsuna s'avança. Il voulait vraiment l'ouvrir -il y avait quelque chose d'important à l'intérieur, il le savait.

Il regarda brièvement son équipe et Zabuza, mais ils le regardaient tous.

Tsuna prit une profonde inspiration et entra en Hyper mode de Dernière Volonté.

Byakuran fredonna de joie alors que Tsuna pouvait sentir tous les yeux l'observer attentivement. Le voir utiliser ses flammes en dehors d'un combat leur donna une chance de vraiment voir les changements en lui.

Avec précaution, Tsuna plaça sa main au-dessus de l'ensemble, qui brilla brièvement en orange, avant de fondre. La porte redevint du bois et Tsuna l'ouvrit doucement.

Son intuition ne s'arrêtait plus. Faisant confiance à Zabuza et Kakashi pour le tenir en sécurité, il entra dans la pièce, se dirigeant immédiatement vers le bureau et souleva gentiment la boîte en bois plate, stratégiquement placée au centre, avec le symbole Uzu gravé sur le couvercle.

Elle n'était en aucun cas scellée, alors il put l'ouvrir sans problème.

Il haleta. À l'intérieur se trouvait huit anneaux ! Un set d'anneaux de Dernière Volonté et un simple en argent.

L'enthousiasme de Tsuna se dissipa comme de la neige au soleil quand il remarqua immédiatement que les anneaux ressemblaient remarquablement à ses anciennes bagues familiales…

Elles étaient toutes identiques, à l'exception de la couleur des pierres. Rouge, bleu, vert, jaune, indigo, mauve et … orange ? L'anneau du Ciel était identique aux autres, sauf pour la pierre orange. Ce qui si il devait être honnête, avait plus de sens que la pierre bleu qu'il avait portée sur sa bague lors de sa précédente vie. Il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi. Surtout que ses homologues, la bague Mare et la tétine des Arcobaleno, avaient cette couleur orange vive, ressemblant à leurs flammes.

La seule différence entre les deux sets de bagues, étaient que celles-ci ne portaient pas le blason Vongola. Celles-ci étaient gravées par la spirale d'Uzu.

Le huitième anneau était une simple bague en argent. Elle ne semblait rien avoir de spécial…

''Des anneaux ?'' Demanda Haku, curieux.

''Je crois que oui. Un pour moi et un pour chacun de mes gardiens, je pense.'' Il prétendit être confus.

Il mit l'anneau du Ciel à son annulaire droit. Il concentra sa volonté et l'anneau du Ciel s'illumina instantanément.

''C'est beau.'' Murmura doucement Sakura alors qu'elle regardait ses flammes.

''C'est étrange. Qu'est-ce que ça fait là ?'' Sasuke désigna la boîte alors qu'il arquait un sourcil en direction de Byakuran…

''Hein ?'' Tsuna vit que ce que son coéquipier désignait.

À l'intérieur du couvercle se trouvait un dessin représentant une figure chibi qui ne pouvait être que Byakuran, souriant joyeusement et faisant un signe de paix.

''C'est pas croyable. J'espère que tu vas t'étouffer avec tes marshmallows, espèce de fouineur.'' Murmura-t-il avec irritation.

Le Byakuran qui était dans la pièce avec eux, souriait grandement. ''Mah, mah, ce n'est pas nécessaire, Naru-chan. En plus, tu devrais peut-être essayer cet anneau argenté pendant que tu es seul.''

L'albinos fit un clin d'oeil si évident, que Tsuna se sentit se frapper le visage de sa main.

-o-o-

Revenir à Konoha fut un voyage presque ennuyant, surtout par rapport à leur premier voyage. Tsuna avait été très heureux et triste de quitter Uzu et Byakuran. Heureux parce que l'autre Ciel l'avait agacé et triste, parce que l'empreinte avait tout fait pour que Tsuna ne puisse pas lui parler sans que les autres ne l'entendent. Byakuran avait prétendu se sentir faible, comme si ses flammes s'éteignaient apparemment et avait disparu pour 'conserver sa force' mais Tsuna connaissait suffisamment l'autre pour savoir qu'il l'avait complètement inventé.

Les derniers mots de Byakuran le hantaient toujours.

_''Pas d'inquiétude, Naru-chan, tu me verras bientôt.''_

Maintenant, ils se tenaient dans le bureau de l'Hokage. Après s'être présenté aux portes de Konoha, Zabuza et Haku avaient été emmenés au T&I, alors que Kakashi les avertissait qu'ils le feraient. Les deux ninja devaient d'abord être approuvés par ce département avant qu'ils ne soient autorisés à se promener dans le village.

Kakashi venait juste de finir son compte-rendu et il avait à peine mentionné la lignée de Tsuna, ce à quoi Tsuna ne s'attendit pas. Après tout, depuis sa rencontre avec Zabuza, la plupart des jours suivants, ses flammes étaient évoquées d'une manière ou d'une autre et beaucoup de choses avaient changés maintenant. Il avait deux nouveau début de liens et toute son équipe était au courant de ses flammes maintenant.

Derrière le Sandaime se trouvaient trois autres personnes. Deux hommes et une femme. L'un des hommes était couvert de bandages et avait une cicatrice en forme de croix sur le menton. Des personnes âgées… Ou bien ils étaient des shinobi à la retraite et ça voulait dire qu'ils étaient assez bons pour prendre leur retraite ou bien c'étaient des civils. Dans ce cas, Tsuna ne comprenait pas ce qu'ils faisaient là. Sauf peut-être si ils essayaient de s'en mêler…

Tsuna prit une profonde inspiration alors qu'il se redressait. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il devrait remercier Reborn pour ses leçons avant la fin de la conversation. Zabuza et Haku étaient actuellement sous surveillance dans une autre pièce dans la tour de l'Hokage et Tsuna se sentait inconfortable d'être loin de sa Pluie… Heureusement Sasuke était là, mais comme ce lien n'était pas encore reconnu par les deux participants, ça n'avait pas le même effet.

Le Sandaime n'avait pas interrompu leur sensei. Il avait lié ses doigts ensemble et avait posé son menton dessus, étudiant les shinobi dans son bureau pendant que Kakashi parlait.

Maintenant, ils attendaient en silence que leur chef ne parle.

Tsuna n'était pas sûr de ce qui allait être dit, mais il savait qu'il devait prendre sa responsabilité maintenant et s'adressa lui-même à l'Hokage. Il pouvait le faire… Il avait fait face à pire, putain ! Il s'arma de sa résolution.

''Votre sensei est resté très vague en parlant de tes pouvoirs, jeune Naruto.'' Commença l'homme.

Tsuna plissa les yeux. ''Ma lignée, Hokage-sama ? Puis-je vous demander ce que sensei vous a déjà dit ?'' Il n'aimait pas le fait que l'homme ai cessé de se référer à ses flammes comme d'une lignée. Que se passait-il ici ?

L'homme le regarda attentivement.

''J'ai simplement mentionné que ta lignée est basée sur le feu et te lies des gens d'une manière ou d'une autre qui n'est pas encore très claire pour moi. J'ai dit qu'il était fortement recommandé pour nous de ne pas essayer de toucher à de tels liens.'' Fourni Kakashi alors que l'Hokage ne semblait pas vouloir répondre.

''En effet.'' Agréa le vieil homme.

Tsuna ne connaissait pas grand-chose de ce Hokage. Comme avant, quand il avait vu l'homme, sa première réaction fut de se rappeler à quel point il se souciait de l'homme quand il n'était que Naruto, mais comme Tsuna, le Hokage lui rappelait beaucoup Timoteo, le chef de la famille Vongola avant lui. Bien que Timoteo est toujours donné une ambiance de grand-père, Tsuna ne pourrait jamais oublier des choses que le vieil homme avait faites -sceller ses flammes et geler Xanxus dans la glace pendant plusieurs années, pour donner quelques exemples. Mais il ne connaissait pas cet homme. Tsuna n'avait pas rencontré ou vraiment parlé à l'homme, sauf quand il avait débloqué ses flammes pour la première fois.

Cependant, le fait que l'Hokage lui rappelle le Kyuudaime n'était pas bon signe. Quel était le dicton : l'enfer est pavé de bonnes intentions ?

''Comme Kakashi-sensei vient de l'expliquer lors de notre débriefing, nous avons rencontré quelqu'un qui se disait être une empreinte de flammes de quelqu'un qui est mort depuis longtemps, comme un fantôme si vous voulez, qui nous a confirmé que ses flammes que j'ai réveillées il y a quelques mois font en effet partie de ma lignée connue pour se réveiller dans le clan Uzumaki.'' Résuma calmement Tsuna.

''L'homme que vous avez rencontré n'était pas un Uzumaki et pourtant il possédait les mêmes pouvoirs.'' L'Hokage leva un sourcil vers lui. ''Et il a confirmé que d'autres personnes en dehors du clan Uzumaki pouvaient éventuellement éveiller les mêmes pouvoirs ?''

Tsuna sera les dents. Il se souvint soudainement de pourquoi il détestait toutes ses discussions politiques -c'était toujours comme s'arracher des dents….

Sasuke fit un pas vers lui.

''Je crains de ne pouvoir ni confirmer ni nier cela, comme Byakuran-san ne nous a jamais donné son nom de famille.'' Tsuna réussit à esquiver cette balle.

''Ça ne répond pas à notre question.'' Interrompit la vieille femme.

Tsuna fronça les sourcils vers elle. ''Je ne me souviens pas que l'un d'entre vous m'ayez posé une question. Je ne me souviens pas non plus que vous vous soyez présenté.''

Sakura tressaillit derrière lui. Peut-être qu'il était un peu trop audacieux ? Tsuna déglutit sentant sa confiance faiblir. Il redressa à nouveau les épaules. Il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'ils lui voulait, mais il garderait à l'esprit son bien-être et celui de ses (futurs) gardiens. Il ne laisserait pas des personnes âgées décider de ce qui serait le mieux pour sa Famille.

La dame lui lança un regard noir mais ce fut l'homme bandé qui s'adressa à lui. ''Mon nom est Danzo Shimura. Ce sont Koharu Utatane et Homura Mitokado. Nous sommes le conseil de l'Hokage.''

''Et pourrais-je vous demander pourquoi vous êtes présents pour un simple débriefing de mission ?'' Demanda Tsuna les yeux plissés. Il devait se battre pour ne pas réagir et s'éloigner de l'homme. Son intuition lui cirait de fuir Danzo.

Il soupçonna quelle serait la réponse mais il espérait qu'ils ne-

''Nous avons entendu que votre mission avait pris une tournure inattendue, ainsi qu'un petit voyage à Uzu. Nous étions simplement inquiets.'' L'homme lui sourit.

''Je suis sûr que je parle au nom de toute l'équipe lorsque je vous assure que nous apprécions votre sollicitude.'' Il réussit à sourire poliment à l'homme.

L'homme arrêta de sourire et le regarda brièvement avant de sourire de nouveau.

''Nous voudrions simplement avoir une compréhension de vos capacités et une explication de la présence de Momoshi Zabuza à Konoha.''

''Je peux vous le montrer.'' Tsuna entra en Hyper mode de Dernière Volonté.

Il se sentit immédiatement beaucoup plus calme.

Homura regarda les flammes sur son front et ses mains avec de grands yeux tandis que Koharu et Danzo plissaient les yeux. L'Hokage, qui avait déjà vu ces flammes, l'observa simplement avec curiosité.

''Ce sont mes flammes. D'après ce que nous avons entendu, il existe sept types différents de flammes. Les miennes sont appelées flammes de Ciel et sont apparemment connues pour tenter d'attirer d'autres utilisateurs potentiels de flammes.''

''Donc il y en a d'autres qui possèdent ces pouvoirs ?'' Interrompu Danzo.

Tsuna fronça des sourcils, fixant ses yeux orange vif sur l'homme. ''Tout le monde a des flammes. On nous a expliqué que les flammes pouvaient être comparées au chakra. Tout le monde en a, mais seul quelques privilégiés peuvent y accéder et avec suffisamment d'entraînement, les personnes peuvent apprendre à accéder au chakra, les flammes sont beaucoup plus délicates. Le dernier Uzukage a apparemment arrêté les expérimentations pour en savoir plus à ce sujet en raison du nombre élevé de corps.''

''Pour continuer ce que je disais.'' Tsuna regarda brièvement Danzo. ''Il semble que mes flammes aient déjà commencées à atteindre des personnes pour commencer à se lier avec, sans que je ne le sache. Zabuza est l'une d'elle.''

''Qui sont les autres ?'' Demanda le Hokage.

Les lèvres de Tsuna s'amincirent. ''Je ne me sens pas encore à l'aise de révéler cette information. Je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de parler à ces personnes et je ne considérerai pas que nous sommes liés avant que nous le fassions.''

''Ton Hokage t'a posé une question, garçon.'' Homura lui lança un regard noir.

Tsuna prit une profonde inspiration pour rester calme et plissa les yeux vers les personnes âgées dans la pièce. ''Je faisais comprendre que ça faisait partit du clan Uzumaki, la loi du clan s'étend jusqu'à moi. Ma lignée n'affecte que moi et les personnes avec qui je me lie. Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'ai besoin de m'expliquer.'' Il observa les trois membres du conseil. ''Je suis disposé à redonner une compréhension de base à l'Hokage sur ma lignée, bien sûr.'' Il inclina la tête vers l'homme. ''Cependant, une grande partie de ses informations lui ont été fournies en premier lieu.''

''Un garçon ne fait pas un clan.'' Commenta brusquement la femme.

''Vraiment ? On m'a dit le contraire.'' Sasuke l'interrompit soudainement alors qu'il se moquait d'elle. Clairement, il y avait une certaine histoire là. Il devra en demander plus à ce sujet à Sasuke plus tard.

''Mah, mah.'' Intervint finalement Kakashi. ''Je peux moi-même témoigner que des exceptions ont déjà été faites pour cette exigence.''

''Oui, mais les clans Uchiha et Hatake sont des clans de Konoha.'' Para immédiatement Danzo.

Tsuna haussa les épaule avec un sourire innocent. ''Pour autant que je sache, le Shodaime Hokage était marié à une Uzumaki, alors techniquement, je pense que mon clan peut-être qualifié de clan de Konoha, mais si c'est un tel problème je peux toujours démissionner en tant qu Shinobi et partir. Uzushio est en ruine, mais je suis sûr que je peux trouver quelque chose pour le reconstruire.''

"Tu-"

''C'est assez.'' Interrompit le Hokage alors qu'il fronçait les sourcils vers ses conseillers. ''Naruto-kun fait parti de ce village, tout comme certains de ses ancêtres avant lui. Je suis sûr que nous pouvons parvenir à un compromis. J'aimerais cependant avoir une discussion privée avec Naruto-kun. Si vous voulez bien tous partir.''

La dernière partie n'était pas une suggestion. Le conseil n'était clairement pas heureux mais ils partirent sans rien dire. Danzo lança un regard noir au Hokage.

Une fois qu'il fut clair que les anciens étaient partis, Kakashi fit sortir ses deux genins à l'extérieur. ''Nous attendrons dehors, Naruto.''

Tsuna acquiesça, ne quittant pas le Sandaime des yeux.

''Maintenant, Naruto-kun.'' L'homme lui sourit une fois qu'ils furent seuls. ''Comment te sens-tu ?''

Tsuna cligna des yeux. ''Hein ?'' Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que l'homme subisse un revirement aussi soudain.

Il eut un étrange flash-back de leur conversation à l'Hôpital il y a quelque mois, avec Iruka-nii-san. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que sa Brume exprime son inquiétude à ce moment là et maintenant ça… ? Il était soit entouré par de très bons acteurs, soit plus de gens se souciaient de lui qu'il ne l'aurait cru, surtout en tant que Naruto.

Inconsciemment, ses flammes se dissipèrent.

''Kakashi a mentionné que tu as été blessé durant votre première rencontre avec Zabuza-san.''

''Ah, oui.'' Il se sentait stupide maintenant, mais le soudain changement d'humeur l'avait ébranlé. ''Haku a aidé et je guéris vite. C'est parti il y a quelques jours.''

''Bien, bien.'' L'homme semblait content. ''Donc, tu as réussi à en savoir plus sur ces flammes.''

Tsuna acquiesça.

''J'essaierai d'interférer le plus possible mais j'ai bien peur que le conseil ne te convoque encore plusieurs fois. Malheureusement, il semble que nous en avons trop. Je ne peux que te conseiller de ne parler à aucun d'eux sans que je ne sois présent.''

''Je peux faire ça.'' Dit Tsuna, soulagé.

''Très bien. Maintenant, à propos de ta lignée. J'aurai besoin de savoir certaines choses, bien sûr. Je comprends que tu ne sois pas obligé de le faire, mais j'espère que tu acceptera de m'accommoder dans ce cas.''

''Je suis sûr que nous pouvons arriver à un accord.'' Agréa Tsuna raisonnablement.

''Je voudrais savoir avec qui tu es lié. Je veux que tu parles à ses personnes que tu avais en tête aussi tôt que possible et si ils sont d'accords, j'espère être prévenu. Je suspecte que mes conseils et plus particulièrement Danzo, pourraient essayer de t'influencer pour te lier à certaines personnes.''

''Je le ferais.''

''Surtout si tu rassembles des gens extérieurs à Konoha.'' Il sourit avec ironie.

''Que va-t-il arriver à Zabuza et Haku ?'' Demanda Tsuna concerné.

''Ils doivent tout deux passer au moins un peu de temps au département du T&I. Rien de grave.'' Il rassura rapidement le blond devant le regard inquiet de Tsuna. ''Le fait que Zabuza soit un ninja déserteur qui a tenté de déclencher une révolution dans son village et que Haku n'ait jamais juré son allégeance à Kiri joue en leur faveur. Néanmoins, je suis sûr que tu comprends bien qu'en tant que Hokage, la sécurité des habitants de ce village est une priorité.''

''Bien sûr. Puis-je leur rendre visite ?''

''Bien sûr. Ils seront interrogés pendant un moment mais à moins qu'ils nous donnent une raison, ils ne seront pas blessés.''

''Je vous remercie.'' Soupira Tsuna, de soulagement.

''Y a-t-il autre chose auquel tu penses que je devrais savoir ?''

''Eh bien, Sensei vous a parlé de la boîte avec les anneaux, n'est-ce pas ?''

Le Sandaime acquiesça.

''Comme je l'ai dit avant, il y a sept types de flammes différentes. J'ai besoin de me lier avec au moins une personne par type de flammes. Au moins. Pour chaque type de flammes, je désignerais quelqu'un que je considère comme un gardien. Ils recevront chacun un anneau.''

''Gardiens ? C'est un nom particulier.''

Tsuna haussa les épaules sans en expliquer davantage.

''Très bien. Je vais te laisser partir maintenant.'' L'homme renvoya Tsuna. ''Repose-toi et dis à ton sensei que j'attends l'Équipe 7 dans mon bureau demain matin à 9 heures. Aucune exception.''

Tsuna sourit à cela. Ouais, apparemment l'équipe 7 n'était pas la seule à attendre Kakashi.

''Je le ferais. Merci, Hokage-sama.''

-o-o-

Après avoir informé son équipe de ce que lui avait dit l'Hokage, Kakashi les avait renvoyés pour se reposer. Ses coéquipiers étaient rentrés chez eux peu de temps après.

Tsuna alla rapidement voir Zabuza et Haku pour s'assurer lui-même qu'ils allaient bien mais comme il n'était pas autorisé à leur parler, il ne resta pas dans les parages.

Mais au lieu d'aller dans son triste appartement, Tsuna se dirigea vers l'Académie. Alors qu'il avait hâte de voir Iruka-nii-san à nouveau, il n'avait pas hâte de devoir tout expliquer à nouveau !

Il soupira en s'approchant du bâtiment, réussissant à peine à faire un pas de côté alors qu'un jeune garçon sortait à toute vitesse du bâtiment.

''Konohamaru !'' Hurla Iruka tout en pourchassant le garçon.

Le gamin gémit et continua de courir, seulement pour trébucher quelques mètres plus loin sur la longue écharpe qu'il portait.

"Ah!"

Il resta au sol, le visage fermement planté dans le sol.

Tsuna eut une goutte de sueur.

Iruka ne ralentit pas, attrapa le garçon par le dos de sa chemise et sembla prêt à crier quand Tsuna intervint.

''Nii-san, je suis rentré.'' Il sourit à l'homme.

Iruka sursauta, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il voyait le blond et commença à sourire. ''Naruto-kun ! Quand es-tu rentré ?''

''Naru-nii !'' S'exclama joyeusement Konohamaru. ''Tu es de retour !''

Iruka secoua le garçon sans quitter Tsuna des yeux. ''J'ai entendu dire que ta mission s'est bien passé. Peux-tu m'en parler ?''

Konohamaru commençait clairement à être étourdi.

''C'était… quelque chose d'autre. Ano, je pense qu'il devient malade.''

Le garçon avait l'air vert.

Iruka arrêta de le secouer mais fronça les sourcils vers le garçon. ''Il n'aurait pas dû essayer de sauter une retenue.''

''Aha.'' Gloussa faiblement Tsuna. ''As-tu un peu de temps ? Pour parler ?''

''Bien sûr, laisse-moi ramener ce fauteur de troubles en retenue et je suis tout à toi.'' Le plus âgé lui sourit. ''Je reviens tout de suite.''

Tsuna n'eut qu'à attendre quelques minutes avant qu'Iruka ne revienne, libéré de Konohamaru.

''De quoi veux-tu parler ?'' Demanda le professeur.

Tsuna déglutit. ''Pouvons-nous allez dans un endroit plus privé ? Chez moi ou quelque chose ?''

Iruka fronça les sourcils. ''Est-ce que tout va bien ?''

''Oui, c'est juste...''

''Nous pouvons allez chez moi, si tu veux ?''

Tsuna acquiesça, reconnaissant. ''Oui, ce serait bien.''

Iruka plaça sa main sur l'épaule de Tsuna et les fit apparaître dans son appartement.

Ne s'attendant pas à un changement aussi soudain, Tsuna se rattrapa à peine avant de tomber. Iruka l'aida à se strabiliser.

''Veux-tu quelque chose à boire ?''

''Un peu d'eau, ça ira.''

Prenant leurs boissons, Iruka s'assied à la table et regarda le jeune garçon avec espoir.

Tsuna prit une profonde respiration et commença toute l'explication -les différents types de flammes, comment elles interagissaient, comment ses flammes atteignaient les autres personnes, comment leur dernière mission était devenu follement compliqué pour son équipe à cause de ça et comment ses flammes étaient probablement la seule raison pour laquelle tout le monde avait réussi à s'en sortir vivant… tout le tralala.

Il ne mentionna pas le nom de Zabuza, seulement qu'il avait commencé à se lier à quelqu'un qu'il avait rencontré pendant son absence.

Il n'avait pas encore envie de gérer ce mal de tête pour l'instant. Peut-être qu'il pourrait le dire à Iruka en lui présentant Zabuza. Comme ça, le ninja de Kiri devra faire face au chuunin. Son nii-san pouvait être une vrai mère poule après tout.

Il se sentait méchant, mais il supposait que Reborn avait déteint sur lui d'une façon ou d'une autre…

Iruka resta silencieux pendant quelques minutes, traitant clairement les informations.

''C'est beaucoup à prendre.''

''Je sais.'' Tsuna sourit avec ironie.

''Pourquoi m'as-tu dit tout ça ? D'après ce que tu viens de dire, c'est considéré comme une lignée et les missions ne sont pas supposées faire l'objet de discussion en dehors de ton équipe, alors pourquoi… ?''

''Parce que j'ai réalisé que mes flammes t'avaient déjà atteintes.''

Iruka sembla choqué. ''C'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Quand j'ai touché tes flammes, ce jour-là à l'académie ?''

Tsuna acquiesça avec un sourire et tendit sa main. Iruka cligna des yeux puis plaça sa main dans celle de Tsuna.

Tsuna ferma les yeux alors qu'il sentait le lien entre eux prendre brièvement vie et se renforcer.

Iruka haleta et plaça son autre main au centre de sa poitrine.

Le sentiment qu'il ressentit partit aussi vite qu'il était venu. ''C'était… ?''

Tsuna sourit à l'homme. ''Oui, ce sont tes flammes. Des flammes de Brouillard principalement et un peu de flammes de Pluie, je crois.''

Iruka le regarda avec de grands yeux, plein d'étonnement.

Puis l'homme commença à sourire. ''C'est… je ne peux pas le décrire. Mais c'est de nouveau parti. Exactement comme ce jour-là à l'Académie et… aussi comme un jour par hasard il y a une semaine ou deux.''

''C'est probablement le jour où j'ai pris conscience qu'un tel lien existait entre nous.'' Tsuna rigola. ''C'est comme rentrer à la maison, non ?''

Iruka cligna des yeux. ''Oui, c'est exactement ce que c'est.''

Ils se sourirent vivement.

Maintenant, il n'avait plus qu'à parler à Sasuke… Peut-être qu'il pourrait faire ça demain ? Du moins, si ils pouvaient être seul avec l'adolescent….

-o-o-

Son appartement fut froid cette nuit-là.

Plus froid que d'habitude.

Il soupira en s'asseyant à sa petite table. Il venait tout juste de dîner à Ichiraku avec Iruka-nii et maintenant il était à nouveau seul.

Il pouvait toujours sentir les trois liens naissants et ça aidait un peu, mais il se sentait toujours seul.

Il secoua la tête et attrapa son sac de voyage. Il était temps de penser à autre chose…

Il en retira la boîte avec les anneaux et l'ouvrit. En baissant les yeux, il vit que tous les anneaux étaient encore présent, à l'exception de l'anneau du ciel qu'il portait à la main droite.

_''En plus, tu devrais peut-être essayer cet anneau argenté pendant que tu es seul.''_

La voix de Byakuran semblait faire écho dans sa tête. Il souleva délicatement le petit anneau et le passa sur son majeur, à côté de sa bague Ciel.

Il se sentit hésitant. Et étrangement inquiet…

Qu'est-ce que Byakuran avait fait ?

Mais son intuition ne lui indiquait pas clairement quoi faire. Devait-il essayer la bague ? Ou pas ?

…

Ça ne peut pas faire de mal de le risquer ?

Connaissant Byakuran, si ! Bien que ça ne le tuera pas… Probablement… l'homme en avait tellement fait pour le voir vivant, que le tuer maintenant était… n'est-ce pas ?

Il prit une profonde inspiration et laissa ses flammes, gentiment bien sûr, traverser les deux anneaux. L'anneau du Ciel s'alluma comme d'habitude mais l'autre commença à briller intensément. Ça l'aveugla pendant quelques secondes et il sentit quelque chose tomber sur ses genoux. Quelque chose de vivant…

Ça bougea lentement alors que Tsuna cligna des yeux.

C'était une petite créature, pas plus grande qu'un chat ou qu'un chiot. Pendant une brève seconde, il osa espérer que ça puisse être Natsu, son partenaire de confiance.

Il baissa les yeux et blanchit lorsqu'il le reconnu.

Ce n'était pas Natsu.

Une version chibifié de Kyuubi cligna des yeux vers lui, confus. Ils se regardèrent l'un et l'autre pendant quelques secondes avant que Tsuna ne voit le choc quitter le biju et un regard de choc et d'émerveillement traversa le visage de la créature.

Kyuubi commença à s'éloigner de Tsuna alors que son regard s'affûta et alors que la créature se retournait vers Tsuna avec un regard noir, ouvrant la bouche. Tsuna paniqua et le renvoya, d'où il venait.

Instinctivement il avait congédié le Kyuubi comme il l'avait fait avec les boîtes armes dans son monde d'origine et le Kyuubi disparut.

Tsuna prit une inspiration tremblante et commença à rire hystériquement.

Faites confiance à Byakuran pour inventer quelque chose comme ça ! Qu'est-ce qu'il était censé faire avec un animal de compagnie Biju ?

Était-ce même le cas ?

Il attendit jusqu'à ce qu'il retrouve sa respiration et ne reprenne son souffle.

Il regarda l'anneau avec prudence. Il pouvait voir le chiffre romain neuf gravé dans la bague précédemment vierge : IX

Neuf pour Kyuubi ? Comme dans neuf-queues ?

Il rassembla son courage et essaya à nouveau l'anneau. Peut-être que la première fois avait été un coup de chance.

Nope…

Le Kyuubi glapit alors qu'il était à nouveau largué sur ses genoux.

La créature gronda d'une voix grave. ''VAS-TU ARRÊTER ÇA ?! J'essaie de dormir là !''

Par réflexe, Tsuna fit ce qu'il avait demandé et renvoya le Kyuubi avant qu'il ne réalise ce qui s'était passé.

Donc ce n'était pas un coup de chance….

Super, c'était vraiment super… Il soupira profondément et passa une main dans ses cheveux en bataille.

Attendez une seconde… il cligna des yeux choqué et poussa un cri aigu en réalisant que le Biju lui avait parlé !

"HIIIEEEE!"

Personne n'avait dit que les Biju pouvaient parler !

-o-o-

Ils se revirent le lendemain, de nouveau devant l'Hokage et les trois genin furent surpris que Kakashi soit à l'heure pour la réunion.

Tsuna bougea, inconfortable. Il devrait probablement mentionner ce qu'il s'était passé hier n'est-ce pas ? Avec le Kyuubi ? Il ferait mieux de le dire, n'est-ce pas ? Ou peut-être attendre jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse en parler en privé avec l'Hokage ?

Il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il devait faire. Il y pensait depuis l'incident et il n'avait toujours pas compris…

''Comme vous le savez, Momoichi Zabuza et l'enfant nommé Haku résident actuellement dans notre Département T&I.'' Commença le Hokage.

Tsuna étudia l'homme, prêtant attention à ce qui arrivait à sa Pluie et son protégé.

''Les examens préliminaires ont montré des résultats prometteurs, mais nous allons les garder quelques jours de plus. Si tout se passe bien, ils seront autorisés à se promener dans le village, sous certaines conditions, bien sûr. Leur chakra sera réprimé en premier lieu et ils seront sous surveillance.'' Le vieil homme tendit la main vers son bureau et en retira une pile de papiers. ''Maintenant, il y a quelque chose d'autre dont je voulais vous parler. Je suis moins satisfait de cela, mais mon conseil a fait ça derrière mon dos pour s'assurer que l'Équipe 7 soit admise aux prochains examens chuunin.''

Une petite quantité d'intention de tuer fut relâchée. Tsuna n'était pas sûr si ça venait de l'Hokage, de leur sensei ou des deux.

''Ils ont fait quoi ?'' Gronda furieusement Kakashi.

''Quels examens ?'' Demanda Tsuna, confus.

Sasuke répondit. ''L'examen chuunin. C'est ce qui est utilisé pour promouvoir un genin ou rang de chuunin en dehors des temps de guerre, n'est-ce pas ?''

''C'est correct, Sasuke-kun.'' Acquiesça l'Hokage. ''Ils n'étaient clairement pas d'accord avec leur renvoi d'hier.''

''Ils travaillent vite, pour arranger ça en si peu de temps.'' Siffla Kakashi entre ses dents serrées.

Sakura fronça les sourcils. ''Nous sommes genin que depuis quelques mois. Pourquoi feraient-ils ça ?''

Tsuna serra les dents. ''À cause de moi ?''

''Principalement.'' Acquiesça le Hokage. ''Une nouvelle lignée les rends évidemment nerveux. Plus le fait que tes autres coéquipiers sont le dernier Uchiha et la fille d'un des membres du conseil civil, et qui est votre sensei, les gens auront de grandes attentes.''

''Pas de pression.'' Grimaça Tsuna.

Sakura rougit lorsque Sasuke détourna les yeux avec un regard noir.

''C'est _mon_ équipe.'' Ajouta froidement Kakashi-sensei. ''Pourquoi n'ai-je pas été consulté à ce sujet ?''

''Comme je l'ai dit, ils m'ont dépassé. Leurs demandes ont été signées par le Damyou.'' Soupira l'Hokage. ''Le seul fait rassurant est que les prochains examens auront lieu ici, à Konoha.''

''Oui, la semaine prochaine !'' Gronda Kakashi en colère.

L'Hokage plissa les yeux d'avertissement. Kakashi se redressa mais ne détourna pas le regard de l'homme.

''La semaine prochaine ?'' Demanda Sasuke avec un sourcil relevé. ''Si tôt ?''

Tsuna fronça les sourcils. ''Hokage-sama, je ne veux pas vous manquer de respect mais pour que votre propre conseil fasse cela derrière votre dos...''

''Il n'y a rien que je puisse faire à propos de ça.'' Soupira le vieil homme, faisant soudainement son âge.

''Les remplacer ?'' Suggéra Tsuna sans ménagement. ''Quand on y pense, un village caché est une dictature. Vous êtes l'Hokage. Vos parole sont loi. Virez-les et remplacez-les.''

L'homme cligna des yeux. ''Ce n'est pas aussi simple…''

Tsuna plissa les yeux vers l'homme. ''Pourquoi pas ? Est-ce que quelqu'un les a élus ? Ce qu'ils ont fait ici pourrait être considéré comme un acte d'impolitesse au moins, insubordination ou même de trahison dans le pire des cas. Si vous ne pouvez rien changer à ce qu'ils ont fait là, utilisez-le pour vous assurer que cela ne se reproduise plus.''

Ils pouvaient voir le cerveau de l'homme commencer à fumer.

''Mais pourquoi demanderaient-ils quelque chose comme ça de nous ? Nous avons à peine réussi à terminer une rang C ! Et même ça sa à été un peu un désastre. Des gens meurent à ces examens !'' Sakura regarda avec colère. ''Oh attendez que je rentre chez moi ! Ma mère a beaucoup à expliquer !''

''C'est vrai. Sommes-nous même qualifiés pour participer ? Nous sommes des genins rookies. Je ne sais pas pour mes coéquipiers mais je ne me sens pas prêt à participer à l'examen.'' Ajouta Tsuna.

''Exactement !'' Cria la fille.

''Mah, mah, on va tous se calmer un peu.'' Essaya Kakashi.

Sasuke se tourna pour regarder l'homme incrédule. ''Sérieusement ? C'est ce que vous choisissez de dire maintenant ?''

Il y eut un coup à la porte. Ils se turent alors que l'Hokage demandait presque désespérément à la personne derrière la porte d'entrer.

''Hokage-sama ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?'' La tête d'Iruka-nii passa la porte.

''Ah Iruka-san.'' L'Hokage soupira de soulagement.

''Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Les gens peuvent entendre des cris du bureau de mission.'' Il fronça les sourcils avec désapprobation.

''Nous sommes obligés de passer les examens chuunin.'' Expliqua Tsuna à sa Brume. Il devina qu'Iruka-nii avait dû entendre l'agitation, comme il l'avait dit, ou il avait pu ressentir le malaise de Tsuna (et même de Sasuke ? Peut-être?) à travers leur lien.

Iruka cligna des yeux. ''Excuse-moi ? Peux-tu répéter ça ?''

Tsuna le fit avec un sourire. Iruka-nii-san avait l'air calme mais Tsuna n'était pas dupe.

Il pouvait pratiquement sentir le torrent des flammes d'Iruka se fracasser dans les siennes, voulant se rassurer lui-même que le blond allait bien mais était prêt à se déchaîner sur ceux qui s'opposaient à son Ciel.

Il devra surveiller ça de près. Il semblait que son nii-san était beaucoup plus proche de devenir Actif qu'il ne l'avait deviné.

''Et qui a décidé ça ?'' Demanda la Brume énervée avec un sourire qui frisait le terrifiant. Tsuna put soudainement voir une ressemblance très nette entre Iruka et Mukuro…

''Oui, quel conseil a fait ça derrière votre dos, Hokage-sama ?'' Demanda froidement Kakashi.

Le Sandaime ne répondit pas immédiatement. ''Je vais régler cette affaire, je peux vous l'assurer.'' Il y eut une lueur d'acier dans les yeux de l'Hokage qui n'était pas là avant. ''Pour le moment, je veux que vous vous concentriez sur votre entraînement et les examens à venir.''

Tsuna s'éclaircit la gorge. ''Et si nous décidons de ne pas nous rendre aux examens ? Vont-ils envoyer quelqu'un pour nous traîner là-bas ?''

Il put voir Iruka-nii se hérisser à l'implication.

''J'apprécierais que vous coopériez tous les trois, du moins pour le moment. Comme je ne sais pas jusqu'où ils seraient disposés à aller pour cela.''

Tsuna se mordit la lèvre et regarda fixement son équipe. Sakura avait toujours l'air énervé au-delà de ce qu'il avait pensé possible, mais Sasuke le regardait en retour. Il avait dû voir quelque chose qu'il cherchait chez Tsuna parce qu'il acquiesça, déterminé.

Tsuna soupira et se retourna vers l'Hokage. Il donna un simple hochement de tête.

**Kurama PdV**

Il cligna des yeux confus alors que la chaleur chaleureuse et réconfortante le quittait. Il lui fallut un moment pour réaliser ce qui se passait, mais assez étrangement la rage qui le consumait depuis des décennies ne le submergea pas.

Tout ce qu'il sentait était un légère irritation.

C'était la première fois depuis des siècles qu'il pouvait penser, simplement penser…

Il avait presque oublier ce que ça faisait, ce calme et osait-il dire le contentement, qui l'enveloppait maintenant.

Kurama soupira en s'asseyant. Les étranges flammes oranges, qui lui rappelait tellement ses pères, s'étaient un peu retirées. Quand elles furent réveillées la première fois, elles l'avaient submergés et Kurama avait été pris par surprise.

Maintenant, il se sentait irrité qu'elles soient parties et qu'elles aient emmenées leur chaleur avec elles. Il avait froid dans cet égout humide, alors poursuivez-le en justice pour se sentir grincheux.

Il put sentir que son dernier geôlier avait été près de sa cage mais il ne pouvait pas se rappeler d'avoir vu le gamin. Il ricana contre les barreaux, détestant la cage autour de lui. C'était quand même relativement mieux que d'être enfermé à l'intérieur de la mère de l'enfant. Non seulement il avait été poignardé à plusieurs endroits, mais il avait aussi été enchaîné à un rocher, alors bien que cette cage ne soit pas la liberté dont il rêvait, c'était toujours la meilleure alternative. Au moins ici, il pouvait dormir confortablement.

Il cligna des yeux de surprise quand les flammes oranges surgirent et l'enveloppèrent. Quelque chose qui ressemblait presque à une invocation inversée plus tard et il atterrit sur ce qui semblait être les genoux de quelqu'un ? Que se passait-il ? Il se tendit et regarda la personne. Depuis quand les géants existaient ?! Ou était-il devenu plus petit ? Ses jambes semblaient moins longue, mais…

Il verrouilla ses yeux avec ceux de ce qui ressemblait à un mini Yondaime, qui le regardait avec de grands yeux. Était-ce son geôlier ?

Attendez…

…

Est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'il était en quelque sorte sorti ?

Était-il enfin libre ?

…

Non, il pouvait encore sentir son chakra pris au piège dans ce fichu sceau, échappant à son contrôle pour le moment…

Il tenta de s'éloigner de l'enfant -et avait-il dormi aussi longtemps ? Il était sûr que ça faisait plus longtemps depuis qu'il avait été scellé… ou est-ce que le gamin était juste petit ?!- pour jeter un coup d'oeil autour de lui et s'échapper rapidement. Il était hors de question de rester à nouveau scellé ou quelque chose dans le genre !

Poof!

Il secoua la tête et cligna rapidement des yeux.

.

Il regarda autour de lui et soupira de déception. Il attendit, pour voir si ça allait se reproduire ou si son geôlier viendrait lui parler.

Et il attendit...

Et attendit…

Il soupira. Il semblait que le gamin allait de nouveau l'ignorer.

Il venait juste de s'installer qu'il sentit à nouveau l'étrange attraction. Il jura d'irritation.

'''VAS-TU ARRÊTER ÇA ?! J'essaie de dormir là !''

-o-o-

Voilà pour ce chapitre ! Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Notre petit Kurama qui est utilisé comme une boîte arme ^^ au moins comme ça il pourra sortir de temps à autre et former un lien plus rapidement avec notre petit Naru/Tsu-chan~ qu'en pensez-vous ? Et voilà le Sandaime les envoient faire un examen mortel parce qu'il ne sait pas gérer son conseil… Enfin je vous dis à la prochaine ! Ciao~


	7. Taking the exams by Storm

Auteur : Dareagon

Traductrice : Heyli13

Correctrice : Bloody Marie 2

KHR et Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas ainsi que la fiction. Cette dernière appartient à Dareagonqui m'a accordé les droits de traduction sur cette Fiction. Et KHR appartient à Akira Amano et Naruto à Masashi Kishimoto ! J'espère que vous aimerez cette traduction n'hésitez pas à me faire des retours !

Merci à : , S, Rydia16, Chiyukisa, Tsuki Banritt et tahury pour leurs Reviews.

S : Merci pour ton commentaire Merci pour tes encouragement et bonne lecture !

Merci à: 0kam1ryuu, Aiiwa, Akayui, AmeliaOni, angelusjedusor, Asunaforever3, Aura Seikizan, Chiyukisa, Cosmos Asma, Damien93, DaPowaOfNeo, fanfics-mangas62, Hebihime, Hyakuya D Ren, isidris-shiro, kedy ichyo, KuroiUsagi-Chan, LolitaUp, Loupdecrystale, LOVEMANGAANDDRARRY, Lune Pourpre, , MarceloGuaimas, marjo1607, Minilod, myositice, neilkal, Noyr Desyre, Pasaje, Plume d'Hitsuji, RedBloodAlice, Rydia16, sebek745, Selena Psycho, Shaunii, Shin no panda, Tsuki Banritt, Wei Wuxian et yaoi-chan-poowa pour avoir mit en favoris et Follow.

**Ps: je suis désolé du retard j'ai manqué de temps et d'envie... un peu comme la page blanche des auteurs XD mais c'est bon je suis en vacances! Je vais pouvoir m'y remettre sérieusement. De plus pour ceux qui suive Another y a deux chapitres de sortit mais ne vous inquiété pas ils devrait bientôt arrivé c'est promis!**

Bonne lecture ~

**Passez les examens avec la Tempête**

Après leur rencontre avec l'Hokage, Kakashi prit son équipe à part.

Il se gratta l'arrière de la tête alors que ses trois étudiants le regardaient. Sakura était toujours en train de fulminer, Sasuke portait toujours un froncement de sourcils et Tsuna honnêtement ne pouvait s'empêcher de maudir sa vie.

''Maintenant, pour être honnête, avant notre mission de rang C, je pensais vous inscrire aux examens.''

Sakura hurla de colère. ''BON SANG, SENSEI ?''

''Laisse moi finir.'' Interrompit leur sensei, durement. ''Passer les examens ici à Konoha est beaucoup plus sûr que de le passer dans un autre village caché. Ça aurait été une bonne prise de conscience pour vous. Cependant, vous avez eu cette prise de conscience durant notre mission. Vous avez vu un de vos coéquipiers être blessé pendant un vrai combat et vous avez fait face à un adverse bien plus fort que vous. Maintenant vous réalisez à quel point vous avez été chanceux qu'aucun d'entre nous ne soit mort.''

Sakura se dégonfla et avec Sasuke regarda ouvertement Tsuna. Tsuna lui-même prit une profonde inspiration.

''Si j'avais le choix, j'attendrais pour vous inscrire. Je voulais vous entraîner pendant les 6 prochains mois, pour que vous passiez les prochains examen après. Cependant…'' Leur sensei s'interrompit.

''Ça aurait été bien d'avoir le choix sur ce sujet.'' Grogna Sasuke.

Tsuna acquiesça. ''Quel genre d'examens, il s'agit ?''

Sakura leva le doigt comme si elle récitait un livre. ''L'examen Chuunin est organisé en plusieurs examens pour être promu genin en dehors des temps de guerre. N'est-ce pas, sensei ?''

''Ouaip.'' Kakashi perdit le reste de son irritation pour sourire à la fille.

''Très bien.'' Tsuna cligna des yeux dans ses pensées. ''Mais que se passait-il pendant ses examens ? C'est un test comme notre examen de fin d'étude ou quelque chose ?''

Kakashi fredonna alors que les trois genins se tournaient vers lui. ''Pas vraiment, la plupart des examens sont en trois parties. La première est habituellement un test d'intelligence et réflexion stratégique. La seconde partie, implique généralement des compétences de survie et combat et la troisième partie est un tournoi. Il y a des différences entre les villages mais c'est le modèle le plus souvent utilisé à Konoha.''

Sasuke eut un sourire narquois. ''Est-ce que les professeurs jounin sont supposé dire ça à leurs étudiants ? Je me souviens que ma famille n'a jamais donné de détails sur aucun des examens.''

Les yeux de Tsuna s'agrandirent de surprise. Sasuke n'avais jamais parlé de sa famille, surtout pas après leur massacre… Il vit Sakura faire de même, mais ne ressentit pas le besoin de le dire. Tout de même, Tsuna était content que Sasuke commence à se sentir confortable avec eux.

''Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de respecter ses règles tacites après avoir découvert que mon équipe est forcée de participer, surtout sans avoir eu son mot à dire.'' L'œil de Kakashi sourit, mais ce sourire donnait une autre sensation. Espiègle, à la limite du mal, peut-être ? C'était difficile à dire avec son visage couvert presque entièrement.

Son équipe lui sourit en retour. Enfin, Sasuke eut un sourire en coin mais c'est la pensée qui comptait.

''Maintenant, je vais vous entraîner autant que possible la semaine prochaine, alors soyez préparé !'' Les avertit Kakashi.

-o-o-

''C'est le diable.'' Sakura était au bord des larmes alors que leur sensei partait.

Kakashi-sensei venait de les renvoyer après leur dernier jour d'entraînement. Demain était le début des examens et il venait de leur donner un jour de repos.

''Une semaine n'est pas assez pour commencer à acquérir une nouvelle compétence, alors allons nous entraîner pour maîtriser les compétences que vous avez déjà.'' Avait expliqué le cyclope le premier jour.

À la fin de la semaine, les trois genins se battaient avec leur sensei à un rythme rapide, trois contre un, au-dessus de l'eau d'une rivière. Kakashi les épuisait tout les jours jusqu'à ce qu'ils puissent à peine rentrer chez eux. Ils ne faisaient aucune mission, ce qui inquiétait un peu Tsuna. Bien sûr ils s'étaient fait beaucoup d'argent avec leur mission de rang C devenu rang A, mais maintenant, il devait s'assurer de payer son loyer et sa nourriture. Et son propriétaire n'était pas un homme amical… Il espérait que les examens ne prendraient pas trop de son temps ou qu'ils pourraient faire quelques missions entre les différentes parties.

Là, il faisait sombre dehors et Tsuna n'avait pas hâte de rentrer chez lui. Surtout parce que ça voulait dire qu'il devait décoller son pauvre corps du sol. Il était aussi trop fatigué pour penser à pleurer maintenant, ça lui prendrait trop d'énergie.

Tsuna était habitué aux techniques d'entraînement spartiate depuis quelques années -Merci Reborn !- alors il savait qu'il devait en parler. Sasuke n'était pas du genre à se plaindre en premier lieu, mais Sakura avait rapidement regretté d'avoir ouvert sa bouche le premier jour… Même si ça elle n'avait commencé à se plaindre qu'en fin de journée, ce qui avait surpris Tsuna. Il s'était attendu à ce qu'elle dise quelque chose bien avant.

Voir Kakashi prendre du plaisir en les 'tortu-entraînant', lui rappelait beaucoup Reborn. Étrangement, il s'attacha plus à l'homme. Au moins, il prenait leur entraînement au sérieux maintenant !

Sasuke grogna alors qu'il se relevait.

''On ne peut pas rester ici ?'' Gémit Sakura. ''On pourrait dormir ici sans problème et on devra revenir ici demain matin de toute façon. Pour recommencer cet entraînement infernal.''

''Wow …'' Murmura Tsuna choqué.

Sasuke se tourna vers lui. ''Hn ?''

''Désolé, je suis juste surpris. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu changes autant en si peu de temps, Sakura. Il n'y a pas si longtemps, tu te plaignais car tes cheveux devenaient sales durant les entraînement et tout ça.'' Tsuna haussa les épaules.

Elle renifla, très peu élégamment. ''Je dois admettre qu'une douche serait le paradis là maintenant.'' Elle haussa aussi les épaules. ''Je veux juste… ne plus jamais me sentir inutile.''

Les garçons savaient qu'elle faisait référence à leur mission et bien que Tsuna soit reconnaissant qu'elle ait arrêté son côté fan girl (Sasuke était secrètement ravi par ça), une part de lui était également triste pour elle.

Pourtant, ils avaient tous choisi de devenir shinobi, alors ça devait arrivé à un moment donné. Peut-être qu'il valait mieux que ça se passe comme ça. Après tout, aucun d'entre eux n'avait été blessé de façon permanente et personne n'était mort…

''Il est tard et vous vivez tous les deux de l'autre côté du village-'' Commença Sasuke avant de brusquement s'arrêter.

Sakura et Tsuna se regardèrent brièvement et se re-concentrèrent sur leur coéquipier. Ils restèrent silencieux, attendant de voir si Sasuke continuerait à parler. Le noiraud semblait débattre avec lui-même un temps avant de soupirer.

''Je vis à proximité. Vous pouvez venir tous les deux chez moi pour ce soir.''

Tsuna sentit un sourire s'étirer sur son visage. C'était un autre pas en avant. ''Merci.''

Sakura eut un doux sourire. ''Merci, Sasuke-kun.''

Sasuke grogna, se remit sur ses pieds et tendit sa main vers eux. Le sourire de Tsuna s'élargit alors qu'il autorisait son coéquipier à l'aider à se relever et alors qu'ils marchaient les uns à côtés des autres vers le quartier Uchiha.

Le quartier en lui-même lui rappelait beaucoup un vieux village Japonais, principalement fait de bois et d'aspect très traditionnel.

Le sourire le quitta rapidement cependant alors qu'ils marchaient à travers les rues abandonnées du quartier. Les maisons étaient surprenament bien entretenues, mais l'endroit dégageait une sensation de solitude.

''Tu vis ici tout seul ?'' Demanda-t-il en murmurant.

"Hn."

Tsuna ne savait pas trop quoi répondre à cela. Ça semblait solitaire mais il était la dernière personne qui pouvait faire un commentaire là dessus… Tout de même, ça ne devait pas être très sain pour Sasuke de vivre ici. Certainement pas seul...

Le noiraud les guida vers la plus grande maison qui était à cinq minutes environ de marche dans le quartier.

Elle ressemblait beaucoup aux autres qu'ils avaient croisés, mais il était clair que quelqu'un d'important vivait ici. C'était plus grand et il y avait un mur qui l'entourait.

Ils le suivirent à l'intérieur et fit comme lui alors qu'il enlevait ses chaussures.

''Il y a une salle de bain à la fin du couloir. Tu peux y aller en première, Sakura.'' Marmonna le Uchiha.

La rose sembla soulagée. ''Merci, Sasuke-kun.''

''Hn, je vais aller voir si j'ai quelques vêtements de rechange pour nous.'' Le noiraud se détourna d'eux alors qu'il commençait à monter les escaliers.

Se sentant un peu mal à l'aise, Tsuna proposa rapidement quelque chose. ''Je vais aller dans la cuisine pour trouver quelque chose à manger, si ça te va ?''

Sasuke grogna simplement, alors Tsuna entra dans la cuisine avec un sourire. Il trouva rapidement quelques légumes et un peu de poulet dans le frigo. Ça avec le riz dans le placard, il pouvait les faire sauter.

Il ôta son sweat à capuche blanc et orange, révélant un t-shirt noir en dessous et commença à cuisiner.

''Tu sais cuisiner ?'' Grogna Sasuke à l'entrée de la cuisine.

Tsuna inclina la tête, confus. ''Bien sûr. Je ne peux rien faire de trop sophistiqué mais je sais cuisiner. Je vis seul, après tout.''

''Dommage.'' Sasuke sourit en coin alors qu'il s'asseyait à table. ''J'aurais aimé voir la tête des anciens quand on leur aurait dit que nous ne pouvions pas participer aux examens à cause d'une intoxication alimentaire.''

Tsuna éclata de rire.

''Quelque chose me dit qu'ils ne seraient pas très amusé.'' Dit-il une fois qu'il avait repris son souffle.

Sasuke haussa les épaule mais continua de sourire. ''Est-ce que c'est prêt ? Je meurs de faim.''

''Ne devrions-nous pas attendre Sakura ?'' Demanda-t-il en posant une assiette devant son coéquipier.

''Pas besoin.'' Répondit le Uchiha. ''Quelque chose me dit qu'elle doit sûrement prendre son temps.''

Le noiraud avait l'air suffisant.

''Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ?''

''Elle semblait très impressionnée par la salle de bain.''

''Et pourquoi ça ?'' Continua-t-il à demander, confus.

''Si j'ai bien compris son baragouin, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que la pièce soit si grande.''

Tsuna fronça les sourcils.

''Elle n'arrêtait pas de dire quelque chose à propos d'un onsen.'' Sasuke haussa les épaules négligemment. ''Elle m'a fait promettre d'aller voir dans une demi-heure si elle ne s'était pas endormie.''

''Kami, ça semble divin en ce moment même.'' Tsuna soupira avec espoir. ''Tiens.''

Tsuna lui tendit une assiette et s'assied avec sa propre assiette. Puis il cligna des yeux quand une pensée le frappa. ''Comment penses-tu que le conseil va réagir si nous nous endormons tous dans le bain et que nous nous noyons ?''

Sasuke renifla de rire. ''Génial ! Donc nous allons mourir d'intoxication alimentaire, ce qui veut dire que personne ne pourra assurer que Sakura ne se noie pas. Nous serons tous mort avant que le matin n'arrive.''

''En parlant de ça, vu que nous allons mourir de toute façon, il y a quelque chose dont je veux te parler.''

Sasuke grogna avec un sourire alors qu'il se concentrait sur sa nouriture.

Tsuna rassembla son courage et prit une profonde inspiration. Son cœur battait fort à cause de sa nervosité. Valait mieux coupé court que de faire un discours. ''Donc, j'ai récemment découvert que j'avais commencé à tisser un lien avec toi.''

Sasuke renifla d'amusement. ''Ça semble toujours aussi mal.''

Tsuna rougit et ria nerveusement.

Le Uchiha leva sérieusement les yeux de sa nourriture. ''J'avais le sentiment que ça pouvait être le cas. J'ai… changé.'' Il haussa les épaules. ''Je ne sais toujours pas si j'aime ça ou pas.''

''Changé ?'' Demanda Tsuna complètement terrassé. Ce n'était pas ce à quoi il s'attendait. Il avait pensé que Sasuke serait choqué, voir même en colère, pas calme et même un peu amusé.

…

''Je n'ai jamais été très sociable avec les gens en dehors de ma famille. Et depuis que je les ai perdus… J'ai fait de mon mieux pour ne pas être trop proche des gens. J'ai perdu tout le monde. Je ne laisserai pas ça arriver à nouveau. Parce que je ne pourrai pas le supporter à nouveau. Jamais.'' Sasuke regarda son repas distraitement.

Voyant que Sasuke n'allait pas continuer à parler, Tsuna osa poser une question. ''Et garder les gens à distance est censé… aider à s'en assurer ?''

''C'était l'idée.'' Soupira Sasuke avec lassitude. Il lança à Tsuna un froncement de sourcil mécontent avant de se re-concentrer sur sa nourriture et prit une bouchée.

''Mais ?'' L'encouragea Tsuna prudemment.

Sasuke leva les yeux avec un regard dur. ''Ne fais pas semblant d'être stupide, Uzumaki. J'ai vu les regards que tu as échangé avec Haruno quand vous pensez que je fais des 'progrès'.'' Il cracha presque le dernier mot avec venin.

Tsuna sentit ses joues se réchauffer à nouveau de mortification. Il s'éclaircit la gorge. ''Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu ne veux pas du lien ? Parce que je peux le briser si tu veux.''

Il avait mis ses mains sur ses genoux, sous la table, pour cacher ses appendices tremblants. S'il vous plaît, non, il espérait vraiment ne pas arriver à ça.

Mais il savait qu'il le ferait si Sasuke lui demandait.

Sasuke l'étudiait attentivement. ''Je pensais que l'albinos avait recommandé à Kakashi de ne pas faire ça ? Que ce ne serait pas une bonne idée.''

''Surtout parce que ça fait franchement très mal.'' Tsuna grimaça alors qu'il se souvenait de la douleur de perdre ses gardiens. ''Ça aide également à garantir que je puisse choisir avec qui je veux me lier. Au lieu que quelqu'un d'autre ne me lance des 'recommandations' ou même les gens.''

Sasuke acquiesça pensivement. ''Ça fait sens. Mais… je ne sais pas. Que veux-tu ?''

''J'aime être avec toi. Depuis notre premier entraînement ensemble avec Gai-sensei. Je pense que tu serais un bon gardien de la Tempête. De ce que j'ai compris, les Tempêtes sont très fort et destructeur. Et sont aussi habituellement en plein combat quand ça commence.''

''Hmm.'' Fredonna Sasuke dans ses pensées.

''Il n'y a pas besoin de se presser, prends ton temps pour y penser.'' Suggéra Tsuna alors qu'il revenait à son assiette.

Sasuke avait clairement besoin de temps pour y penser et Tsuna était déterminé à lui en donner. Après tout, devoir briser le lien plus tard parce que Sasuke était submergé ou changeait d'avis, mais ce serait plus dur pour lui que de le casser maintenant.

''Le plat est très bon en fait.'' Sasuke se leva et plaça son assiette dans l'évier.

Tsuna lui sourit brillamment et Sasuke se détourna en rougissant à cette vue.''Je ferais mieux d'aller voir si Sakura n'est pas morte. Après ça se sera à notre tour de nous laver.''

Tsuna acquiesça. Il avait vraiment hâte. ''Je vais m'occuper de la vaisselle pendant ce temps.'' Il rangeait tout juste les dernières assiettes quand Sakura entra. Elle s'assied sur une chaise, semblant complètement relaxée alors que Tsuna lui tendit une assiette.

''Tu as cuisiné ?'' Demanda-t-elle choquée.

''Pas encore.'' Il roula des yeux. ''Sasuke a déjà prédit que l'on allait tous mourir d'intoxication alimentaire à cause de mon talent culinaire. Tu as raté la blague.''

Elle haleta dramatiquement. ''Tu rigoles ?!''

''Nop.'' Il lui sourit. ''Apprécie le riz. Je vais aller me doucher maintenant.''

''Tu me donneras tous les détails plus tard !'' Lui cria-t-elle alors qu'il quittait la cuisine. ''Et profite de l'onsen !''

Onsen?

Ses yeux et sa bouche tombèrent alors qu'il voyait la pièce que Sasuke appelait sa salle de bain. Tout son appartement pouvait combler cet espace. C'était grand !

La pièce semblait être décorée avec du bois sauf pour les pierres brunes utilisées pour le sol.

Il y avait 2 petites douches avec des sièges et un miroir chacun. Et malgré la brume dûe à l'eau chaude, Tsuna pouvait discerner la baignoire. Qui pouvait en fait être appelé une petite piscine.

Très bien, il pouvait comprendre pourquoi Sakura appelait ça un onsen.

Sasuke s'était déjà lavé et se relaxait actuellement dans l'eau chaude.

Tsuna se dépêcha de se laver et le rejoignit. Il soupira de soulagement alors que l'eau chaude l'enveloppait et relaxait ses muscles tendus. Ça lui semblait comme une éternité depuis qu'il avait pris un bain…

Ils restèrent assis paisiblement en silence.

Jusqu'à…

''Je ne suis toujours pas complètement convaincu.'' Murmura Sasuke avec contenance près de lui. ''Mais je vais essayer. Gardons le lien pour l'instant.''

Tsuna lui lança un sourire éclatant et alors que le garçon pâle était déjà rouge de l'eau chaude, Tsuna pouvait clairement le voir devenir rouge en réponse.

-o-o-

Ils entrèrent à l'Académie côte à côte.

Sakura avait dû leur crier dessus pour réveiller les deux garçons plus tôt et maintenant ils étaient un peu en retard. Il s'est avéré que Sasuke aimait dormir autant que Tsuna et grâce à leur abrupt soirée pyjama chez Sasuke, ils avaient complètement oublié de mettre un réveil.

Ils s'étaient précipités pour préparer et manger le petit déjeuner avant d'arriver.

Beaucoup de genin traînaient dans les couloirs mais ils se dirigèrent tranquillement vers le troisième étage.

Tsuna fit brièvement signe à l'Équipe 9 quand il les vit au second étage. Mais il n'était pas sûr qu'ils l'aient vu.

Kakashi les attendait à l'entrée de la salle 301. il soupira en les voyant.

''Eh bien, vous vous êtes tous les trois entraînés dur ces derniers jours. Vous avez tous beaucoup grandi depuis que cette équipe à été formée. Je suis fière de vous. Maintenant rentrez et bottez quelques culs ! Ne me décevez pas maintenant, j'ai parié beaucoup d'argent sur vous trois.'' Il leur sourit et disparu.

''Pourquoi ne pouvons-nous pas avoir un sensei normal ?'' Murmura Sakura tout en soupirant.

Tsuna sourit affectueusement. Kakashi lui plaisait de plus en plus.

Sasuke renifla. ''Finissons-en.''

Il ouvrit la porte et entra dans la pièce. Il regarda autour de lui, se décala et maintenu la porte pour ses coéquipiers.

Tsuna regarda autour de lui. Il y avait beaucoup de monde à l'intérieur… Surtout des shinobi de d'autres villages. Il repéra d'autres genins de leur ancienne classe.

Sasuke inclina la tête vers le dernier groupe et ouvrit la voie vers eux.

''Eh bien, eh bien.'' S'exclama fortement Inuzuka Kiba alors qu'ils approchaient. ''Je ne pensais pas qu'il te laisserai entrer ici, bon dernier.''

Tsuna se sentit lui-même rougir.

Sasuke lança un regard noir au gamin arrogant. ''Tais-toi, le cabot.''

''Sasuke-kun !'' Hurla Yamanaka Ino alors qu'elle essayait de tacler Sasuke. ''Je ne t'ai pas vu depuis des lustres !''

''Bien essayé, Ino la truie !'' Hurla Sakura qui intercepta la blonde.

Tsuna recula de ce qui promettait de devenir un combat de chats alors que les filles continuaient de se claquer. Sakura avait fait beaucoup de progrès pour quitter le monde des fan-girls mais apparemment Ino avait annulé ses efforts…

Sasuke recula avec lui, ne le quittant pas. Il lança un regard noir aux filles.

''Tellement ennuyant.'' Murmura Shikamaru alors qu'il s'approchait d'eux. ''Donc tous les rookies sont là.''

Tsuna dut se mordre la lèvre pour rester silencieux. Il avait d'autres choses qu'il aurait préféré faire maintenant. L'Équipe 7 n'était pas ici par choix et il regrettait de ne pas avoir de recette de cookies empoisonnés de Bianchi...

''Il semblerait.'' Grogna Sasuke.

Shikamaru regarda l'Uchiha.

''Donc les neuf rookies vont passer l'examen.'' Sourit Kiba de façon arrogante. ''Je me demande jusqu'où nous irons, hein Sasuke-kun ?'' Se moqua-t-il.

Tsuna fronça les sourcils.

Sasuke sourit en retour, clairement pas dérangé. ''Tu sembles confiant, le cabot.''

Kiba tiqua. ''Nous nous sommes beaucoup entraîné et nous ne perdrons pas contre vous.''

''Continue de rêver.'' Rejeta l'Uchiha.

Hyuuga Hinata semblait très inconfortable derrière ses coéquipiers. Aburame Shino, leur troisième membre, semblait indifférent.

''Les gars, vous faites trop de bruit.'' Un grand adolescent apparu derrière eux. Il avait les cheveux argentés, portait des lunettes et avait un bandeau de Konoha. ''Vous êtes juste des rookies, tout juste sorti de l'Académie. Arrêtez de créer un tel chahut. Ce n'est pas un voyage scolaire.''

Le gars les regarda tous brièvement. Tsuna haleta légèrement, ce qui fit que Sasuke se tourna vers lui. Son intuition commença à crier alors ses yeux l'étudiait. Quelque chose semblait étrangement familier à propos de ce gars.

Les yeux de l'adolescent s'attardèrent sur le noiraud.

Les yeux de Tsuna se plissèrent et il se rapprocha de son coéquipier.

''Qui es-tu ?'' Demanda Tsuna suspicieusement.

''Je suis Kabuto mais regarde derrière toi.'' L'adolescent leur sourit.

Les rookies se retournèrent mais Tsuna ne détacha pas son regard de Kabuto.

''Vous semblez avoir énervé beaucoup de ces genins. Tout le monde est nerveux pour cet examen, donc arrêtez de faire une scène.''

Ils se retournèrent vers lui mais Kabuto continua simplement. ''Eh bien, je ne peux pas vraiment vous blâmer, c'est la première fois que vous participer.'' Il sourit de façon nostalgique. ''Je me souviens de ma première fois.''

''Kabuto-san, c'est votre seconde fois ?'' Demanda curieusement Sakura.

''Nope, ma septième. Cet examen se tient deux fois par an, donc c'est ma quatrième année.'' Il lui sourit.

Sasuke renifla. ''Tu dois vraiment être nul alors.''

Kabuto sourit simplement à l'Uchiha.

''Tu dois en savoir beaucoup sur cet examen.'' Remarqua Ino.

''C'est vrai. Héhé, je vais partager quelques informations avec vous les rookies. Avec ses cartes info-nin.''

Tsuna plissa les yeux alors que Kabuto leur montrait les cartes. Pourquoi partagerai-t-il des informations avec eux, juste comme ça ? Quelque chose n'allait définitivement pas ici…

''Des cartes info-nin ?'' Répéta Sakura, confuse.

''Ce sont des cartes basiques, sur lequel sont notées des informations à propos des autres shinobi fait à partir de chakra. J'ai quatre ans d'information de valeurs juste ici. Plus de 200 cartes.'' Se vanta-t-il. ''Elles ont l'air vierge et ne peuvent être vu que quand j'applique mon chakra dessus. Quelqu'un sur qui vous voulez des informations ?''

''Subaku no Gaara.'' Répondit immédiatement Sasuke.

''Qui ?'' Demanda Tsuna, confus.

''La tête rouge de Suna.'' Sasuke regarda brièvement l'enfant, montrant de qui il voulait parler à Tsuna. ''Je suis tombé sur lui et son équipe l'autre jour pendant qu'il embêtait le petit-fils de l'Hokage.''

''Ce n'est pas amusant si tu peux me dire son nom.'' Les interrompit Kabuto, ses yeux fixés sur Sasuke. Il leur montra la carte. ''Subaku no Gaara, ou Gaara du Désert, est le troisième fils du Kazekage. Son historique de mission est de : 8 rang-C, une de rang-B et même une rang-A. C'est impressionnant pour un genin. C'est un nouveau d'un pays étranger donc je n'ai pas beaucoup d'info, mais apparemment il revient de chaque mission sans même une égratignure.''

Tsuna décrocha le reste de son monologue. Comment ce gars pouvait-il avoir autant d'information ? Il ne pouvait imaginer qu'un genin de Konoha puisse découvrir un tel historique de mission à propos de l'un des enfants du Kazekage...

Plus longtemps ce gars parlait, plus son intuition essayait de prévenir Tsuna de rester loin de lui.

Une bombe de fumée explosa près du tableau. Ibiki apparu, flanqué de nombreux autres shinobi.

L'homme leur envoya un sourire sinistre. ''Bienvenu. Je suis Morino Ibiki et je vais être votre examinateur pour ce premier examen.''

...

Un examen écrit…

Tsuna commença à transpirer. Il aurait du le voir venir. Bien sûr, tout examen situé à l'Académie devait être un examen écrit. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas vu ça venir ?! Il aurait dû plus étudier… Il aurait dû étudier de toute façon ! Tout leur entraînement ne servirait à rien si ils ne réussissaient pas cette partie des examens…

Cette dernière pensée le calma.

Après tout, ils n'était pas ici volontairement et qui se souciait qu'ils réussissent ou non ?

Il se calma immédiatement. Il essaiera de le passer mais il ne perdrait pas le sommeil si ils ne l'avait pas.

''Salut.''

Dans sa panique, il n'avait pas vu Neji assis près de lui. Le Hyuuga lui fit un petit sourire.

''Neji.'' Salut-il.

''Tu sembles un peu nerveux. Nous n'avons même pas encore commencé.''

Tsuna sourit au garçon. ''Merci mais je vais bien maintenant.''

Neji l'étudia attentivement. ''Il semblerait. Bonne chance.''

''Toi aussi.''

Devant la salle, Ibiki venait juste de finir d'expliquer les règles le système des 10 points, la déduction en cas de tricherie et la dixième question.

Tsuna inclina la tête de confusion. Pourquoi ne pas rejeter les gens quand ils trichaient ? Pourquoi leur donner de multiples occasions de le faire ?

'Être un Ninja Fier' ? Pourquoi Ibiki a-t-il fini son discours avec ça ? C'était presque… comme si ils voulaient qu'ils trichent… Mais tricher au niveau ninja, pas comme des étudiants.

Dieu, il aimait son intuition parfois.

Près de lui, Neji avait commencé à écrire. Tsuna n'osa pas se tourner vers lui pour voir se qu'il faisait.

Okay, comment allait-il s'en sortir ? Il n'avait aucune technique qui pourrait l'aider là ! Même ses flammes n'étaient pas très utiles.

Avec un mouvement soudain, sa tête entra en collision avec le bureau.

Il avait presque un flash-back de toutes les fois où Reborn l'avait frappé à l'arrière de la tête quand il faisait ou pensait à quelque chose de stupide.

''Aucune raison de vous mutiler.'' Grogna Ibiki devant.

Les autres surveillants rièrent.

Mais Tsuna ne réagit pas. Il pouvait presque entendre Reborn le réprimander. _''Dame-Tsuna, utilise ton gros cerveau, écoute cette intuition ! Réfléchi__s__ une seconde. Tu as une heure pour finir ce test mais la dernière question ne sera pas posée avant les dix dernières minutes ?-''_

''Tu vas bien ?'' Chuchota Neji près de lui.

Tsuna grogna et releva sa tête pour qu'il puisse poser son menton sur le bureau. Il avait probablement une ecchymose sur le front maintenant.

D'autres équipes avaient été renvoyées à gauche et à droite et Tsuna n'avait toujours pas commencé son test.

Les questions sur sa feuille étaient difficile mais peut-être que le tutorat de Reborn pourrait l'aider à en résoudre une ou deux.

Voyons voir...

Il y avait une question, celle sur la trajectoire d'un Kunai, qu'il pourrait peut-être partiellement résoudre… Cela ne pouvait pas faire de mal d'essayer.

Il regardait juste ce qu'il avait écrit pendant qu'Ibiki reprenait la parole.

''C'est l'heure de la dixième question.''

Tsuna redressa les épaules. Peut-être que cette question serait plus facile ? Ou du moins, plus concentré sur le côté pratique d'être un shinobi ?

''Maintenant, avant d'y arriver, j'aimerais ajouter une nouvelle règle pour cette question.''

Hein?

''Finalement.'' Ibiki grogna quand un genin étrangement vêtu revint dans la pièce. ''Est-ce que ta poupée t'as été utile ?''

''Maintenant, je vais pouvoir m'expliquer : la règle du désespoir...''

Ibiki aurait été un grand acteur, pensa distraitement Tsuna.

''Premièrement, pour cette dixième question, vous devez décider si vous la passez ou non.''

''Choisir ?!'' Hurla un kunoichi, en colère. ''Que se passe-t-il si nous choisissons de ne pas la faire ?''

''Si vous choisissez de ne pas la passer, vous et vos coéquipiers échouerez à cet examen.''

Les genin commencèrent à hurler.

''Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?!''

''Bien sûr nous allons passer cette question !''

''Et maintenant… L'autre règle…'' Commença dramatiquement Ibiki.

Ils se turent tous immédiatement.

Tsuna fronça les sourcils.

''Si vous participez et répondez incorrectement…'' -pause dramatique- ''Cette personne perdra le droit de repasser l'examen chuunin !''

Quoi ? Pensa Tsuna stupéfait alors que la pièce explosait de bruit. Pouvait-il vraiment faire ça ? Peut-être pour les genins de Konoha mais pour les genins des autres villages ? Est-ce que leur Kage laisserait-il vraiment Konoha avoir autant de pouvoir sur eux ?

Là encore, cela résoudrait le problème de l'Équipe 7 avec le conseil. Tsuna n'était pas inquiet.

''Quel genre de règle stupide est-ce ?'' Cria Kiba par dessus tout le bruit. ''Il y a des gars ici qui ont passés ces examens plusieurs fois !''

''Vous n'avez pas de chance. Cette année, ce sont mes règles.''

Tsuna se mordit la lèvre, les règles d'Ibiki ? Ibiki n'était-il pas… le chef du département I&T ? Il avait été brièvement présenté à l'homme alors qu'il avait suivi Zabuza dans le bureau de l'Hokage il y a une semaine…

''Mais je vais vous donnez une sortie.''

Comme c'est généreux… pensa Tsuna impassible. Parce que ce n'est pas suspicieux du tout…

''Ceux qui ne sont pas confiant peuvent choisir de ne pas essayer et d'essayer à nouveau l'année prochaine.''

Pouvoir choisir de le prendre ou pas ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'Ibiki dirait ça ? Pourquoi faire preuve d'empathie et donner un choix ?

C'était presque comme si… était-ce la dixième question ?

Dans tous les cas, Tsuna avait appris -Merci, Reborn, ENCORE !- à ne jamais reculer devant n'importe quel situation. Même si tu n'avais pas toutes les infos, fais confiance à ton intuition et continue d'avancer. Bien que son intuition ne lui était pas monté à la tête depuis que l'examen avait commencé, ça n'avait pas essayer de l'avertir.

C'était comme un acte de foi… Et honnêtement, ce n'était pas comme si devenir un chuunin était une de ses ambitions. Il voulait juste être assez fort pour protéger sa famille. Gagner un rang élevé n'allait pas l'aider.

''Maintenant, ceux qui ne souhaite pas répondre à la question, quittz la pièce. Vos coéquipiers vous suivront immédiatement.''

Un par un, les gens se levèrent et quittèrent bruyamment la pièce.

Tsuna se tourna brièvement vers son équipe. Sasuke fronçait les sourcils. Ils se regardèrent et Sasuke haussa un sourcil, presque comme si il demandait ce que Tsuna voulait faire. Tsuna sourit de façon rassurante.

Sasuke eut un sourire en coin et s'installa.

Sakura d'un autre côté, semblait hésiter et leva presque la main. Il établit un contact visuel et sourit avec confiance.

Elle cligna des yeux, mais ne semblait pas décidée. Elle le regarda, impuissante.

Est-ce qu'elle lui laissait la décision ?

Il acquiesça et elle sembla visiblement soulagée.

Il se retourna vers l'avant.

La pièce devint silencieuse. Ibiki les regarda tous avec les sourcils levés, les osant presque de rester assis.

L'énergie nerveuse dans la pièce sembla immédiatement tripler, mais personne ne parla, personne ne se leva et même là Ibiki ne réagissait pas.

Tsuna en eut assez. Il leva la main. ''Excusez-moi ? J'ai une question ?'' Il libéra doucement une petite vague invisible de flammes de Ciel à travers la pièce. Il pouvait presque sentir l'autre genin se tendre un peu. Neji soupira de soulagement près de lui.

Ibiki cligna des yeux. ''Quoi ?'' Aboya-t-il.

''Avez-vous fini ? Je ne pense pas que quelqu'un d'autre va partir. Alors pouvez-vous nous poser la question ?''

''Je vais vous le redemander : Votre vie et votre carrière dépend de ça, c'est votre dernière chance de partir.''

''Ce n'était techniquement pas une question mais non, je ne vais pas partir. Poser votre question.'' Sourit brillamment Tsuna mais avec résolution.

Neji et quelques personnes dans la pièce qu'il ne pouvait pas voir, haletèrent.

Qu'avait-il fait ? Il voulait se tourner vers le Hyuuga mais il ne voulait pas se détourner d'Ibiki.

L'homme eut un sourire narquois. ''Vous l'aurez demandé. Maintenant, à tout ceux qui sont restés ici…''

Tsuna leva les yeux au ciel à cette autre pause dramatique.

Son sourire narquois s'élargit.

''Je vous félicite pour avoir passé le premier examen !''

C'était encore le test des clochettes… Est-ce que tout les jounin de Konoha étaient des drama queen ? Il soupira alors que la pièce éclatait en exclamations de colère et de confusion.

**Sasuke PDV:**

Il soupira alors que l'eau relaxait ses muscles endoloris. Il était reconnaissant envers Kakashi pour les avoir laissés partir tôt aujourd'hui. Comme ça il pouvait se reposer ainsi que ses coéquipiers. Il était encore surpris que Sakura ait pu les suivre, d'autant plus qu'il avait lui-même du mal à suivre leur sensei.

Même Naruto avec sa grande endurance avait l'air mort de fatigue.

Il fronça des sourcils dans ses pensées. En parlant de Naruto…

Sasuke n'était pas stupide. Il s'était lui-même sentit changer. Sans le réaliser, il avait autoriser son équipe à se rapprocher de lui.

C'était quelque chose qu'il avait combattu depuis qu'il avait perdu sa famille. Il s'était volontairement isolé, parce qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais revivre l'enfer de perdre des gens qui lui sont chers. Surtout pas d'un coup.

Mais ce que Naruto lui proposait semblait naturel. Si naturel qu'il l'avait amené à voir le blond autour de Zabuza pour réaliser ce qu'il se passait. Surtout depuis qu'il s'était sentit très possessif envers le blond. Il avait assez bien réussi à cacher ses sentiments, du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait…

Ce serait facile d'accepter le lien que Naruto offrait. Assez étrangement et il continuait de se surprendre avec ça, il aimait le blond en quelque sorte. Naruto était fort, ils faisaient une bonne équipe et même Sakura faisait un effort.

Pourtant, la pensée de ce que son frère pourrait leur faire, lui faisait peur.

Il plongea brièvement sa tête dans l'eau chaude pour chasser le frisson de froid qui apparaissait toujours quand il pensait à Itachi.

Il secoua la tête pour enlever l'eau.

Naruto était assis près de lui. Il cligna des yeux alors qu'il ne remarquait que maintenant la forme près de lui.

Les yeux du blond étaient fermés et il était penché en arrière dans l'eau.

Sasuke l'étudia du coin des yeux et grinça des dents.

Il voulait accepter. Cela semblait égoïste, cela porterait le blond à l'attention d'Itachi, mais il le voulait vraiment. Il était était malade et fatigué de se sentir seul, d'être seul dans cette maison froide.

Était-ce vraiment mal de vouloir ça ?

Itachi lui avait dit de le détester et il l'avait fait. Il le faisait ! Mais faire ça voulait vraiment dire qu'il ne pourrait plus vivre sa vie comme il le voulait aussi ?

Le blond était fort et si Sasuke par miracle pouvait débloquer ses propres flammes, ça lui donnerait un avantage contre cet l'homme.

Il s'autorisa à se détendre à nouveau alors qu'il arrivait à une conclusion.

''Je ne suis toujours pas complètement convaincu.'' Murmura-t-il au blond relaxé près de lui. ''Mais je vais essayer. Gardons le lien pour l'instant.''

Tsuna lui lança un sourire éclatant qui surpris Sasuke par les fleurs et le soleil qui se levait derrière lui. Il se sentit rougir et détourna la tête.

Il ne s'était pas sentit aussi réchauffé depuis des années.

Voilà pour ce chapitre ! Désolé pour le retard mais … j'ai eu du mal à traduire ces derniers temps avec le boulot et tout.. je n'avais plus trop la motivation… Mais pas de soucis, je suis de retour, je suis en vacances et donc je peux m'y remettre ^^


	8. Harmony and a Present

Auteur : Dareagon

Traductrice : Heyli13

Correctrice : Bloody Marie 2

KHR et Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas ainsi que la fiction. Cette dernière appartient à Dareagonqui m'a accordé les droits de traduction sur cette Fiction. Et KHR appartient à Akira Amano et Naruto à Masashi Kishimoto ! J'espère que vous aimerez cette traduction n'hésitez pas à me faire des retours !

Merci à : Yuki-Jiji, Tsuki Banritt, GaiaCross et Rydia16 pour leurs Reviews.

S : Merci pour ton commentaire ! Moi aussi j'attends avec impatience la suite de Another Path T-T mais je ne perd pas espoir ! T'inquiète je suis dessus, je suis en train de faire le chapitre 5 ! Merci pour tes encouragement et bonne lecture !

Merci à: 0kam1ryuu, Aiiwa, Akai Tsuki No Sora, Akayui, Alma13, Alycia Panther, ame197, AmeliaOni, angelusjedusor, Asunaforever3, Aura Seikizan, Barukku Iris, Chiyukisa, Cosmos Asma, Damien93, DaPowaOfNeo, Dark Ry' 1998, DKYYDD, fanfics-mangas62, Fox Lacus, Haku132, hanna20, Hebihime, Hyakuya D Ren, isidris-shiro, kedy ichyo, KuroiUsagi-Chan, LolitaUp, Loupdecrystale, LOVEMANGAANDDRARRY, Lune Pourpre, Lynnah O'Crazy, , mahon5971, MarceloGuaimas, marjo1607, Minilod, Minimiste, myositice, neilkal, Noyr Desyre, Pasaje, Plume d'Hitsuji, rafealzan1, 20, RedBloodAlice, Rydia16, Sasam Moon, sebek745, Selena Psycho, Shaunii, Shin no panda, Tsuki Banritt, viih191820, Wei Wuxian et yaoi-chan-poowa pour avoir mit en favoris et Follow.

Bonne lecture ~

Harmonie et un... Cadeau ?

Le surveillant pour le second examen était une Kunoichi nommée Anko.

Elle les emmena vers une zone appelée terrain d'entraînement 44, ou la Forêt de la Mort.

Anko commença à leur faire un petit discours, mais Tsuna n'était pas très intéressé. Sasuke écoutait et Tsuna lui faisait confiance pour leur dire ensuite ce qui était important.

''Est-ce que ça va ?'' Demanda-t-il à Sakura.

Elle acquiesça. ''Ouais, merci, je ne...''

''Ibiki fait parti du département de I&T.'' Rassura-t-il. ''Je l'ai vu quand j'ai entendu pour Zabuza et Haku. Ne t'en fais pas.''

''Tu n'as pas réagi comme ça et Sasuke-kun non plus.''

''Peut-être mais nous sommes une équipe. Nous prenons soin les uns des autres. Si quelque chose m'arrive, je vous fais confiance pour m'aider. Fais-nous confiance pour le faire aussi pour toi.'' Il lui sourit.

Elle lui sourit en retour.

''Allons-y.'' Interrompu doucement Sasuke. Il guida sa team vers une tente, attrapa un parchemin et le remit à Tsuna pour le cacher et les guida dehors. ''Nous sommes à la porte 12, allons-y.''

Les deux autres acquiescèrent.

Sasuke expliqua les bases du test. C'était assez simple, surtout pour un examen shinobi. Toutes les team avaient obtenu l'un des deux types de parchemins. Ils avaient trois jours pour trouver le parchemin qu'ils n'avaient pas, se diriger vers la tour qui était située au milieu de la forêt et entrer à l'intérieur.

Ça semblait assez simple.

Qu'est-ce qui pourrait mal se passer ?

-o-o-

Il les avaient maudit ! Il aurait vraiment dû le savoir !

Ça avait assez bien commencé. Ils avaient rencontré un groupe de ninja de la pluie qui pensaient pouvoir les piéger. Et ils avait été assez chanceux car l'autre équipe avait le parchemin dont ils avaient besoin.

Deux heures après le début de l'examen, cependant, alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la tour, ils furent attaqués. Et ils ne furent pas attaqué par une autre équipe de genin, oh non…

C'était un serpent géant !

Celui-ci avait réussi à avaler Tsuna avant qu'il ne puisse décoller.

Il avait réussi à le transformer en pierre en le surchargeant avec ses flammes mais ça avait réussi à les séparer. Entrant en Hyper mode de Dernière Volonté, il utilisa son lien avec Sasuke pour revenir à son équipe.

Quand il retrouva son équipe, ses deux camarades tremblaient de peur devant un ninja de l'herbe.

L'autre était seul et Tsuna ne savait pas d'où venait l'homme. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que ce gars menaçait ses coéquipiers.

''Eh bien, eh bien, Naruto-kun, tu as finalement décidé de nous rejoindre. Je dois admettre, que j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi et de tes talents ces derniers jours, ce qui c'est avéré être une déception en te voyant. On dirait que tu pourrais t'emporter à cause d'une bourrasque trop forte. Il est bon de voir que tu es assez fort pour vaincre une de mes invocations.'' L'homme le regarda.

''Cette génération de l'Équipe 7 semble être intéressante. Du moins, la plupart d'entre vous. À l'origine, je vous avais tous considérés comme inutiles, sauf Sasuke-kun, bien sûr. La fille est probablement toujours inutile. Tu viens d'une famille civile, n'est-ce pas petite ?'' L'homme regarda Sakura et se moqua dédaigneusement.

Elle tressaillit. Il retourna son regard vers Sasuke, qui se tendit près de Tsuna.

''Oh, j'avais des plans si délicieux pour toi, mon garçon.'' L'homme se lécha les lèvres.

''Qui êtes-vous?'' Demanda Tsuna, dérangé par le comportement de l'autre.

''Ma, ma, ne nous occupons pas de telles formalités.''

''Pourtant, vous savez clairement qui nous sommes. Vous nous désavantagez.'' Tsuna ne put s'empêcher de l'interrompre.

L'homme éclata de rire. ''Oh, Naruto-kun, j'ai bien peur que ce ne soit pas le seul inconvénient que tu aies. Soyons honnête, je te surpasse de toute manière possible.'' Il leur sourit. ''Maintenant, passons aux choses sérieuses. À l'origine, j'étais venu vous tester moi-même, Naruto-kun, tout comme je comptais le faire avec Sasuke-kun avant que je n'entende parler de ton héritage. Cependant, j'ai reçu des instructions pour faire en sorte que vous surviviez à cette examen, au moins. Rien est dit pour cette petite fille civile, mais j'ai un faible pour Sasuke-kun.'' Il regarda le Uchiha avec des yeux affamés. ''Je ne suis toujours pas habituer à suivre les instructions de quelqu'un d'autre. C'est ce qui arrive quand on devient un ninja recherché -tu t'habitues à ne faire que ce que tu veux. Cependant, je suis curieux de ce que peuvent faire ses flammes. Il dit de ne pas vous tuer, mais il n'a pas précisé que vous ne pouviez pas être blessé ou un peu mutilé.'' Il termina avec un sourire diabolique.

Il étudia Tsuna et Sasuke pendant une minute. ''Ah, juste à temps.''

Un genin à la tête rouge apparut sur la branche d'un arbre près du ninja de l'herbe. Il portait une grande gourde sur son dos et portait le bandeau de Suna.

''Maintenant, je dois rendre deux personnes heureuses. J'ai promis à Gaara-kun un bon combat et il sera ton cadeau, Naruto-kun.'' L'homme eut l'audace de faire un clin d'œil.

Le sourire n'avait toujours pas quitté son visage.

Maintenant ?

Tsuna se sentait tendu. Toute cette situation devenait de plus en plus bizarre. Mais quelque chose à propos de la tête rouge…

Alors que l'ennemi se tournait vers les nouveaux venus, Tsuna se précipita vers ses coéquipiers. Sakura semblait paralysée par la peur et Sasuke n'était pas mieux.

Il agrippa doucement le coude de Sasuke et envoya de douces flammes de ciel par leur lien et il put sentir le Uchiha regagner le contrôle sur sa respiration. Tsuna essaya de faire la même chose avec Sakura, mais vu qu'ils n'avaient pas une telle connexion, l'effet était plus faible sur elle.

''Tu vois, on m'a beaucoup parlé de toi, Naruto-kun. Et bien sûr, Sasuke-kun est assez célèbre aussi. J'avais des plans si délicieux pour toi.'' Il se lécha les lèvres alors qu'il regardait Sasuke.

Tsuna fit un pas en avant pour bloquer la vue de Sasuke de l'autre gars effrayant.

''Tellement dommage que je ne puisse pas te posséder, mais les plans ne sont pas si faciles à changer. Surtout aussi tard.'' Il eut un sourire satisfait. ''Cela signifie que je _peux_ vous revoir et j'ai même la permission pour vous tester. Voyons si vous êtes aussi bons que les histoires le disent.''

À ce stade, Tsuna ne pouvait être sûr de quoi parlait l'autre. Quelles histoires ?

Le ninja se tourna vers le ninja de Suna. ''Maintenant, Gaara-kun, comme nous en avons discuté, pas de meurtre, ni de mutilation si tu veux bien.''

Le ninja de Suna sourit, une soif de sang irradiait.

Ce n'était que grâce à son intuition que Tsuna réussit à attraper ses coéquipiers à temps pour éviter l'attaque de sable qui les auraient frappés.

Pourtant, alors qu'il essayait d'éviter les prochaines vagues de sable, quelque chose clochait. Quelque chose à propos de ce roux semblait étrange… familier ?

''Allez, allez, Gaara-kun !'' Applaudit le ninja de l'herbe avec un sourire effrayant.

La jeune tête rouge près de lui reflétait son sourire. ''Fais-moi me sentir vivant !''

C'était très dérangeant…

Et d'où venait tout ce sable ? Pensa désespérément Tsuna alors qu'il continuait d'éviter. Il n'y avait aucun moyen que ça rentre dans la gourde sur le dos de ce gars !

''Attention !'' Quelqu'un l'attrapa par le col de son sweat et le tira en arrière.

Essayant de reprendre sa respiration après avoir été brièvement étranglé, Tsuna leva les yeux. Sasuke lui lança un regard noir.

''Ne laisse pas ton esprit papillonner !''

Tsuna acquiesça mais le sentiment ennuyant ne s'en allait pas.

''C'est quoi le problème de ce gars?!'' Sakura explosa de colère.

''Tais-toi, gamine.'' Grogna Gaara.

''Elle n'est pas importante, Gaara-kun, c'est juste une petite civile qui joue au ninja.'' Le ninja de l'herbe se moqua d'elle. ''Elle ne contribuera pas beaucoup à ce combat. N'hésite pas à la tuer immédiatement.''

Elle recula, surtout alors que le roux grognait et que ses yeux vert plissés se fixèrent sur elle. Son intention de tuer éclata et il se concentra principalement sur elle, mais les garçons en eurent également un avant-goût. C'était presque aussi fort que celle du ninja de l'herbe, mais c'était différent. Plus sauvage et avec moins de contrôle.

Tsuna pouvait sentir le Kyuubi bouger derrière le sceau, grommelant quelque chose.

''Je pensais que tu étais là pour moi ?'' Demanda désespérément Tsuna afin d'attirer l'attention du gars sur lui.

Ses yeux s'élargirent. Le sable continuait de sortir dont ne sais où et l'éviter devenait vraiment difficile, parce qu'ils n'avaient plus beaucoup d'espace.

''On m'a promis un bon combat.'' Grogna le roux alors que ces yeux verts se concentraient sur le blond. ''Maintenant meurs et aide-moi à prouver que je suis en vie !''

Même en Hyper mode, Tsuna ne put s'empêcher de déglutir. Il y avait quelque chose à propos de ses yeux… ils étaient… tristes?

"Naruto!"

Il fut de nouveau tiré et dégringola. Il leva les yeux juste à temps pour voir Sasuke être enveloppé dans un cocon de sable.

La panique saisit son cœur et sa respiration s'accéléra. Il se précipita pour se relever et atteint à temps sa Tempête.

La tête rouge leva une main et serra fermement son poing. ''Subaku Kyu !''

"Sasuke!"

Le Kyuubi remua à nouveau et les flammes qui explosèrent en lui étaient plus sombres que d'habitude. Tsuna ne le remarqua pas cependant. Il ne pouvait que les regarder avec de grands yeux, alors que de brillantes flammes rouges firent exploser le sable loin de l'Uchiha.

Sakura hurla de surprise. Tsuna continua jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse attraper Sasuke. Il le hissa alors que les flammes de tempête le brûlait, mais il ne lâchait pas son partenaire et sauta en arrière.

Aussitôt que ses flammes touchèrent celle de Sasuke, les flammes de tempête se calmèrent et arrêtèrent de l'attaquer. Les deux flammes se touchèrent gentiment et Tsuna aurait pu pleurer de soulagement.

Non seulement Sasuke n'était pas trop blessé, mais inconsciemment, le lien s'était renforcé. Une pleine harmonie les parcourait et ce ne fut que maintenant qu'il l'avait de nouveau qu'il réalisa à quel point ça lui avait manqué.

Des liens partiels n'étaient pas comparable. C'était bien pendant un temps, mais ça c'était quelque chose.

Seul l'exclamation de choc de Sakura le ramena à lui.

Elle regardait l'ennemi sous le choc.

''Ma, ma, Gaara-kun, ne nous excitons pas trop, d'accord ?'' Le ninja de l'herbe avait chopé le roux par le cou. Gaara luttait pour se libérer.

La scène en était presque amusante si ce n'est le fait que Sasuke était presque mort.

''Mais c'était assez inattendu.'' Le ninja regarda Sasuke qui était inconscient de joie. ''J'adore quand des choses inattendues arrivent.''

Tsuna le serra encore plus fort contre lui et lança un regard noir à l'homme. Sasuke était sien maintenant et il ne le laisserait plus jamais partir !

L'homme ria de joie alors qu'il observait Tsuna. ''Pas besoin de t'inquiéter, Naruto-kun. J'ai eu ce que je voulais, alors nous allons partir maintenant. Temari, Kankuro, venez chercher votre petit frère !''

Les deux autres ninja du sable sortirent de leur cachette et semblaient très réticents à faire ce qu'il leur avait dit.

''Sakura, nous partons.'' Dit Tsuna alors qu'il manœuvrait Sasuke sur son dos.

Elle se précipita vers lui pour l'aider et avant que les autres ne puissent intervenir alors qu'ils s'enfuyaient.

Heureusement, ils ne les suivirent pas.

"Naruto?"

Il leva le regard. Sakura l'approcha un peu incertain.

Ils avaient réussi à s'enfuir sans trop de problème, alors que le ninja de l'herbe semblait assez heureux de les laisser partir. Sakura avait trouvé un lieu de repos temporaire entre les racines d'un des arbres géants dans la forêt.

Ils avaient allongé Sasuke et avaient mangé un peu de leurs provisions. Tsuna était occupé à enlever l'excès de sable du visage de sa tempête quand Sakura parla.

''Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?'' Demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle s'agenouillait de l'autre côté de Sasuke.

''Il semble que Sasuke ait réussi à débloquer ses flammes.'' Répondit-il calmement.

''Mais comment ?'' Demanda-t-elle désespérément. ''Je veux dire, je pensais que ça venait de la lignée des Uzumaki ?''

''Peut-être,'' Agréa-t-il avec elle. ''mais il est évident que d'autres personnes peuvent utiliser ces flammes. Nous savons déjà que tout le monde en a, autrement je ne serai pas capable de me lier avec des gens. Mais je pense que Sasuke est le premier non-Uzumaki à les activer depuis des décennies.''

''C'est fou.'' Murmura-t-elle. ''Ces flammes. Elles font peur. Elles ont brûler le sable et le sol autour de lui. Je ne savais même pas que le feu pouvait faire ça.''

''Ce n'est pas du feu ordinaire.'' Expliqua-t-il, surpris qu'elle ne le remarque que maintenant. ''Les miennes transforment les choses en pierre, si je le veux vraiment.''

Elle le regarda avec de grands yeux. ''Je vais avoir besoin de temps pour traiter ça.''

Elle se leva et allait partir.

''Je peux te demander quelque chose aussi ? Ce ninja de l'herbe ? Est-ce qu'il s'est présenté avant que je n'arrive ?'' Elle frissonna. ''Orochimaru. C'est le nom qu'il nous a donner.'' Elle se détourna. ''Je vais monter la garde, prends soin de… de lui.''

Elle courut presque pour s'éloigner d'eux.

Tsuna ne put s'empêcher de se sentir triste alors qu'il l'a regardait partir. Il avait pensé qu'elle l'accepterait, qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés en tant que team. Il semblerait que la nature destructrice des flammes de la tempête de Sasuke l'avait effrayée. Avec un peu de chance, elle s'en remettrait bientôt…

-o-o-

Il sursauta de surprise alors que Sasuke se réveillait avec un halètement bruyant.

Tsuna se tint très immobile alors que Sasuke haletait et regardait autour de lui paniqué.

''Tu es en sécurité maintenant.'' Il essaya de rassurer le garçon tremblant.

Les yeux de Sasuke se concentrèrent sur lui et le noiraud commença immédiatement à se calmer.

Tsuna fouilla dans sa poche à armes pour chercher une autre barre de rationnement. Sa flasque d'eau était près de lui.

Il pourrait donner à Sasuke un peu de temps pour se calmer.

Entendant l'agitation, Sakura se rapprocha mais Tsuna était triste de voir qu'elle gardait plus de distance entre eux que d'habitude.

Après un moment, Sasuke essaya doucement de s'asseoir. Il grogna alors qu'il sentait ses muscles protester.

''Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?'' Grogna le Uchiha.

''Nous avons été attaqué par ce ninja de l'herbe, tu te souviens Sasuke-kun ?'' Sakura le regarda anxieusement.

Tsuna présenta gentiment à son coéquipier une flasque et l'aida à boire un peu d'eau.

Sasuke frissonna dans un rare spectacle d'émotion.

''Je me souviens. Où est-il ? Elle ?''

''Apparemment son nom est Orochimaru, mais on ne sait pas si l'ennemi était un homme ou une femme. Ça ne semblait pas être une priorité.'' Répondit calmement Tsuna avec un petit sourire.

Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de renifler. Il fronça légèrement les yeux vers le blond, ne s'attendant pas à une telle réaction venant de lui.

''Ils nous ont laissé partir, après… De quoi tu te souviens ?'' Tsuna le regarda avec attention, ne voulant pas déclencher une explosion émotionnelle trop importante. Les flammes de Sasuke s'agitaient toujours.

''Il me parlait.'' Sasuke grinça des dents. ''Tu as été projeté et d'une manière ou d'une autre, il… je ne pouvais pas bouger. Il m'a dit des choses, sur le fait d'être une déception pour un Uchiha pour ne pas encore avoir mon Sharingan. Qu'il pouvait me donner le pouvoir que je voulais, que les choses avaient changées mais qu'il pouvait toujours m'aider à devenir plus fort si je le voulais.''

Tsuna se mordit les lèvres. Combien de temps avait-il été séparé de ses coéquipiers ? Ça ne lui avait pas semblé si long pour que ce gars dise tout ça….

Sakura les laissa à leur discussion pour retourner monter la garde.

Sasuke regarda leur coéquipière avec un petit froncement de sourcils. Il devait avoir remarqué qu'elle était distante. Il regarda leur environnement avec méfiance.

''Elle va monter la garde.'' Essaya d'expliquer Tsuna.

Sasuke le regarda.

Tsuna devint nerveux. Il devrait probablement mentionner le changement de leur lien à Sasuke, non ?

''Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?'' Sasuke questionna le blond. ''On dirait que tu t'attends à ce que je m'enfuis comme si tu étais une sorte de démon ou autre.''

Sasuke haussa un sourcil.

''Il semble que nous nous soyons harmonisés.'' Lâcha le blond.

''Nous nous sommes quoi ?'' Répéta Sasuke avec un froncement de sourcil.

''Harmonisé. Tu es mon Gardien de la Tempête. Enfin, le lien n'est pas aussi fort qu'il devrait l'être. C'est juste un départ, mais avec du temps et de l'entraînement, nous-''

''Harmonisé ?'' L'interrompit Sasuke alors qu'il se sentant fulminer. ''Je pensais que nous étions déjà lié. Nous en avons parlé… hier ?''

''Oui, hier, tu n'as été inconscient qu'environ une heure.'' Grimaça Tsuna et il commença à gesticuler. ''L'harmonisation n'est pas… la même chose que le lien… je ne pourrais pas… pas avec eux… je veux dire…'' Tsuna commença à agiter ses mains, essayant frénétiquement d'expliquer mais il continuait de s'interrompre.

Pourquoi était-ce si éprouvant pour ses nerfs ? Il avait déjà eu une conversation comme ça avec le noiraud ? Alors pourquoi s'énervait-il autant ?

Sasuke, cependant, ne fit que sourire, presque affectueusement alors qu'il tendait la main pour attraper les siennes.

''Respire profondément, Naruto et essaie de me ré-expliquer ça. Je n'ai rien compris.''

Le blond rougit. ''Eh bien… je me suis lier avec Zabuza, Iruka et toi. Il y a toujours la possibilité de s'harmoniser avec moi, mais vu comment sont les choses maintenant, c'est impossible pour les autres. Je ne pense pas pouvoir m'harmoniser avec personne d'autre… Je-''

''Quel est la différence ?'' Sasuke avait été étrangement patient avec le blond jusqu'à maintenant. Il semblait toujours avoir une limite.

''Tu connais les bases à propos des flammes, pas vrai ?'' Demanda le blond.

Sasuke acquiesça. ''Zabuza a une flamme de Pluie et Iruka a une flamme de Brouillard et je me suis lié avec eux. Les liens de flamme sont précieux et à la fin je me lierai avec au moins une personne de chaque type de flamme. Tu es une Tempête.''

''Tu as déjà dit ça avant. À propos de ces liens.''

''C'est important que tu comprennes la différence, le lien est le premier pas, le pas le plus basique. L'harmonisation prend un tel lien et le rend plus… plus juste.''

Sasuke fronça les sourcils. ''Ça ne fait pas vraiment sens. Quelle est la différence ?''

''Des flammes actives sont considérées comme venant de la lignée Uzumaki. Je ne pensais pas pouvoir m'Harmoniser avec quelqu'un ici, parce que l'Harmonisation requiert que les deux parties soient actives.''

Sasuke cligna des yeux. ''Attends, tu veux dire que je… Je pense me souvenir m'être immolé.'' Répondit-il sceptique.

Tsuna eut un petit rire tremblant. ''Tu l'as fait.''

''Non, je ne l'ai pas fait.''

''Tu n'as clairement pas réalisé que tu l'avais fait mais tu l'as fait. Comment aurais-tu pu sortir de ce cercueil de sable sinon ? Tu ne pouvais pas le contrôler, c'est pour ça que j'ai été brûlé.'' Tsuna montra ses bras.

Sasuke n'enregistra que maintenant les légères brûlures sur les bras de Tsuna. Il les regarda avec de grands yeux incrédules.

''Ce n'est pas aussi mauvais que ça en a l'air. Je peux à peine les sentir.'' Tsuna essaya de le rassurer. ''Je peux t'aider à apprendre à les contrôler plus tard, si tu veux.''

Sasuke acquiesça et se relaxa à nouveau.

''Donc l'Harmonisation… c'est différent des liens ? Comment ?''

''De base, l'Harmonisation et les liens sont la même chose. Je suis lié à Zabuza maintenant, si un jour il est capable de rendre ses flammes utiles, nous pourrons nous Harmoniser et il pourrait devenir un vrai gardien. Maintenant, si je fais de lui mon gardien et lui donne le bon anneau, ça deviendra une relation symbolique. Il ne pourrait pas utiliser de flammes ou la bague.''

''Bague ? Comme celle que nous avons trouvée à Uzu ?''

Tsuna acquiesça. Il pris son propre anneau de son doigt. ''Essaies-le.''

Sasuke pouvait presque sentir la tension du blond dans l'air et prit soigneusement l'anneau. Il ne le mit pas par contre. Ça ne semblait pas juste. Cette bague ne pourrait jamais être la sienne. Étrangement, il semblait instinctivement le savoir.

''A ce stade, ni Zabuza, ni Iruka ne peuvent utiliser leurs flammes, ils ne peuvent pas… J'ai l'impression de ne pas bien l'expliquer…'' Il grogna de frustration.

''Je pense que j'ai compris. Ces anneaux d'Uzu sont comme des symbole de statuts. Les personnes qui le reçoivent sont appelés gardiens, mais seulement une fois que ces gardiens peuvent utiliser leurs flammes, comme toi, ils pourront aussi utiliser un anneau. Mais comment peux-tu utiliser un anneau ? Que font-ils ?''

''C'est ça.'' Tsuna soupira, l'air soulagé. ''Je ne vous ai pas montré ce que les bagues pouvaient faire.''

''Les anneaux vous aident à vous concentrer sur votre volonté pour allumer vos flammes. Elles facilitent leur accès et les flammes sont pratiques dans un combat !'' Se précipita Tsuna à le rassurer. ''Les flammes de la Tempête sont connues comme des Flammes Hautements Offensives. Leurs particularités sont la Désintégration, ce qui veut dire la désintégration et la rupture de tout ce qu'elles touchent, même les autres Flammes.''

L'esprit de Sasuke semblait travailler en surcharge alors qu'il l'écoutait. Il se sentit sourire alors qu'il pensait aux possibilités d'utiliser un tel pouvoir dans un combat.

''Comment j'y ai accès ?'' Demanda-t-il avec avidité.

Tsuna hésita. ''Tu devrais te reposer un peu plus, tu-''

''Non ! S'il-te-plaît juste...''

Tsuna fronça les sourcils. ''Il n'y a pas grand que je puisse faire. Tout est lié à ta résolution. Ta détermination à faire quelque chose. Tu as besoin de te concentrer, ici.'' Il posa sa main au centre de sa poitrine. ''L'anneau de la tempête est toujours dans mon appartement, donc ça ne peut pas nous aider pour le moment.''

Sasuke ferma ses yeux et se concentra. Tsuna n'était pas sûr de ce à quoi pensait l'autre, mais Sasuke semblait seulement s'énerver, alors il assuma que ça ne fonctionnait pas.

''Ça ne fonctionne pas.'' Sasuke grinça des dents, essayant de ne pas s'énerver contre le blond.

''C-ce n'est pas si f-facile.'' Balbutia Tsuna en voyant l'expression dans les yeux de Sasuke. ''S-sinon tout le monde pourrait utiliser leurs f-flammes.''

Sasuke prit une profonde inspiration et sembla se recentrer. ''Quelle est ta résolution alors ?''

''J-Je …'' Tsuna semblait embarrassé et rougit comme une tomate, mais cette fois il ne recula pas devant Sasuke. Il regarda l'Uchiha droit dans les yeux.

''Je veux juste être heureux avec les personnes que je considère comme ma famille. Je ferais tout pour les voir en sécurité.''

''Donc… Protéger les gens. C'est ta résolution.'' Demanda Sasuke avec un froncement de sourcils.

Tsuna lui sourit gentiment.

Sasuke dût détourner le regard avec un léger rougissement sur ses joues.

''C'est ma résolution mais ça n'a pas à être la tienne. Pourtant, je pense que c'est la même chose pour la plupart des gens. Comme Haku l'avais dit une fois durant l'entraînement : Quand tu te bats pour protéger quelqu'un qui t'es précieux, alors seulement tu deviendras vraiment fort.''

Sasuke détourna les yeux, un regard vide effaça toutes émotions de son visage. ''Je n'ai personne comme ça.'' Murmura-t-il avec colère. ''Plus maintenant.''

''Tu as ton équipe maintenant. Et moi. Si tu veux, nous pouvons essayer, non ? Je peux être ton Ciel. Personne ne pourra jamais rompre ce lien. Laisse-moi te le montrer, juste un peu de ce que nous pourrions avoir.'' Il sourit vivement alors qu'il offrait à Sasuke une main enduite de douces flammes oranges.

Sasuke hésita brièvement, mais sa curiosité l'emporta.

Il plaça sa main dans celle du blond. Le sourire de Tsuna devint encore plus lumineux.

Il n'y avait pas de mots pour ce sentiment.

Les flammes de Tsuna atteignirent celle de Sasuke et les bercèrent doucement, presque comme si elles les caressaient. Il pouvait sentir les flammes de Sasuke. Il sentit les flammes de Sasuke répondre aux siennes.

Les yeux de Sasuke s'agrandirent au sentiment et il étudia leurs mains avec des yeux aux paupières lourdes. Presque comme si il pouvait les voir, des flammes rouges semblaient jaillir vers l'avant, se mêlant avec celles oranges de Tsuna.

Les yeux de Tsuna se fermèrent alors qu'il se prélassait dans le sentiment. Tout ce qu'il pouvait ressentir c'était la paix, le calme et le sentiment de rentrer à la maison pour la première fois depuis des années. Il se baignait dans ce sentiment. Il n'avait pas réaliser à quel point il était tendu et seul depuis ces dernières années, même avec son lien avec Iruka. Non, il ne serait plus jamais seul.

Plus jamais.

Il sentit son corps s'affaisser, fondant presque dans la sensation de bonheur.

Il n'abandonnerait jamais ça. Ça pourrait être égoïste mais il ne reviendrait plus jamais dans cette enfer de solitude que son frère avait crée pour lui.

Il regarda Sasuke après avoir pris une profonde inspiration et émergea de leur lien. Le noiraud s'était affaissé, une expression de bonheur sur le visage. C'était presque comme si il était défoncé.

''Doucement. Respire profondément maintenant, ça peut-être un peu écrasant.'' Chuchota Tsuna avec un sourire alors qu'il enlaça gentiment le noiraud pour l'aider à rester droit.

Sasuke obéit presque sans y penser. Ce sentiment…

À travers les flammes du blond, il pouvait sentir son coéquipier. Il pouvait sentir que le blond était à un niveau presque émotionnel.

''Ça veut dire ça être Harmonisé.'' Tsuna n'était pas sûr si Sasuke pouvait entendre ce qu'il disait, mais il devait essayer.

''Je veux cette bague.'' Marmonna le noiraud endormi.

Tsuna gloussa. ''Bien sûr. Aussitôt que nous sortirons de cet endroit.''

Tsuna sourit à Sasuke alors que Sakura les rejoignait à nouveau une heure plus tard. Tsuna n'avait pas tenu longtemps leur lien et les sentiments s'étaient à nouveau atténués. Sasuke, cependant, semblait un peu embarrassé à propos de son comportement, mais semblait prétendre que rien ne s'était produit.

Il ne s'était pas renfermé, donc Tsuna s'en fichait. Ils étaient assis dans un silence très confortable avant que Sakura ne revienne.

''Nous devrions faire des plans pour arriver à cette tour.'' Dit-elle. ''Plus tôt je serais sorti de cette forêt, mieux ce sera.''

Les deux garçons se redressèrent.

''Nous ne pouvons pas en être si loin.'' Réfléchit Tsuna, plongé dans ses pensées.

''La nuit tombera dans quelques heures, nous devrions utiliser l'obscurité pour planifier nos prochains mouvements. Nous avons toujours les deux parchemins ?''

''Je m'en fiche à ce stade.'' Avoua Sakura. ''Mais c'est un bon plan. Ça te laissera un peu plus de temps pour te reposer, Sasuke-kun.''

Tsuna prit la relève pour monter la garde pour que Sakura puisse également se reposer. Il devrait se sentir fatigué mais il se sentait toujours aussi excité à propos de son nouveau développement avec Sakura. Il ne serait pas capable de dormir maintenant.

Il réveilla ses coéquipiers à la nuit tombée et ils partirent une fois qu'il fut assez sombre pour que la nuit couvre leurs traces.

Ils atteignirent la tour aux premières heures du matin.

**Iruka PdV:**

Quelque chose n'allait pas.

Il se sentait agité et très inquiet, parce que la dernière fois qu'il s'était senti comme ça, il s'était avéré plus tard que Naruto avait combattu un ninja recherché de rang-A ! Seul Kami savait ce qui se passait cette fois…

Le pire, c'était que l'examen avait à peine commencé quand le pire sentiment le frappa. Si il essayait d'interférer, l'Équipe 7 serait disqualifiée. Personnellement, il n'y voyait aucun problème. Il avait été témoin quand l'Équipe 7 avait été forcé de participer aux examens. Mais Kakashi, leur sensei, l'avait arrêté et avait dit qu'il s'inquiétait juste pour rien.

Et ça le fit hésiter et arrêter de réfléchir. Il détestait être d'accord avec le ninja copieur, mais il savait qu'il avait tendance à s'inquiéter à propos de ses anciens étudiants. Exagérait-il vraiment ? Il avait une sorte de lien avec Naruto…

Ou était-ce à cause de ce lien qu'il se ressentait ainsi ?

Il sourit, justifié alors que Momoichi Zabuza fit irruption dans la tour, exigeant de savoir ce qui se passait avec leur blond préféré. Brièvement, il s'interrogea sur les capacités de Naruto pour rassembler les personnes les plus étranges. Mais il avait beaucoup plus de plaisir à voir Kakashi essayer de calmer le démon de la Brume. Le dit démon n'en avait rien à faire.

Iruka savait qu'il devrait aider mais il ne se faisait pas confiance pour ne pas se retourner contre Kakashi alors il restait à distance. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment cacher son rire quand un ninja du I&T fit irruption dans la pièce. Apparemment Zabuza avait éclaté toutes leurs installations tout en cherchant le blond et ils venait seulement de le rattraper.

Hokage-sama lui lança un froncement de sourcils désapprobateur, mais en voyant le scintillement dans les yeux du vieil homme, Iruka ne pût s'empêcher de lui lancer un sourire effronté.

Son bipper sonna, signalant que l'Équipe 7 était entrée dans la tour et il courut vers la zone désignée pour être convoqué. Alors qu'il courrait, il cria rapidement la nouvelle par-dessus son épaule au shinobi qui se battait dans la pièce.

Zabuza laissa les autres derrière, si vite que les autres shinobi prirent quelques secondes pour réaliser ce qu'il se passait. Iruka aurait reniflé mais il était trop concentré sur le blond. Il était à peine entré lorsque les parchemins s'activèrent.

.

Il poussa un grand soupir de soulagement alors qu'il les voyaient, meurtris et battus mais Tsuna souriait. Sakura semblait aussi soulagé que lui probablement et même Sasuke souriait d'un air narquois.

Ils étaient en sécurité !

-o-o-

Voilà pour ce chapitre ! Alors comment avez-vous trouvé ? Pourrez-vous trouver le prochain gardien ? Bon le plan de Orochimaru a changé… que se passera-t-il pour le tournoi… vous le serez peut-être la prochaine fois ^^ Allez ciao~


	9. The Tower

Auteur : Dareagon

Traductrice : Heyli13

Correctrice : Bloody Marie 2

KHR et Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas ainsi que la fiction. Cette dernière appartient à Dareagonqui m'a accordé les droits de traduction sur cette Fiction. Et KHR appartient à Akira Amano et Naruto à Masashi Kishimoto ! J'espère que vous aimerez cette traduction n'hésitez pas à me faire des retours !

Avertissement : injures !

Merci à : Tsuki Banritt, tahury, GaiaCross, Rydia16 et S pour leurs Reviews.

S : Merci pour ton commentaire ! Merci pour tes encouragement et bonne lecture !

Merci à: 0kam1ryuu, Aiiwa, Akai Tsuki No Sora, Akayui, Alma13, Alycia Panther, ame197, AmeliaOni, angelusjedusor, Asunaforever3, Aura Seikizan, Barukku Iris, Brume31, cheza01, Chiyukisa, Cosmos Asma, Damien93, DaPowaOfNeo, Dark Ry' 1998, DKYYDD, fanfics-mangas62, Fox Lacus, Haku132, hanna20, Hebihime, Hyakuya D Ren, isidris-shiro, kedy ichyo, KuroiUsagi-Chan, LolitaUp, Lordgonpl, Loupdecrystale, LOVEMANGAANDDRARRY, Lune Pourpre, Lynnah O'Crazy, , mahon5971, MarceloGuaimas, marjo1607, Minilod, Minimiste, MissYoYo, myositice, neilkal, Noyr Desyre, Pasaje, Plume d'Hitsuji, rafealzan1, 20, RedBloodAlice, Rydia16, S, Sasam Moon, sebek745, Selena Psycho, Shadows of Samhain, Shaunii, Shin no panda, Tsuki Banritt, viih191820, Wei Wuxian et yaoi-chan-poowa pour avoir mit en favoris et Follow.

**Ps: Certes c'est le confinement mais je travail en milieu hospitalier donc je ne suis pas en repos forcé et ne peux donc pas sortir plusieurs chapitres ^^ Voilà c'était juste pour vous prévenir que même sous confinement on reste sur un rythme normal.**

Bonne lecture ~

**La Tour**

Arriver à la tour fut un soulagement.

Voir Iruka-nii aussitôt qu'ils ouvrirent leurs parchemins le fit sourire.

Tsuna ne put s'empêcher et se précipita pour enlacer l'homme par la taille.

Iruka l'étreint en retour plus par réflexe qu'autre chose mais Tsuna prenait ce qu'il pouvait à ce stade.

Sasuke planait visiblement à ses côtés, tandis que Sakura reculait un peu.

''Vous allez bien ?''

''On va bien, sensei.'' Grogna Sasuke alors que ses coéquipiers restaient silencieux.

''Eh bien.'' Iruka-nii semblait dubitatif mais essaya de le cacher du mieux qu'il le put. ''Félicitations pour avoir réussi le deuxième examen !''

Les trois genins lui sourirent (bien que chacun à leur manière).

''Venez, il vous reste trois jours avant la fin de l'examen. Laissez-moi vous montrer où vous allez rester.''

Iruka-nii les guida plus profondément dans la tour à travers un couloir, jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent de l'agitation.

''Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ce bruit ?'' Demanda Sasuke.

''Oh, ça me rappelle.'' Iruka-nii se retourna et envoya un sourire éclatant à Tsuna, qui lui fit peur.

''Quand allais-tu me parler de Momoichi Zabuza, Naru-kun ?''

Tsuna se figea.

''Tu ne lui a pas dit ?'' Sasuke avait l'air à la fois fier et incrédule alors qu'il posait la question.

Ça allait être un problème…

Il avait à peine réussit à apaiser Iruka-nii avec une promesse de les présenter les uns, les autres aussitôt que l'examen leur donnerait une pièce tranquille. La Brume était mécontent mais sembla l'accepter.

Tsuna n'avait pas hâte de présenter Iruka-nii à Zabuza.

''Bonjour, Naruto-kun.''

Tsuna se tourna vers la voix. C'était le genin aux cheveux argentés d'avant la première tâche.

Ils étaient dans la tour depuis un moment maintenant et Tsuna avait passé une grande partie de son temps à dormir. Ils avaient atteint leur destination plutôt dans la matinée du second jour de l'examen et maintenant ils avait finalement atteint le dernier jour. Le délai arriverait à expiration dans quelques heures et il espérait pouvoir rentrer chez lui.

Ils n'avaient pas été les premier à rejoindre la tour et une partie de lui s'en fichait. Mais une autre partie était étrangement énervée que l'équipe de Suna, Gaara inclus, les ai battus. Le rouquin se cachait dans les couloirs depuis et semblait suivre Tsuna des yeux avec un sourire dérangeant dés qu'il le pouvait.

À chaque fois que Tsuna quittait leur pièce, il sentait ses yeux dans son dos. Gaara n'était là que la moitié du temps, alors ça devenait très effrayant, très vite.

Tsuna avait passé la plupart de son temps dans la tour dans leur pièce. Chaque équipe qui passait l'examen en avait une d'assigné et il n'avait pas honte d'admettre qu'il avait envie de se cacher ici jusqu'à ce que la date limite des cinq jours soit passée.

''Tu sembles avoir rassemblé tout un entourage possessif. C'est difficile de t'avoir seul.'' Continua le genin.

Tsuna été seul dans la pièce de l'équipe 7 quand l'autre était entré. Sakura et Sasuke étaient partis plus tôt pour se dégourdir les jambes et lui apporter de la nouriture.

Le gars sur le pas de la porte lui souriait,semblant inoffensif. Tsuna ne se fiait pas à ce sourire pour rien. Était-ce la personne qui l'avait regardé hier ? Et c'était quoi son nom déjà ? Kaito ? Kabuki ? Il ne s'en souvenait pas.

''Qui êtes-vous ?'' Demanda brutalement Tsuna.

''Tu as déjà oublié mon nom ? C'est plutôt grossier, Naruto-kun.'' Le genin aux cheveux argenté lui fit un sourire suffisant.

Tsuna n'était pas sûr de vouloir être seul avec ce gars. Même si il était un ninja de Konoha, il y avait quelque chose de familier chez lui. Son intuition était silencieuse, alors il n'était pas vraiment sûr de ce qu'il n'allait pas ici mais soyons honnêtes, le gars était très louche. Comment un genin avait-il pu obtenir autant d'informations sur des ninjas étrangers, et pourquoi aurait-il partagé les dites informations avec ses concurrents ? Surtout au début d'un examen….

Et pourquoi ce gars l'approchait-il maintenant, trois heures avant la fin officiel du second examen ?

Le genin entra dans la pièce et ferma la porte derrière lui.

Tsuna fronça les sourcils vers lui.

''Mon nom est Kabuto.'' Il était toujours en train de sourire et pour une raison quelconque, Tsuna voulait le frapper au visage et il n'était pas quelqu'un qui frappait en premier et posait les questions plus tard…

Il commençait à s'inquiéter pour lui-même.

''Est-ce que tu te souviens de moi maintenant, Naruto-kun ?''

''Tu es le gars avec les cartes d'infos.'' Répondit Tsuna.

''En effet, c'est moi.'' Kabuto semblait joyeux. ''As-tu trouvé mes informations sur Gaara-kun précis ? J'ai entendu que tu l'avais rencontré dans la forêt.''

''Où as-tu entendu ça ?'' Ne put s'empêcher de demander Tsuna.

Le sourire de Kabuto s'élargit. ''Ici et là. Beaucoup de personnes parlent de toi. Avec cette… lignée _unique_ qui est la tienne.''

''Il semble que personne ne parle de rien d'autre que de moi ces derniers jours.'' Grimaça Tsuna. ''À qui as-tu parlé exactement ?''

Kabuto gloussa. ''La plupart des discussions portent sur la nouvelle découverte de ta lignée, en particulier sur la façon dont tu as réussi à piéger un ninja recherché et que tu l'as ramené au village avec toi. J'ai entendu qu'il était là plus tôt.''

Tsuna ne lui répondit pas mais il fronça les sourcils quand il mentionna Zabuza. Est-ce que les ninjas étaient de vrais commères ou ce gars était spécial ?

''Ma, ma, tu rassembles des éléments très uniques une Pluie d'un village extérieur, une Brume qui est heureuse d'être instituteur tout en ayant beaucoup de potentiel et maintenant le dernier des Uchiha.''

Tsuna se redressa alarmé. Où diable, ce type obtenait-il ses informations !? Bien que Zabuza soit facile à deviner, il n'avait parlé à personnes en dehors de ses éléments choisis, de Sasuke et d'Iruka.

Pas de nom.

Surtout à propos de Sasuke, ce lien était trop nouveau pour que quelqu'un en soit informé, même le Hokage.

Alors comment Kabuto pouvait-il le savoir ? Pourquoi aurait-il voulu en savoir plus ? Que voulait-il ?

''Tu travailles vite pour rassembler tes gardiens.'' Continua le gars comme si rien n'était arrivé. ''C'est pour ça que je t'ai envoyé un petit cadeau. Imagine ma déception quand j'ai entendu que tu ne l'avais pas apprécié. C'est considéré comme très grossier, Naruto-kun.''

Et le gars eut l'audace de le gronder et de faire la moue en même temps ?

Il avait l'air ridicule.

Tsuna cligna des yeux alors qu'il semblait réaliser quelque chose. ''TOI ? C'est toi qui nous a envoyer ce fou ?'' Hurla-t-il sous le choc.

''Haha, je ne sais pas vraiment de qui tu parles.'' Kabuto renifla d'amusement.

''LES DEUX ?! N'IMPORTE LEQUEL ?! Peu importe lequel ! Je m'en fiche ! Et comment ça pouvait être un cadeau ?''

''Oh, mais, pas besoin de te mettre dans un état pareil, Naruto-kun. Ça veut dire que tu n'as pas remarqué ?'' Le gars semblait honnêtement un peu rejeté, ce qui frustrait Tsuna encore plus.

Tsuna grinça des dents mais ne répondit pas.

''Oh mais, tu n'as vraiment pas remarqué. C'est assez inattendu. J'avais tellement entendu parler de cette fameuse intuition, mais apparemment ce n'est pas aussi génial.'' Il soupira. ''C'est une déception, je le nierais pas. Dire que j'ai changé tous nos plans parce qu'on nous avait dit que tu avais tellement de potentiel. Et maintenant ça...''

Quel drama queen…

''Quand tu reviendras à toi, fais-moi signe.'' Tsuna ne put s'empêcher d'être sarcastique.

Kabuto soupira à nouveau, comme si Tsuna était un enfant vraiment stupide, avant qu'il ne roule les yeux vers le blond. Il se retourna pour partir, avant de rebrousser chemin. ''Tu sais, j'ai à peine commencé à remplir mon propre ciel et pour le moment je ne suis pas pressé. C'est pour ça que je t'ai envoyé Gaara-kun les nuages sont tellement rares après tout.''

Kabuto fit un clin d'oeil alors que Tsuna le regardait avec des yeux incroyablement large. Un nuage ?

''Il semblait si parfait pour toi, aussi.'' Kabuto s'éloigna. ''J'espère que tu apprendras à apprécier à l'avenir quand les gens t'envoient des cadeaux.''

Et il partit, croisant un Sasuke suspicieux sur son chemin.

Tsuna se demanda ce qu'il se passait ici.

Quelques heures plus tard, Tsuna soupira de frustration. Il semblerait qu'ils ne pouvaient toujours pas rentrer chez eux, alors que l'examen était fini. Apparemment trop d'équipes avaient passées le second examen et maintenant ils devaient se battre dans un examen intermédiaire pour baisser leur nombre de moitié… parce que trop de personnes ne pouvaient entrer pour la troisième partie… donc ils devaient maintenant se combattre en un contre un, le perdant devrant quitter l'examen.

Devoir faire face à ça maintenant, ne lui donna même pas le temps de réfléchir à ce qui c'était passé avec ce Kabuto.

En parlant de Kabuto, ce bâtard suspicieux, il fut le seul qui partit avant que le tour supplémentaire ne commence. Et si ce n'était pas suspect, Tsuna mangerait son bandeau…

Mais apparemment personne d'autre ne trouvait ça bizarre (la partie travail d'équipe était fini après tout) et donc ils le laissèrent partir. Le genin sourit alors qu'il passait devant Tsuna.

Tsuna sentit son œil tiquer.

Ce gars commençait vraiment à lui rappeler un croisement entre Byakuran et Mukuro.

Bon dieu.

Quand en aurait-il fini avec ces stupides tests ?

Le Hokage avait radoté sur le fait que ces examens remplaçaient la guerre qui aurait pu être menée entre les pays et Tsuna ne pouvait s'empêcher de renifler à cela. Bien sûr, parce que les adultes préfèrent regarder des enfants se battre et se tuer que de lever leur cul et de résoudre le problème comme des adultes.

Le gars qui était censé superviser les combats était un ninja de Konoha que Tsuna n'avait jamais vu avant, mais il semblait que ce gars devrait plutôt être chez lui en congé maladie. Il avait l'air pâle et n'arrêtait pas de tousser.

Il y eut un écran vert sur le mur de la pièce qui lançait les noms de deux personnes aléatoirement qui devraient se battre…. L'électronique dans ce monde le rendait toujours confus.

Et au hasard… Comme tous ce que les ninja faisaient… Tsuna avait vraiment du mal à le croire.

Uchiha Sasuke vs Inuzuka Kiba

''Bonne chance. Tu t'en sortiras très bien.'' Tsuna encouragea sa Tempête.

Sasuke lui sourit. ''Tu t'inquiète de trop.''

Tsuna suivit Sakura sur la balustrade et rejoignit les autres rookies de Konoha.

Certains adultes les rejoignirent, Kakashi étant l'un d'entre eux. Ce qui fit supposer à Tsuna que les autres adultes étaient probablement les sensei des autres équipes.

''Prêt le cabot ?'' Sasuke appâta le Inuzuka et son chien.

''Sois prêt à perdre !''

Ils se regardèrent l'un et l'autre.

Tsuna se sentait exaspéré. Avaient-ils vraiment besoin de faire un tel spectacle ?

Ils parlèrent un peu plus jusqu'à ce que le surveillant ne leur donne le signal de départ.

Tsuna se sentit très fier quand Sasuke battu leur ancien camarade de classe en un temps record, en utilisant uniquement du taijutsu.

Sakura soupira rêveusement à côté de lui. ''Sasuke-kun est tellement fort. Effrayant même.'' Elle avait l'air pensive quand elle avait dit ça.

''Il l'est pour sûr.'' Tsuna sourit joyeusement.

Kakashi fredonna alors que son visage était enfoncé dans son livre. Tsuna se sentit un peu irrité au nom de Sasuke. Est-ce que l'homme avait au moins regardé ?

''Votre visage va peut-être se coincer sur ces pages, sensei. Vous avez peut-être besoin de lunettes pour vous aider à lire ? Vous êtes déjà rendu à cet âge ?'' Demanda-t-il avec un sourire innocent tout en étant clairement en colère.

Sakura renifla un peu et Tsuna lui lança un sourire amusé.

Kakashi se figea brièvement et cligna des yeux vers son étudiant blond. Il ne semblait pas savoir comment réagir.

L'un des autres sensei, l'homme se tenait près de l'équipe 10 (avec une barbe) éclata de rire.

''Tu as vraiment des étudiants intéressants, Kakashi.'' Dit-il.

''Mah, mah, pas besoin de ça, Asuma.'' Kakashi se remit rapidement et fit son célèbre sourire à l'homme.

Sasuke les rejoignit et se tint à côté de Tsuna. Le blond cogna leurs épaules et sourit fièrement. Sasuke avait l'air content de lui, même si il se colorait un peu.

Le combat suivant était Aburame Shino contre un des genin du son.

Qui savait que les insectes pouvaient être utiliser comme ça ? Il savait que Reborn lui avait dit qu'il les utilisait pour espionner les gens, mais il était presque sûr que son tuteur l'avait charrié….

Tsuna ne connaissait pas vraiment Shino. Il n'avait jamais vraiment parlé à l'autre garçon, mais ce gars du son se vantait beaucoup et était une nuisance générale. Tsuna applaudit donc quand Shino gagna.

Le prochain combat s'avéra être un demi-massacre…

Personne n'était mort, dieu merci, mais le fait que Tenten se battait contre cette Suna était un très mauvais match up… Elle perdit, durement. Le match avait été à l'avantage de la fille de Suna (Temari quelque chose?) cependant, alors elle ne pouvait pas être complètement blâmée. Ce sera une bonne leçon pour elle, une faiblesse sur laquelle travailler.

Le combat entre Ino et Sakura d'une autre part… C'était comme regarder deux étudiantes de l'académie se battre. Sasuke se frappa fortement le front d'embarrassement.

Cela se termina lorsque les deux filles perdirent connaissance.

Regarder Neji combattre sa douce cousine fut un choc. Certes, Tsuna ne connaissait pas très bien le gars -ils s'entraînaient ensemble quelques fois et ils n'y avait pas beaucoup de temps pour parler- mais il n'aurait jamais deviné ça. Neji avait semblé arrogant mais honnêtement Sasuke l'était aussi et il avait gardé des compétences.

Tsuna avait hâte de le connaître.

C'était différent.

C'était de la colère, de l'amertume envers le monde. Envers sa famille.

Tsuna n'avait semble-t-il pas vu cette colère qu'une seule fois auparavant, chez Xanxus. Là où Xanxus avait été un brasier furieux et brûlant, Neji n'était que froideur et glace, gelant tout ce qu'il touchait ou regardait.

''Ce gars a des problèmes.''

Tsuna lança un regard incrédule à son coéquipier.

Sasuke détourna le regard, pas à l'aise avec l'incrédulité à laquelle son ciel le soumettait.

Kakashi tapota la tête du noiraud mais Sasuke repoussa sa main et se concentra sur le combat.

Le combat pris fin lorsque Hinata s'effondra et elle dû être emmenée d'urgence chez un médecin.

Il n'était pas sûr de la gravité de ses blessures mais ça n'avait pas l'air bien…

Finalement, ce fut au tour de Tsuna de combattre.

Contre un autre ninja de Konoha, un certain Yoroi Akado ? Si il se souvenait bien, c'était l'un des coéquipiers de Kabuto.

Son équipe lui souhaita bonne chance ainsi que d'anciens camarades de classes lui firent un signe de tête.

Il se sentait étrangement touché.

Tsuna joua brièvement avec l'idée de perdre exprès, juste pour en finir avec ces tests mais son équipe ne lui pardonnerait jamais pour ça et il était sûr que ce serait tout ce dont avait besoin Reborn pour trouver un moyen de venir dans ce monde pour 'exprimer' son mécontentement….

Non ! Plus jamais !

Alors il évalua son adversaire. Il pouvait sentir des yeux dans le public lui brûler le dos. Le genin au cheveux argentés devait aussi regarder les combats dans les tribunes. Il ne participait peut-être pas mais lui et certains autres genins qui avaient atteint la tour mais qui n'avaient pas rassemblés les parchemins, devaient regarder les personnes qui avait réussi.

Le gars se précipita sur lui dans un combat de taijutsu pur.

Tsuna évita. Il pouvait sentir les yeux des gens autour de lui, l'observer, lui brûlant le dos.

Cela pourrait devenir un problème… Il serait mieux de ne pas utiliser ses flammes. Surtout avec Kabuto le regardant ainsi que toutes les personnes des autres pays.

Mais ensuite le gars réussit à le prendre dans une prise d'étranglement. De façon inattendue, ses bras semblaient se transformer en caoutchouc et il put les enrouler plusieurs fois autour de Tsuna.

Sa prise était forte et Tsuna n'était pas sûr de pouvoir simplement la briser…

''Tu as perdu maintenant ! Je draines ton chakra à l'heure où nous parlons. C'est impossible pour toi de gagner, alors abandonne maintenant !'' Le nargua-t-il.

Tsuna sentit son œil tiquer à nouveau.

Ces examens n'étaient pas bon pour sa bonne humeur. Ils le rendaient de mauvaise humeur et irritable.

Donc ce gars drainait son chakra, c'est ça ? Il lui sourit innocemment et Tsuna sentit le gars se tendre.

Il utilisait à peine son chakra, alors ce n'était pas une grande perte.

Tout de même, si ce gars avait faim de pouvoir… voyons voir comme il gérait les flammes de Dernière Volonté.

Tsuna entra en Hyper mode de Dernière Volonté et s'enflamma en des flammes orange brillantes.

Il fut immédiatement relâché et le gars commença à hurler.

Il relâcha ses flammes et se retourna. De grande brûlures couvraient les bras du genin et le gars gémissait alors que les médecins courraient vers lui. Le surveillant le déclara vainqueur et Tsuna se sentit juste.

Ces examens n'étaient vraiment pas bon pour lui. Il n'avait jamais aimé voir quelqu'un souffrir avant.

Il espérait ne jamais le refaire.

Il avait besoin de dormir, d'un bon repas et de ses éléments. Pas nécessairement dans cet ordre mais c'était ce dont il avait besoin pour se sentir a nouveau ancré. Pour être de nouveau lui-même.

S'harmoniser avec Sasuke lui avait fait réaliser à point son ciel était vide…

Il cligna des yeux vers ses coéquipiers. Sakura le regardait avec de grands yeux, Tsuna avait peur qu'ils ne sortent de sa tête. Kakashi l'étudiait comme si il ne l'avait jamais vu avant mais Sasuke souriait, contente de lui.

Le combat entre Nara Shikamaru et la fille du son fut différent.

Shikamaru n'utilisait pas beaucoup de jutsu. En fait, il n'en utilisait qu'un et Tsuna n'arrivait pas à savoir si c'était une tactique réfléchie avec paresse de la part du Nara. Probablement un peu des deux…

Cependant ce combat fut le premier où les deux adversaires essayèrent de réfléchir, au lieu de simplement maîtriser l'autre.

Enfin, Shino avait été proche dans son combat mais à la fin le nombre d'insectes qu'il avait relâché sur son ennemi l'avait surpassé. Alors Tsuna ne pensait pas que ça comptait.

C'était un combat très tactique et Shikamaru gagna, mais c'était un peu ennuyant à regarder.

Le combat entre Gaara et Lee cependant…

Tsuna se sentait partagé.

D'un côté, il considérait Lee comme un ami.

D'une autre part, il était très curieux au sujet de Gaara. Le fait qu'il soit un Nuage expliquait beaucoup de choses, comme la familiarité que Tsuna avait ressenti durant leur combat dans la forêt. Il voulait se frapper maintenant, c'était tellement évident si tu savais ou regarder. Il aurait dû le réaliser plutôt.

Gaara était tout aussi violent et dangereux qu'Hibari Kyoya, son Nuage dans son ancienne vie, l'avait été. Tsuna se demandait si les similarités entre les deux s'arrêtait là ou si il y avait d'autres similarités à découvrir.

Comme il l'avait prévu, ce combat fut brutal.

Le sable de Gaara était partout et maintenant qu'il prenait le temps de regarder, Tsuna remarqua enfin les flammes violettes parmi le sable.

Il le remarqua parce qu'il les cherchait, donc comment Kabuto avait-il pu le savoir ?

Est-ce que Gaara était au courant de ce qu'il faisait ou était-ce de l'instinct ?

A en juger par le regard dans ses yeux, c'était plutôt la dernière. La tête rouge faisait de son mieux pour broyer Lee, mais le genin vert menait étonnement bien son combat. Surtout après avoir enlevé ses poids aux jambes.

Les flammes de Nuage ne faisaient pas grand-chose à part multiplier le sable, ce qui était probablement la grâce salvatrice de Lee. Curieusement, les flammes semblaient presque… s'hérissés d'indignation ? Était-ce possible ?

Ça semblait correspondre à l'humeur de Gaara en tout cas.

Mais sérieusement, c'était bizarre non ?

Finalement, Gaara réussit à capturer Lee dans un cocon de sable, ne laissant que sa tête à découvert.

Tsuna vit la panique dans les yeux de ses amis et fit un mouvement pour aider.

Au diable cet examen !

Mais Kakashi lui agrippa brutalement l'épaule avant qu'il ne puisse bouger.

Heureusement Gai-sensei réussit à sortir Lee du sable avant qu'il ne soit trop gravement blessé et déclara forfait à la place de Lee.

Le genin était en sang, il avait donc subit des dégâts, mais il bougeait déjà et essaya de s'asseoir.

Le combat était fini.

Ou du moins, c'était censé l'être quand le surveillant déclara Gaara vainqueur.

Le sable avait relâché Lee quand Gai était intervenu mais il se précipitait vers le jounin maintenant.

La prise de Kakashi était trop serrée pour que Tsuna puisse s'échapper, alors il libéra une vague de flamme de Ciel visible à travers l'arène. Pas assez pour blesser ou même affecter les gens, mais assez pour éteindre les flammes de Nuage inconsciemment utilisées. Ce fut suffisant pour que le roux perde le contrôle de son sable, même brièvement.

Tout le monde se tourna pour le regarder, Gaara inclus. En fait, Gaara semblait être le plus intéressé par lui, c'était ce qui importait à Tsuna.

Le Ciel et le Nuage se regardèrent attentivement, se jaugeant l'un et l'autre.

Tsuna était complètement en Hyper mode de Dernière Volonté maintenant. Gaara souriait et le garçon autrement sans émotion semblait curieux et presque joyeux alors qu'il l'étudiait. Il n'avait jamais semblé aussi sanguinaire pour Tsuna, mais le blond ne se sentait pas intimidé.

Près de lui, Sasuke se redressa et s'approcha de lui. Les yeux de Gaara se dirigèrent vers la Tempête et les yeux de Tsuna se plissèrent vers le rouquin. Le sourire de Gaara s'agrandit.

Ça pourrait devenir un problème.

Tsuna réussit à peine à prêter attention aux deux combats qui suivirent. Le dernier ninja du sable contre un coéquipier de Kabuto et après ça Akimichi Choji contre un gars du son.

Le genin du sable gagna tandis que Choji essayait mais il n'était pas à la hauteur de l'autre shinobi.

Une fois l'arène vide et que tout le monde avait combattu, le surveillant appela les vainqueurs.

Tsuna s'assura de se tenir entre Gaara et Sasuke à tout moment.

Le surveillant leur tendit un pot et ils durent y piocher un papier avec un numéro écrit dessus.

Tsuna tira le numéro un.

Leurs numéros étaient écrits et disposés sur une feuille rappelant à Tsuna les feuilles de tournoi pour les équipes sportives de son ancienne vie.

''Dans exactement un mois, la troisième et dernière partie des examens chuunin aura lieu. Vous vous combattrez en un contre un, dans un style tournoi devant le public. Je vais maintenant annoncer les affrontements du premier tour. Premier, Uzumaki Naruto et Hyuuga Neji, second, Uchiha Sasuke et Subaku no Gaara, troisième…''

Tsuna n'écouta pas le reste des explications.

Un voile lui tomba dessus.

Il ne prêta pas attention à son propre adversaire. Il ne s'était pas complètement rendu compte qu'il se battrait contre Neji dans un mois.

Tout ce qui pouvait faire, était de regarder Sasuke et Gaara…

Il ne pensait qu'à une chose alors que son visage se durcissait de résolution.

Non.

Jamais.

…

Voilà pour ce chapitre ! Comment l'avez-vous trouvé ? Notre cher Kabuto est assez intriguant non ? Et Tsuna qui commence à se perdre un peu et à faire du mal… hum~ Bon je vous dis à la prochaine ! Ciao~


	10. What is happening

Auteur : Dareagon

Traductrice : Heyli13

Correctrice : Bloody Marie 2

KHR et Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas ainsi que la fiction. Cette dernière appartient à Dareagonqui m'a accordé les droits de traduction sur cette Fiction. Et KHR appartient à Akira Amano et Naruto à Masashi Kishimoto ! J'espère que vous aimerez cette traduction n'hésitez pas à me faire des retours !

Avertissement : injures !

Merci à : Tsuki Banritt, Rydia16 et Ilyphos pour leurs Reviews.

Merci à: 0kam1ryuu, Aiiwa, Akai Tsuki No Sora, Akayui, Alma13, Alycia Panther, ame197, AmeliaOni, angelusjedusor, Asunaforever3, Aura Seikizan, bakathilde, Barukku Iris, Brume31, cheza01, Chiyukisa, Cosmos Asma, Damien93, DaPowaOfNeo, Dark Ry' 1998, DKYYDD, Ellenmenel, fanfics-mangas62, Fox Lacus, gaga641, Haku132, hanna20, Hebihime, Hyakuya D Ren, isidris-shiro, kedy ichyo, KING011, Kira1726, KuroiUsagi-Chan, llyphos, LolitaUp, Lordgonpl, Loupdecrystale, LOVEMANGAANDDRARRY, Lune Pourpre, Lynnah O'Crazy, , mahon5971, MarceloGuaimas, marjo1607, Minilod, Minimiste, MissYoYo, myositice, neilkal, Noyr Desyre, Pasaje, Plume d'Hitsuji, rafealzan1, 20, RedBloodAlice, Rydia16, S, Sasam Moon, sebek745, Selena Psycho, Shadows of Samhain, Shaunii, Shin no panda, Tsuki Banritt, viih191820, Wei Wuxian et yaoi-chan-poowa pour avoir mit en favoris et Follow.

Bonne lecture ~

**Que se passe-t-il ?**

Ils avaient quittés la tour aussitôt qu'ils furent congédiés. Sakura les quitta peu après. Elle leur fit signe et s'en alla, de la détermination irradiait presque d'elle.

Tsuna se demanda où elle allait, mais Kakashi-sensei leur avait demandé à Sasuke et à lui de venir le voir sur leur terrain d'entraînement habituel. Voilà donc où ils se rendaient maintenant.

''Ça va être bien.'' Sourit Sasuke alors qu'ils marchaient dans le village.

Tsuna se tourna pour le regarder avec de grands yeux incrédules. ''Excuse-moi ?''

Sasuke haussa les épaules. ''J'ai hâte de combattre ce gars du Sable.''

''Es-tu devenu complètement fou ? Nous l'avons combattu dans la forêt, tu t'en rappelles? On était pas assez fort pour le gérer et on était trois !'' Tsuna ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il entendait.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils. ''Nous avons tout un mois d'entraînement pour ça.''

Tsuna avait envie de frapper sa tempête. Gaara était un ninja qui combattait avec des flammes de nuages actives, qu'il le sache ou non. Même si il réussissait à apprendre à Sasuke comment utiliser ses flammes pendant un combat, un mois était loin d'être suffisant pour que Sasuke gagne un combat de flamme. Et même sans compter les flammes, Gaara était toujours un adversaire assoiffé de sang.

Il essaya d'expliquer cela à Sasuke alors qu'ils entraient sur le terrain d'entraînement.

Le froncement de sourcils de l'Uchiha s'approfondit. ''Tu penses que je ne peux pas le gérer ?''

''Ce n'est pas ce que je dis.'' Tsuna commençait à être frustré. Pourquoi n'était-il pas capable de s'expliquer ? ''C'est juste que dans la forêt, il était clairement plus fort que nous. Tu t'entraîneras peut-être pendant ce mois, mais lui aussi !''

''Tu ne l'as pas vaincu non plus.'' Sasuke commençait à s'énerver. ''Alors, quoi ? Je ne suis pas assez bon pour le combattre ? Je suis trop faible ?''

''Je n'ai pas dit ça.'' Tsuna se sentait anxieux de se battre pour ça avec sa nouvelle Tempête.

Sasuke ouvrit la bouche, probablement pour lui crier dessus, quand Kakashi-sensei apparut devant eux.

"Yo!"

Soit le jounin ignorait l'atmosphère tendu entre les deux garçons ou il s'en fichait simplement.

''Alors, l'entraînement !'' Dit joyeusement Kakashi.

Sasuke se redressa, alors que Tsuna soupirait.

''Voilà ce que nous allons faire. Sasuke, prends un sac, nous partons en voyage.''

Tsuna cligna des yeux de surprise. Attendez… Quoi ?

Sasuke ? Pas Sasuke et Naruto ?

''Hn.'' Et sans regarder Tsuna, Sasuke s'en alla.

''Sensei ? Où allons-nous ?'' Demanda Tsuna avec prudence.

Est-ce que l'homme allait vraiment partir en voyage d'entraînement avec Sasuke ? Et lui ? Et Sakura ?

Il allait emmener sa Tempête ? Sa Tempête nouvellement liée?

''Ah.'' L'homme se frotta timidement la nuque. ''Gomen, je n'emmène que Sasuke avec moi, Naruto-kun. Je suis sûr que tu comprends.''

.

''Que dois-je comprendre exactement, _sensei _?'' Il souligna le mot, principalement parce qu'il espérait que ça ferait réaliser à Kakashi qu'il avait trois étudiants et pas juste un.

''Sasuke sera confronté à un adversaire difficile. Je vais devoir concentrer toute mon attention sur son entraînement.'' Expliqua Kakashi.

Tsuna hésita avant de dire. ''Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit la meilleure idée de faire combattre Sasuke et Gaara, sensei.''

Kakashi inclina la tête. ''Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?''

Le blond s'agita. ''C'est juste que j'ai découvert que Gaara est comme moi. Je ne sais pas si il est au courant mais-''

''Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, il en est bien conscient.'' Sourit ironiquement Kakashi. ''Mais bien que ça soit un combat un difficile, je suis sûr que Sasuke en sortira vainqueur.''

''Quoi ?'' De quoi parlait son sensei ?

''Et honnêtement Naruto, ce n'est pas une raison d'être jaloux que Sasuke reçoive toute l'attention de ton sensei.''

''Excusez-moi ?'' Demanda-t-il incrédule.

''Mah, mah, ce n'est pas comme si je t'avais oublié. Je t'ai arrangé un sensei pour toi aussi.''

Il leva un sourcil. ''Vraiment ? Et qui cela pourrait-il être ?''

''Un jounin tokubetsu, nommé Ebisu. Il est le meilleur pour t'aider avec ton contrôle de chakra basique.'' Sourit Kakashi comme si il venait de lui tendre un gros cadeau.

''Les bases ? Vous pensez vraiment que c'est sur ça que je dois me concentrer en ce moment ?'' L'incrédulité colorait sa voix. ''Et qu'en est-il de Sakura ? Est-ce que vous la laissez faire toute seule pour les semaines à venir ?''

''Sakura a demandé un apprentissage à l'Hôpital. Je viens de l'organiser, donc elle va passer la plupart de son temps là-bas et bien sûr, tu vas avoir besoin de tes bases pour combattre un Hyuuga. Leur lignée leur permet de voir le chakra, après tout.''

Il ne put s'empêcher de regarder l'homme.

Cela ne faisait aucun sens. Bien sûr, il savait qu'il devait rattraper son retard et durement, comparé aux autres concernant le chakra, mais ce n'était pas comme si il était sans défense et si Hyuuga pouvait voir pourquoi devrait-il faciliter la tache à Neji en lui montrant ce qu'il était ? Ne serait-il pas plus judicieux de se concentrer sur ses flammes, le pouvoir de Neji n'en savait rien non ?

''Sensei, vous pensez vraiment que si je connais soudainement les bases du chakra ça m'aidera à gagner mon combat ?''

''Je suis sûr que tu trouveras un moyen.'' L'homme continua à sourire, ne voyant clairement pas le problème.

Tsuna prit une profonde inspiration et calma ses nerfs. ''Vous savez quoi sensei ? C'est très gentil de votre part de me jeter à quelqu'un d'autre alors que vous ne semblez pas vouloir vous déranger mais je vais très bien me débrouiller tout seul. Pas besoin de déranger votre ami.''

Avec ça il se détourna et rentra chez lui en toute hâte, combattant les larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

Kakashi ne le poursuivit pas.

Cela ne fit qu'aggraver son mal.

Il ouvrit sa porte avec un souffle tremblant, prêt à s'effondrer sur son lit et à y rester jusqu'à demain.

"Naruto?"

Il faillit se donner un coup de fouet alors qu'il se dépêchait de relever les yeux.

Iruka-nii se tenait près du four, le regardant avec inquiétude avec une spatule à la main et un tablier. Haku et Zabuza étaient assis à sa table basse.

Son appartement n'avait jamais paru si petit.

Iruka-nii posa sa spatule et l'enveloppa dans une étreinte. ''Que s'est-il passé ?''

Enveloppé dans une étreinte chaleureuse et sentant l'inquiétude dans les Flammes de la Brume, Tsuna se sentit dépassé. Il ne put s'empêcher de renifler et même quelques larmes lui échappèrent alors qu'il racontait à son Brouillard ce qu'il venait de se passer.

''Che, il joue les favoris, n'est-ce pas ?'' Zabuza renifla avec dérision. ''Quelque part, je ne suis pas surpris.''

Haku donna un coup de coude a son partenaire/mentor/étrange figure paternel? et Zabuza grogna de douleur.

''Ça va aller, Naru-kun. Nous allons t'aider.'' Lui sourit Iruka-nii.

Tsuna renifla et se frotta le visage alors que sa Brume le guidait vers sa table.

''Merci.'' Murmura-t-il alors qu'il s'asseyait et regarda les trois adultes dans son appartement trop petit.

Il pourrait avoir besoin de déménager dans un endroit plus grand, si ça devenait une habitude.

Iruka-nii leur donna tous un bol de riz frit et ils mangèrent tout en parlant.

''Donc, pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? Je veux dire, ça ne me dérange pas mais je ne savais pas que vous étiez tous les deux sortis du T&I.''

Zabuza grogna à nouveau. ''Nous sommes sortis il y a peu, pendant les combats, par-là. Haku est okay mais j'ai dois y retourner tous les deux jours pour des vérifications et nous avons des Anbu qui nous suivent.''

''Je n'ai besoin d'y retourner qu'une fois par semaine.'' Sourit vivement Haku.

''Oui, oui, arrête de te vanter, gamin.'' Zabuza plissa les yeux vers le garçon.

Haku lui lança un sourire innocent.

''Dans tous les cas, je m'attendais au pire, donc je m'en fiche.'' Le ninja recherché haussa les épaules.

Tsuna acquiesça de compréhension.

''Je les ai vus tous les deux en venant ici et donc je les ai amenés. Célébrer est bien plus amusant avec plus de monde.'' Expliqua Iruka.

''Célébrer ?''

''Bien sûr, tu as réussi à passer la secondes partie des examens ! Cela vaut la peine que ça soit célébré. J'ai préparé un repas pour nous.''

Tsuna sourit de gratitude au chuunin.

''Donc, es-tu prêt à expliquer comment vous vous êtes tous rencontrés ?'' Le sourire d'Iruka-nii ne changea pas mais Tsuna sentit tout de même un frisson le long de sa colonne.

Il raconta à sa Brume leur première rencontre et jusqu'à la fin, le rang-C et comment il avait rencontré sa Pluie.

Iruka murmura beaucoup pour lui-même mais ne semblait pas s'attendre à une réponse donc Tsuna continua simplement à parler.

''Excuse-moi ? Tu viens de dire que votre sensei s'est fait prendre et vous a laissé combattre un jounin par vous-même ? À quoi pensait Kakashi ? Laissez trois genin combattre un ninja déserteur de niveau jounin ? À quoi pensait-il ? Est-ce qu'il réfléchit ? A-t-il jamais réfléchi ?''

Haku semblait adoré regarder le chuunin, même quand il nettoya la table après qu'ils aient fini de manger.

Zabuza regarda l'homme avec méfiance, comme si il avait peur qu'il ne le morde.

Tsuna n'était pas sûr de quoi penser.

Ils restèrent assis en silence pendant un moment, avant qu'Iruka ne soupire profondément et s'effondre. ''Cet homme est tellement irresponsable.''

Tsuna ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose pour protéger son sensei, mais ne trouva rien à dire.

Avoir Reborn à ses côtés pendant des années l'avait peut-être gâté concernant les professeurs, mais les dernières actions de Kakashi l'avait vraiment blessé. C'était aussi mauvais que le comportement de Kakashi avant leur mission de rang-C.

''Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi ils lui ont donné une équipe.'' Soupira à nouveau Iruka. ''Je veux dire, je comprends, c'est logique mais tout de même, cet homme n'a jamais eu la situation la plus stable en terme de ses équipes. Pour le retirer du corps-Anbu et lui lancer trois nouveaux genins… honnêtement…''

''Il était un Anbu ?'' Demanda curieusement Haku.

Iruka-nii acquiesça. ''Ouais, un des meilleurs qu'ils avaient.''

Tsuna cligna des yeux, choqué par cela, ne s'y étant pas attendu.

''Es-tu censé révéler ça ?'' Demanda Zabuza avec ironie.

''Oh, c'est vrai que l'identité des Anbu est un secret bien gardé par ses membres mais même dans son uniforme de Anbu, tout le monde pouvait reconnaître ses cheveux quand il courrait en ville. C'est l'un des secrets les moins gardés de Konoha. Tout le monde le sait.'' Iruka haussa les épaules, avant qu'un reniflement ne lui échappe. ''Nous avons étonnamment beaucoup de ses secrets.''

Tsuna grimaça. ''C'est vrai. Mais sensei, pourquoi serait-il logique pour Kakashi-sensei d'être notre sensei ?''

''Eh bien, en fait…'' Iruka-nii cligna des yeux de réalisation. ''Kakashi a été mis dans votre équipe à cause de Sasuke-kun. Ton sensei est le seul au village avec un Sharingan actif, même si ce n'est pas un Uchiha. Quand Sasuke-kun réveillera son Sharingan, Kakashi-san sera le seul autour de lui pour lui apprendre à l'utiliser.''

Quelqu'un frappa à sa porte.

''Attendais-tu quelqu'un ?'' Demanda Iruka-nii avec un froncement de sourcils.

Tsuna secoua la tête.

Son ancien professeur se leva et ouvrit la porte. Une fille aux cheveux rouges avec des lunettes attendait de l'autre côté. Elle portait un bandeau sur son front, mais à cause de sa frange, le symbole était caché.

Un genin d'un autre village ?

''Puis-je vous aider ?'' Demanda Iruka-nii.

''Euhm… Est-ce que Uzumaki Naruto vit ici ?''

Iruka plissa des yeux et les deux ex-ninja de Kiri se déplacèrent vers Tsuna tout en restant assis.

Il roula des yeux vers sa Pluie, très visiblement. L'homme sourit simplement.

''J'a-J'aimerais lui parler. Mon nom est Uzumaki Karin.''

Tsuna haleta sous le choc. Quoi ? Un autre Uzumaki ?

Iruka la regarda pendant une seconde avant de faire signe à la fille d'entrer.

''S-Salut.'' Murmura-t-elle alors qu'elle entrait.

''Uzumaki, tu dis ?'' Zabuza la regarda avec un sourire. ''Eh bien, tu as au moins la bonne coloration.''

Tsuna lui tira la langue.

Le sourire de Zabuza s'élargit quand Haku gloussa à côté de lui.

La fille hésita brièvement mais s'assit quand même quand Tsuna lui fit une sourire.

''Je ne savais pas qu'il restait des Uzumaki.'' Lui dit-il.

Elle lui lança un sourire mal à l'aise. ''Je pensais la même chose. Il n'y avait que moi et maman depuis aussi longtemps que je me souvienne. Elle est morte il y a quelques années.''

''Je suis désolé.'' Lui dit Tsuna.

''Donc j'assume que tu es une genin de Kusa ?'' Demanda Iruka-nii avec un mouvement de tête vers son bandeau.

Elle tressaillit.

''J'avais entendu des rumeurs.'' Dit Zabuza avec des yeux plissés tout en l'étudiant. ''A propos d'un supposé survivant Uzumaki qui avait été tué par le village qui leur avait donné refuge.''

''Pardon ?'' Demanda Tsuna avec incrédulité.

Les autres regardèrent la fille (Iruka-nii avec une incrédulité qui correspondait à la sienne) et attendit qu'elle parle.

Et parler, elle le fit.

Tsuna pouvait à peine croire ce qu'il entendait.

Sa mère avait été enceinte d'elle quand Kusa l'avait accueillie, mais ça n'avait pas été de bonté de cœur. Il s'était avéré que Karin et sa mère possédaient une capacité de guérison unique. Kusa avait exploité la femme jusqu'à ce qu'elle en meurt et maintenant, ils prévoyaient de faire de même avec Karin.

''Inconcevable.'' Murmura Iruka-nii.

Zabuza renifla. ''Ce n'est pas si étrange mais Konoha est considéré comme le 'gentil' village par les autres Shinobi, donc je comprends pourquoi vous pourriez être surpris.''

''Y a-t-il quelque chose que nous pouvons faire ?'' Demanda Tsuna au groupe dans son ensemble.

Karin le regarda avec de grands yeux.

''T-Tu ne veux pas qu'on fasse quelque chose ? Pour aider, j-je veux dire… ?'' Lui demanda-t-il avec hésitation, incertain de sa réaction.

Elle bafouilla. ''J-je, je veux dire, bien sûr ! Mais je ne suis p-pas sûr que tu puisses faire quoi que ce soit ? Même si tu le veux ?''

Zabuza huma, plongé dans ses pensées. ''Je pense que ce gamin pourrait bien, en fait. Même sans être présent ou sans le savoir, il nous a sûrement aidé au T&I.''

''Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?'' Demanda Iruka à l'ancien ninja de Kiri avec un froncement de sourcils.

Zabuza haussa les épaules. ''C'était en fait beaucoup plus facile que ce à quoi je m'attendais. Quand ils ont commencé à devenir difficile, tout ce que j'ai eu à faire fut de mentionner que j'avais conclu un contrat spécial Uzumaki avec le dernier-connu-Uzumaki. J'ai revendiqué des privilèges de clan. Ils semblaient assez méfiants à ce sujet pour laisser tomber et qu'ils me traitent bien par la suite. Même si il semblerait que Konoha se nourrisse de la paperasse.''

Il grimaça et gratta un sceau qui était situé au-dessus de sa main.

Tsuna ne le remarqua que maintenant, qu'il avait ce sceau sur ses deux mains.

"

Zabuza le vit. ''Les sceaux de suppression de chakra de base. Ils ne sont visibles que lorsque j'essaie d'utiliser du chakra.''

Il haussa à nouveau des épaules, avant de se tourner vers la fille. ''Eh bien, si tu es vraiment une Uzumaki, le gamin devrait pouvoir t'aider.''

''Si ?'' Demanda Karin vaguement insultée.

L'ancien shinobi de Kiri haussa encore les épaules. ''Ils aimaient faire des tests ici. Ils voudrons s'en assurer. La loi de clan est sacrée dans ce village, apparemment.''

''Je vais y jeter un œil. Voir ce que je peux trouver sur les privilèges de clan.'' Proposa Iruka. ''Si vous le voulez, du moins.''

''Sûr, ça pourrait être utile. Espérons que le conseil n'intervienne pas plus.'' Murmura doucement Tsuna.

''Oui.'' Agréa Iruka-nii. ''Ils semblent vraiment aimer fourrer leurs nez dans des affaires qui ne leur appartiennent pas.'' Il cligna brièvement les yeux et réalisa. ''En fait, leur implication pourrait aussi expliquer certains comportements de ton sensei, Naruto.''

''Que veux-tu dire ?'' Demanda-t-il avec un froncement de sourcils. Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir parler de Kakashi maintenant.

''Eh bien, en tant que sensei de la promotion de cette année, c'était à mon tour d'écrire les rapports sur tous les diplômés pour le Hokage. C'est quelque chose qui arrive tous les ans. Nous donnons la description la plus précise des forces de nos étudiants, les points dont ils ont le plus besoin de travailler et même de nos suggestions de placement en équipe. Un des anciens, Horuma, est venu me voir quand j'étais occupé à rédiger ce rapport et a insisté pour que j'inclue une forte suggestion pour que Hatake Kakashi enseigne au dernier Uchiha. Je n'y pensait pas à grand-chose à ce moment, parce que je l'avais déjà fait. Comme je l'ai déjà dit, ce n'est logique que si vous prenez en compte le Sharingan.''

Tout le monde écoutait attentivement.

''Si ils ont continué à tirer des ficelles après avoir soumis mon rapport, ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'ils aient aussi approchés Kakashi.''

''Quoi ?'' Karin inclina la tête, confuse.

''Alors, quoi ? Ils disent à sensei qu'il ne devrait se concentrer que sur Sasuke et qu'il devrait ignorer ses autres élèves ? Et il le fait simplement ?'' Demanda Tsuna sceptique.

''Ils pourraient.'' Iruka-nii grimaça.

''Sont-ils vraiment si puissant ?'' Demanda Haku lui aussi confut.

Iruka-nii acquiesça.

''Konoha est tellement étrange.'' Soupira le ninja de glace alors qu'il se grattait la tête.

''Peut-être.'' Tsuna n'était pas sûr de quoi penser. ''Mais sensei n'était pas obligé de l'accepter, ou il aurait pu au moins être honnête. Et même si il a supposément trouvé quelqu'un pour faire son job, je ne suis pas sûr d'aimer la personne qu'il a trouvée pour moi.''

''Oh vraiment ? Qui est-ce ? Je le connais peut-être. Tu n'as rien dit au sujet du fait que Kakashi t'ait trouvé un professeur pour t'entraîner.'' Réprimanda gentiment Iruka.

Tsuna rougit. ''Je, hum… je ne me souviens pas du nom.''

Iruka soupira d'exaspération.

''Mais, honnêtement, je ne pense pas que ce dont j'ai besoin en ce moment sont les connaissance de bases du chakra !'' Protesta Tsuna. ''Je veux dire, je sais que je dois l'apprendre, mais ce n'est pas le bon moment. J'ai besoin de devenir plus fort pour me battre à l'examen, le mois prochain ! Le contrôle de base du chakra ne va pas m'aider à vaincre Neji. Il est vraiment bon vous savez et je suis inquiète pour ce gars, Gaara...''

''Hyuuga Neji ? C'est lui que tu dois combattre au premier tour ?'' Demanda son Brouillard avec un sourcil relevé.

Tsuna acquiesça.

''Tu veux me dire, que ton sensei t'a envoyé travailler sur les bases du chakra ? Pour t'aider à vaincre la seule personne dans cet examen qui peux, bien que temporairement, te priver de ta capacité à utiliser le chakra en quelques coups ?''

Tsuna hocha la tête, un sourire amer sur les lèvres.

Iruka-nii se cogna la tête contre la table devant laquelle il était assis.

Zabuza sourit d'amusement au chuunin alors qu'Haku gloussait de nouveau.

Karin, se sentant un peu oublié, les regarda tous avec de grands yeux.

. . .

Voilà pour ce chapitre ! Que pensez-vous du comportement de Kakashi ? Moi il me tue… il m'énerve à un point… Qui aurais cru voir Karin ? Allez à la prochain ! Ciao~


	11. Shock

Auteur : Dareagon

Traductrice : Heyli13

Correctrice : Bloody Marie 2

KHR et Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas ainsi que la fiction. Cette dernière appartient à Dareagonqui m'a accordé les droits de traduction sur cette Fiction. Et KHR appartient à Akira Amano et Naruto à Masashi Kishimoto ! J'espère que vous aimerez cette traduction n'hésitez pas à me faire des retours !

Avertissement : injures !

Merci à : Tsuki Banritt, tahury et Rydia16 pour leurs Reviews.

Merci à: 0kam1ryuu, Aiiwa, Akai Tsuki No Sora, Akayui, Alma13, Alycia Panther, ame197, AmeliaOni, angelusjedusor, Asunaforever3, Aura Seikizan, bakathilde, Barukku Iris, Brume31, cheza01, Chiyukisa, Cosmos Asma, Cristalya, Damien93, DaPowaOfNeo, Dark Ry' 1998, DKYYDD, Ellenmenel, fanfics-mangas62, Fox Lacus, gaga641, Haku132, hanna20, Hebihime, hoshi-shadow, Hyakuya D Ren, isidris-shiro, jilie084, kedy ichyo, KING011, Kira1726, KuroiUsagi-Chan, lashun316, llyphos, LolitaUp, Lordgonpl, Loupdecrystale, LOVEMANGAANDDRARRY, Lune Pourpre, Lynnah O'Crazy, , mahon5971, MarceloGuaimas, marjo1607, Minilod, Minimiste, MissYoYo, myositice, neilkal, neko-chan200, Nikitta Mikaelson, Noyr Desyre, Pasaje, Plume d'Hitsuji, rafealzan1, 20, RedBloodAlice, Rydia16, S, Sasam Moon, sebek745, Selena Psycho, Shadows of Samhain, Shaunii, Shin no panda, Tsuki Banritt, viih191820, Wei Wuxian et yaoi-chan-poowa pour avoir mit en favoris et Follow.

Bonne lecture ~

**Choc**

Iruka-nii lui donna un rendez-vous officiel avec le Hokage le lendemain.

Sa Brume avait pensé qu'il valait mieux s'y prendre de cette façon que de simplement faire irruption et espérer que l'homme était libre. Ils parleraient de choses importantes, alors il valait mieux suivre toutes les règles écrites et non écrites.

La secrétaire du Hokage lui envoya un regard noir mais Tsuna était tellement habitué qu'il ne prêta pas attention. Ils attendaient tous deux le Hokage qui distribuait toujours des missions au bureau des missions.

Heureusement il n'avait pas eu à attendre longtemps.

Le Hokage était ponctuel.

Ce fut une belle surprise.

''Naruto-kun, que puis-je faire pour toi ?'' Demanda curieusement le Hokage après que le blond se soit assis devant lui. ''Je dois admettre que je suis assez curieux, puisque tu as pris le temps de prendre rendez-vous pour me voir. Surtout que tu devrais t'entraîner dur pour la prochaine partie des examens chuunin.''

L'homme leva un sourcil en légère réprimande mais Tsuna essaya de l'ignorer. Il s'était durement entraîné ce matin. Même sans avoir accès à son chakra, Zabuza était un monstre en matière d'enseignement et même Iruka-nii était devenu maître d'oeuvre plus dur, presque comme si il ne voulait pas paraître 'doux' près de l'ancien ninja de Kiri. Tout de même, en lui préparant un programme d'entraînement, ils lui avaient donné un après-midi pour travailler sur ses flammes et Tsuna avait mis ça de côté aujourd'hui pour voir le Hokage avant de commencer son entraînement. Il valait mieux faire ça que de s'arrêter à mi-chemin. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qui pouvait attendre après les examens après tout. Kusa était toujours le 'propriétaire' de Karin en ce moment et ils pouvaient la faire quitter le village quand ils le voulaient.

''Hokage-sama, j'aimerais savoir ce que je dois exactement faire pour établir le clan Uzumaki ici à Konoha. Je n'ai pas pu trouver d'informations à ce propos dans la section publique de la bibliothèque, donc je ne suis pas sûr pour les détails.''

Le vieil homme le regarda sous le choc mais réussit à le cacher rapidement. ''Ce n'est pas ce à quoi je m'attendais.'' L'homme s'assied plus droit. ''Puis-je demander ce qui à provoqué cela ?''

''Si je puis parler librement, Hokage-sama, je trouve chaque jour plus de raisons de me méfier de votre conseil. Ils semblent avoir un intérêt très prononcé pour l'équipe 7, en particulier Sasuke et moi. En parallèle de ça, j'ai des personnes à m'occuper maintenant, des personnes qui ont une fragile confiance ici au village. Je veux faire tout ce que je peux pour les sécuriser ici.''

''Compréhensible.'' Huma le Hokage avec un sourire.

Tsuna sourit en retour. Il était délibérément vague, voulant que le vieil homme pense qu'il parlait de Zabuza et de Haku. Bien sur qu'il en parlait, mais la situation de Karin était plus urgente et il n'était pas sûr que l'Hokage souhaite s'impliquer dans cette pagaille en particulier.

''Eh bien, il y a beaucoup de paperasse impliquée. Les droits de clan n'ont été accordé à personne depuis la fondation de Konoha, donc je vais demander à quelqu'un de chercher ça pour toi. Il y a, cependant, quelques conditions à remplir. La paperasse seule ne suffit pas.''

Tsuna inclina la tête.

''Premièrement, pour qu'un nouveau clan soit autorisé, au moins trois membres doivent être enregistrés en tant que tel. Cela signifie que tu auras besoin de trois personnes portant le nom Uzumaki.''

Tsuna fronça les sourcils, même si il avait anticipé quelque chose comme ça. ''Doivent-ils être liés par le sang, ou est-ce que l'adoption compte ?''

''L'adoption compte, mais ils doivent officiellement changer leur nom.'' L'homme l'étudia attentivement.

Tsuna essaya de rien montrer de ce qu'il pensait. Ça ne devrait pas être un trop gros problème. Karin était déjà légalement et à tous égards une Uzumaki et Tsuna était sûr qu'il pourrait convaincre Haku, ou peut-être même Zabuza de prendre le nom Uzumaki.

''Ton clan devra également faire une offre au village. Chaque clan contribue au village à leur façon et la même chose sera attendue de vous.'' Le troisième le regarda sérieusement. ''Le plus simple serait que tu soumettes une proposition que je pourrais soumettre à l'approbation de tout le conseil. Cela signifie que les chefs de clan sont inclus.''

''Je m'attendais à quelque chose comme ça. J'aurais besoin de temps pour trouver quelque chose de concret, mais est-ce que l'enseignement de flammes aux gens fonctionnerait ?'' Demanda Tsuna pensif.

Le Hokage cligna des yeux sous le choc. ''Je pensais que ses flammes descendaient des Uzumaki ?''

''Ces notre spécialité mais comme je l'ai déjà dit avant, tout le monde à des flammes. La plupart des gens n'ont jamais appris à y accéder. En ce moment, je ne connais que deux autres personnes dans le village qui ont des flammes actives, comme on l'appelle. Il semble probable que d'autres suivront.''

''Bien aimable, au moins c'est quelque chose que mon conseil adorera entendre.'' Soupira l'homme profondément.

Tsuna ne pensait pas qu'ils seraient heureux d'entendre que l'une des personnes qu'il avait mentionné n'était pas réellement un ninja de Konoha, mais il n'allait pas leur dire tout de suite...

''Tu devras bien sûr faire une offre plus détaillé, mais je ne les vois pas refuser une telle offre. Surtout si ils finissent par voir ce que tes flammes peuvent faire.'' Ajouta le Hokage avec un sourire.

Kami, ce discours à double sens lui donnait vraiment mal à la tête. C'était tellement simple de se perdre ou d'en oublier la signification quelque part.

Mais Tsuna acquiesça. Ce message avait été reçu haut et fort. Il devra un peu réorganiser son entraînement si il voulait vraiment montrer ses flammes pendant la dernière partie de l'examen.

''Et bien sûr, tu auras besoin d'une propriété qui puisse fonctionner comme un terrain de clan où vous pouvez loger tout le monde. Cela ne devrait pas poser de problème. Ta mère voulait elle aussi établir le clan Uzumaki à Konoha. Elle avait déjà achetée une propriété même si elle n'était pas parvenue à remplir les autres conditions à l'époque. Les bâtiments ont cependant été détruits lors de l'attaque de Kyuubi.''

Tsuna cligna des yeux sous le choc. ''Est-ce ça veut dire que je possède toujours le terrain ?''

Le Hokage fronça des sourcils. ''Bien sûr. Bien que le village a construit un nouveau bâtiment sur le terrain, comme cela est autorisé en cas de catastrophe, le bâtiment et ses terrain t'appartiennent.''

''Vraiment ?'' Tsuna ne pouvait pas croire qu'il ne le savait pas. ''Je n'ai jamais su ça. De quel bâtiment parlons-nous ?''

Le froncement devint plus prononcé. ''Naruto-kun, tu es propriétaire du bâtiment dans lequel tu vis actuellement.''

''EEEHHH?!'' Il demanda en essayant de ne pas crier. ''Cela ne se peux pas. Je paye un loyer pour y vivre depuis aussi longtemps que je m'en souvienne.''

Le Hokage inclina la tête et cligna lentement des yeux. ''Excuse-moi ?'' Une expression orageuse traversa son visage. ''Il semblerait que je doive avoir une discussion attendue depuis longtemps avec Yamada-san. De tout urgence.''

Le Hokage se leva et passa sa tête à l'extérieur pour parler à sa secrétaire. Tsuna ne pouvait entendre ce qu'ils se disaient mais il avait le sentiment que son propriétaire (ou peu importe ce qu'étais ce gars) allait passer une _très_ mauvaise journée.

Bien.

L'Hokage revint et se rassit. ''Je vais m'occuper de ce problème et le régler avant la fin de la journée mais sois assuré que le bâtiment est tien pour en faire ce que tu souhaites. Comme Yamada-san était également censé t'aider avec ton héritage, je vais supposer qu'il ne l'a pas fait non plus ?''

Tsuna acquiesça, incapable de parler. Son esprit vacillait avec autant de possibilités.

''Je te ferais parvenir tous les documents dont tu auras besoin, pour le bâtiment ainsi que tout ce qui concerne tes finances, au plus tard demain.'' Continua le Hokage.

''Donc si ce n'est pas mon propriétaire, qu'est-il supposé être ?'' Osa-t-il demander après une minute de silence.

''Il a été nommé comme gardien et concierge de l'immeuble.''

''Gardien ? Ce gars à qui je me plains depuis des années parce qu'il ne répare pas l'eau chaude ? Vraiment ? Qui paye ce gars ? J'espère que ce n'est pas, parce que ses réponses sont qu'un démon comme moi ne mérite pas d'eau chaude !'' Tsuna ne put s'empêcher d'exploser de colère.

Que Kami pourrait empirer cette journée ?

Bien qu'il ne puisse s'empêcher de se sentir vindicatif face à l'expression sur le visage du Hokage. Il semblerait que la journée de son 'propriétaire' allait être pire que la sienne.

Bien.

Le Hokage le renvoya peu après, avec la promesse de le convoquer dans quelques jours avec toute la paperasse nécessaire (avec ce qu'il avait demander à propos de son héritage) et de le garder informé à propos de la situation du 'proprio'.

Il quitta la Tour dans un état second. Ce n'était pas du tout ce à quoi il s'était attendu.

Il était propriétaire de l'immeuble… Est-ce que ça voulait dire que les personnes qui vivaient là ne le savaient pas ? Où le savaient-ils eux aussi ? Est-ce que son propri-Yamada-san avait pris tous les loyers ? L'avait volé en même temps de le maltraiter? Combien ce gars lui avait-il pris ?

Pourrait-il expulser les autres personnes qui y vivent ? Une petite partie de lui pensait que ce serait injuste envers eux. Après tout, il y avait la possibilité qu'ils ne le savaient pas non plus. Mais d'un autre côté, ils ne l'avaient pas mieux traité que le gars qui était supposé être le propriétaire du bâtiment. Et pour être honnête, il se sentirait plus à l'aise sans ces bigots autour de lui.

Il pencha la tête. Il n'était même pas sûr de vouloir garder l'immeuble. Ça ne ressemble pas vraiment à une maison de clan, bien que ça lui donnait la possibilité de loger tous les membres de sa famille qui en avait besoin. Iruka-nii avait son propre chez lui et Tsuna ne lui demanderait jamais de déménager. Mais il pourrait toujours lui offrir un endroit si il voulait rester. Sans mentionner, Zabuza, Haku et Karin pourraient emménager sans effort (une fois que le I&T aura libérer les deux hommes et une fois que Kusa n'aurait officiellement plus son mot à dire dans la vie de Karin).

Donc bien que sa conversation avec le Hokage ne se soit pas entièrement déroulée comme il l'avait espéré,cela pourrait s'avèré être une bonne chose.

Il se redressa alors qu'il traversait le village, prenant une profonde inspiration et essaya de garder sa vision positive de la situation.

''Te voilà !''

S'était-il maudit tout à l'heure ?

Tsuna cligna des yeux face à l'homme bizarre qui était apparu devant lui sur le chemin du terrain d'entraînement.

''Tu es un gamin difficile à trouver, Uzumaki Naruto !''

''Vous me cherchiez ?'' Demanda Tsuna tout en levant un sourcil, le scepticisme colorant sa voix. Comment cet étranger connaissait-il son nom ?

L'homme acquiesça avec insistance. ''Bien sûr !''

''Et qui êtes-vous exactement ?'' Demanda Tsuna avec un sourcil relevé.

''Merci de demander !'' L'homme prit une pose dramatique avec un sourire ravi. ''Je suis connu comme le grand ermite des crapauds du Mont Myoboku, un des légendaires Sennin de Konoha, Jiraiya !''

Cette journée devenait de plus en plus bizarre.

''L'ermite des crapauds ?'' Demanda avec scepticisme Tsuna.

''C'est ça !'' L'homme sourit au blond.

''Oouuaiss…'' Tsuna tira un son hésitant. ''Okay… et qu'est-ce que vous me voulez exactement ?''

''Je suis là pour…'' L'homme s'arrêta abruptement de parler et cligna des yeux confus. Il inclina la tête. ''Je ne sais pas…. ?''

''Vous me cherchiez mais vous ne savez pas pourquoi ?''

Que se passait-il ?

L'homme se prit le menton alors qu'il prenait une pose réfléchie. ''Kakashi m'a demandé de t'entraîner mais je n'ai jamais vraiment accepter cela et honnêtement, je suis très occupé en ce moment alors…'' Dit-il nonchalamment, mais il garda un œil sur le blond.

''Eh bien, laissez-moi vous faciliter les choses alors.'' Grinça Tsuna. Encore Kakashi-sensei hein ? Vraiment ? Et il avait demandé à quelqu'un de l'entraîner sans attendre pour voir si ils le voulaient ? ''Merci d'être venu jusqu'ici, mais il n'y a aucune raison de perdre votre temps. C'est bon.''

Tsuna se retourna et recommença à marcher. Il était furieux. Honnêtement ?! Même en étant Kami-sait-où, Kakashi réussissait encore à l'énerver autant.

Cela n'aidait pas que l'humeur de Tsuna soit un désastre ces derniers jours. Il se passait trop de choses à la fois et être séparé de Sasuke faisait des ravages sur lui. Il se sentait honnêtement justifié alors qu'il imaginait l'humeur dans laquelle se trouvait son irritable Tempête en ce moment même. Bien fait pour Kakashi. Honnêtement, Tsuna ne pouvait pas savoir comment Sasuke allait réagir à cela, mais lui-même était très facilement irritable et si l'attitude de Gokudera-kun était un exemple… Ouais, la dernière chose qu'il avait en tête en ce moment, était qu'il se sentait désolé pour Kakashi.

''Tu ne veux pas être entraîné par un des légendaires Sennin ?'' Demanda l'homme incrédule en rattrapant Tsuna.

''On dirait que vous ne voulez pas le faire, alors non.'' Lança Tsuna à l'homme. ''De plus, à quel point êtes-vous censé être célèbre ? Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de vous.''

L'homme tomba au sol sous le choc.

''Tu n'as jamais entendu parler de moi ?!'' Hurla-t-il.

''Nope.'' Tsuna ne put s'empêcher de sourire au choc de l'homme. ''Quel est votre nom déjà ?''

Se moquer de ce gars était en fait très amusant.

L'homme se releva. ''Sérieusement, tu ne veux pas être entraîné ?''

Tsuna soupira et regarda l'homme droit dans les yeux. ''J'ai déjà deux professeurs qui essaient de se surpasser l'un et l'autre et comme vous l'avez dit, vous avez mieux à faire.''

''Tu es vraiment intéressant.'' Réfléchit l'homme alors qu'il se prenait à nouveau le menton. ''Ça ne me dérangerait pas de t'apprendre un peu de ce que je sais.''

''Vous êtes sûr d'avoir le temps pour ça ?'' Demanda Tsuna avec scepticisme.

L'homme sourit. ''Je suis sûr que nous pourrions trouver un horaire avec tes autres professeurs.''

''Que m'apprendriez-vous alors ?'' Demanda Tsuna, pas sûr qu'il aime que l'homme le veuille aussi soudainement.

''Je vais t'apprendre à invoquer des crapauds !'' L'homme gonfla fièrement la poitrine.

Tsuna leva un sourcil. ''Désolé, je ne veux pas.''

''QUOI ?!'' Hurla l'homme encore plus fort qu'avant et le regarda avec la bouche grande ouverte et des yeux incrédules.

Tsuna haussa simplement les épaules. ''Ce n'est pas la fin du monde. En plus, j'ai quelque chose d'autre en tête.'' Son esprit repartit vers le chibi Kyuubi qu'il avait accidentellement invoqué il y a un moment. Il avait vraiment besoin de s'en occuper rapidement.

''Impensable.'' Marmonna l'homme sous le choc. ''Qu'aimerais-tu apprendre alors ?''

Tsuna réfléchit. ''Eh bien, le scellement à piqué mon intérêt dernièrement mais je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment quelque chose que je veux exercer. En profondeur, je veux dire.'' Karin avait mentionné des sceaux étaient un art ninja originaire d'Uzushio, mais elle n'en savait pas grand-chose. C'était quelque chose dont ils avaient parlé d'étudier plus en avant ensemble.

''Je peux t'aider avec ça !'' Sourit l'homme. ''Je suis le meilleur en ce qui concerne les sceaux dans ce village, je peux t'apprendre tout ce que tu veux savoir !''

. . .

_NA : Vous allez peut-être être confus par rapport au comportement de Jiraiya mais je l'écris comme je l'interprète. Il veut être en contact avec son filleul, lui veut lui apprendre des choses mais ne veut pas (ou n'est pas autorisé?) parler à Naruto de leur connexion et agit comme si il s'en fichait vraiment._

. . .

Et voilà pour ce chapitre ! Alors comment l'avez-vous trouvé ? Nous voilà avec un Jiraiya sur les bras ! Et un Tsuna bien dépassé… Je vous dis à la prochaine ! Ciao~


	12. Stormy surprise

Auteur : Dareagon

Traductrice : Heyli13

Correctrice : Bloody Marie 2

KHR et Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas ainsi que la fiction. Cette dernière appartient à Dareagonqui m'a accordé les droits de traduction sur cette Fiction. Et KHR appartient à Akira Amano et Naruto à Masashi Kishimoto ! J'espère que vous aimerez cette traduction n'hésitez pas à me faire des retours !

Avertissement : injures !

Merci à : Rydia16 et S pour leurs Reviews.

S : Merci pour ton commentaire ! Ça fais toujours plaisir de le voir ^^ tu es toujours possitif? Tive ? C'est agréable et sympa. Ça me fait donc plaisir de voir que mes choix de traduction te plaise ^^ allez bonne lecture !

Merci à: 0kam1ryuu, Aiiwa, Akai Tsuki No Sora, Akayui, Alma13, Alycia Panther, ame197, AmeliaOni, angelusjedusor, Asunaforever3, Aura Seikizan, bakathilde, Barukku Iris, Brume31, cheza01, Chiyukisa, Cosmos Asma, Cristalya, Damien93, DaPowaOfNeo, Dark Ry' 1998, DKYYDD, Elfanea, Ellenmenel, fanfics-mangas62, Fox Lacus, gaga641, guillox23, Haku132, hanna20, Hebihime, hoshi-shadow, Hyakuya D Ren, isidris-shiro, jilie084, kedy ichyo, KING011, Kira1726, KuroiUsagi-Chan, lashun316, llyphos, LolitaUp, Lordgonpl, lousie2004, louloucouc, Loupdecrystale, LOVEMANGAANDDRARRY, Lune Pourpre, Lynnah O'Crazy, , mahon5971, MarceloGuaimas, marjo1607, Minilod, Minimiste, MissYoYo, myositice, neilkal, neko-chan200, Nikitta Mikaelson, Noyr Desyre, Pasaje, Plume d'Hitsuji, rafealzan1, 20, RedBloodAlice, Rydia16, S, Sasam Moon, sebek745, Selena Psycho, Shadows of Samhain, shateful, Shaunii, Shin no panda, Tsuki Banritt, viih191820, Wei Wuxian et yaoi-chan-poowa pour avoir mit en favoris et Follow.

Bonne lecture ~

**Surprise orageuse**

Tsuna soupira alors qu'il était finalement seul dans son appartement. Du moins pendant un petit moment. Bien qu'il adorait avoir du monde près de lui car ils gardaient son attention loin des ses problèmes (et l'empêchait de trop y penser), il avait besoin d'un peu d'espace et de calme de temps en temps pour simplement réfléchir.

Et ses deux derniers jours lui avaient donnés suffisamment de travail.

De bonnes choses s'étaient produites. Ce n'était pas si mal. Toute son équipe avait survécu à la seconde partie des examens et un membre de sa famille disparue l'avait trouvé, alors qu'il pensait qu'il ne lui restait plus de famille par le sang. La situation actuelle de Karin, malheureusement, n'était pas très bonne et devait changer mais essayer de corriger cela lui avait apporté des nouvelles inattendues, des bonnes et des mauvaises. Bonnes car il n'aurait plus a s'inquiéter des allocations pour tous ceux qui voulaient ou avaient besoin d'un nouvel endroit ou rester (et il serait en mesure de les garder proche de lui de cette façon et pas de l'autre côté du village). Et mauvaises vu ce qu'il avait découvert sur son supposé propriétaire. Tsuna n'était pas du genre à se venger, mais il ne pouvait laisser l'homme partir comme ça non plus. Il espérait vraiment que le Hokage pourrait lui fournir une solution qu'il ne le ferait pas se haïr lui-même.

Bien sûr, il avait besoin de parler à tout le monde pour voir si l'un d'entre eux voulait être adopté dans le clan (Karin étant déjà une Uzumaki, il n'avait besoin que d'un volontaire pour être capable d'établir le clan Uzumaki.)

Et quelques minutes plus tard, il avait été pris en embuscade dans les rues par un homme qui aurait aussi bien pu l'entraîner. Jiraiya avait certainement commencé leur conversation comme si il préférait être ailleurs que là. Il avait semblé insulté quand Tsuna lui avait dit 'non', Tsuna se demandait depuis combien de temps quelqu'un ne lui avait pas dit ça… L'homme avait repris du poil de la bête après et les avait rejoints avec impatience durant leur dîner pour parler de tout et de rien, ce qui rassura un peu Tsuna. Tout de même, quelqu'un l'avait clairement fait accepter le job. Était-ce à nouveau le conseil ? Ou est-ce le type à qui Kakashi l'avait refourgué ?

Et oui, il l'avait toujours amer. Mais qui pouvait le blâmer. Ni son sensei ou Sasuke ne l'avaient contacté depuis leur dernière conversation (ou peut-être dispute dans le cas de Sasuke) ce qui lui faisait mal. Très mal !

Le lien avec sa Tempête était tendu et Tsuna se sentait irritable tout le temps maintenant. Leur connexion était encore nouvelle et Sasuke était le seul gardien qu'il avait en ce moment qui était actif. Ça lui pesait vraiment.

Mais, peut-être qu'il était temps de changer ça ? Temps de passer à l'étape supérieur et d'arrêter de prétendre qu'il ne savait rien des flammes juste pour empêcher tout le monde de soupçonner des choses qui n'étaient probablement pas vraies. (Combien devineraient la réincarnation avant l'espion après tout?)

Peut-être qu'il devrait essayer et activer les flammes de Zabuza et d'Iruka-nii ? Les entraîner ensemble, tous les jours, en préparation pour la troisième partie de l'examen de chuunin. Il n'avait jamais fait quelque chose comme ça auparavant, mais il se souvenait de ce que Reborn lui disait, à propos des Ciels qui pouvaient amener d'autres flammes à s'activer, donc essayer ne ferait pas de mal. Ils étaient déjà lier comme Ciel et gardiens après tout. Cependant il devra leur parler avant de faire quoi que ce soit. Il ne les forcerait jamais. Impossible. Mais si ils le voulaient… ils auraient tous deux besoin d'entraînement pour utiliser leurs flammes. Du temps qu'ils consacraient maintenant en aidant Tsuna à s'entraîner…

Pas pour la première fois, Tsuna se demanda si il pouvait se retirer de ces stupides examens.

Mais non, entre l'ingérence du conseil et la présence de Gaara… il ne pouvait pas.

Pourtant, ses plans pour Zabuza et Iruka et ses propres perspectives de s'entraîner sur ses anciennes techniques (sans aide technologique), lui donna un plan envisageable pour les prochaines semaines. Ça l'aida à se calmer un peu et honnêtement, il était tellement reconnaissant d'avoir ses deux liens pour contrer la perte qu'il ressentait dû à l'absence de Sasuke. Honnêtement, ça aurait été pire sans eux. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer que Sasuke aille mieux que lui…

Il prit une profonde inspiration et se concentra sur la dernière chose qu'il s'était promis de régler avant de se lancer dans son entraînement.

Parler au Kyuubi…

Tsuna s'assit sur son lit, en prenant une autre profonde inspiration. Il avait reporté ça assez longtemps, donc maintenant, il prendrait le temps de parler à son colocataire. La dernière fois, il avait invoqué le Kyuubi par accident, Tsuna avait été trop choqué pour faire quelque chose. Surtout qu'il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'il parle.

Et une conversation entre eux était attendue depuis longtemps.

Il regarda brièvement l'anneau, avant de le mettre à son doigt et de canaliser des flammes à travers.

Le même petit renard chibifié de la dernière fois apparu devant lui. Il sembla surpris et s'agita pendant une seconde.

Tsuna ne put s'empêcher de sourire. C'était étrangement adorable pour une créature démonique connue pour avoir causé des catastrophes naturelles.

**''Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?''** Grogna le renard d'une voix profonde alors qu'il s'asseyait devant Tsuna.

''Je n'en suis pas sûr, mais puisque nous sommes coincés ensemble, je pensais que ce serait une bonne idée de discuter.'' Il se frotta l'arrière de la tête avec un sourire penaud.

**''Pourquoi voudrais-je parler à un gringalet comme toi ?''** Grommela le Kyuubi de colère.

''Vraiment ? Tu commences par ça ?'' Tsuna arqua un sourcil sceptique et eut un ton sarcastique. ''Tu as autre chose à faire là tout de suite ?''

Le Kyuubi murmura quelque chose qu'il ne put discerner.

**''Bien. Alors de quoi veux-tu parler ?''**

''Quel est ton nom ? Je suis Uzumaki Naruto.'' Sourit-il brillamment au Biju.

Le Kyuubi regarda Tsuna comme si il l'avait frappé sur la tête avec un poisson. **''Mon nom ?''**

''Eh bien, oui… Tout le monde à un nom, non ?'' Tsuna haussa les épaules et étudia l'être devant lui. ''Je veux dire, je suis désolé, j'ai supposé que tu avais un nom quand j'ai découvert que tu pouvais parler. Parler signifie généralement que quelqu'un a une certaine forme d'intelligence, bien que cela puisse être débattu dans le cas de certaines personnes.'' Il pensa à la majorité d'idiots qui habitaient ce village. ''Mais si tu n'as pas de nom, je pourrais toujours t'en donner un, si tu le souhaites. Hmmm, Inari pourrait être un bon nom, ou-''

**''TU VAS LA FERMER ?!'' **Rugit le Kyuubi alors qu'il bondissait vers Tsuna et attrapait le bras que Tsuna avait levé pour protéger son visage. **''Bien sur que j'ai un nom, gamin !''**

Le Kyuubi s'éloigna à nouveau et Tsuna prit une inspiration tremblante, réalisant seulement qu'il l'avait retenu. Son bras était gravement griffé mais assez étrangement, on aurait dit qu'un chat avait passé sa colère sur lui. Il s'attendait à plus de dégâts venant du Biju…

**''Dis-moi simplement ce que tu veux…''** Soupira le Kyuubi fatigué.

''J'ai juste… Je pensais que tu aimerais un peu de compagnie ? Ça semblait très sombre et solitaire dans le sceau et je pensais que tu pourrais juste avoir envie de sortir, parfois. Tu sais, quand il n'y a personne.'' Admit-il timidement.

Bien sûr, le fait que Natsu lui manquait, son copain de câlin, avait aussi probablement quelque chose à voir là-dedans…

**''Tu me laisserais sortir ? Comme ça ?'' **Le Biju avait l'air abasourdi, avant que la colère ne l'envahisse à nouveau. **''Qui penses-tu que je sois ?! Une sorte d'animal de compagnie ?!''**

''Non c'est juste, je pensais que ça pourrait être bien. Pour nous deux. Nous allons être coincé ensemble tant que je suis en vie. Ça pourrait être bien d'en tirer le meilleur.'' Tsuna haussa les épaules. ''Et j'ai supposé que tu préférerais sortir de là, de tout façon.''

**''Et je suppose que tu ne veux rien en retour ?''** Ricana Kyuubi. **''Tu fais ça de bonté de cœur, n'est-ce pas ?''**

''Eh bien, ce serait bien si l'on pouvait devenir ami, peut-être même combattre ensemble mais je ne suis pas sûr que tu puisses le faire sous cette forme…'' Il montra ses griffures.

Le Kyuubi renifla et parla avec arrogance. **''Je suis le plus puissant de tous les Biju ! Ne pense pas que mon apparence influence la pouvoir que je possède. Si je le voulais vraiment, je pourrais te mutiler sans problème, même sous cette forme.''**

''Oh, est-ce que ça veut dire que tu te soucies déjà de moi ? Vu que tu ne l'as pas fait ?'' Demanda Tsuna avec un sourire éclatant.

Le Kyuubi bafouilla et Tsuna dut combattre son rire à cette vue adorable. Qui aurait pu penser que le plus puissant Biju était si adorable ?

**''Bien sûr que non, idiot !''** Cria d'indignation le renard orange.

Pour une raison quelconque Tsuna pouvait voir la ressemblance entre le Kyuubi et Hayato quand il criait sur Takeshi d'indignation. Cela ne fit que rendre le Biju plus attachant pour lui.

Probablement le contraire de ce que le renard avait espéré.

''Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ton nom… ?'' Dit avec hésitation Tsuna.

''**Et je ne vais pas le faire.''** le Kyuubi tourna la tête en soufflant.

''Bien mais j'ai besoin de t'appeler par un nom, alors que penses-tu de … Fluffy ?'' Proposa-t-il malicieusement. ''Au moins jusqu'à ce que tu me donne ton prénom, un surnom semble raisonnable.''

**''Fluffy ?''** Il avait à nouveau un regard choqué, comme si Tsuna avait dit au Biju que la terre était plate.

''Ouais, pourquoi pas ? Tes queues ont l'air vraiment fluffy !'' Déclara joyeusement Tsuna.

Peut-être qu'il pourrait ennuyer le Kyuubi jusqu'à ce qu'il partage son nom ? Il semblait vraiment ennuyer pour le moment.

Le Kyuubi bouillit pendant quelques secondes, comme si il se retenait, avant de se jeter à nouveau sur Tsuna en rugissant.

Cette fois fut différente. Non seulement il utilisait ses dents à nouveau mais quelque chose d'autre avait retenu l'attention de Tsuna. Il attrapa le mini Kyuubi par la peau du cou et le tient loin de lui. Il regarda attentivement le Biju.

''Ce sont des flammes de Tempête!'' Réalisa-t-il.

Le Kyuubi lui grogna dessus. **''POSE-MOI IMMÉDIATEMENT !''**

''Vas-tu à nouveau m'attaquer ?''

**''BIEN SUR !''**

''Alors désolé mais non.'' Raisonna logiquement Tsuna. Il fit gentiment sortir ses propres flammes et les frôla contre celles du Biju.

Le Biju resta tranquille autorisant Tsuna à changer sa poigne sur le renard, donc il le prit dans ses bras sous ses pattes avant.

Le Kyuubi se tut. **''Tu es un putain de Ciel.'' **Murmura-t-il sous le choc stupéfait.

''Ouais, tu ne le savais pas ?'' Demanda curieusement Tsuna.

Les flammes semblaient différentes de toutes les flammes de tempête qu'il avait ressenti. Plus sauvage, ce qui ne devrait pas vraiment être une surprise si il y réfléchissait.

**''Correction, tu es le Ciel qui me nourris de ses flammes depuis ces quelques mois.'' **Parla le Kyuubi toujours stupéfait.

''Ouais désolé pour ça. Je n'avais pas réalisé que je le faisais.'' Dit Tsuna d'un air penaud.

**''Hallucinant.''** Murmura Kyuubi avec regard je-ne-peux-pas-croire-que-tu-ais-dis-ça sur le visage.

Le Biju gigota dans sa prise.

**''Eh bien, qu'est-ce que tu attends ?''** Demanda le Kyuubi grognon. **''Quand vas-tu me poser ?''**

''Hein ?'' Tsuna cligna des yeux avec méfiance vers le Biju alors qu'il le remettait prudemment sur ses quatre pattes.

**''Plus de Flammes, idiot.''**

Tsuna ne put s'empêcher de sourire à l'adorable kitsune grognon. Il enveloppa sa main de douces flammes de ciel et osa doucement caresser la tête du Kyuubi. Le Biju le plus redoutable tomba contre lui de pure bonheur. Si il pouvait ronronner, Tsuna était sûr qu'il le ferait.

Ils s'assirent en silence comme ça pendant ce qui pouvait être des heures, se prélassant dans les flammes de l'un et de l'autre.

Ce ne fut que quand quelqu'un frappa à sa porte, que Tsuna secoua légèrement le Biju pour le réveiller.

Il sourit aux éclats aux murmures grognons de la créature avant de le congédier à nouveau.

Il s'étira tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte, ce qui honnêtement n'était qu'à quelques mètres. Ouais, son appartement était vraiment petit…

Il s'avérait que c'était un shinobi random qu'il ne connaissait pas. L'homme ne lui parla pas, il tendit simplement un dossier à Tsuna avec beaucoup de papier, lui fit un signe de tête et s'en alla.

Tsuna cligna des yeux vers l'homme, pas sûr de quoi en penser. A la fin, il haussa les épaules et emmena le dossier à l'intérieur.

Iruka-nii sera bientôt là, il le vit alors qu'il regardait l'horloge, donc il posa le dossier sur la table et commença à regarder les papiers. Il en lut en attendant.

Mais plus il lisait, plus ses yeux s'ouvraient en grand. C'était réel ? Parce que si c'était le cas, alors Tsuna n'était pas seulement propriétaire d'un bâtiment vide, mais il avait aussi plus d'argent dont il en avait besoin. Qu'avait fait sa mère ? Avait-elle perquisitionné Uzu avant de venir ici ?

Oh, non attendez… Le Hokage faisait rembourser son ancien 'propriétaire' pour tout ce qu'il devait à Tsuna, plus un très gros intérêt. Le gars rembourserait Tsuna jusqu'à ce qu'il meurt… et bien que l'homme ait dépensé la majeur partie de l'argent de Tsuna, il avait en fait investir dans des entreprises populaires ici à Konoha. Donc, en quelque sorte, Tsuna possédait maintenant trois magasins et deux restaurants et il recevrait un chèque mensuel de chacun d'eux…

Kami, il avait assez d'argent pour raser ce vieil immeuble et pour construire quelque chose d'entièrement nouveau ! Wow…

Il était toujours en train d'étudier les papiers quand Iruka-nii arriva, entrant dans l'appartement avec la clé que Tsuna lui avait donné.

''Pourquoi es-tu si sérieux, Ruto-kun ?'' Demanda sa Brume avec amusement.

Tsuna ne put prononcer aucun mot, tout ce qu'il put faire, fut de remettre à son nii-san les papiers.

Un sourire effrayant grandit sur le visage d'Iruka-nii en lisant. ''Wow, ce sont de _très_ bonnes nouvelles.''

Il ronronna presque le mot 'très'.

Ils n'eurent pas longtemps à attendre avant que les autres n'arrivent. D'une manière ou d'une autre durant ses derniers jours, ils avaient pris une décision silencieuse de venir tous les soirs pour le dîner. Ce soir n'était pas différent. Zabuza arriva avec Haku et Karin. Apparemment, l'ancien duo de Kiri avaient pris la fille sous leur aile.

Tsuna leur sourit grandement.

Zabuza sourit en retour et il semblait content du regard qu'avait Iruka-nii sur le visage. La Brume de Tsuna avait toujours un sourire dérangeant sur le visage.

''J'ai soudoyé le Sannin pour qu'il achète des plats à emporter pour le dîner.'' Dit Zabuza alors qu'ils s'asseyaient autour de la petite table de Tsuna. ''Il sera là plus tard alors. Il avait toujours une course à faire.''

''Bien parce qu'il faut que l'on parle de certaines choses en premier.'' Soupira Tsuna et il organisa ses pensés pendant une seconde. Par quoi commencer ?

''Ruto-kun a reçu quelques papiers très intéressant de la part du Hokage.'' Commença Iruka-nii.

''C'est vrai, c'est de ça que je voulais vous parler.'' Il pris une profonde inspiration avant de commencer. ''Je suis allé voir le Hokage pour lui demander ce qui avait besoin d'être fait pour que les Uzumaki soient reconnus comme un clan de Konoha. Il s'est avéré, que ce ne va pas être très compliqué. J'aurais besoin de deux personnes qui seraient d'accord pour prendre le nom Uzumaki.'' Il se tourna pour regarder Karin. ''Tu as déjà le nom mais je n'ai aucune idée de la façon dont nous sommes réellement liés, alors ce serait mieux si tu signes les papiers. Comme faisant partie officiellement du clan Uzumaki de Konoha tu seras protégé. Kusa ne sera pas capable de te faire quelque chose. Ils auront besoin de ma permission avant qu'ils ne puissent te forcer à faire quoi que ce soit et je m'assurerai que Konoha tienne Kusa à distance. Si tu veux, ils ne seront même pas capable de t'arrêter si tu remettait ta résignation.''

La fille lui sourit avec des larmes dans les yeux, se sentant clairement reconnaissante et dépassée. ''Merci.''

''Juste pour être clair, si tu quittes Kusa et emménage officiellement à Konoha, personne ici ne te forcera à devenir un shinobi non plus. Le choix est complètement tien.'' Tsuna voulait que ça soit clair parce que personne ne lui avait jamais donné l'option de ne pas être un shinobi. Peu importe ce qu'elle voulait, il ferait en sorte qu'elle l'ait.

''Bien sûr, ça veut dire que nous avons toujours besoin que quelqu'un d'autre soit adopté dans le clan. Eh bien, je ne veux pas que vous vous sentiez-''

''Je vais le faire, si c'est d'accord.'' Le coupa Haku.

Tsuna cligna des yeux choqué. Il avait espéré que le garçon accepte, mais il ne s'était honnêtement pas attendu à ce que ça soit si rapide. ''Bien sûr, si c'est ce que tu veux.''

''Ça l'est. Ce serait bien d'avoir à nouveau une famille, surtout après ce qu'il s'est passé avec la dernière. Mon père a tué ma mère à cause de la politique de Kiri sur les lignées et j'aime penser que je te connais assez bien pour savoir que tu ne seras jamais d'accord avec ça ou fera quelque chose comme ça, Naruto-kun. Pas à la famille.''

''Jamais.'' Jura Tsuna d'une voix sèche, surpris d'entendre l'histoire de Haku si négligemment mentionné.

''Bien.'' L'utilisateur de glace lui sourit.

Tsuna le regarda brièvement. ''Je sais que j'ai dis que je voyais les personnes avec qui je me lie par les flammes comme ma famille mais juste parce qu'un tel lien ou que le lien de sang n'existe pas entre nous, ne veut pas dire que je ne te vois pas comme ma famille aussi. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?''

Le sourire d'Haku s'élargit doucement. ''Je sais. Mais avoir une nouvelle fois un nom serait bien.''

Tsuna acquiesça et tendit à Haku et Karin les papiers qu'ils devaient remplir. ''Faites en sorte de tout lire avant de les signer. Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de les lire, mais ça semble être bon.''

Il se tourna pour regarder Zabuza et Iruka. ''De plus, ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai besoin que de deux personnes que personne d'autre ne peut s'y joindre. Si jamais l'un de vous ou même les deux veulent...''

''Ouais, ouais, on sait.'' Grogna Zabuza. ''Je n'en vois pas le besoin, personnellement, excepté peut-être si le faire me donne des privilèges spéciaux que je voudrais dans le village.'' L'homme lui donna un sourire très Squalo-nesque.

''Nous verrons.'' Sourit Iruka-nii à l'homme.

''Très bien, ensuite, apparemment je suis propriétaire de ce bâtiment et du terrain sur lequel il se trouve. Je compte renvoyer la seule autre personne qui y habite.'' Et oui, il allait le faire. Ce n'était pas comme si il voulait de son ancien 'propriétaire' près de lui. ''Je compte l'enregistrer officiellement comme propriété du clan et vous serez tous les bienvenus ici. Cependant il va falloir travailler pour le rendre plus habitable.''

Zabuza renifla à ça et Tsuna lui lança un sourire.

''Je sais mais je voulais vous en faire part avant de décider quoi faire avec. Pour moi nous avons deux options. Soit nous rasons tout le bâtiment et on construit un nouveau bâtiment ou nous avons pas mal de travail à faire. Ça pourrait être bien de faire un étage communautaire quelque part et ensuite des salles ou même des appartements dans le reste du bâtiment.''

''Ça semble bien.'' Le sourire d'Iruka-nii perdit finalement sa démence.

''As-tu assez d'argent pour tout ça ?'' Demanda Haku concerné.

Tsuna sourit. ''Oh, l'argent ne va pas être un problème. Sauf si vous voulez que le bâtiment soit complètement en or, mais honnêtement ça ne semble pas du tout pratique. La réflexion du soleil à elle seul serait embêtante.''

Karin ria.

Tsuna poussa un profond soupir. ''Cependant je n'ai aucune idée de quand j'aurai le temps pour ça.''

''Eh bien, si tu veux je peux parler à un professionnel pour voir ce qu'il est possible de faire ici ?'' Proposa Iruka-nii.

''Ce serait bien.'' Sourit Tsuna avec soulagement.

''S-si tu veux.'' Commença avec hésitation Karin. ''J'aimerais aider pour ça.''

''Moi aussi.'' Agréa Haku. ''Karin et moi pourrions venir avec toi, Iruka-san. Pour aider à avancer les choses.''

Zabuza renifla à nouveau. ''Ouais, donne à Haku son mot à dire et il fera refaire tout le bâtiment, décoration et mobilier inclus.''

''Vraiment ?'' Demanda Tsuna les yeux écarquillés. ''Parce que c'est quelque chose avec lequel je serais d'accord.''

''C'est vrai ?'' Demanda Haku avec un sourire surpris.

Tsuna sourit au garçon. ''Bien sûr, je n'ai honnêtement aucune idée de où commencer ou de ce que je veux, alors ce serait d'une grande aide. Peut-être que toi et Karin pouvez vous charger de faire de cet endroit une maison pour nous.''

La fille s'agita un peu, voulait clairement dire quelque chose mais n'osa pas. Haku se tourna vers elle et sourit. ''J'adorerai. Ça va être tellement amusant. Faisons de notre mieux Karin-chan.''

Elle sourit et acquiesça avec joie. ''Hum.''

''Bien.'' Tsuna sourit. Il était tellement content qu'il s'en charge. C'était une chose en moins à s'inquiéter pour lui. ''Maintenant, il y a quelque chose d'autre dont j'aimerais discuter avant que Jiraiya n'arrive. Comme vous le savez, je me suis lié avec mes flammes avec Iruka-nii et Zabuza, comme mon Brouillard et ma Pluie respectivement. Vous ne le savez peut-être pas mais je me suis aussi lié comme ça à Sasuke.''

''Sasuke ?'' Demanda doucement Karin.

''Uchiha Sasuke, mon coéquipier.''

Elle acquiesça, comprenant.

''Sasuke, cependant, il a réussit à devenir actif durant la seconde partie de l'examen chuunin. Des liens de flammes actifs sont plus fort que les non-actifs. La tension d'avoir un nouveau lien actif est… m'a rendu très malheureux ses derniers jours. Les nouveaux gardiens ne devraient pas être séparés de leur Ciel mais Kakashi a emmené Sasuke sans même y penser ou demander ce qu'il pourrait arriver.''

''Que _se _passe-t-il ?'' Demanda Zabuza avec empathie et un froncement de sourcils.

''Le lien est étiré à en devenir mince. Et il y a une douleur constante.'' Dit Tsuna en se frottant la poitrine où il pouvait sentir ses liens. ''Ça fait mal et ça me rend de mauvaise humeur et grincheux. Plus ça dure, pire ça devint, jusqu'à ce que le lien se brise.''

Il ne voulait pas vraiment penser à ce qui pourrait arriver mais il n'avait honnêtement aucune idée de combien de temps leur lien pourrait durée avec une telle séparation et il n'avait aucune assurance qu'il pourrait voir Sasuke avant que leur mois d'entraînement ne soit fini.

''Y a-t-il quelque chose qui puisse être fait ?'' Demanda Iruka-nii inquiet.

''Nous pourrions traquer Hatake et ramener le gamin.'' Suggéra Zabuza.

Tsuna secoua la tête. ''Non, nous perdrions trop de temps en essayant de les trouver. Kami sait où Kakashi l'a emmené, mais il y a peut-être quelque chose que nous pouvons faire. Si vous êtes d'accord avec ça.''

Ils attendirent tous qu'il élabore.

''Avoir d'autres liens actifs pourraient possiblement apaiser les symptômes pour moi. Ça ne ferait rien pour Sasuke, qui doit expérimenter les même choses que moi. Je me sens mal de ne pas pouvoir l'aider, mais une partie de moi est vraiment contente de savoir que c'est Kakashi qui souffre à cause de ses décisions irréfléchis.''

Ses deux gardiens sourirent à cela.

''Mais avoir vous deux ou l'un de vous actif m'aiderai et ça aiderai à montrer au village ce que le clan Uzumaki peut apporter au village. C'est bien et tout, de proposer d'offrir aux gens des informations sur les flammes et leur utilisations mais si personnes ne peut les utiliser, ça semble être inutile, vraiment, alors...''

''Mais ce serait surtout pour toi, non ?'' Demanda Karin.

''Je suis pour. On s'en fout du village, je veux utiliser ses flammes.'' Sourit Zabuza, exposant toutes ses dents pointues.

Iruka-nii ne dit rien mais eut le même sourire.

Ces deux-là seront encore plus terrifiants avec des flammes, mais Tsuna ne voyait pas cela comme une raison pour ne pas le faire.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

''Ça doit être le Sannin avec le repas.'' Zabuza souriait toujours.

Karin, qui était assise le plus près de la porte, se leva pour laisser l'homme entrer.

''Je suis arrivé !'' Jiraiya agita dramatiquement les bras en entrant.

Les sacs étaient sur les dits-bras et balançaient dangereusement avec lui.

Haku et Karin essayèrent immédiatement d'attraper les sacs, pour éviter que leur repas ne soit renversé.

Le groupe bavarda tranquillement alors qu'ils s'asseyaient et commençaient à manger. Tsuna commença à dériver, perdu dans ses pensées. Il était heureux d'avoir pu aborder tout ce dont il avait voulu parler. Et honnêtement, avoir simplement sa famille comme ça, détendu et heureux, apaisait un peu la douleur du lien avec Sasuke. Juste assez pour être capable de prétendre que tout allait bien se passer.

Il leva brièvement les yeux quand il entendit de quoi Jiraiya et Karin parlaient.

''Il est vrai que les meilleurs maîtres de sceaux des pays cachés étaient les Uzumaki, avant que le village ne soit détruit.'' Lui expliqua Jiraiya.

''Mais pourquoi ?'' Interrompit Karin. ''Si ils étaient si concentrés sur les flammes et comment les activer alors… ?''

''Ah, mais ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de succès avec ça depuis quelques générations, n'est-ce pas ? Non, non, on m'a dit que les Uzumaki n'avaient commencé à inventer des sceaux comme une alternative aux flammes. Pour ceux dans le clan qui n'arrivait pas à devenir actifs. Au fil des générations, les gens qui ont réussi à débloquer leurs flammes ont diminué et les sceaux sont devenus beaucoup plus importants.''

''Donc, ils ont fait des sceaux pour imiter les flammes ?'' Intervint Tsuna dans leur conversation.

Jiraiya lui sourit. ''Pour imiter les effets des flammes, principalement. Comme le sceau Hiraishin. C'est un ancien sceau même si cela a rendu le Yondaime célèbre. C'est un sceau qui oblige l'utilisateur à se téléporter partout mais il imitait les Flammes de la Pluie et à ralentir tout sauf l'utilisateur.''

''Wow.'' Inspira Karin avec admiration.

Tsuna ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être d'accord avec elle.

''Ou un autre exemple…'' Continua avec enthousiasme Jiraiya.

Et voila terminé pour aujourd'hui alors comment vous l'avez trouvé ? Iruka et Zabuza vont se lier à Tsuna par un lien de Flammes. Moi je dis attention après ! Qui sais ce qu'ils vont bien pouvoir faire de ça XD ! Allez à la prochaine ! Ciao~


	13. First round

Auteur : Dareagon

Traductrice : Heyli13

Correctrice : Bloody Marie 2

KHR et Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas ainsi que la fiction. Cette dernière appartient à Dareagonqui m'a accordé les droits de traduction sur cette Fiction. Et KHR appartient à Akira Amano et Naruto à Masashi Kishimoto ! J'espère que vous aimerez cette traduction n'hésitez pas à me faire des retours !

**Avertissement****: **Injures !

Merci à : Nikitta Mikaelson, Tsuki Banritt, Chiyukisa, Rydia16, Ilyphos et S pour leurs Reviews.

S : Je suiiiiis de retour pour la suiteeee, je te rassure je n'abandonne pas mes traductions, mais maintenant je travail 5 jours sur 7 donc quand je suis en WE j'ai plus l'envie de traduire :/ mais sur pour sur je n'abandonne rien ! En tout cas merci pour le com !

Merci à: 0kam1ryuu, Aiiwa, Akayui, AmeliaOni, angelusjedusor, Asunaforever3, Aura Seikizan, Chiyukisa, Cosmos Asma, Damien93, DaPowaOfNeo, fanfics-mangas62, Hebihime, Hyakuya D Ren, isidris-shiro, kedy ichyo, KuroiUsagi-Chan, LolitaUp, Loupdecrystale, LOVEMANGAANDDRARRY, Lune Pourpre, , MarceloGuaimas, marjo1607, Minilod, myositice, neilkal, Noyr Desyre, Pasaje, Plume d'Hitsuji, RedBloodAlice, Rydia16, sebek745, Selena Psycho, Shaunii, Shin no panda, Tsuki Banritt, Wei Wuxian et yaoi-chan-poowa pour avoir mit en favoris et Follow.

**Ps : Je suis désolé pour ma longue absence, sachez que même pendant le COVID je travaillais étant dans le monde médical. De plus j'ai maintenant un CDI qui fais que je travail 5 jours semaine et je n'est que mon WE pour me reposer et donc en se moment je n'ai pas vraiment envie de traduire. Mais ! Sachez que je n'abandonne RIEN ! Je vais prendre une pause dans mes trads mais je vais mis remettre dans a autre et je sortirais un chapitre quand je le pourrais. En tout cas merci de me lire encore après tout ce temps, en espérant que se chapitre vous plaise !**

Bonne lecture ~

**Premier tour**

Le reste du mois fut principalement consacré à l'entraînement. Il travaillait sur ses flammes, travaillant à nouveau sur ses deux éditions Percé du point Zéro. Il avait fait assez de tests pour savoir que ça fonctionnait sur les personnes sans flammes actives alors c'était un pas en avant.

Cependant, si Tsuna devait être honnête, il se fichait de réussir l'examen. C'était loin d'être sa priorité et si Gaara n'était pas un concurrent, il aurait peut-être juste perdu avant même le début de l'examen.

Il était passé de irritable à franchement taciturne ce dernier mois. Bien sûr, les flammes de Tempête du Kyuubi aidaient, mais Sasuke était son gardien et il essayait honnêtement de garder les flammes du Kyuubi à distance, surtout de peur de le remplacer accidentellement par le lien de Sasuke.

.

Donc l'entraînement avait donc été amusant ça avait été un moyen de se défouler et de se débarrasser de ses frustrations refoulées.

Iruka-nii était devenu de plus en plus préoccupé par lui cependant, même si il comprenait ce qu'il se passait. Zabuza… Il avait apprécié. Pas nécessairement que Tsuna soit malheureux mais il aimait combattre, même si ce n'était que de l'entraînement ou des combats amicaux.

Mais c'était assez. Aujourd'hui était la veille de l'examen et ils allaient enfin essayer d'activer les flammes de ses deux gardiens.

''Tu es sûr que tu as le temps pour ça ?'' Demanda gentiment Iruka-nii. ''Tu devrais te concentrer sur ton entraînement. L'examen est proche après tout. Nous pourrons toujours faire ça après.''

Et honnêtement, il semblait vraiment le penser. Près de lui, Zabuza acquiesça à contrecœur.

Tsuna était impressionné et touché également, parce qu'il savait que les deux hommes étaient anxieux de débloquer leurs flammes et d'apprendre à les utiliser.

''Je m'en fiche honnêtement de ce que je vais faire pendant ses examens. Aussi longtemps que tout le monde s'en sort vivant, j'en serais heureux.'' Et il ne put s'empêcher de penser à Sasuke.

Non seulement leur nouveau lien était presque tendu au point de se briser, mais il continuait de s'inquiéter à propos du combat de sa Tempête avec Gaara.

''En plus, l'examen est demain. J'ai fais tout ce que je pouvais pour m'y préparer au mieux, il vaut mieux ne pas trop en faire aujourd'hui.''

Il leur sourit et les deux se relaxèrent visiblement.

''Donc, qui veut y aller en premier ?''

Les deux se regardèrent.

''Vas-y en premier.'' Dit à contrecœur Zabuza. ''Tu t'es lié avec lui en premier.''

''Ça ne me dérange pas d'attendre.'' Sourit Iruka-nii.

''Quelqu'un va devoir y passer en premier.'' Remarqua avec ironie Tsuna.

Zabuza haussa les épaules. ''Comme je l'ai dis, vas-y en premier. Pas besoin de faire en sorte que les ANBU me suive.''

Iruka-nii ria. ''Vrai.''

Ouais, le Hokage apprécierait probablement ça. Étant donné que Zabuza avait toujours son chakra de scellé, il serait peut-être préférable de donner accès à ses flammes 'mystère' en premier.

Tsuna ouvrit la boîte qu'il avait amené avec lui au terrain d'entraînement et tendit à Iruka-nii l'anneau de la Brume des Uzumaki. L'homme sourit à nouveau et mit l'anneau.

''Et donc, maintenant on fait quoi ?'' Demanda-t-il.

Bonne question… Tsuna n'avait pas de pilules qu'il pouvait partager avec eux (et si il en avait, il ne pourrait pas vraiment les utiliser. Il n'y aurait aucun moyen d'expliquer comment il les avait eu, après tout.) Donc voyons, si il pouvait amadouer ces flammes pour qu'elles deviennent actives.

Il s'assit et fit signe à sa Brume de faire de même.

''Essaie de te concentrer sur ta résolution. Quelque chose qui te rend déterminé à réussir n'importe quoi.'' Dit Tsuna alors qu'il tendait la main vers celle d'Iruka.

Il entra en Hyper Mode au moment où leur peau se touchèrent et plongea dans le lien. Il ne se précipita pas (il ne pouvait pas) et commença doucement à manipuler les Flammes qu'il avait trouvées.

Il n'était pas sûr de combien de temps ils étaient resté assis là, mais il refusait de faire ça d'une autre manière que lentement et gentiment. C'était un processus délicat et il avait peur de faire des erreurs et de possiblement blesser sa Brume, mais leur patience fut récompensé quand des flammes de Brouillard éclatèrent soudainement.

Zabuza jura bruyamment de surprise, mais Iruka-nii et Tsuna éclatèrent de rire quand leur flammes s'entremêlèrent l'une dans l'autre.

L'Harmonisation était géniale !

Iruka-nii l'attrapa dans une étreinte alors qu'ils riaient de joie.

Quand ils se lâchèrent finalement, Zabuza se tenait près d'eux, impatient et avec un sourire ressemblant beaucoup à Xanxus sur le visage. ''Je crois que je suis le prochain.''

Tsuna éclata de rire à nouveau.

La vague de flammes de Pluie qui l'envahit plus tard fut absolument grandiose.

Aujourd'hui était le jour. C'était le jour de la troisième partie de l'examen des chuunin et ce soir, il retrouverait sa tempête et tout serait terminé.

Il était telleeeement impatient de voir ça. Il restait moins de 18 heures…

Il était arrivé à l'arène à l'heure et le tournoi avait officiellement commencé. Même si Sasuke ne s'était toujours pas montré.

Tsuna ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'il arrive à temps (connaissant Kakashi cependant… les chances étaient faibles).

Sa famille était assise quelque part dans les tribunes. Il ne pouvait pas les voir mais il savait qu'ils étaient là. Il pouvait sentir l'inquiétude silencieuse de Iruka-nii et la joie de Zabuza à travers leur lien et il savait qu'au moins Haku et Karin étaient aussi là.

Il n'avait aucune idée de où se trouvait Jiraiya cependant. Il n'était pas venu avec eux jusqu'au stade et honnêtement, bien qu'il y ait une promesse que ça puisse changer à un moment donné, Tsuna n'était pas assez proche de l'homme.

Pas encore.

Mais il y avait une possibilité, donc qui sait ce qui pouvait se passer…

Il avait vérifié mais ses flammes n'avaient pas encore atteint l'homme par elles-mêmes (pas encore). Peut-être que ses flammes étaient satisfaites des liens qu'il avait en ce moment ? Il n'en était pas sûr non plus, il n'avait pas de lien avec l'homme, donc il ne pouvait pas le sentir pour vérifier si il était présent.

Les autres participants avaient quitté l'arène vers une zone d'observation spéciale et Tsuna était resté dans l'arène pour combattre Neji.

Leur combat était supposé être le premier, mais franchement, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de combats.

Genma (et n'était-ce pas un plaisir de revoir l'homme?) avait commencé le match il y a un petit moment et Tsuna voulut se cacher (un instinct dont il ne s'était toujours pas débarrassé) mais savait que c'était inutile contre le pouvoir de la lignée de Neji.

Ils se tenaient l'un en face de l'autre et Neji avait commencé à parler dès que le surveillant avait donné le signal de départ.

Ça n'aidait pas que les gens murmurent mais eux, au moins, il ne pouvait pas les comprendre, cependant il pouvait deviner ce dont ou (plutôt de qui) ils parlaient.

''Tu sembles confiant de ta victoire. Je suis désolé, parce que je t'aime bien et bien que je ne vais pas aimer ça, ma victoire est déjà garantie. Tel est le destin...''

Tsuna se sentit se contracter parce que… VRAIMENT ? C'est comme ça qu'il voulait débuter leur combat ?

Il regarda autour de lui, ignorant le monologue de Neji sur le destin et 'pourquoi s'embêter à essayer si je sais que tu vas perdre ?'. Ce qui, en fin de compte, ennuya assez le genin pour l'attaquer.

Il prit quelques coups pour s'habituer au rythme des attaques, mais une fois qu'il fut habitué à ça et à la vitesse, éviter les coups était assez facile.

Après un mois d'entraînement à esquiver sa Brume et sa Pluie, il s'est avéré que Neji combattait de façon très prévisible.

Ça devint très répétitif, très rapidement.

Il n'était même pas encore passé en Mode de Dernière Volonté, ce qui stimulait toujours son intuition.

S'était-il autant amélioré que ça durant ses dernières semaines ? Bien.

Esquive.

Esquive.

Bloque.

Recommence.

Honnêtement. Quand on parle de prévisibilité…

Tsuna regarda attentivement son adversaire. Leur match durait depuis un moment maintenant mais Neji semblait plus intéressé à parler qu'à se battre.

Il s'arrêtait à chaque fois qu'il pensait lui avoir mis un coup, même si Tsuna avait juste bloqué son coup avec son bras.

Mais pour être honnête, Tsuna n'avait aucune idée de combien de coups Neji lui avait porté. Après ça, ils se tournèrent un peu autour et Neji recommença à parler. Le Destin semblait être son sujet préféré.

Ce gars semblait très frustré. Est-ce que Neji avait atteint sa limite et débitait tous ses griefs à tout ceux qui l'écoutaient?

Tsuna se sentait honnêtement un peu exaspéré et il arrivait au bout de sa patience. Honnêtement, il avait commencé sa journée encore plus énervé que les autres jours d'avant (Il n'était plus sûr de qui blâmer maintenant : Kakashi ou Sasuke, parce que Sasuke aurait pu venir le voir, non?)

Il était fichu.

Il devait admettre cependant, quand Neji a commencé à parler d'être un oiseau en cage et d'un sceau, Tsuna commença à prêter attention. Entendre l'histoire de Neji lui fit se demander ce qu'il n'allait pas avec sa famille. Mon dieu, plus il écoutait le raisonnement plus la logique du clan s'amoindrissait. Bien sûr il pouvait comprendre, un sceau pour protéger leur lignée mais un sceau pour provoquer de la douleur ? C'était utilisé quand ils avaient peur que des familles de classes inférieures ne trouvent des idées supérieures à leur rang ? Quel genre de famille ferait des trucs comme ça ?!

Qui diable scellerait leur propre enfant ?

...

Attendez…

Il connaissait la réponse à celle-là…

Il soupira alors qu'il repensait à cet idiot qui avait été son père une fois. Ouais, il avait déjà fait ça avant. Sur le plan positif, Tsuna pouvait maintenant pester et tempêté ensemble avec Neji sur des parents idiots.

Ils avaient ça en commun maintenant !

Oh, attendez, est-ce que la même chose ne se serait produite dans cette vie aussi ? Quelqu'un avait scellé le Kyuubi à l'intérieur de lui après tout, et il savait que sa mère avait été impliquée, alors… Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire exactement ?

Il secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas le bon moment pour penser à ça.

Franchement, Neji balançait tous ses traumatismes d'enfance à tout le village et même à des personnes extérieures du village, à savoir que ce n'était pas une brillante idée cependant…

Tsuna devrait probablement le faire taire. Il l'aimait bien et il n'était pas sûr que Neji finisse par regretter d'avoir dit tout ça.

Peut-être en l'attaquant ? Le surveillant leur lançait des regards étranges… Il était probablement trop passif pour vraiment appeler ça un combat… oups ?

Il s'élança en avant, prenant le Hyuuga par surprise et lança son poing pour le frapper au visage.

Cependant, Neji réussit à réagir à temps.

Un dôme bleu apparut autour de lui, tandis que Neji tournait en rond, rapidement. Tsuna fut involontairement renvoyé.

''Qu'est-ce que c'était ?'' Demanda-t-il.

Il s'est avéré que la plupart des shinobi aimaient se vanter de leurs propres techniques. Neji n'était pas une exception.

''Tu pensais avoir gagné ? Qu'esquiver te ferait gagner ce combat ? Tu n'essaie pas vraiment, pas vrai ?'' Sourit en coin Neji. ''Ça s'appelle le Hakkeshou Kaiten. C'est une technique qui n'est censée être enseigné qu'à la branche principale de la famille Hyuuga et une excellente défense. Mon Byakugan me donne une vision à presque 360° et je peux détecter toutes attaques ennemies venant vers moi. Le Kaiten me permet de les intercepter en expulsant simultanément le chakra des points de chakra de mon corps.''

Wow, il venait juste d'expliquer sa technique en détail… Tsuna ne savait si il devait se sentir reconnaissant ou exaspéré.

Honnêtement, pour le moment il avait du mal à ressentir autre chose que l'ennui et l'irritation.

''C'est ça. Tu commence à comprendre la portée de ma Divination.''

Quoi ? Divination ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

Ensuite Neji adopta une position très spécifique.

''Jyuuken : Hakke Rokujuuyonshou.'' Neji sourit et lança son attaque.

Merde ! Les attaques de Neji devinrent plus rapides et plus longues. Que se passait-il ?

Ce qui suivit fut un barrage de coups très précis qui laissa Tsuna à bout de souffle.

Ça faisait vraiment mal !

Tsuna fut de nouveau repoussé et il grogna.

Il pouvait sentir les yeux de Genma le transpercer, pour voir si il pouvait conclure le match.

Tellement impatient. Donnez-lui une seconde. Ses muscles protestèrent alors qu'il essayait de se remettre sur pieds, mais il le fit tout de même.

Puis Neji eut juste à se moquer de lui, disant que Tsuna ne pourrait jamais comprendre ce qu'il endurait, d'avoir un sceau qui pouvait être déclenché à tout moment, bla bla bla… Honnêtement, il avait arrêté d'écouter juste à cause de l'audace de tout ça.

Après tout, ça lui était arrivé dans ces deux vies maintenant !

''Excuse-moi ? Tu es honnêtement en train de me dire que personne sauf toi peut comprendre la douleur d'être marqué par un sceau ? Qu'en est-il du reste de ta famille, pour commencer ? Ou es-tu le seul à qui la branche principale a fait ça ?'' L'interrompit durement Tsuna, l'incrédulité colorant sans équivoque son ton.

Maintenant il était vraiment énervé. Parce que _franchement ? Il ne savait pas à quoi ça ressemblait ?_

Neji cligna des yeux.

''De plus, tu penses vraiment que les Hyuuga ont le monopole sur la pose de sceaux sur les gens sans leur consentement ? Votre petit gribouillis n'est rien comparé au mien.'' Grogna-t-il en colère.

Tsuna entendit la foule haleter alors qu'il soulevait son t-shirt et montra l'encre noir du sceau qui était gravé sur son ventre.

Les yeux de Neji s'élargirent.

''Ce sceau est la raison pour laquelle les gens me chassent des magasins quand j'essaie d'acheter de la nourriture, pour laquelle les gens me raillent, me maudissent, en bref, la raison pour laquelle le village me traite comme un monstre. Donc, non, ce n'est peut-être pas exactement la même situation que la tienne,mais je suis prêt à parier que je sais ce que tu ressens.'' Tsuna ne put s'empêcher de se mordre, ces mots étaient amers sur sa langue.

La foule était en ébullition. Tsuna n'était pas sûr de ce qu'ils pouvaient entendre d'ici, mais ils avaient pour sûr des yeux.

''maintenant, vas-tu essayer de me frapper de nouveau, ou est-ce mon tour maintenant ?'' Sans attendre de réponses (Neji semblait toujours figer de stupeur, ses yeux toujours sur le sceau de Tsuna, une lignée active), il laissa retomber son t-shirt.

De brillantes flammes oranges apparurent et il réduit la distance entre eux plus rapidement que Neji ne pouvait réagir. Ses flammes fluctuèrent et quand il attrapa les bras de Neji, de la glace commença à se former. D'abord seulement aux endroits ou il avait posé ses mains, mais après une autre flambée de flammes, la glace commença rapidement à s'étendre, jusqu'à ce que les mains et une grande partie des bras de Neji soient complètement recouvertes.

Tsuna sauta en arrière, créant à nouveau de la distance entre eux. Réapprendre cette technique valait toute la douleur qu'il avait endurée pendant l'entraînement.

''Qu'est-ce-Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ?!'' Lui hurla Neji.

''Ce combat est terminé. C'est une glace spéciale que moi seul peut faire fondre, donc à moins que tu ne réalises toutes ses techniques sophistiquées de Hyuuga avec tes pieds, tu es foutu.'' Il se sentait un peu mal pour Neji, de terminer leur combat comme ça, mais il était honnêtement au-delà de s'en soucier à ce stade. Le Hyuuga le regardait toujours avec des yeux incroyablement larges.

Il s'excusera plus tard et parlerait un peu plus avec l'autre genin. Lui donnant l'option d'un endroit loin de sa famille. Peut-être même lui offrir une autre famille. Quelque chose lui disait que l'adolescent stoïque aurait bien sa place dans la petite famille de Tsuna. Peut-être qu'il pourrait demander à Jiraiya de faire quelque chose pour son sceau. Ça devrait être plus simple que d'enlever un Biju.

''Vainqueur, Uzumaki Naruto.'' Cria Genma.

Tsuna retourna immédiatement vers Neji et commença à faire fondre la glace tout en conduisant le Hyuuga hors de l'arène.

Il avait insisté pour rester avec le Hyuuga jusqu'à ce que les médecins puisse confirmer que le genin ne subirait aucun dommage persistant.

Il savait que ça allait aller, il s'était battu avec Haku et avait utilisé cette technique contre lui à de multiples reprises, mais c'est toujours bien d'être rassuré.

Il ne voulait pas rester trop longtemps, inquiet ou non, car le combat de Sasuke était le prochain et il espérait voir sa Tempête avant que son combat ne commence.

Neji le repoussa rapidement cependant, donc Tsuna se dirigea vers la zone des concurrents.

Il arriva juste à temps pour voir le début du combat de Nara Shikamaru contre la kunoichi blonde de Suna. Attendez, quoi ?

Que se passait-il ? Sasuke n'était-il pas supposé combattre après lui ? Avant Shikamaru ? Ils avaient échangés ?

Que se passait-il ?

Attendez, il regarda autour de lui. Se pourrait-il que… ? Sasuke n'était pas là non plus. Il n'était toujours pas arrivé ?

Était-ce simplement Kakashi qui était extrêmement en retard ou y avait-il autre chose ?

Les autres compétiteurs restaient loin de lui et il ne se sentait pas assez confortable pour les approcher et leur demander.

Il s'inquiéta pendant tout le combat de Shikamaru, bien qu'il fut très surpris quand le Nara accula la fille, pour ensuite déclarer forfait.

Que se passait-il aujourd'hui ?

''Hey, félicitations pour cette victoire.'' Le salua le Nara quand il revint.

Il lui rendit un sourire inquiet. ''Merci.'' Il ne savait juste pas quoi dire d'autre. Ce n'est pas comme si il pouvait dire la même chose en retour, alors…

''Sais-tu ce qui est arrivé au combat de Sasuke ? J'ai dû le manquer.''

''Il ne sait toujours pas montré, donc ils ont décidé de le reporter un peu.'' Répondit Shikamaru.

Merde !

Sasuke POV

Il allait tuer quelqu'un, de préférence Kakashi.

Où diable était ce mec ? Ils devaient y aller. Le tournoi avait déjà commencé.

Après un mois entier de refus de quitter Sasuke, maintenant que c'était l'heure, il décidait de disparaître ? Il avait même dû convaincre ce mec de rester en dehors de la salle de bain, merci beaucoup !

Quoi ? Comme si Kakashi avait eu peur que Sasuke ne s'échappe par la fenêtre ?

Pour être honnête il avait essayé de trouver un moyen sûr de sortir de là,mais il n'en avait trouvé aucune donc il avait dû rester.

Il avait une petite dispute avec Naruto, juste avant que Kakashi ne l'emmène pour l'entraîner. Il avait été blessé, plus qu'il n'aimerait l'admettre, que son Ciel est si peu confiance en lui. Bien sûr, Gaara était fort, mais honnêtement… Un peu de foi était trop demandé ?

Pourtant, leur dispute n'était pas assez sérieuse pour vouloir être séparé du blond pendant un mois entier !

Putain de Kakashi !

Le blond lui manquait en fait !

Qui l'aurait cru ? Ça n'aurait pas semblé possible il y a quelque mois… Sa frustration était arrivée à un point où il se fichait que quelqu'un le sache !

Il avait essayer de s'échapper par la fenêtre de la salle de bain il y a quelques jours et quand Kakashi l'eut attrapé sans effort, il avait commencé à envisager d'empoisonner le repas de son sensei… Il avait vu quelques champignons à l'allure discutable hier. Il avait été tenté de les cueillir, même si il n'avait aucune idée à quelle espèce ils appartenaient. Donc il n'avait aucune idée si ils étaient mortels, parfaitement sain ou juste assez pour donner un bon mal de ventre à quelqu'un.

La raison pour laquelle il se sentait si… Il n'était pas sûr du mot… Irrité ? Infernal? Dans tous les cas, la raison était qu'il pouvait réellement ressentir le lien qu'il avait commencé avec Naruto tout le temps maintenant, sans que le lien ne fasse qui c'est quoi avec ses flammes pour le signaler.

Il s'était sentit tendu peu de temps après leur départ pour l'entraînement et maintenant, ça faisait physiquement mal, et pas seulement une douleur sourde, non. Il avait dépassé cette étape.

Ça ne lui pris pas longtemps pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Il n'était pas stupide, même si Kakashi insistait sur le fait qu'il exagérait.

_Honnêtement…_ il souhaitait en quelque sorte être à ce stade.

Il avait imaginé que c'était ce qu'il pourrait ressentir si quelqu'un essayait de lui arracher le cœur. (D'accord, peut-être qu'il était un peu dramatique, mais cette chose lui faisait manifestement mal et le laissait… dans une… humeur?)

Et cette douleur était si proche de son cœur et poumons que ça n'aidait pas.

Plus il était sans voir Naruto, pire devenait la douleur et aujourd'hui était le jour des examens. Il espérait, au-delà de l'espoir, que Kakashi viendrait bientôt le chercher. (Il ne pouvait pas vraiment partir vu que le jounin l'avait enfermé. Une précaution avait-il dit.) Pour qu'il puisse passer du temps avec Naruto dans l'espoir de rétablir leur lien et soulager un peu la douleur.

Il était toujours aussi naïf…

Il soupira à nouveau et frotta à nouveau sa poitrine dans l'espoir de soulager un peu la douleur.

Merde Kakashi !

….

Voilà pour ce chapitre ! Quand avez-vous pensé ? Notre Kakashi national fait encore des idioties… Notre Tsuna gère et l'absence de lien lui tape bien sur les nerfs ! Allez à la prochaine ! Ciao~


End file.
